Hidden Wings
by Ghostina
Summary: While Castiel prepares Dean for the war, Rachel- a half angel, joins the brothers because demons are hunting her. As more seals are broken, the brothers will have to work with all sides- hybrids, demons, angels alike- to win. Dean/Anna, Sam/Ruby, Cas/OC
1. It Seemed So Long Ago

**Disclaimer: Will say it only once, I own none of Supernatural… though it would be awesome if I did… Spoilers throughout season 4**

**Summary (Decided to do a full summary): **The brothers have run into many supernatural things in the last four years: demons, angels, fallen angels… What about the Nephilim- the half angels/half humans? Now the brothers meet up with a girl they saved two years ago only to find out she is one of these Nephilims, but is stronger than the rest. With demons hunting her down and angels unsure of what to do with her, the young adult needs to figure out why she becomes so suddenly wanted.

It doesn't help that demons on her trail, other nephilims unsure of what is going on, seals are being broken, a traitor is in the brothers' mist, and to top it all off, Rachel is determined to find out which angel who slaughtered her parents… which will be a shock to all.

Now, the brothers have other troubles than the Nephilim. Dean finds himself missing Anna; Sam is not sure what to do with his powers or what they are used for. Alistair is stirring up trouble on the forefront, and now Castiel finds himself doubting his orders… The little Nephilim seems to cause much more trouble, but she is apparently worth the effort…

**Warnings: **Spoilers through season 4; Sexual content in later chapters.

**Pairings:** Dean/Anna, Sam/Ruby, Castiel/OC

**Chapter 1**

_2007, Wisconsin_

_"Damn it Sammy!" Dean called over the rain pounding down on them. Demons were taking positions all around them, and for once, the hunters weren't sure what to do. The entire reason they were out here… they couldn't even see._

_"Dean!" the young girl's voice cried out. She had been dragged out into the woods by three demons, and she couldn't understand why. She just found out about the things in the closet when Dean and Sam showed up on her doorstep as FBI. Her wet hair was plastered against her forehead as she tried to crawl away from the demon in front of her. "Dean!" she cried again._

_Dean had no idea where the girl named Rachel was. It was so dark, and the rain wasn't helping. He could only hear her screams which at least told him, she was still alive. The two brothers had come here in search of what they thought was a possession only to find a tirade of demons, and this girl was somehow stuck in the middle. _

_The hunters had their guns clutched to their chests, and Sam had Ruby's knife in his other hand. The two looked at each other before deciding to barge out and take the demons head on. Rachel was on the far end of the forest almost fifty feet away from the boys, but she had no weapons to defend herself with. A demon sunk his nails into the girl's leg, but she spun onto her back and used her other leg to kick him away. Okay, she didn't have weapons, but she knew how to fight. Deciding right then, Rachel jumped up ready to defend herself. Of course, fist-fighting only lasts so long, and Rachel was knocked right onto her back. She moaned…_

_"Hey scum-head!" _

_The demon looked only for Sammy to plunge the knife into its throat. Rachel looked up at the geekier of the two brothers but smiled in thanks._

_After what seemed like forever, all the demons either were dead or exorcised. Rachel was finally able to join the boys near the impala. Not able to contain herself, Rachel threw her arms around Dean's neck and thanked him over and over again. She then did the same to Sam._

_"I don't know what to say," she said smiling as she got in the backseat._

_"How about you don't tell anyone?" Dean suggested glancing back as he turned the ignition._

_"Deal," she smiled before relaxing in the backseat happy whatever happened was over. Rachel couldn't be more ecstatic to finally be able to go home without worry of demons trailing her there. The seventeen year old couldn't be more content that things were back to normal._

_The brothers dropped her off at her house, and she knew she was going to be in trouble for running away. Still she did what she had to to keep her parents safe. Leaning in the open window, Rachel pecked Dean on the cheek before saying her good-byes and heading into the house. The brothers had saved her life… Thank-god for people like them!_

_Rachel glanced once more at the retreating impala before stepping inside the house… If the brothers had waited a few moments longer, they might have heard Rachel scream._

2008, Somewhere in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan

"You know Sammy," Dean started putting weapons away after an exhausting Wendigo hunt. "I am getting tired of chasing seals around." The angels had sent the brothers up here looking for some seal only to find a Wendigo. Dean had not been in a good mood since Anna had found her grace and left. It didn't help that the brothers were more pissed with Uriel than usual. He couldn't stop in without saying the word mud-monkey. If Dean had his way, he'd shove that angel's head so far up its ass, he'd find his grace within himself.

"Well," Sam responded… He'd stop correcting Dean on the Sammy part since he returned from Hell. Sam was just grateful to have his brother back within arm's length. Pretty much, Dean could call him whatever and Sam would be happy. "What else can we do? The end of the world is a good reason to listen to the angels."

Dean snorted. In his mind, Uriel was far from an angel. Castiel- Dean could deal with him… maybe even liked him… Quick to change the subject, Dean suddenly grinned, "How about we find a bar?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere Dean."

"People in the middle of nowhere need to drink too."

The brother drove for a bit before coming upon a worn down looking town. Everything looked trapped in the past, but to Dean's delight, the place did include a bar. Sam went and rented a motel room while his brother went to drink the nightmares away again.

The bar was dimly lit. It smelled of smoke and booze- Dean's kind of place. He moved to a seat at the bar and flirted with the girls sitting nearby. "Hey bartender, can I get a drink for this lady?"

The bartender… That was me… I walked over to the man who called for a drink and promptly poured him and the slut he was standing with a drink. Without even looking at the guy, I slid his drink over to him and went back to the wolf whistles. A bar might not be a "beautiful" place to work, but it paid the bills.

"Hey Angel!" the owner called over to me. I looked up from spinning a bottle around my hand- hey if you can't have fun pouring drinks, what else is there to do? "You're off, go on home."

"Thanks Rich!" I shouted over the talking. Grabbing my actual clothes, I pulled my long brunette hair from my ponytail and made my way towards the exit.

"Beautiful wings there," a male voice said behind me. "Almost as beautiful as the girl I'm looking at right now."

"Mister," I said not turning around. "I'm off." I continued to make my way to the exit and towards my car. The man had complimented my wings which was a tattoo of blackish blue angel wings across my shoulder blades… They were my mark.

Before I could get to the car, I was slammed from behind. I turned ready to defend myself when a fist plowed into my face. I moaned from the hit and tried to refocus. My attacker slammed his fist into my stomach and forced me to my knees. He grabbed me by my hair and began to drag me wherever. I kicked and screamed.

"Hey!" I heard someone call over from the bar. "Get your filthy hands off of her."

Whoever yelled came to my rescue and proceeded to beat the living shit out of the man that attacked me. I didn't even have a chance to look up hat my savoir as he helped me promptly to my feet. He bent to get my purse and spoke as he did so.

"You should more careful when you're walking by yourself," my savior commented before handing me my purse and meeting my hazel eyes. Icy blues stared right back.

"Dean?" I gasped, completely shocked to see him so far out in the middle of nowhere.

"Rachel?" he responded, obviously as shocked as me.

……………………

"Thanks," I smiled to Sam as I took the icepack and applied it to my now blackening eye. The boys had grown up some since I last seen them… what?... 2 years ago? Seemed about right. Dean, though, something was off with him. He usually was much more of a smart ass, but he was extremely quiet only once and awhile making some off the wall comment. I missed his remarks. I wish I knew what was wrong with him.

"What are you doing so far off the map Rach?" Sam asked taking a seat next to Dean on the opposite bed.

"Actually I have a new nickname now," I smiled. "Angel," I corrected and pointed to my back. "The tattoo gave me my new nickname. I rarely go by Rach or Rachel up here anymore."

"Okay Angel," Dean drawled obviously thinking of something sarcastic to say off of my new name. His eyes, though, something flashed through them. I was good at reading people.

"I didn't think your parents would let you travel this far," Sam said.

"Well I am almost 21 now…" The two brothers gave me an unusual look. I was seventeen when they met me, two years later did not add up to twenty one. "I turned eighteen that night… when you guys were driving me home," I shrugged trying with all my might to get off the sore subject of my parents. "And what are you guys doing in the frigid north?"

"Wendigo."

Dean moved to grab his beer from the nearby table while tossing me one. Sam glared at his brother for handing an underage girl a drink. "Calm down Sam, I have a fake license. Up here I'm like twenty-three. Only way I could get a job."

Sam didn't take my earlier hints that I didn't want to talk about what was going on at home… well, my old home. "You running away again?" There was a pause before Sam asked the obvious question. "Demons chasing you?"

"No Sam," I sighed taking a long swig of the beer. I needed something to calm my nerves. I twirled my fingers trying to think of a way to explain everything in only a couple of seconds. "Look I just need a ride home. By chance can one of you boys be a gentleman and take me back to my place? If you guys are still here in morning, we'll talk then."

...............................................

The lights flicked on with ease, and I tossed my coat by the door not even bothering to hang it up. This night had turned out to be far more interesting than I had wanted it to be. Not even in my wildest dreams had I thought the Winchester brothers would suddenly show up again. For a moment, I had thought… I pushed the gruesome idea aside and went to get myself a cup of coffee.

The first attack I didn't even see. The thing caught my right side sending me flying through a wall. I moaned with the impact, but I didn't stay down long before jumping up to my feet. Standing a few feet away was a man with graying hair and black eyes. His face… It was grotesquely disfigured, but I had known this the second I saw his eyes. Ever since I met the Winchesters, even two years ago, I found that I could see a demon for what they truly were. That night in the rain was the first time I spied a demon's face, and since then, the "ability," if it could be called as such, never faded.

"I don't appreciate being attacked," I gripped crossing my arms in front of me knowing one single demon was not in my house. There were others, and I reached out trying to sense the number, but the demon in front of me never gave me the chance. Another rush of power threatened to topple me, but I forced myself to stand. I felt my insides churning. "I suggest you stop unless you want a one way ticket to Hell."

"I've been there sweetie," the demon said finally relenting in his attack. He held up some knife- I didn't recognize it at first… Then it came to me, Ruby's knife- but what was he doing with it? "I enjoy it down there. Up here… It's truly disgusting."

"Well then I'm up to sending you right back," I shrugged not at all frightened by this demon. I could tell he was strong, probably the strongest I had ever run into… My weapons were stashed across the house, and I just had to be quick enough to grab one. For now, I held my ground and glared at the demon.

"So angel?" the demon purred. He was taking pleasure in thinking he had me trapped. "Can I call you that?"

"Not unless you bless me with a name," I snapped right back. I needed to know who I was dealing with. From the corners in my mind, I felt two demons approach from behind. Using the couch I knew was located behind me, I fell to the floor and kicked the furniture back. It nailed the two demons, sending them to their backs. Never one to be on the ground for long, I jumped back up and continued my conversation with what's-his-ugly-mug.

"Alistair," he replied. "Your friend Dean knows me real well."

I felt my eyes narrow. Right now, I wasn't like where this conversation was leading. In all my studies, I never read about a demon called Alistair. This gave me a deep, horrifying feeling he hadn't unleashed his full power on me. Fear probably began to radiate off me. "Then only friends like Dean can call me Angel… You can use Rachel, Ally," I said with a smile trying to tempt him to use his full powers. Chance? Did I have a god-awful chance?

"I like angel," Alistair replied. He took a few steps closer to me, and I stepped back until I found my legs plastered against the couch. He moved to attack me with the knife, but I blocked his wrist. It took all my strength to keep the demon from stabbing. "What a strong little girl you are? Why don't you scream for daddy?"

It was then he unleashed his powers and threw me straight through a brick wall. I laid crumpled outside my house already feeling the broken ribs. Through the hole in the wall, I watched Alistair approach- smug little bastard.

Forcing myself once more to my feet, I cried, "My Dad's dead!" Using everything bundled inside me, I unleashed my power on Alistair. He was thrown back through the hole and out the other side of the house. Immediately after, I collapsed to my knees panting. It had been so long that even using a little of my powers exhausted me. If I wanted to survive this night, I had to leave. Without glancing back at my home of two years, I took off back to Dean and Sam's motel room.

……………………

The Winchester boys opened the door to find me wheezing. Only Dean's quick reflexes kept me on my feet. The two dragged me into their room and pulled up my shirt to reveal a "painting" of greens, yellows, and blues all forming a giant bruise on my chest.

Sam went to grab the first aid kit while Dean demanded who did this.

"By chance do you guys know some idiot named Alistair?" I asked after coughing up a little blood.

The room went silent. A chill almost took hold, and a shiver ran up my spine. Obviously whoever I just fought was worst than I thought. Sam was the first to move and begin to bandage my ribs not even suggesting a hospital. We all knew in this room hospitals asked too many questions- questions I wouldn't have answers to. Well, I could explain how a psycho demon broke into my room, threw me through one wall, had a nice one-on-one chat, then through a brick wall. That would have me thrown into a psych ward for sure.

"What do you have Rachel?" Dean asked being very serious.

"I don't know," I responded.

"Alistair doesn't attack random people," Dean said before adding, "usually."

"Maybe it's because I know you two," I suggested but I knew before I said it, that it wouldn't pass. The brothers already suspected something was off with me, and Alistair attacking did NOT just help my case.

"Spill what's going on Rachel," Dean countered meeting my eyes as he took a seat next to me.

My eyes fell to the floor, and I tried to count seconds by. Anything that would take my mind off what was going on and what I was about to tell the brothers. "That night, two years ago, when I came home…" I stopped and felt a few tears whell up. "My parents were slaughtered in the living room."

There was an intake of breath from both brothers.

"I escaped barely with my life."

"Who attacked..?" Sam started but I held up my hands.

"Let me finish," I continued. "When I saw Dean, I thought you two were here to kill me."

I could expect both brothers thought right then I was a demon, vampire, or something in the norm they hunted. I think I was far from the norm.

"I'm not evil," I explained. "I'm not a demon or vampire or whatever things in the dark go bump… I'm…"

Before I finished, the flapping of wings were heard. I glanced up from my tail and to the door. There stood my worst nightmare.

"Castiel, Uriel!" Dean exclaimed happy to see them…

I found myself standing up slowly… "Angels," I whimpered. The two angels met my eyes, and in those moments, I couldn't hide my true form…

Under Uriel's breath I heard my name growled, "Nephilim…"

OOC: I decided to combine the first two chapters… Sorry guys, there aren't any real changes. I just wanted to stick the two shortest chapters together.


	2. A First Encounter

**Chapter 2**

The room fell into the most uncomfortable silence I have ever known. It didn't help that my face was plastered against the wall; however, it was better than being thrown through the wall. I silently thanked god for that- could the angels hear that pray? I'd ask if I survived.

"Cas!" Dean snapped turning his attention to the trench coat wearing angel. Had testosterone enraged angel not been pinning me to a wall, the very sight would have made me laugh. "What the hell?"

"First the abomination now this one!" Uriel snarled pushing me harder into the wall. My feet were already dangling, and breathing was becoming a problem.

Using my depleted energy, I could maybe throw him off, but I would not have the energy to escape. For now, I was stuck chilling against the wall while the Winchester boys yelled at the angels. Had I known that they were hanging in that "crowd" I would have never came back to the boy's motel. I just went from one bad situation to a deadly one. Demons knew what I was, but my death was not beneficial for them. Angels, on the other hand, found me to be a mistake.

I was able to adjust my gaze to see the one called Cas approach Uriel and place a calming hand on his shoulder. My eyes were starting to mist over as I became light headed. The dark-skinned angel proceeded to throw me on my stomach onto a bed. He ripped off my shirt, and I knew he saw my tattoo there. The only reason that the angels had yet to find me…

"Let her go Chuckles!" Dean growled taking a dangerous step forward. Angels were not to be messed with, did Dean no know this?

"She's worst than Anna!" Uriel continued his rampage while running his finger down my spine.

It took him moments to find my spot- the only pleasurable spot on my back- but also a problematic spot. The second Uriel pressed his finger against that spot on my spine, two gigantic black wings with silver and blue undertones shot from my back. My beautiful angel wings in plain view… I had angel wings… so pretty… But the real angels in the room looked at me as if I sprouted horns and a tail. I was not them… well at least not fully.

"Nephilim," Uriel repeated again. "You'll be easy to kill vermin."

I shoved my leg back and kicked Uriel in his kneecap, and he was forced to release me. Immediately, I pulled my wings back, hidden once again from sight.

"Rachel, what is this?" Dean asked probably the most lost in the entire group.

"Nephilim?" Sam repeated slowly as if the very word was taboo. "Wait the half angels, half humans? Rachel you're half angel?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest becoming very aware I was only dressed in a bra now. My eyes met those of Sam's sadly then over to Dean's. Uriel took a step forward only to be stopped again by Cas. This Cas guy I was beginning to like very much. At the moment, I was backed in the corner of the hotel room.

"Castiel," Uriel warned deeply. "Nephilim need to die. How she's evaded it for so long is," Castiel continued for his angelic bastard friend.

"Is the tattoo on your back, right?" he asked meeting my frightened eyes. It was one thing to fight demons, but quite another to take on the fleet of God's army. Like it was my fault I was born half angel! Why do I deserve to die for such a thing?

Forcing courage to the surface, I said without a stutter, "Stay away from me!"

Dean and Sam took places in front of me, keeping me far from the human-hating angel. Castiel approached, but the brothers refused to move. I was truly grateful, but I could not allow them to die for me. There was still a chance I could fight my way out, but first I had to get out of this corner. Pushing past the brothers, I came face to face with Castiel, the angel of Thursday… the day I was born on… Had I not been a nephilim, he would have been my guardian…

"I believe this is between us supernatural beings… Not the brothers," I said finally forcing a glare onto Castiel. Uriel was quick to join his comrade's side. With what I had left, I forced out a wave of power and threw both angels against the wall and held them there.

"Not possible," Uriel forced out. "Nephilim's don't have this kind of power."

"Rachel, we won't hurt you," Castiel assured.

Dean moved forward and placed a hand on my shoulder assuring me that the angel spoke the truth. We, apparently, could trust the holy tax accountant.

"No you won't," a new voice chimed in. Standing directly in my line of escape was that demon Alistair. "Nephilim have great uses, so I believe I'll be taking her with me…" His eyes looked to the trapped angels. "Especially one with so much power," he licked his lips with the statement.

I felt Dean go rigid beside me. If Alistair freaked the Winchester out this much, my attention was easily in the wrong direction. Dropping my attack on the angels, I moved to throw the demon from the doorway. To say I was shocked when he deflected it back onto me was an understatement. I landed with a thud next to the angels.

'I used too much energy today,' I thought frightened to myself. 'Why didn't I practice?'

Castiel looked down on me as I forced myself to stand, "We would have found you if you had."

I snarled, "I don't like people in my head…" Lightly, I added, "I don't like me in my head." Turning to the two God warriors, I proposed, "Kill me later, get rid of him now?"

Uriel seemed eager to agree with such a deal and moved to get rid of this Alistair. More demons swarmed into the tightly packed room. Uriel moved quickly to "scourge" the evil from the vessels before us. Castiel followed, and shrugging, I joined in the mayhem. Dean and Sam had no real advantage is such a tight packed area, and the only solution I could come up with was get them out of the room.

I grabbed a lower level demon and peered straight into the corrupted soul, and with what I had left of my angelic power, I forced the evil out. The man's eyes went white and light poured out of them. I could feel the other two angels' staring into my back. Another power I shouldn't have, but I didn't have time to explain… as if I had answer for what I could do. Ever since my nephilim powers appeared, I did not understand why I could do so much more than the other nephilim's I had come across. The only guess I had was whoever my real father was gave me more than the rest.

"Dean, Sam!" I called knocking another demon to the floor before ripping the demon from the vessel again. "Get out of this room!"

While the Winchesters probably wanted a fight, they understood that there was no room to fight. Without a word, the two moved to get out of the room, but Alistair refused to move. I moved to get rid of the pain-in-the-ass demon when to my shock, Sam forced the demon from the doorway. More shocking was that he didn't even lay a finger on the demon.

'Since when did that boy get powers?' my mind raced with questions, but first, I knew I was running low on what I bet Dead would call "angel mojo." Not really caring for the lives of the other to angels, I made my way out of the room and let my wings explode from my back. My two beautiful, beautiful angelic wings… With a strong flap, I took to the air and followed the Impala from the air. My dreams that the other two angels were dead got cut short when I felt a gust of wind from each side. I didn't even need to look to know that those two angels were flying next to me. I thought of speeding up, but truthfully, I didn't want them to attack me when I was already so exhausted from fighting demons- twice in one day, let me tell you!

Dean and Sam eventually took a rarely used turnoff and parked. I was too eager to land and almost crashed on my face. The boys stepped out of the car just as I straightened up, and the two angels landed beside me. My body was quaking from not only exhaustion but from the cold. Thanks to Uriel, I had lost most of my shirt, and now was standing pretty much topless in the frigid north. Without saying a word, I was shocked when the holy tax accountant moved and set his trench coat on my shoulders. I pulled my wings from sight and tightened the coat around my body.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked once the silence got too much for him.

"Hey ask the two angelic slaughterers," I replied shrugging my shoulders. "I was living pretty easily up here until you guys showed back up. If you told me, you guys were running around with angels, I never…" I didn't get the chance to finish.

"Why do you hate angels?" Sam asked obviously not knowing much about the half-angels.

"Simple," I replied. "They don't like me, they hunt me down and try to kill me. So far, they've failed… That's why my parents died that night, an angel killed them looking for me. I came into my heritage the second I turned eighteen." Dean glared at the two angels obviously not happy to hear an angel killed my family.

"It's nothing against you," Castiel spoke up. "You just aren't meant to exist."

"Well I do!" I snapped back. "And unlike angels, I have full human emotions running through my veins. I feel everything, so it kind of hurt when I came across my family slaughtered and knew it was my fault."

"Enough!" Uriel spoke up. He took menacing steps toward me. I moved to step back when a wave of dizziness overcame me. Sam moved behind me and kept me standing.

"Brother," Castiel said as if the entire situation was nothing. This damn angel was too calm for my own good. "The demons want her…"

"Then it's best we kill her."

"Many seals require the blood of a nephilim. Killing her might only aid the demons in breaking of the seals," Castiel replied. "Leave her for now until we understand her purpose."

"And her powers?" Uriel glared at me seeing me as something worse than a demon.

Castiel turned to me and said, "Do you know why you seem to have all the powers of a full angel?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," I replied keeping myself as close to the Winchesters as possible.

"We should consult with the archangels," Castiel offered. His eyes met mine, and I could not hold his gaze. Moments later, Cas looked to Dean, and I swear they were having an unheard conversation.

"You'll be traveling with us Rachel," Dean said once he and Castiel broke eye contact.

Before I could contradict with the angels, the fluttering of wings was heard, and the two were gone. The brothers stared at one another before heading back to get in the car. I stood, still covered in Cas's trench coat before following the brothers and getting in the back seat.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a nap," I said lying down in the back using the coat as a pillow. "I need to regain my strength.

"Yeah, no problem," Dean said from the front. "We have a job in Wisconsin… Something about a poltergeist. We'll stop right before the town and get you some new clothes."

I guess I should be thankful that the always-horny Dean kept his eyes to himself. It wasn't long into the drive that I felt my eye lids flutter shut. This was not what I expected my day to turn out to be… Would saying life sucks be enough?

OOC: So the plot begins… What do the demons want with poor Rachel? Why is she so powerful? How will the brothers deal with a nephilim? What are the angels going to do?

All will be answered in time. Review and I'll update faster… 


	3. Voices from Above

**Chapter 3**

The motion of the car pulling to a halt was what probably pulled me from a dreamless slumber. It took a few blinks to clear my eyes of the sleepiness. Dean and Sam were stepping out of the car by the time I finally sat up. I had completely forgotten about the no shirt, and when Dean glanced back at me smiling, I was quick to grab the trench coat and wrap my body in it.

"We're just going to grab some gas and something to eat. You can chill in the car," Dean said.

"Want anything to eat from this..?" Sam started.

I glanced over to see some rundown gas station. "Uh no thanks," I replied with a raised eyebrow. "It would be nice if you could grab me a shirt or something." I glanced down at my slightly naked form. I leaned back in the seat while watching the brothers head to the station to pay and pull another credit card scam. I rolled my eyes before shutting them and relaxing in the seat.

"I am sorry for what my brother did earlier," a voice said from beside me.

To my left, the angel Cas was sitting staring straight ahead. He apparently wasn't going to make eye contact. My eyes traveled down to the coat that was tightly wrapped around my body. Seeing as an angel wouldn't be too embarrassed to be next to a half-naked nephilim, I handed the coat back.

"You can keep it," he replied without averting his eyes from whatever he was so focused on.

"Thanks," I replied slowly tying the coat back around my form before replying to what Cas had said first. "You're not really sorry… I know how angels feel or what they don't feel."

"I feel somethings," he said back.

"But not to the degree humans do."

"Do you know why Alistair wants you?"

"What no pleasure before business?" I said smiling suggestively at the angel. All I received in return was the angel finally meeting my gaze.

I frowned, "I wish I did know, ok?" My eyes narrowed to a glare. "I don't know why I'm suddenly so special. I'm nothing more than a god-forsaken disgusting mistake."

"You obviously are special nephilim," Cas said stopping me before I could insult myself further.

"Rachel," I said my eyes falling to my hands. Twiddling my thumbs seemed better to me than staring an angel in the face. "Do you know why he wants me?"

I turned to look at the angel again to find him gone. "Well," I huffed, "he could have at least said good-bye. I thought angels had manners." Just as I finished my sentence, the brothers got back in the car. Quick to change my attitude, I smiled up at the brothers, and I smiled more as Sam handed me a black embellished t-shirt. _Metallica_ was spread across the front. The very word made me laugh- some things with Dean never change.

"So where we at?" I asked as the car started back up, and I had the shirt slipped over my head.

"Near Illinois border," Sam responded taking a bite out of some sandwich. "How are you feeling?"

"Energized," I admitted happily. It was true the nap had rejuvenated me, but I could only hope my powers wouldn't be needed anytime soon. "So will you boys explain what the hell I've been missing?" I leaned forward so I was between the two seats.

"Hell is the literal part," Sam sighed mournfully. Confusion was written all over my face, and Dean was quick to step in and explain a tale… his tale… What I had missed in the last two years- which was a lot!

Wow, I really have missed a lot. Sam died then Dean died. Dean made a deal to bring Sam back, Dean went to Hell. Dean was pulled out of Hell by that angel Castiel. The seals are being broken to let Lucifer out, and Sam has powers from the blood of a demon.

"So wait," I laughed finding the fact Sam had powers slightly amusing. "We have one half demon in this car, one half angel, and a human… So me and Sam together would make another human." When stated like that, the brothers couldn't help but break out in smiles. Silence overcame the car again before I found a question tugging at the edge of my mind. "Dean, what do the angels want with you?"

If the silence before was unnerving, this one was deafening. The brothers shared an uncomfortable glance while avoiding all eye contact with me. It was noticeable that I brought up a sensitive subject.

"I wish I knew," Dean admitted. "Cas only told me that God had work for me…"

"Well I hope that that work isn't to kill me," I joked trying to avoid any more uncomfortable subjects, but my words didn't have the effect I wanted. Both brothers seemed to have a question for me. "What?"

"Why do they want to kill you?" Sam finally asked.

"To them, I'm not supposed to exist. Angels and humans aren't supposed to procreate. For that, I apparently need to die," I shrugged. "Remember I had a step-father. My real one must have been the angel. I don't hate him for what I am being half angel and all. I enjoy my wings; I just wish that the angels wouldn't look at me like I was the scum of this planet."

"No," Sam replied, this time he was trying to lighten the mood. "I am having demon blood."

"I guess we can't choose how we're born huh?" I laughed. I hated the next silence that seemed to hang over the car. "So about this poltergeist?"

"A locked house, an entire family slaughtered," Dean explained as his hand searched for something between the seats. "Here," he said handing me a newspaper article.

"Well," I smiled, "Ghostbusters are coming to town then." Both the brothers snorted but avoided laughing.

……………………..

Wisconsin was still a few hours away, and I was bored to death in the back seat. Sam had fallen asleep like two hours ago, and Dean was jamming to AC DC. I sat on the seat sideways with my knees pulled to my chest. Across from me was the angel's coat. At the moment, I was working to relearn focusing my powers and putting them to use. No point in hiding anymore as the angels already knew where I was. I might as well get some practice in. I went to move the jacket when a screeching went off in my ears, and I couldn't cut back the scream that echoed from my lips.

The Impala swerved to the side of the road, and both the brothers looked back at me as I tried to cover my ears. My attempt to block out the screeching was unsuccessful, and I began whimpering. I heard the brothers saying something to me, but the screeching… Argh! What the hell was this? Suddenly, I decided to try focusing more. Closing my eyes, I looked deep inside myself to find a pulsing beautiful light. It shined brighter than any star, and was in simplest terms, my grace. Even as a half angel, I had grace, not as much as full angels but this was where my powers generated from. Most Nephilim's didn't have as much as I did, and that was what I was accounting for that my powers seemed stronger than the rest.

Focusing on the ball of light, I tried to use my gifts to block out the screeching. To my relief, the more grace I powered to block the noise, the more the screeching died away until it was completely gone.

"Jesus," Dean gasped. "Rachel?"

"What?" I said until I saw myself in the rearview mirror. To some degree, my skin was glowing- literally. Some light seemed to be pouring through my skin, and I couldn't help but gasp. That has never happened before.

_"He is with a Nephilim…"_

What was that?

_"First a demonic brother now a Nephilim?"_

My attention went from my glowing skin to the voices I only seemed to be hearing.

_"Is it safe to leave him with that?"_

_"She's powerful… More so than any other Nephilim to date, and demons are hunting her."_

_"So she's not safe to be around."_

_…. A new voice chimed in, "No safer than he is with his brother…"_

Arguements I couldn't decipher broke out.

_"We should kill it."_

_"We have our orders. Until we know her purpose, our Lord has ordered it that no one is to touch her. The Nephilim is to stay with Dean Winchester."_

_"This can't be safe to leave a Nephilim with the saved."_

Soon the voices like the screeching faded away. When I looked back into the mirror, my skin had also dimmed back to its original color. Thank-God for that… not literally on that one. The brothers still stared concerned at me.

"I heard voices," I admitted.

"What kind of voices?" Sam responded quickly.

"I don't know but they were talking about us. How we are not safe for Dean, the saved, to be around us."

Sam spun to Dean. "Do you think she's eavesdropping the angels now?"

"She's right here," I snapped crossing my arms. "What I can hear angels now? That's never happened before… But neither has the skin glowing thing."

"What was that anyway?" Dean asked slowly pulling back onto the road.

"I think," I said contemplating the question carefully. "I think it was my grace. I think… I pulled it out too far, and it became visible. Angels need vessels, but I have a human body. They hide their grace in their vessels, I must have just pulled mine out too far." The brothers looked unsure at my explanation, but they had no choice but to accept it.

"Try avoiding tapping into the angel radio," Dean suggested. "They really don't like that."

"Don't plan on it," I said, and I immediately stopped trying to focus my grace. Whatever I was doing wasn't the best idea right now. I would wait to start again when I had more room, so I didn't have to close up my grace into such a confined space. That made it have more energy and probably explained how when I pulled it from within, my skin glowed and the angels spoke.

All I could think after this was… Great, another reason for the angels to hate me.

**Chapter 4 preview: **The brothers and Rachel make it to the little town in Wisconsin to take care of the poltergeist, but they get more than they bargained for when an old friend shows up. She seems to have ideas about our poor Nephilim and the demons, and she, also, comes with a deadly warning of a traitor in their midst.

**OOC: **Well, there you go! The plot thickens as the brothers find Rachel able to focus and hear the angels… Is that why the demons want her? But she never knew about that power before… What will the angels do when they find out about this new fact?

I'm updating quickly for everyone, so just keep those reviews coming!!!

**Author Note:** I am unsure on the rating. Later, sexual content will come in, and I might be updating the rating to M, but I'm not sure yet. If you readers don't want that to happen, let me know, and I'll be sure to downgrade the material later to keep it at T. If you guys don't mind, then I might go into more detail in later chapters. Besides that REVIEW!!!

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far: cozmikfaerie, raven, mp054, booksmartblonde333, and ThursdaysGirl77! You guys are great


	4. The Newest Addition

**Author Note: **I had a review come in about the myth of the nephilim and decided it would be best to explain exactly what a nephilim is for those who don't know… PLEASE READ BELOW!

**Nephilim:** These creatures are mentioned in the bible and Hebrew scriptures. In some religious texts, they are explained to be giants (Goliath being one) that were the offspring of the "sons of gods" and "daughters of men." Some claim that the sons of gods were fallen angels and that this hybrid called the nephilim which literally means reject was irrevocably evil. The myth changes from scripture to scripture as each person interprets it differently. In my story, I am taking a new spin on the nephilim and making it look human- a human soul with the grace of an angel. My idea came from the mini-series _Fallen_. My story will obviously be slightly different than the myths as my character is no giant, but I thought I would explain why angels hate the nephilim so as the half breed are suppose to be evil. The Fallen wanted to create an army of Nephilim, and this will come up later in my story… Well, that's the nephilim for you in a nut-shell. Now on to my story.

**Chapter 4**

So the poltergeist… About that… In this little town, an entire family was dead, but the house had no history of rageful, mysterious deaths. Sam checked every library even those that were two hours away. We could find nothing on the house, nor when we visited the house. The EMF didn't react at all.

Right now, Sam had left to get some food for all of us which left me at Sam's laptop looking for information, and Dean was napping. Everything seemed fine until I heard Dean moaning and whimpering. I leaned back in my chair to get a better look at the Winchester. He was beginning to thrash about, and it wasn't hard to tell he was having a nightmare. Pushing the chair back, it made a screech that I cringed to. Standing, I moved to Dean and sat on the bed next to him. I tried to gently wake the Winchester from his hellish nightmare.

"Dean," I coaxed. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

When he didn't wake, I tried harder shaking him. "Dean!" I snapped as his thrashing became more violent. "Damn it Dean, wake up!"

The next second passed by slowly as Dean shot awake with his knife suddenly in his hand. It plunged into my shoulder, and I fell off the bed, mostly in shock as I had yet to feel the pain. His eyes were clouded over as he franticly tried to figure out where he was. Within moments, his eyes fell on me who was sitting on the floor with a knife deep in the shoulder.

"Jesus, Rachel!" Dean said realizing finally realizing he was no longer in Hell. He immediately knelt by me and moved to pull the knife out, but I stopped him and did it myself. I hissed in pain.

"Don't worry about Dean," I tried smiling through the pain. "I shouldn't have woken you like that. My fault…" I had to stand strong on that fact it was not his fault, or Dean would go about blaming himself for stabbing me. I was alive, so I was fine. "Just go get the first-aid kit."

Just as Dean left and I pulled myself back to my feet, Sam walked in the door with burgers. My shoulder was still pumping out blood, and the other Winchester froze in the doorway probably confused as to why I was bleeding all over the floor.

"Slight accident," I laughed sitting on the bed when Dean returned with the first aid kit. Removing my shirt, I moved to sew the wound up though Dean was persistent in helping. No longer was I embarrassed to be almost naked in front of the boys… thank Uriel for that… While Dean stitched me up, Sam set the food on the table and moved behind me.

"So this tattoo keeps you off angel radar?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"Yep," I nodded proud of myself to have gotten it so quickly after I discovered what I was. "Also keeps demons out of me. I don't know if they can possess a neph or not, but I was not willing to risk it."

"Smart," Sam nodded before returning to the hamburgers on the table.

Dean finished a few seconds later, and I slid my shirt back on. We then all ate and discussed the poltergeist that seemed to not exist, but somehow did… The whole stabbing incident faded into the background, but the door flying open almost caused Dean to chuck his knife at the door. A brunette walked in, but I could see her true face… Demon!

Focusing my powers, I threw the demon against the wall, but before I could send the bitch back to Hell, Sam stopped me.

"We can trust her," he explained.

"A demon?" I sputtered. "We can trust a demon."

"That's what I said," Dean sighed.

"You okay Ruby?" Sam asked once I relinquished my hold on the demon.

"What side are you guys on?" I said glancing at both brothers. "You run with angels… and demons?"

Dean didn't keep eye contact and went stubbornly back to his burger. It was obvious to see he didn't like this anymore than I did. Ruby took a seat on a bed and never took her eyes off of me. I glared right back not enjoying being in the room with a demon.

"So it's true," Ruby started finally looking to Sam. "You are with a Nephilim."

"Rachel," I snorted.

"What?"

"My name is Rachel," I snapped crossing my arms in front of my body. Dean stayed silent…

"Sam," Ruby turned and started to ignore me which of course irked me to no end. "The demons want her… bad. I don't know why a nephilim…" I snorted, and Ruby corrected herself. "I don't know why Rachel is stirring up so much controversy, but she is."

"Am I seal or something?" I asked the very question that had been teasing the back of my mind since first getting together with the brothers.

"That's what the rumor is," Ruby explained. "It's just unusual that instead of chasing easier and weaker Nephilim, they chase you…" Ruby looked to me. "From what I hear, you can easily defend yourself against angels and demons alike."

"So I'm special," I shrugged. "So what?"

"So what?" Ruby exclaimed standing to face me. "You're being hunted by some of the strongest demons, and they won't stop until they get you. You're apparently _really_ special."

"I can handle myself," I said knowing no matter what demon they sent I could take… for the most part.

"But the brothers can't."

Our eyes met, and finally, Dean intervened. He pushed Ruby and me apart before we killed each other. "Stop it you two. Rachel isn't going anywhere so we'll deal with whatever demons come our way as we usually do."

Ruby dropped the subject about me but went on to a more disturbing one. "I've heard whispers."

"About what?" Sam asked.

"A traitor," Ruby explained. "Someone is selling god's warriors out. A weapon has been retrieved that can hurt and kill your angels," she said the last part strictly to Dean. "I suggest you warn them." Ruby moved to the doorway. "I'll see what else I can find until then I suggest your Neph lay low."

With that the demon left us to think. This was a lot to take in. More than likely, I was a seal… and now the angels had a traitor selling them out. Even worse, a weapon had been retrieved that could harm and kill angels.

"Let's finish with this poltergeist and find a place to lay low for a bit," Dean suggested.

"I know of a place," I smiled thinking about home… Not the one in the north, but another that I didn't need to hide who I was. "We'll be safe, but it's best to warn the angels here as they won't be very welcomed where I'm thinking."

"They don't exactly show up when I call," Dean admitted.

"We'll figure something out," I smiled.

………………………

Now I was pissed. The brothers finally figured that the poltergeist was attached to an item that had been moved from the house before we showed up, but that wasn't the problem. The two ordered me to stay in the room… They wanted me to lay low and using my powers was like a homing beacon. They wanted to be sure no one found us because of the Ruby incident.

Right now, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, and I sighed, "What the hell?"

Bowing my head I began to whisper the Lord's pray under my breath before adding my own pray on the end, "_Please let the Winchesters be okay… Let us figure out what the demons want with me… Please let us win this war… I don't care if you must kill me, just keep the Winchesters safe…"_

"I assure you the Winchesters are very safe…" a voice called to me, and I looked up to see a red-haired female standing in the room. It wasn't hard to guess she was an angel.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly coming to stand on my feet. I wasn't in the mood for a fight, but I would defend myself if necessary.

"Suriel," the angel answered. "Repentance and healing…"

"Powerful angel," I nodded. "You here to kill me?"

Suriel looked taken back. "Far from it little Nephilim…" I interrupted.

"Rachel," I sighed. "My names Rachel."

"Rachel," Suriel continued, "I am here to protect you per orders."

"An angel protecting a nephilim?" I laughed. "Now I've heard of everything…" I looked over the angel with a frown. "Look, I bet you're great at you job… I really do, but where I'm planning to take the brothers isn't safe for an angel to follow. So I'm sure I can handle myself."

"I have my orders," Suriel responded as if I never spoke.

"I hear that," I moaned. "But you can't come with us." She cocked her head… What was I speaking Spanish?

Thankfully, the brothers chose to return at that moment. Sam walked in first and stopped at the sight of an angel in the room. Dean walked in saying, "Bitch" as he did so, but then stopped in his tracks at the sight of Suriel. "Anna?" Dean gasped.

**Chapter 5 preview:** Surial, Anna? Which one is she? Rachel takes the brothers to a town that isn't even on the map with Suriel following- pain in the ass angels, right? The brothers get the shock of their lives as the town is ruled by Nephilims and their mates. The town is a haven for Rachel until Sam starts to put together why demons would want nephilims. Things are not going to get easier from here on out.

**OOC: **Well there you go, chapter 5 in all its glory. Will always say the same thing, review and I post faster! Thanks to who have read the story thus far.


	5. City of Angels

**Warning:** Sexual content later in chapter… Still rating PG-13

**Chapter 5**

"Whoa, whoa!" I said suddenly very confused. "Anna? As in the fallen you explained to me earlier?" My eyes fell on Suriel who just stared back. Not a very talkative creature…

"Anna?" Dean frowned, probably not believing his eyes. "I thought…"

"Father decided I deserved another chance," Suriel said monotone. This did not seem to me the same Anna that Sam had explained to me. This angel seemed like all the rest- heartless sons-of-a-bitches. "I am here to protect the Nephilim from whatever demons come her way."

"Rachel," I snorted in annoyance. My name wasn't Nephilim. When would the angels get that through their heads? If I was the only hybrid out there, then I would understand them just calling me Neph, but I wasn't… Actually I was far from the last, but the angels didn't know that, and I had no intention of letting them in on that secret. Since arriving in this small town, I had focused my grace, so I would have some control- the angels would no longer be able to peek into my mind that was for sure.

My name went unnoticed as a staring match between the older Winchester and the angel commenced. I just wanted to stand in the middle and tell the angel to fuck off like I should have done the moment it stepped foot in the room, but I could see Dean staring at the angel- emotions hidden beneath the shadows of his green pools. I shifted my look over to Suriel, and by God, I swear I saw something flicker behind her eyes. Was she looking to fall again? What a confusing situation…

"Look, I don't need to be protected," I said breaking the silence. "I'm taking the brothers to a town which you wouldn't be extremely welcomed…"

Suriel, Anna… Whatever… just stared at me. Apparently, I wasn't making myself clear. Before I could spell it out, Suriel spoke, "It doesn't matter. I have my orders."

I sighed seeing that no matter what I said, the angel was going to follow us. I turned to the brothers, having to step in front of Dean. His eye contact with his former lover had yet to break. The brothers were slightly looking at me, but their eyes still were locked onto the figure behind me. I couldn't help but groan at the entire situation.

"Guys," I snapped my fingers. "Get your hormones in check." I really doubted that was the reason for staring, but I would at the moment say anything to get the attention back to present. The boys adjusted their sights to rest on me. "Look, where I want to take you guys, I'm serious- no angels."

"Why?" Sam asked suddenly confused by the entire thing.

"I don't want to say it to the world," I explained. "I could bet Deanie's angels are listening in. You trust me right?"

Trust… What a fragile word in the human society? Was it fair of me to ask the brothers after so long to trust me? I had just appeared in their lives and expected them to understand where I was coming from. I wouldn't blame the boys for being uneasy as I did appear at the motel room with wings in tow and Alistair as well- bastard…

The brothers seemed reluctant to answer, but of course, I wouldn't blame them. After all, trust is a lot to ask. I placed my hand on Dean's shoulder and looked him right in the eyes. For a moment, I stayed like that before turning my attention on the ex-fallen. She had been standing quietly the entire time… Did I mention, I hate angels?

"Look," I sighed, resting my face in my hands. "You can come, but you need to wait outside the town. I need a few moments to explain things." I paused seeing the angel contemplate my bargain. "Unless you're looking for bloodshed…"

"I'll wait," Suriel finally relented nodding in agreement.

Having an angel staring at you, all moments in the day, can be slightly unnerving. Dean had yet to really talk to the angel, and I doubted he would anytime soon. His Anna was long gone, and a warrior stood in her place. She was hard as marble and more see through than glass. Emotions, whatever once existed, had been washed away when her grace returned to her. I almost felt bad for her, but I was not one to dwell on sympathetic feelings for angels- ex-fallen or not.

With the poltergeist taken care of, the three, now plus one angel, were able to get out of Wisconsin. I didn't give exact directions to where we were heading, just a general direction- towards Colorado. The brothers didn't question me, but Dean turned on some AC DC, and I sat comfortably in the back next to Suriel. I explained to her if she didn't come in the car that we would suddenly disappear from the map, and she wouldn't be able to find us. Another reason why I was letting her come with, I didn't need an angelic army swarming into this town looking for their savior. Angels thought I was evil as it was, I didn't need them busting in and killing everything in sight. Actually, I wouldn't be shocked if Uriel tried that anyway, but to some point, I wished he would try. That prick would get the surprise of his life…

"Rachel," Dean said without turning around.

I snapped back to the present. "Yeah." I leaned forward not caring that Suriel had a clear view of my tattoo above my shirt line. Now that I had been discovered, I might as well throw it in the angels' faces that they couldn't find me till now.

"I trust you and all," Dean said shrugging. "But where exactly are we going?"

I smiled, "You'll see." I leaned back and got comfortable again. We had a long drive ahead. I shut my eyes to take a nap.

…………………………………

I glanced around the darkened motel room. I was confused, where was I? The last thing I remembered was for sure being in the car with the Winchester brothers. I moved to open the motel room door, but it was locked. I went to curse when I felt a presence join me in the room. I spun to kick away the intruder, but I outright missed. No one was there… I turned back to try the door again, but Castiel was standing directly in front of me. I almost had a heart attack on the spot. My hand flung to my chest as I clutched at it while waiting for my heart to calm down.

"Jesus," I breathed. "Seriously put a bell around your neck."

Castiel took a step forward, and I had no choice but to back away until I found my knees coming in contact with the bed. I fell onto it and stared up at the angel figuring out exactly what was going on in those moments.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" I asked looking up at the holy tax accountant.

"Yes," Castiel replied as monotone as possible. "I wished to speak with you, but the brothers have yet to stop."

"We're in a hurry," I smiled getting back to my feet. The angel was faintly taller than me, so I was forced to look up a little bit if I wished to stare him in the eyes. "What do you want angel?"

"Castiel," he replied.

"Don't like it, do you?" I snapped. "I have a name as well. Want to talk to me, then use it and I'll use yours Castiel."

"Rachel," Cas sighed. "Where are you taking the brothers?"

I narrowed my eyes and ignored his question. "I have a question for you…" I took a few steps away from the angel before spinning to look at him again. "Why hunt me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You aren't meant to exist," he replied simply. "Your kind is…"

I interrupted, "Unconditionally evil?" I glared at the angel, hating the answer I had heard so many times. "Some go darkside, yes… But don't some angels fall because they become evil?" I stepped back up to the angel. "Is it fair to condemn an entire species because of a few? I have never once killed another… Demons maybe, but never have I hurt a human!" I felt my anger rising, and Cas was polite to stay quiet and listen to my rant.

"We can't risk it," Castiel replied.

"Wouldn't the same hold true for angels?" I questioned. "The fact that a few fall, should that be reason enough to kill all of you?" Ever since I discovered what I was, I had wanted to ask these questions. "And what of my parents? They were human, they did not deserve to die!"

"That was a mistake," Castiel replied, like he knew…

"Angels were hunting me, and they killed my parents on accident?" I felt my body shaking in rage. Even in my dreams, I contained a lot of force. Without even meaning to, I pushed Castiel against the motel room wall. I didn't even have to move an inch… I just glared at the angel stuck against the wall who was still ever-so calm… Let's see what I could do about that. I walked over to the trapped angel and pressed myself right up against him. I pressed my knee between his legs.

"They didn't deserve to die," I snarled against the angel's neck. "All they did was love me… and your kind slaughtered them."

"As I said before," Castiel said, his calm breaking… He probably finally figured he could not even leave the dream. This was not in the plan, and I enjoyed that I was finally discomforting the creature. "It was probably an accident. They were not meant to be up…"

I nuzzled my nose in Castiel's neck. To some point, I was messing with the angel wanting to see his calm break, but on the other hand, I really wanted to see how much an angel could feel in a human vessel. I placed my hands on his chest and moved to remove the new trench coat.

"Replaced your old one?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Nephilim," Castiel warned.

I pushed my knee up against the angel's groin, not hard… Just seeing what they could feel. I thought for a moment, I almost heard a moan.

"Rachel," Castiel finally said his voice slightly breathless.

Hearing my name, I pulled away from the angel… I looked over the trapped Castiel with an ounce of compassion. I did feel bad that they could not feel to the extent I could. I had the best of both worlds- their powers, their grace… human emotions, a human soul.

I spun on my heel and walked away from Cas, but I didn't relinquish my powers on him. I kept him against the wall. "Let me ask you this Cas," I said sitting on the nearby bed. "You think my kind is evil… I don't think I'll be able to ever change your view though I do hope I can. We are not as evil as you think."

"Your kind has darkness," Castiel said.

"Let me ask you this," I said again wagging my finger at him. "What is greater than God, more eviler than the devil? The poor have it, the rich want it?"

Silence met my riddle. I knew that the angel knew the answer- he was an angel after all.

Walking back up to Castiel, I pressed against him once more and breathed against his ear and said, "Nothing…"

………………………………………

I snapped awake and found that night had fallen. Dean was still driving and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to Metallica now. Sam was zonked out with his face plastered against the window. Suriel was sitting quietly staring out into nothing. I wondered if she knew what transpired in my dream.

"Rachel," Dean grinned looking back at me as we drove on the empty highway. "We're in Colorado now. You were out like a light…" He let out on of his laughs that made me smile. "But do you mind telling me where to go now?"

By just glancing out the window, I could tell where we were in relation to the town I was taking the brothers to. I told Dean to take a right down a dirt road that was well hidden from the highway. The Winchester didn't seem thrilled with driving through mud and muck, but he did. Eventually the road ended, and Dean had no choice but to park.

"Stay here," I ordered opening the door and getting out. I walked over to a tree and focused my grace into the oak. It glowed bright, and as Dean and Sam got out from the car, their mouths opened wide in shock as a town suddenly appeared and the forest washed away like an illusion. "Home," I whispered underneath my breath. I turned back to the car. "Lets go, you have a road now Dean."

Getting back into the vehicle, Dean drove into the small town that looked right out of an old western. There were no other vehicles in the little place as it was literally that small. No point if you could walk every place.

"An illusion?" Suriel asked. For once, I heard an emotion in her voice- surprise as well.

"Did a favor for a witch awhile back. We gave her a place to stay, she made sure that the town could never be found by anyone but those who lived there," I explained. I pointed out a place for the brothers to park… right outside a bar… The older Winchester seemed excited about that. "Wait here, please?" I said getting out of the car, but I more said it to the angel. "Literally, don't move…"

"And what do we do?" Sam asked.

"You can come in if you really want," I shrugged. "Humans are welcomed, hunters especially as long as they don't cause trouble." I said the last part pointedly at Dean.

Thankfully, the angel listened… and the brothers plus myself walked into the bar. The second the doors shut, the brothers stopped in their tracks. Their eyes were fixated on the scenes before them. All around them, people were walking around… Well, not people technically to the angels… Wings sprouted from my back as I went to join the rest of the winged people in the room. The entire town… was filled of Fallen and their mates, Nephilim and their mates… Anything angels wanted to kill without reason stayed here.

Dean and Sam took a few extra moments before coming to rest at my side. "Are all these people..?" Sam asked, mouth open wide.

"Most yes are Nephilim," I explained taking a beer from the female Nephilim serving. "The rest are either their mates or Fallen… We're safe here," I said turning to face the brothers. "We live here peacefully without angels trying to kill us at a moment's notice."

"Which is why you didn't want Anna here," Sam summed up. "Do the Nephilims have the same powers you do?"

"No," I shrugged. "But all together, the Nephilim here could easily kill an angel… Most would do so without another thought which is why I didn't want them following us here…"

Before I could continue, a scream erupted from outside, and I had to keep myself from cursing. Any Nephilim inside rushed out along with the brothers and myself. Suriel stood outside the car looking a little off-balanced from all the hybrids before her. That wasn't the problem… Uriel and Castiel also stood there, but Uriel had a child around the neck.

"Disgusting half-breeds," he snarled.

I moved without a second thought and slammed my body against the large angel. He dropped the child, who I caught- no harm done. I set the little girl down, and she ran over to her parents in the crowd that had formed.

"Angels!" one cried.

"Rachel is back!" someone else cried. "She'll kill them!"

The crowd moved closer to the angels, or at least those who did have wings moved forward. The rest were either fallen or mates (humans). I spun to turn my own kind and stretched my wings to block the angels from sight. The mob stopped, mostly shocked from seeing me protect our enemies.

One of the Nephilim, a young man with brunette spiked hair stepped closer to me. "Rachel, why are you protecting them?" the young man who I knew immediately as Ryan asked.

"I have my reasons," I explained. "They mean no harm!" I shouted to the crowd which immediately ignored me. "Okay, the large one is a complete prick… But the rest will not touch a single Nephilim. I swear on my life." I glanced behind me to see Uriel finally get back to standing near Castiel. "Am I right?"

Suriel, being the leader of the angels here, spoke up. "We will not harm any of you. We are here to talk with Rachel and the Winchesters."

Whispers erupted. "Winchesters? Dean? The Dean? The saved? From Hell?" Dean looked around as female Nephilim approached him and began to flirt.

"I promise they will be gone as soon as possible," I said to the only other Nephilim that could probably take me in a fight. Ryan seemed upset by my word, but he accepted it and tried rounding the crowd away from the angels. Some went slowly back into the bar while most went home. They probably weren't happy with me… I did just bring the enemy of our kind into our midst. They would deal as we were equipped to kill any angel stupid enough- probably Uriel- that decided to cause trouble.

Once everyone else was gone, the angels walked over to the only group that was left- the brothers, Ryan, and myself. Suriel glanced at Ryan, running her eyes over his form. His wings, like my own, were darker than the rest- taking a black tone instead of the usual white.

"Not a smart move Uriel," I sighed. "You do realize that these Nephilim do have the power to kill you?"

Uriel laughed like I was joking, but I was far from it.

"She isn't joking angel," Ryan snarled. "You're lucky Rachel vouched for you or you three would be dead…" Silence met his words. "Now, Rachel, what the fuck is going on?"

I gave Ryan a small smile, "I can explain…"

**Chapter 6 preview:** A town of Nephilim… A beautiful sight of all the wings… But the angels- Suriel, Castiel, Uriel- are trying their best to avoid the hybrids all together while Rachel talks negotiations with Demons on the border of the town… Why have demons showed up at the little town? And what will Rachel do now that her home has been discovered by both sides? The plot grows as it is finally seen why demons would want the hybrids….

**OOC:** Viola! A new chapter- a long one at that… Keep reviewing and I'll update another chapter… Thanks to all those so far!!!


	6. Burn it Down

**Chapter 6**

The situation was far from calm. We had angels on one side, Nephilim on the other, and the Winchesters directly in the middle. Of course, I was trying to keep the peace as most of the half-breeds here did not like the idea of having angels in the town, but since I seemed slightly okay with it, most of the Nephilim kept their opinions to themselves. Actually, they kept completely to themselves. Since the angels' showed up, no one approached me if I was with them. Truthfully, I didn't blame them… Angels weren't exactly what I would define trustworthy in my eyes. They would kill us without a second thought if they had any idea why demons would want me.

Currently, I had taken up residence in what use to be my old home. I had come here, finding it thanks to Ryan, right after I first discovered what I truly was. For awhile, I stayed here getting my marks on my back before deciding I didn't want to hide. That's how I ended up in the Upper Peninsula and where the brothers found me.

Dean, Sam, and I were chilling at the kitchen table- Dean and myself sipping on a beer. My eyes were locked on the three angels that had joined us. They refused to sit and were standing in various corners of the room. It was kind of uncomfortable actually. So far no one had said anything. Ryan had let us in to my old home, and in a rush, he left saying he'd be right back. Something was wrong, but with the angels here, I couldn't go see what was up. The Nephilim would freak if they found the angels on their own, maybe even kill them…

"This is awkward," Sam finally said breaking the silence.

Uriel glared, Castiel stared, and Suriel offered a smile. I stand by angels are annoying.

"Well we are in a town full of Nephilim," I growled out. "That these things usually kill without a second thought."

"You're disgusting hybrids," Uriel responded.

"Chuckles have you looked in a mirror," Dean responded giving me a smile. Apparently, the older Winchester would take any chance he got to annoy Uriel. I appreciated it.

Before the large angel could do something stupid, Ryan reappeared and glared at me. He pulled an extra seat out and sat next to me. His eyes switched from each figure in the room before ultimately landing on me.

"Explain why I have angels running around my town," Ryan said directing his question my way.

"We're not exactly running. We're in one place," Castiel replied, and I found myself wanting to smack my forehead. Angels could be really idiotic sometimes, I swear.

I sighed before answering Ryan's question. I could at least do that for him. Ryan had been a good friend to me ever since I came to this little town. "Because demons are chasing me… And I like to think angels are better allies."

Ryan stared mouth open wide. "How did you get yourself caught in the middle of this war?"

"You know about it?" Suriel asked looking down at him.

"Some Nephilim have the ability to hear angels speak," he explained probably outing my new 'ability' right there. "I hear things which is why Dean is popular here… Doesn't happen everyday that a human gets pulled from the pit by an angel," he said looking to the Winchesters as he did so.

"You can hear us?" Castiel asked suddenly seemingly most interested in the conversation.

"Well yeah," Ryan admitted. "It just started happening recently too. It all started with 'Dean Winchester is Saved.'"

Suriel, of course, looked a little thrown. Uriel, of course, was probably now thinking of the best way to smite Ryan. And I, of course, was keeping my mouth shut on the fact I could also hear angels now. That wouldn't be good if the angels starting to think that all Nephilim could listen in. It would just give them another reason to kill us off, and I was pretty sure that no other Nephilim outside of this room could hear the angel's speaking.

Deciding I should speak up before Ryan got himself killed, I said leaning over to him, "Not the smartest thing to announce with angels in the room."

Uriel moved to take a step forward, but I was quick to my feet. Just my posture was daring the larger angel to make a move.

"Shit!" Ryan suddenly cursed jumping to his feet. "Rachel," he said grabbing my arm. "We have a problem… Demons are on the outskirts of town."

"Whoa wait!" Sam suddenly said. "How could you forget to mention a thing like that?"

"Well," Ryan shrugged. "Angels are more of a threat to us than Demons. I was distracted by the more imminent threat being closer."

"Why only on the outskirts?" I asked knowing that demons never would have found this place if I hadn't brought the Winchesters here and the angels followed.

"They say," Ryan said emphasizing every word. Demons could be no trusted than angels. "They want to speak with you Rachel."

"Only me?"

"Yes."

I thought for a moment before sighing. "You told them when they showed up I was here."

Ryan frowned, "Accidentally of course."

"This means they might not know that the Winchesters' and the angels are here." Without another word, I moved to leave. It was my responsibility after all to watch this town when I was here. Out of all the Nephilim here, I was extremely strong, and if the demons weren't going to cause trouble, I didn't want to start anything with them either.

"I'll be back soon," I called into the house. "Angels and Winchesters please stay out of sight. I would like to avoid a full out war. This town doesn't deserve it, no matter what you think Uriel."

The walk to the outskirts of town was boring at best. Ryan, thankfully, had decided to tag along, and he was walking in pace with me. We were both silent… A year had passed since I was here last, and now I came back with angels in tow… Demons on the edge of town… This was not how I envisioned myself finally coming home once I saw if the mark on my back worked or not.

Finally, the two of us reached where the demons were waiting. Once close enough, I recognized that Alastair immediately. It made me right there want to draw a weapon and take his head off, but I controlled myself. If there was a chance to get these demons to leave in peace then I would take it. The other demon… the face… I wanted to cringe from it, but I stood tall and poised.

"You are not welcomed here," I spoke, my voice steady. "Leave and we won't kill you."

"Rachel," Alastair purred. "Lets talk this out… We aren't here to cause trouble," he grinned as he said this.

"That's all demons do," Ryan snapped. "Rachel is right. You're not welcomed here."

"We just came here with a proposition," the female demon spoke. I figured this was Lilith, the demon the Winchesters warned me about earlier. I knew for sure then that this demon could not come into town. I'd die before this creature stepped a foot into town.

"Whatever you're offering," I hissed. "We're not listening."

"Please don't be as _stupid_ as the Winchesters or the angels," Lilith growled as I turned to leave. "The angels will kill you Rachel! They don't care for your kind. They have direct orders from Daddy to eliminate your precious kind."

I felt Ryan go rigid beside me, and I found myself looking back at the demons.

"I'm offering you sanction," she continued. "Safety in return for alliance. Help us destroy the very thing that killed your parents… The humans don't deserve this place any longer."

I glared at the demons. "Neither do demons… Go back to Hell Lilith and stay there…" I turned to walk away not caring if my back was to this "things." Ryan didn't even need encouragement to follow me though I knew he'd be questioning what I just did.

"Think it over Rachel," Lilith cried from behind me. "I'll give you a day… If you don't join, _I'll_ tear your precious town to shreds with my hellhounds."

Once Ryan and I were out of earshot of the demons, I felt Ryan grab my shoulder and throw me to the ground. I didn't even try to defend myself… I let him literally beat the shit out of me. Ever since I walked back into town with angels behind me, I knew he was going to just lose it, and I had learned long ago it was better for him to take it out on me than anyone else.

After Ryan gave me a black eye, broke probably two ribs, and gave me a concussion, he stopped and stepped back. I was curled on the ground protecting my internal organs and trying to ignore the agony that was assaulted my senses.

"We now have to leave this town because of you," he screamed stomping his foot directly on my leg. "You led those… those… _angels_ here! Now the demons demand our alligence or they'll kill us!" He hit me again. "You put us in the middle of a war!"

"What else were we suppose to do?!?" I cried sitting up and moving away from the attacks. "No matter what we were going to be dragged into this war, all that mattered was time."

"Angels!" he growled. "You chose angels… The demons are right; they will kill you when they're done with you…" Ryan turned and began heading back to town leaving me in the dirt bloodied. "I'll be hell if you make that decision for the rest of us."

"Ryan?" I asked meekly but he broke into a run. I could only guess that he was heading to the bar and ask what side we wanted to stand on… Would I stand with my kind if they picked demons or would I pick angels that would most likely kill me once they knew why the demons wanted me so bad?

At the moment, I could only figure that the demons wanted me because of my influence over the Nephilim here, but in truth, Ryan had the most control. I was the strongest, but the Nephilim trusted Ryan more especially after I brought the angels here. I didn't blame the rest of my kind for distrusting me. For all they knew, I sold them out to protect myself…

Finally tired of sitting in the dirt bleeding, I stood and made my way back to Dean, Sam, and the angels. Walking in the door bloody probably wasn't the best idea. Dean and Sam were immediately at my side asking what the demons did. I moved past them and grabbed an icepack from the fridge. The angels were looking at me, but they didn't move or ask anything.

"The demons didn't do anything but talk," I said taking a seat and placing the icepack against my eye. "They offered us pretty much a treaty as long as we side with them in the war." I looked up to see Sam staring at me his mouth hanging. "When I said us, I meant the Nephilim."

"You're siding with demons?" I heard Uriel hiss.

"No," I snapped. "The demons offered us peace, but I threw back in their face which led to Ryan beating the shit out of me for leading angels here and demons and getting us caught up in a war."

"Ryan hurt you?" Suriel asked pushing the icepack away and placing her hand on my bruised eye. I felt something flowing into my body, and I figured Suriel had moved to heal me. "Don't resist Rachel," she countered before I could argue.

"Ryan is asking what the rest of the Nephilim want to do," I continued. "Flee or choose a side."

"And where do you stand half-breed?" Uriel snapped. Castiel had stayed quiet this entire conversation, but his eyes had never left me.

I met Castiel's eyes. "I chose my side the second I started traveling with the Winchesters. Wherever the boys stand, I stand." I wanted that to be known; I was not siding with the angels but with the brothers.

Suriel pulled her hand away, and I was shocked by how much better my eye and head felt. The angel had healing properties, and they had come extremely in handy. Instead of speaking my thanks, I just looked up at her and gave her a smile.

Before Uriel could give us his "wonderful" input, a Nephilim very close to me- almost like a sister, came bursting into the room. I jumped to my feet seeing blood was pouring from a cut above her eye.

"Rachel!" she cried.

"Jessica, whoa, what's wrong?" I asked taking a tentative step towards us.

"Ryan came in to explain the options to us… But then he went totally like nuts," she said panting. "He's ripping the town apart outside and attacking anything in sight."

"Seems the Nephilim is living up to what he truly his," Uriel said, and I could tell he had a grin on his face.

"Jess," I sighed. "Get everyone moved away from him, I'll try to calm him down."

Just as I moved to go outside, Jess seized my arm. "Rachel, he's literally psychotic and throwing shit around with his mind. He'll kill you."

"That I doubt," I said shocked that Ryan would go so ballistic over the angels and demons situation. Something was horribly wrong. "Just get everyone out of his way. The last thing we need is a bloody mess."

The brothers actually got out the door first, but they were thrown right back into me. All three of us crashed into the kitchen table. I heard Sam moan as he moved to get up, so Dean and I would have the chance to stand. Sam pulled us both to our feet.

"Yeah Ryan did that," he said.

"I figured," I said as my eyes trailed to the basement door. I would wait… I couldn't do that just yet.

Running outside, I was shocked by the chaos. Nephilim were thrown everywhere… some lay dying or dead. Ryan was in the midst of it all, and I couldn't believe my eyes. He loved his kind, and I couldn't understand why he would go quickly to slaughtering his friends.

"Ryan!" I shouted moving to intercept him before he could cause anymore damage.

"Ahhh Rachel," he said turning to face me, and I was thrown by his face.

"You're possessed!" I hissed. His face was grotesquely disfigured caused by the demon that was using him as a meat puppet. "Get out of him you bastard!"

"I don't think so sweetie, you're outnumbered."

The Winchesters pushed against me, and I finally saw many of the fallen Nephilim rising, their eyes pitch black. I had no clue Nephilim could be possessed… Their grace plus a demon's power would make them near unstoppable. The Winchesters and I had marks protecting us from being played out as a puppet, and I was thankful for that.

In the distance, I watched as Uriel moved to smite the Nephilim that were attacking them. Before I could shout out my protests, Castiel moved past him and exorcised the demon with a wave of his hand. It seemed to be difficult still for the angels to pull demonic souls out of the Nephilim. I was thankful that the angels weren't using this as a reason to kill my friends.

"Ideas Rachel?" Dean asked.

"I have a few," I responded giving him a grin. "Go to the basement, open the door… There should be weapons down there to kill demons." I paused before adding, "And a spear. You guys can use whatever you want but bring me the spear please."

"And what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

My wings exploded from my back, and I pushed my hand forward throwing many of the possessed Nephilim to the ground. "Fight. Distract."

I moved to attack Ryan who was probably the strongest. He blocked my kick, and I tried to spin and kick him with my other leg, but he tossed me backwards. I was quick to recover, and Ryan and I went into a fist fight. I ducked underneath one of his fists while slamming one of mine into his solarplex.

"That wasn't nice," he growled using his powers to throw me on my back.

I blocked some of his attack with my own, but with the demon counterpart, he was extremely powerful. He was easily countering my powers… The damn demon was toying with me. Before I could get back on my feet, Ryan closed his fist, and I gasped and arched my back. Agony I never felt tightened in my chest.

"Feel that Rachel," he chuckled. "That's me tightening your grace. I could so easily kill you now my sweet."

Ignoring the pain, I focused on Ryan's grace and did the same thing the demon was doing to me. He fell to his knees, his face screwed up as he tried to ignore it as well. I felt a trickle of blood down the side of my mouth. If he continued to constrict my grace, I would die. It would be like crushing a human's heart. By a real miracle, I was still struggling to fight back.

"Rachel!" I heard Dean cry from behind me, but he was too far away. He would never make it in time to save me.

"Join us or die Nephilim."

"It's Rachel," I hissed as the tears started to leak from my eyes. God, it hurt so badly.

Just as I thought I was done for, the pain was gone as quickly as it came. I rested my head back against the dirt road for a moment before seeing what happened. To my shock, Castiel was attempting to exorcise the demon from Ryan with little success. The angel had saved my life.

In the background, I heard Sam complain that the weapons I gave them to kill demons weren't doing anything. Right after, Suriel yelled that it was the Nephilim grace protecting the demons.

"Rachel," I heard just as the spear I asked for landing a few feet away.

Immediately, I crawled over and grabbed it. Just as I got back to my feet, I saw that Ryan had turned the tables. Castiel was pressed against a wall, his face contorted in pain, but he was still trying to get the demon out of Ryan. I could see that my possessed friend was now crushing the angel's grace, and since that was all Cas was, he was probably in more pain than I had.

Without thinking, I moved forward to help God's little soldier. "Hey scum!" I snarled and Ryan turned just in time for me to shove the spear head directly into his chest.

Ryan's eyes opened wide, and I felt tears already pooling in my eyes. Just as he opened his mouth, the demonic black smoke poured out leaving me with only Ryan. His body collapsed, but I went down with him. I grasped his hand in mine… as I watched him die. The spear was designed to destroy an angel's grace, and in simplest terms, kill it.

"Hey," I smiled looking down. He convulsed, but I held tight.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Ryan said once he was able to speak, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "God, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt…"

I shushed him, "It's okay. I should have known you would have never beat me like that."

"Don't leave me to die alone."

"Never."

My attention was only on the dying body in front of me. The world could be ending, but I wouldn't have known any better. To me though, my world was ending. I had just killed Ryan, and for what? An angel? I don't even know what I could have been thinking.

"I didn't want you to die a demon," I whispered. "I thought…" I felt the tears falling freely, and Ryan gripped my hand tighter.

"You did what you had to do to keep this town safe."

"I brought angels here."

"Demons would have eventually found us, and most likely slaughtered us. Most live because of you Rachel."

I couldn't continue speaking. Trying to hold back sobs was hard enough. I could see Ryan fading away right in my arms. His body was slowly going limp, his eyes darkening, and I couldn't do anything but watch.

"Rachel!" he said shaking. "You need to know something. I heard the demon that was inside me. Castiel and you…"

I interrupted him. "Do you really want your last words to be about some angel?" I asked with a smile. A quick shake of his head, and we fell silent for the next couple of minutes… Ticking by as he died so slowly… so slow…

"Do you think I'll go to Heaven?" he asked so suddenly that I was taken back.

I wanted to tell him of course, but it was more likely that he would go to Hell. God didn't exactly like us Nephilim. For once, I tore my eyes and looked up to see Dean, Sam, and the angels gathered around us excluding Uriel thankfully. I looked to the angels for help. How was I to lie to him as he lay dying?

"You are dying human," Castiel offered kneeling down. "Your grace is all but gone… God should except you into heaven."

"Good," he smiled. "Hell scares me…"

I saw Ryan die before he went limp. His eyes… I could see the light extinguished behind his eyes, and I felt my heart cry out. Behind me, I felt someone lay a hand against my back before enveloping me in a hug. Their tears soaked through my shirt…

"Rachel," I heard the one behind me say who I recognized as Jessica.

"We'll have to burn the body," I said gaining control of my emotions. "Could you please go build a pyre for me?"

"Yeah, no problem."

**. . . .**

Watching the flames lick the sky made the world seem realer in those moments. Ryan was dead… gone and never coming back. I was the last one standing by the fire, well at least the last Nephilim. I had ordered everyone else to pack up anything of great importance, but the Winchesters' stood close by. The angels were polite to know it would be inappropriate for them to be here.

"Rachel I'm sorry," Dean said laying a hand on my shoulder. "I understand he was a good friend."

"He wasn't my friend," I responded my body shaking with the tears that had yet to fall. I turned to face the brothers. "I killed Ryan to save an angel… An angel!" I felt the anger rising above the sadness. "An angel that will most likely kill me once they figure out why the demons want me so badly as it can't be for possession. I have a mark protecting me."

"Rachel…" Sam started but I felt my anger rising more. My fists clenched at my side, and I felt the flames jumping higher behind me. Was I doing that?

"I killed him!" I hissed. "I saved an angel and killed my brother!"

Both the Winchesters' stared at me as realization poured over their faces.

"Ryan wasn't my friend, but my twin brother…" I said falling to my knees. "We never told anyone to keep each other safe."

Dean moved past Sam and sat next to me.

"I killed my twin brother… to save an angel that _will _kill me later…"

In those moments, the war had hit the closest to home…

Finally gaining some composure, I walked back to town with the brothers on each side. All the Nephilim and the rest of the town stood at the edge waiting to see what I was going to do. Wiping away any excess tears, I turned to speak with my friends… what was left of my family.

"Jessica," I said calling the next powerful Nephilim up. "You are to lead them as far from here as possible. The witches will be with you, so you'll be able to start over."

"Aren't you coming with us?" she asked, obviously shocked by my orders.

"No, my job is with the brothers," I said looking to each side and giving both of them a sad smile. "I can't know where you're going. It's the only way to keep you safe…" Walking past my friend, I gave her no acknowledgment, but that was to avoid my own pain. Without looking back, I gave my final order to my friends. "Burn it down."

The Nephilim didn't need to be told twice. The town had to go…

My brother's burning body flashed before my eyes…

"Burn it all…"

**Chapter 7 preview:** Interlude… The next chapter will focus only on Dean and Suriel.

**OOC:** Would it be bad to say that this was really only the intro to the story? Things will start to heat up in the next chapters. Every so often I will do an interlude that focuses really on two of the characters like Dean and Suriel; Sam and Ruby; and eventually Rachel and Castiel… Well Read and Review!


	7. Interlude: Dean and Suriel

**Author Note: **This chapter will not be in first person. Rachel takes little to no part in this story as it is all about Dean and Suriel. The two finally get their chance to talk, and Dean starts to find out what God has planned for him.

**Chapter 7**

_Interlude:_

Dean sat silent, his head in his hands. Life had been hectic for him these last two weeks. That was an easy given in the older Winchester's mind. He had been shocked to see so many Nephilim in one place those two weeks ago, but even more thrown when it came to be known that Rachel had a twin brother-Ryan. The worst ended up being that Rachel had to kill him to save Cas. In Dean's mind, he couldn't help but wonder if that was what it might come down to between Sam and himself. If the angels commanded him to kill his brother, would he be able to with the ease that Rachel had?

All these thoughts were giving the poor boy a headache, and he couldn't stand to be in the hotel room any longer. Without a second glance to see his baby brother and the girl he was starting to consider a younger sister still asleep, Dean left and made his way to his baby… At least the Impala never let him down.

The older Winchester wasn't sure where he was driving… he was just driving to drive and humming along with a Metallica song. There was a bar somewhere in town, and more than anything, Dean needed a beer- actually more like five or six- to get his mind off of everything. Maybe throw a girl in the mix, and the pain would fade away. The nightmares hadn't stopped, and since Dean had accidentally stabbed Rachel, he was sleeping even worse. Just another image to torment his mind… The angels healed his body, why couldn't they just heal his mind?

"They needed the memories in there," a new voice chimed in.

Dean had been so accustomed to angels randomly showing up in his car that he wasn't thrown when Suriel appeared in the passenger seat. The fact it wasn't Castiel was a little discerning to the older Winchester. He'd actually come to like the angel's presence… to some degree… Of course, some instances Dean still wanted to punch the angel- one because the angel could be annoying, and two, he wanted to see what would happen.

With Suriel in the car, the oldest Winchester decided this probably wasn't the time for the bar, so he pulled off on a dirt road and parked out of sight. Once that was done, the Winchester just leaned back in the seat and waited to see what the once-fallen had to say.

"Your memories of Hell can't be erased," Suriel said again… If Dean didn't know any better, it sounded like the angel seemed disturbed by her own words, but the Winchester was upset by the angel's assertion.

"Can't or won't," he hissed. "I think the big guy just likes to see me being tormented. I fucking stabbed Rachel because of it! Are you looking for me to snap?!?"

Suriel sighed, "Dean you need to understand… God has very important plans for you."

"Yeah kill my brother if he doesn't stop using his powers."

"It's more than that and you know it." The reply was so short and snap that Dean wasn't really sure how to respond.

"Then, do you keep my memories so you guys can continue to threaten Hell?" he growled. His eyes narrowed and focused primarily on Suriel. "Not too much of a threat if I have no memory of it!"

"Dean," Suriel said exasperated. "You know…"

"I know nothing," he hissed before she could finish. "I don't even know you anymore… You've become as cold as the rest of them." With that, Dean got out of his precious Impala- for once, slamming the door behind him as he did so. The entire situation was frustrating, but in truth, he didn't get why.

Yes, Dean Winchester remembered Hell. Yes, Dean Winchester enjoyed his work, but he was out of Hell… Dean just couldn't wrap his mind around it all.

Without looking at the angel, Dean took a seat on the Impala's hood. In moments, Suriel had joined him but stood directly in front of him almost between his legs.

"I remember standing here with you," she whispered. "I remember what we did… Dean," she sighed and looked into his eyes. "You need to be ready. Things aren't going to get easier."

"Yeah I know," he responded harshly. "It's the freakin' apocalypse after all."

"I don't even mean that," she whispered leaning into the older Winchester forcing him to look up at the auburn beauty. "Everything… Your brother, Rachel… God's work for you, Dean you're suppose to be the savior."

"Of the world?" Dean laughed. "I'm not a superhero."

"No," Suriel agreed. "But Castiel pulled you from Hell because of every soul there… Dean, you would be willing to crawl back on the rack after it all. No other soul down there would."

The angel's eyes met that of Dean's, and they stared deep into one another. Suriel leaned in, barely- just enough that her lips were just touching Dean's. The Winchester just sat frozen, not speaking, not responding. He was waiting… waiting to see what Suriel would do.

"Dean," she whispered, her breath tickling against his lips. "You deserved to be saved…"

It was Dean who closed the rest of the distance and pushed his lips against Suriel. The angel didn't pull away, but she leaned more hungrily into it. Dean felt her fingers sliding to the back of his neck while he wrapped an arm around her waist. Although unspoken, it was obvious that the two had missed each other.

For a few more moments the kiss was left unbroken before Suriel pulled away. Her eyes glistened with tears. Dean reached forward and cupped her cheek and just looked into her eyes.

"Will you get into trouble?" he asked hoping he didn't just cause her to fall again.

Smiling, Suriel held up a hex bag… they were protected from the sights of the other angels. Dean, laughed, actually let out a full hearty laugh. The smile actually reached his eyes, and Suriel could only smile back before joining in on the laughter. Anyone walking by would think that the two had lost their minds, but in fact, the two were probably at their sanest.

"I thought angels couldn't feel," Dean stated when the laughter died away.

"Somehow," Suriel said looking down at her body, "I've retained many of my human emotions. To the angels, I'm Suriel… back to normal…" She looked directly in Dean's eyes. "Really, I think I'm still Anna."

"Well," Dean sighed enjoying the time they had spent alone, but he knew he had to get back to his brother. The last thing he needed was Sammy sneaking out to be with Ruby… he grimaced at the thought. "I need to get back…"

Reluctantly, Dean untangled his arm from her waist and moved to get in the Impala. Suriel didn't follow, but stood in all her glory in front of the bright headlights. Her visage glowed. Dean wondered if it was her grace or the lights. The Winchester wondered where this would go… He was a human, apparently Superman in the freakin' apocalypse, and Suriel, she was an angel. He didn't even need to be explained how special Suriel was. It was a given that she was pure, so what did she want with him? The older Winchester also knew he was a walking bag of sin… But apparently God found him worthy… maybe it was time he started thinking that too.

**Preview of Chapter 8:** The story picks back up as Rachel is forced to head back to her birthplace. Apparently, ghosts are haunting her old house- could it be her murdered parents? That isn't even the start… A single action of Rachel's sets the pace for the future and even the past, quite literally.

**OOC:** From now on, this story is going to be broken into arcs. At the beginning of each chapter there will be a letter designated what arc. For example, Blast to the Past will be donated the letter P for all chapters after that dealing with that arc, so the chapter would be like this "P. Blast to the Past". I hope that makes sense. After each arc, there will be an interlude, so I hope you're enjoying this story. Read and Review


	8. P Waging War in the Past

**P. Chapter 8**

Both Sam and I had awakened to find Dean gone. At first, I had been freaked out. For the last few weeks, we had had demons on our tail none stop. Ruby's traitor existed, but we didn't know who, and the angels weren't exactly helping. Even Dean had snapped on Cas telling him that there had to be someone telling the demons our location. Still, Sam calmed me down about Dean's disappearance; he said most than likely Dean went out to the bar… We both had been noticing Dean's nightmares, but neither of us wanted to comment on it. I especially didn't- being stabbed with a knife would do that.

For awhile, Sam and I sat in silence. He was tinkering on his computer, and I was flipping through a magazine. Every sense I had was making me tense. My angel half was screaming that there was an enemy in the room, and I figured quickly that I could sense some of Sam's demon blood. I had never tried before, so I did it accidentally when I woke up this morning. Now, I was paying for it. Every instinct I had was telling me to attack him, but I was never one to listen, so I blew the feeling off.

A muffled "hmmmm" from Sam focused my attention back on him… Damn it… I blinked wondering what he decided to "hm" about, but I was too busy ignoring my instincts to ask. I felt my leg twitching as I continued to try and focus on other things beside the younger Winchester.

Hearing the door scrap against the carpet, I jumped to my feet. Thankfully, Dean walked in, bags of food in each hand. He gave me a cheeky smile and moved to set the bags next to his brother.

"Sorry," he grinned, "I thought we might be hungry, so I went and grabbed some pie."

"I hope there is more in there besides pie," I scolded glaring ever-so slightly at Dean. If I didn't consider the older Winchester like a brother, I would be tempted to chase him down like every other female that came around him. Still after being with him these last few weeks, I decided he was better to be brother-like than anything else. Plus, I think he liked the angel Suriel… How? I don't know. It was upsetting too that I knew that nothing would come from it. Angels and humans, especially a male and female, are extremely frowned upon. The two procreate; something like myself is the outcome.

"I don't see why you don't like pie," Dean replied shifting through the bag until he found something and tossed it to me. It was a turkey sandwich.

"I do," I laughed, "just not for every meal."

As I started to nit-pick my sandwich, I watched as Sam moved away from his computer and towards his brother. He whispered something that I couldn't overhear, but whatever it was gained a reaction from Dean… nothing good. Dean's eyes slowly drifted over to me, and I met his gaze.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked drifting towards an annoyed tone. My eyes shifted over towards Sam who obviously started all this "staring."

"We have what looks like a job," Sam started, his eyes cast to the floor.

"When don't we?" I shrugged trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"At your home town," Dean continued, and I straightened up hearing that. "At your parents' house… What looks like a poltergeist."

I felt tears rush to my eyes finally knowing where this was headed. "Let me guess, my parents were the last to be murdered in the house?"

Sam couldn't bring himself to bear the words obviously, so he just nodded. My parents? My father, the marine? I felt my hand dig under my shirt until I found the dog tags I took from his body that night. I never let the tags leave my body… My mom, the perfect housewife?

No…no… I couldn't believe my ears. Even the possibility my parents were stuck on earth struck me to the core. More than anything, I didn't want my parents stuck here. Slowly but surely, I pulled my gaze to meet the brothers.

"When do we leave?" I asked keeping myself as calm as possible.

"You don't have to…" Sam started.

I interrupted with a wave of my hand, "No I do. These might be my parents. If anyone can convince them to let go of this plane, it would be me. Their bodies were cremated."

"Which means if it is them," Dean sighed, "they're connected to some object."

"Can we just go there first?" I laughed bitterly. "Before we completely assume it's them. Please?" I looked up at the brothers who were already moving to pack up anything in the room. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to pray to God and wish it wasn't my beautiful parents. The ones who raised me from birth- even if my father wasn't really my birth father, he was in my mind. He raised me, and my mom was always there for me… I wanted nothing more than to wish it wasn't them, but I knew I couldn't get my hopes up.

Within the hour, the brothers were packing up the Impala while I sat at the computer flipping through the articles about my old house. People had walked in, and later, we found with their eyes burned out. I wanted to laugh bitterly at the articles. My parents had their eyes burned out… Life wasn't so fucking swell.

"Rachel," I heard my name, and I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Suriel," I responded with a deep sigh. "I'm not really in the mood for angelic shit right now." I turned to see the red-haired angel sitting on the bed. Her legs were crossed, and she was regarding me with what seemed… pity, sympathy? I couldn't tell.

"You shouldn't go to that house," she said, any emotion I noticed from her seemed to dissipate.

"It's my home," I responded gritting my teeth together. "My parents…"

"Neither of your parents are your birth parents," she responded and my head snapped up at that. I knew my father wasn't my real one, but I had always assumed…

Not letting that shake me, I quickly quipped, "Both raised me. They are my parents no matter what you angelic bastards have to say about it."

I stood with every intention to leave, slamming Sam's laptop shut. "It was after all," I stated, a sad smile gracing my features. "One of your brethren that killed them." I turned to glance at the angel once more only to find her gone. "Put a fucking bell on already."

"What?" Sam asked walking back into the room.

"Nothing," I smiled grabbing my backpack on the ground. "Lets get a move-on."

**. . . .**

Heading back to my Wisconsin home was slightly unnerving. I hadn't been home since my parents… were murdered. It seemed so surreal to be heading back there to take care of a ghost problem in my home. I wondered if the town had changed much since I left. Many of my friends were shocked by the death of my parents, more so were the police. They were stumped, and thankfully, I was not blamed for their deaths. All the small town sheriffs knew me well and knew I couldn't commit such a horrendous crime. That left me wondering what angel did. Truthfully if I ever found out what sanctimonious bastard did, I'd probably kill it. No doubts about it. I'd take the spear head that I now keep on me twenty-four seven, and shove it through the prick's heart. It wouldn't cause the thing it caused me, but I would enjoy watching it die… Perhaps it was horrible to think such thoughts, but god damn it, those people were my parents. They did not deserve to die in my place!

I hadn't even realized when the boys stopped. Time seemed to fly when I was thinking of ways to rip an angel limb from limb. The brothers moved to the back of the Impala while I stepped out. They were looking for covers, and I could only laugh.

"Guys," I said leaning against the trunk. "It won't be needed."

"Why…" they started just as a police car pulled up.

I quickly glanced around to see we were about a block from my old home. Thankfully, I knew the cop that stepped from the cruiser. Not being able to help myself, I moved before the guy could speak and wrapped him in a hug.

"Rachel?" the sheriff gasped.

"Yeah," I smiled stepping back.

"Where have you been?"

"I couldn't stay here," I sighed, "not after what happened. I decided to get away for awhile and met up with some of my friends for a road trip," I gestured to the brothers.

"For two years?"

"Lot of pent up emotions," I joked. "Anyone living in my old house?"

The sheriff moved towards the brothers; whatever reason he pulled up, it looked like he had forgotten. Rubbing his chin, the sheriff glanced me over and the Winchesters before answering, "Not since your parents… No one thought it was right."

"Would it be alright if I go and pay my respects?" I asked conjuring up some tears.

"Technically the house is still in your parents' name," he responded. "Go right ahead, no one will bother you."

"Thanks."

"And Rachel," the sheriff said getting back into his car, "next time don't stay away so long."

I wanted to mumble 'wish I could,' but I only waved. Next to me, I felt Dean move and clasp a hand on my shoulder. This time we checked to make sure no one was around before opening up the weapons compartment. Dean handed each of us a salt loaded shotgun- just in case.

Leaving the Impala, the three of us headed towards my house. It was the infinity of the American Dream: two story house, white, red shutter, and a white picket fence. It wasn't any longer though. The house that used to be my home just looked haunted. A few windows were shattered, and spray paint covered a few sides. The very sight brought tears to my eyes.

Sam tested the lock only for the door to fall in. I rolled my eyes and grumbled a good job. Stepping into my house, I raised the shot gun and glanced around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but if I had learned anything from the brothers, it was not to let your guard down.

"I'll take the upstairs," I said first wanting to look in my room and my parents.

"Basement," Sam quickly responded.

Without another word, I crept up the stairs avoiding making too much noise. Under my breath, I kept repeating a pray that this wasn't my parents. I would be happy if it was a damn demon- anything besides my parents. Reaching my room, I glanced inside to see nothing had changed. I mean nothing was in the room except for a dresser, closet, and bed frame, but the positions hadn't changed.

I could almost see my room in my mind's eye. It was like watching myself get ready for school the day I ran away. I had been rushing to grab an outfit, and I didn't even say good-bye. I just ran out the door… and when I came back, both of them were dead.

I heard a gun shot downstairs, and without thinking, I rushed to see what had happened. I arrived just as Dean did. Sam stood holding the smoking gun while Castiel, Uriel, and Suriel stared at us. Rock salt was implanted in Uriel, and I tried to hold back some laughter as did Dean.

"Sorry," Sam sighed. "They just appeared, and I shot."

"Seriously," Dean said, "bells or doors."

"You shouldn't be here," Castiel said ignoring Dean's comment.

"It's a job," I spoke up setting my shotgun on my left shoulder. "Ghosts… something different than the freakin' apocalypse."

"People are dying," Dean said right after.

"You need to leave this house," Castiel responded refusing to make eye contact with us.

"Why?" I growled. "Because the ghosts are my parents? Or because you're afraid I'll find out who killed them?"

"A seal is about to be broken," Uriel spoke. "You're needed there not here. This place is of no importance," he continued as he looked around the house.

It was then I realized where we were all standing. It was the exact place I had found my parents murdered. My eyes narrowed at Uriel's comment.

"I lived here," I snarled. "Thank-you very much you holy prick, mother fucking…" Dean grabbed and dragged me out of the house. Sam followed soon after as did the angels.

"Rachel," I heard Sam whisper to me. "We can come…"

"Don't," I growled. "I don't want to hear it." Without even questioning that we were leaving my house, I moved to head back to the Impala. For a second, I decided to glance back at my home. That's when I saw it… my father staring out at me from the second story bedroom. I didn't explain myself to the Winchesters… I just ran back into the house, hearing protests behind me. I burst into my parents' bedroom just as my father's image flickered away.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why did all of this start?" I fell to my knees, heart broken. My parents were stuck on this realm because of me… because of what I was. "Why did this happen?!?" I wanted to scream, tear the floor boards apart… Something! All around me, I felt the air changing. My grace was lashing out. Anything in the room began to shake.

"Rachel," I heard a second before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Castiel," I growled. I stood and before the angel had the chance to defend himself, I slammed the asshole against the wall. Our eyes met, and I couldn't calm myself down.

My skin started glowing as I felt my grace tearing to the surface. Cas tried to push himself from the wall, but I grabbed his wrists and kept him pinned against the wall.

"Because of you guys," I snarled panting through my rage. "My parents died… It should have been me!"

"Yes," Cas replied. "But you lived… Nothing can be done about it now."

"Why? Why did this all happen?" I said, tears starting to form in my eyes. My grip loosened, and Cas took that chance to spin me around and wrap one arm around my waist and the other to twist my arm behind my back.

"Calm down," Castiel growled.

"Not until you explain why this all happened!" I struggled to pull away. "Why it was them?" I felt the tears running freely. "Why it was me?"

**. . . .**

Something happened. I couldn't even explain what happened. My emotions got out of hand, and the next thing I knew, my grace seemed to explode around both the angel and myself. It felt like I was falling… Well, kind of. My body seemed to be falling, but I couldn't see anything. At first it was dark, and then suddenly bright light exploded.

I wanted to cover my eyes, but I needed to know where I was. Sitting up slowly because I felt like I was going to vomit, I checked around myself. It was bright and actually nice. I don't even think I was sitting on ground. Lots of white and golden lights- all around me.

Nothing was recognizable, but that was until I noticed pure energy flying towards me. It was different than everything else, and I didn't need to be told what the silver energy was… Angels, in pure form…

I was quick to get to my feet. Was I dead and in heaven? What was going on?!? The angels seemed even more confused to see me. Even though they didn't have human faces, I could somewhat feel their graces and kind of tell what was going on in their heads.

"What are you doing here?" one asked once they were close enough.

I went to take a few steps back, but I felt an angel behind me grab and seize me. Whoever was holding me had no intentions of letting me go.

"I wish I could tell you," I responded. "I don't even know where I'm at."

"We should kill it," the voice behind me chipped it. I recognized that one.

"Uriel?"

"How do you know who I am?" he responded.

I glanced at the angels around me, and I tried to recognize their graces. To say I was shocked wasn't even in the realm of reality. Two of the angels were actually Suriel and Castiel. Why were they shocked to see me?

"Cas?" I pleaded. "What the hell is going on?"

"She's probably with Lucifer," one of the angels I didn't recognize spoke.

"Lucifer?" I laughed. "He's in Hell… I've never met the guy."

"Hell?" Uriel responded. "He's on the other side of Heaven waging war."

"War?" I gasped. "No way!" I looked back at Cas. "Cas, explain to them I was just at my house when I felt my grace go nuts!"

"I don't know you," he responded. "Grace?" That was when every angel stared at me deeply, and I could tell right then, they saw my grace. How they didn't know about it before, I had no clue.

"Kill it," one of the obviously high-ranked angels ordered.

"Whoa," I said as Uriel tossed me to the ground. "Seriously what?" I moved my hands to protect myself when I heard a new voice call out.

"Stop!"

I glanced over and saw Castiel's vessel approaching me. I could see his grace too, so how were there two Castiels? He walked up to me and hauled me to my feet. An angel had been following him, and this angel seemed to be the highest ranked.

"Gabriel," Uriel asked the new angel. "What is going on?"

"Apparently, we have two time jumpers," the arch angel explained. "These two are not from our time… Leave them."

"How do we know it is not one of Lucifer's tricks?" Suriel asked, speaking for the first time.

"That one's," Gabriel gestured to my Cas, "has the exact same grace as our Castiel…" The angel moved to leave while the rest surrounding us went to follow. "Please come with us, you two. Lucifer's forces would be glad to find you two out here."

Immediately, I was forced to take into the air. My black wings were regarded with distaste. Like I didn't fit in as it was. I flew as close as I could to the Castiel I knew.

"What is going on Cas?" I whispered once I knew he would only hear me.

"I didn't think you had the power," he sighed. "But you pulled us back into time…"

"What?" I gasped shocked at the revelation. "When are we?" knowing where was a stupid question. We were in heaven… that was evident.

"You took us back to the time the angels were at war with Lucifer," he responded. "You brought us to the war for Heaven…"

The only word slipping through my thoughts was _Shit_…

**Chapter 9 Preview:** With Rachel and Castiel stuck during the first angel war, the two have no means of getting back. Rachel doesn't even know how she did it in the first place, so for now, the two are stuck. Being in the past, the nephilim gets a better look at how the angels act before humanity really had a foot in the door. Things only get worse when Lucifer makes an appearance, and Rachel has to quickly learn how to fight off one of the greatest arch-angels of all time.

**OOC:** Well, there you go. If you couldn't tell, this arc will mostly focus on Cas and Rachel. Read and review!!! Oh and "on a head of a pin" episode rocked, but it probably won't tie much into this story.


	9. P Learning from the Ancients

**P. Chapter 9**

"Wait," I said trying to keep up with the hoard of angels. Unlike them, I still had a human body. "How are we corporeal and in Heaven?" I asked no one in particular.

"Heaven at the moment is very close to the Earth, and this is before Heaven really splits from the human world," Cas replied. I decided then to keep the two Castiel's separate, mine would be Cas and the other Castiel. Anyway, I don't think this time's Castiel would enjoy the nickname.

It was very sudden. The angels sped up again, and the few higher ranked in the front started whispering back and forth. Being so far in the back, I couldn't hear, but I could tell whatever was going on was freaking the angels out. Slowly, Cas dropped back to join me, and I knew I was right. Something was wrong.

"Lucifer is nearby," Cas explained, his gaze meeting mine. He said this without much emotion while I felt my heart jump into my throat. "Your little time jump apparently attracted his attention."

"Like I don't have enough things chasing me," I grumbled. "What are the angels planning? Leave me here?"

Cas blinked like I said the most outrageous thing. "No," he responded. "If need be we fight him off."

"Fight Lucifer off?" I asked. "In the future, you guys are freaking out about him, but now you want to go hand to hand with him?"

"We beat him in this time," Cas replied. "The arch angels will be strong enough to at least push him back."

"Remind me never to put my chips with angels," I sighed, but of course, Cas didn't get my analogy. "I'm slightly exhausted… I won't be able to fight up to my normal standards."

"Don't…" Cas didn't get the chance to finish.

All of the angels I was currently flying with were knocked from the air. Crashing into what was the ground of Heaven hurt, but I refused to stay down for long. Like the rest of the angels, I pushed myself back up to find we were surrounded by what I assumed were angels following Lucifer. Each angel around me drew a weapon- blades mostly. Thankfully, Cas handed me a blade, but I could only stare open-mouthed at him. Seriously, I was never trained to handle a weapon like this; plus, I didn't exactly want to take on one of the greatest arch angels of all time.

"So what are God's pathetic soldiers doing so far from the nest?" I heard one of the darker angels ask. Whoever it was stepped forward until I could see him. By far, he was the brightest angel I had ever seen which led me to believe that this angel was Lucifer.

"You are not welcomed here Lucifer," Gabriel responded. Well, that proved my theory.

"Dear sister," he sighed stepping closer and forcing the angels to raise their weapons. "I am an angel, this is Heaven."

Even from where I stood- in the middle of the group-, I could sense a change in the air. Whatever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be good. Searching with my eyes, I was able to meet what I thought was Lucifer's gaze. Human features didn't exist here, but somehow I could feel his eyes meet mine and a smile grace his features. A second after that, I felt the entire group being shoved to the ground. Lucifer was strong…

"But I'm not here for you sister," Lucifer joked stepping over the angels who were still trying to get back to their feet.

The arch angel stopped directly in front of me just as I forced myself to sit up. Keeping my fear in check, I looked up at the bright angel and gulped down the vomit in my throat. The angel reached down and attempted to grab me, but I rolled out of his grasp. Quickly, I got to my feet; my blade hanging next to my thigh. I really didn't want to raise it unless I had to. Deciding to be smart, I pulled my wings from sight. The last thing I needed was for Lucifer to break one of them.

"A human?" Lucifer frowned. "Not even dead… What is this thing doing here?" His eyes seemed to bore into me, and I refused to answer him. I could feel his eyes flicker up then down my form. "Well, well, well," he laughed stepping towards me. The rest of the angels had finally gotten back up, but Lucifer's followers were keeping them busy. I was on my own. "A half-breed. Human and angel… If I remember right, nephilim is what we call abominations like you."

"Rachel," I growled. "My name is Rachel." Not thinking about how much power I had used today, I shoved my hand out and pushed Lucifer back. To my shock, it worked; Lucifer flew back a few feet. Not being ready for my attack, he was unable to catch his footing and fell on his back. Afterwards, I panted- the excursion of just using a little grace was overwhelming. Time jumping equals not good for grace and energy.

"Well the nephilim has tricks," Lucifer said once he was back on his feet. "Too bad I have better ones." With a single wave of his hand, I flew back more than twenty feet and nailed the ground- hard.

During my unexpected flight, I had dropped the blade, and now, I had no way to defend myself. Not even my grace could compare to Lucifer's. Unusual that I went back in time to die by the hands of an angel, but not only that, one that was rebelling against God.

"Stop being a teenager," I hissed getting back to my feet. I refused to be kicked when I was down. Lucifer somehow was only five feet from me again. He moved much faster than I could keep up with.

"I'm shocked that the angels haven't killed you yet," he spoke, his blade sitting teasingly against his shoulder.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "They just loved my personality."

"Lets see how they like it when you're dead," Lucifer said done playing games with my head. He moved to attack me, and I tried again to push the arch angel away. He was ready for it and only skidded back a few feet.

God, I was so tired. All I wanted to do now was lay down and hope this was all a dream. I only saw Lucifer's blade rising, and I knew I was dead. There was no way to block his weapon. That was probably why I was shocked when I didn't feel the blade cutting through me. Opening my eyes, I watched as Cas started to defend me. Wow, he was good with a sword. Thankfully, Gabriel appeared and started to help Cas as well. The two of them combined, and Lucifer's followers pulling back, the two angels were able to force Lucifer to leave.

"You alright?" Cas asked walking to my right side.

I was panting hard, and I couldn't keep it down any longer. On the sacred ground of heaven, I threw up the turkey sandwich. It was a mix of meat and blood. Before I had the chance to collapse to my knees, Cas grasped my right arm and kept me on my feet.

"I'm tired," I finally said looking at the angels who were fascinated by what I pulled from my stomach.

"Can you fly?" Cas asked not bothered nor fascinated by my stomach contents.

"I can try…" Pulling out my wings again, I hissed at the pain. Even my wings were causing me discomfort. I didn't even get the chance to take to the air because Cas ended up sighing and picking me up. To make things more comfortable, I pulled my wings from sight and allowed Cas to carry me.

It was nice to be able to keep up with the angels now even though it was because Cas was carrying me. Gabriel flew close as did Castiel. I didn't think I was that interesting.

"How'd you do it?" Gabriel eventually asked. My blank look caused her to continue. "Jump time, push Lucifer away?"

"Wish I knew," I laughed. "How do you fight with two blades?"

"One in each hand," she replied.

"Angels have sarcasm?" I grinned. I liked this Gabriel. "I mean, how did you learn?"

"I could teach you," she offered. "You might be stuck here until you figure why you transported Castiel and yourself back here or you find a way to reverse it."

"Thanks," I said to Gabriel before turning to Cas. Looking up at him, I sighed, "Thanks for saving my life."

Cas only looked down, and I wanted to smack the angel. Did it really kill the guy for a smile, or even a "no problem?" Seriously, if I ever got the chance to talk to God, I'd be like 'what the fuck? Why can't angels have feelings?' Maybe I'd leave the fuck out though.

Finally, I saw our destination. It was literally a stairway to what seemed like a palace. It truly was gorgeous here. When we landed by the gates, Cas set me down, and we were swarmed by all kinds of angels. Most had felt the power jump and were immediately curious about me. Apparently in this time, nephilim didn't really exist. There were probably only a few and none like me. It didn't help that Cas was in a human vessel. It was weird that these angels found humans to be so "perfect" just because God said he created us in his image.

"What do you think?" Suriel asked. I just looked at the angel, slightly missing her human form.

"Beautiful," I replied trying not to look to awe-struck.

"We don't get guests often," she continued as we walked into the palace of sorts. "At least not of your kind."

I glared in response and said, "It would help if you didn't threaten to kill them when they appeared."

"Do you need to sleep?" Cas interrupted before a fight broke out.

"I have to," I sighed with a shrug. "It's the only way for my body and grace to restore themselves."

"Since we don't sleep, you will just have to camp out on the floor."

"Fine with me. Point me where it's okay." After I had settled against a nearby wall, I fell asleep listening to Cas explaining what exactly happened to land us here… In other words, the Nephilim screwed up and shot both of us back a few thousand years.

**. . . .**

After what seemed like an eternity, I opened my eyes to find that I was mostly alone. A single angel was left in the room, and I wanted to kill myself. Of everyone that could be left to watch me, it had to be Uriel. 'Smite me now,' I sighed as I stretched out and forced myself to stand.

"Awake Nephilim?" Uriel asked without turning to face me.

"No," I replied smugly. "I'm sleep walking." I knew I was asking for it the second the angel got in my face. Even in this time period, we didn't like each other. It probably didn't help that I was always egging the prick on, but I couldn't care less. He really was a prick.

"Enough you two," Gabriel scolded walking into the room. "Are you well rested Rachel?"

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth not taking my eyes of Uriel.

"Then come," she motioned and left the room with me only a few feet behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted to learn how to fight with two blades. Might as well start now," she shrugged, and I felt some excitement. I was in Heaven about to be taught by an arch angel. Maybe the time jumping thing wasn't so bad.

"Where's Cas?" I asked not seeing the angel anyway among the hundreds of other angels we seemed to be passing. "My Cas," I quickly elaborated.

"Outside most likely," she responded. "He is going to help me."

"At least Uriel isn't," I sighed.

"Oh he is…"

Seriously God, smite me? Gabriel led me outside to a flat area raised slightly. It seemed like a training area as weapons surrounded it, and Cas, Suriel, and Uriel was waiting. How Uriel got out here so fast, I'll never know. These angels have that magic teleport power, I swear.

Gabriel ushered me to the platform where Uriel was standing, holding a blade. She handed me a dulled blade before explaining that I had to start with a single blade before moving up to two. There was no Go, no on your mark… Uriel just rushed me, and I attempted to block his attack. His first swing I was able to stop, but he spun the blade and hit me against the ribs. I began coughing as I was sure he just cracked a rib.

"Block Rachel," I heard one of the angels say from the sidelines.

I wanted to respond with a 'no, duh,' but Uriel came at me again. I was able to block a few, but then, he landed a blow to my back and sent me sprawling. I think the angel was enjoying this too much. More than anything, I wanted to throw the idiot of the platform with my grace, but where did learning to fight with blades come in? Being tired of getting my ass kicked, I spun onto my back and tripped the prick. So maybe I didn't know blade fighting, but I was damn good at hand to hand combat- thank my step-father for that.

"Enough Uriel," Gabriel called from the side. "Allow Castiel to try now. Rachel I'm curious to see your hand to hand experience before we continue with weapons training."

Grinning, I tossed the blade to the ground and watched Cas step on the platform. This was too good to be true. What other chance would I get to kick this angel's ass? Placing my right foot behind my left and pulling my fists up to protect my face, I waited for the angel to make the first move. Since he didn't move, I decided to. Stepping forward, I threw my fist out which Castiel ducked, but I doubled it with an upper cut catching the angel in the chin. I wasn't going to relent either. I brought up my leg and kicked the idiot across the side, but he was able to catch it. Only I smiled, spun on my free heel, and brought my free leg up and kicked the angel. I fell to the ground, but I caught myself on my hands before going into a combat roll and getting back on my feet.

"Come on Cas," I taunted. "Please tell me this isn't all you got?"

This time Cas made the first move with a right hook which I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist. Sadly, he was quick and was able to grab and twist my arm. My back was pressed against his chest with my own arm wrapped around my neck. He used his other free hand to twist my other hand into a useless position, and to finish it off, he place one of his legs in between mine effectively rendering me incapable of a defense.

"Far from it," he responded.

"Good," I grinned. "Because I'm just warming up." Throwing my head back, I nailed Cas's nose and broke free of his hold. Right after, I jumped in the air and performed a spinning kick. Seriously having a father that was a marine had its benefits. He wanted to be sure that I could defend myself, so I spent ten years in karate and then learned some from him.

We kept sparring for a few more minutes; although Cas was a pretty ok fighter, I grew bored and wanted to finish the fight. When he got in close for another attack, I was able to slip him into a headlock and jammed my knee into his stomach. Grabbing his hair, I brought my knee up into his face, and with that, he fell flat onto his back. Not being able to help myself, I straddled his waist and glared down at him.

"Yield?" I panted. The excursion was still exhausting- good fighter or no.

Cas refused to answer, and I sighed. It was obvious I won, but he didn't want to admit I was his better fine. Just before I stood, I heard Cas mumble underneath his breath, "yield."

Smiling, I stood up and offered my hand. Once I helped him to his feet, Gabriel clapped. She seemed impressed by my close combat skills, but that didn't mean she was going to relent in my training. Once Cas stepped off the platform, she stepped up and tossed me my blade. Not only was I receiving weapon's training now, but she was going to teach me to better control my grace… I moaned, but it was cut short as Gab attacked me.

Being trained by some of the best angels was a real privilege. Sure I hated angels, but in this time period, Nephilims had yet to become hated to the point of killing. Most angels were just fascinated by the fact I was half and half. Which is why when I was given the chance, I flew down to Earth.

Earth before humanity overran it is a grand sight. The place was mostly forests, wild animals, and pure water. Currently, I was sitting on a stone in the middle of some meadow. In the distance, deer were eating, and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. It was only when an apple dropped into my lap did I tear my eyes away.

"Thanks Cas," I laughed taking the apple and taking a bite. "Please don't tell me this is the sacred fruit," I asked after I had already chewed and swallowed.

"Just an apple," he replied taking a seat next to me.

"It's been weeks Cas," I sighed, "and I still haven't found a way for us to get back. Can't you take us back?"

"I've told you Rachel, somehow I'm being blocked from taking us back to the future. I believe you're doing it unknowingly."

"Why?"

"For whatever reason you brought us here…"

"And that is what I don't know…" I took another bite of the apple and continued to gaze silently out over the meadows. "Why haven't you told Dean?" I finally asked.

Cas just stared at me, tilting his head- the tilt he used when he didn't understand something.

"I hear the angels speaking," I explained seeing no reason to withhold that information anymore. "I know what Dean did in Hell, and I know that he is the reason that the first seal was broken."

Cas remained silent.

"If he finds this out from another source, it'll break him Cas," I said getting to my feet. "Tell him or I will." Our eyes locked, and I knew Cas could see I was telling the utter truth. The gaze didn't break until Cas blinked.

"A battle…" He didn't elaborate.

"Lucifer?"

"Most likely."

"Let's not keep him waiting." My wings sprouted, and I took to the air. More than anything, I wanted to help the angels push Lucifer from Heaven. Gabriel had helped my fighting exceptionally, and I was thrilled to see how it would do in actual combat. Still, this was Lucifer, so I felt fear curling in my stomach…

**Chapter 10 Preview:** The battle for Heaven and the two main characters are stuck directly in the middle. Rachel is only a Nephilim while Cas is stuck in a human vessel for the moment. Will the two be able to fight by each others' sides without killing one another? Or will they both fall in one of the greatest battles of all time?

**OOC:** Well, I felt nice and decided to post another chapter. Plus I wanted to put a Rachel vs. Castiel fight in here. Don't get the wrong idea- Rachel isn't super powerful, but in hand to hand combat, Rachel has the advantage. Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed… Well Read and Review and I'll update faster!!!


	10. P Time Again and Again

**P. Chapter 10**

The two of us landed just as the arch angels were gathering. A new angel had appeared, one I hadn't seen in the last few weeks. This one seemed to command respect and took charge without even having to say a word. Cas went rigid beside me, and of course, I was just more lost then usual.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked turning to the angel just as this new angel walked up to us.

Cas stared at me, anger radiating off of him. "Mind your…" Before he could finish, the new angel held up his hand and silenced Cas.

"So you must be the Nephilim," he started.

"Rachel," I growled crossing my arms in front of me.

"Rachel," he smiled not upset by me correcting him. "I hear you confuse my soldiers."

"Only when I was jamming to my iPod," I smiled remembering last week when I went dancing through the halls listening to my iPod. The angels thought I was having a seizure or something like that. All I was doing was enjoying myself, and it was only when Cas assured the rest I was fine that the angels went back to doing their duties. Still, it was kind of hilarious having twenty angels following me because I was dancing.

During my stay up here, I didn't really get to know many of the angels. They followed me around, but many refused to actually walk up and converse. Even the past Castiel and Suriel seemed unsure about me. Cas usually was talking with his brothers and sisters receiving many questions about where we came from, but he didn't answer. The future had to remain as untouched as possible. This included the angels remembering the both Cas and me. Gabriel told us that when we left, she was going to erase the memory from all the warriors' minds. It would be like we never existed.

"Ah yes," he laughed interrupting my train of thoughts. "You and your dancing."

At that moment, Gabriel chose to walk up. She gave me a soft smile before turning to the angel that had been speaking to me. "Michael…"

"Whoa, wait!" I suddenly said. "You're Michael?"

"Yes," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world… heaven.

Well, I felt stupid. I asked 'who the hell are you?' to the most powerful arch-angel and the leader of God's armies. Not being able to help it, I blushed and looked away. Michael seemed to notice my unease, and he pulled me into the conversation with the arch-angels. Cas just looked at me, mouth agape.

"Lucifer is at the edge of Heaven," Michael started. "The best we could hope for is to launch a major offensive before he does."

Next to me, I felt Gabriel shift uneasily. To me, it didn't make sense that these angels were freaked out about Lucifer. The fact Cas and I stood alive in front of them proved that they beat Lucifer. Still. Lucifer was… scary…

"Rachel, Castiel," Michael said finally addressing us. "You two will stay back here out of sight."

"What?" I said slightly shocked. "I can fight."

"I know you can," he replied. "But you could also die, and the future is your place."

"I'm not standing on the sidelines," I said stubbornly. "Future might be my home, but we're here. I'm going to fight."

Michael stared at me before nodding and walking away to speak with the rest of the garrison. Gabriel turned to me and shook her head. It was then I noticed she had a pair of blades sitting by her feet. Her eyes followed mine, and she grinned.

"I took that spear head you had," she started, "melted it down and created these blades."

"You gave her the spear head?" Cas asked.

"Most angels didn't like the fact I had a weapon that could kill them when I wasn't an angel myself," I shrugged. "Gabriel made me an offer."

She handed me the blades that would strap to my back between my wings. Each blade was shined silver with black handles, and on each handle was the Latin mark for angel and human. Seeing that, I glared at Gabriel not enjoying her humor.

Suddenly, everyone began running around us. I figured Lucifer just made his move. Glancing at Cas, I gave him a smile before pushing my way through the group and trying to make it to the front line. All around me, angels were rushing to get into some sort of formation. Tired of being squished between all these "lights," I took to the air and landed in the front next to Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Suriel, and the two Castiel's.

"How do you guys travel so quickly?" I sighed.

I only received a look before across the soon to be battlefield, Lucifer shouted.

"The Nephilim going to fight?" he seemed to cackle. "Or are you going to run away like a whimpering human?" Even from here, I could see Lucifer talking to his soldiers probably using me as an example of humanity.

Annoyed, I reached down and grabbed a bow. Ignoring the protests around me, I launched an arrow across the field. I loved going bow hunting with my father as a child. Lucifer spun to face the angels just as the arrow pierced the one he was talking to. From here, our eyes met, and I knew that Lucifer was interested in me. I was in for it.

"Rachel," I heard Cas say beside me. "You need to be more care…"

Arrows littered the sky as Lucifer retaliated. The first war for Heaven and what I believe what was the final battle for it began. Angels around me rushed the Lucifer's fallen. The two sides clashed together, and I was in the middle of it. The two short blades were making simple work of any stupid fallen to get close enough.

Falling to my knees, I spun and sliced through the middle of a fallen. It was difficult to tell Lucifer's soldiers from Michael's, but thankfully, most could tell who I was. At this rate, only Lucy's soldiers attacked me which kept me from killing any of the good guys. Many of the fallen attacked me viscously, most likely because I was still part human, and that was why this entire war started.

Sadly, I lost track of Cas… actually, I've lost track of everyone. The only things I could see were the fallen attacking me, and the ones on the ground dying. It should have been easy to find Cas- he was the only one that had a vessel. But, I couldn't find him and could only hope he hadn't gotten himself killed… When did I start to give a crap about the angel?

It was in that moment I spotted Gabriel… on her back with Lucifer standing above her. Not after everything she did for me was I going to let her die. Pushing through the fighting, I made my way to her just as I heard Lucifer say, "Good-bye sister," and raise his blade.

I slide the rest of the distance and raised my sword barely blocking Lucifer's blade. I brought my leg up and kicked it away hoping to give Gabriel enough time to stand.

"Nephilim," Lucifer grinned stepping back a foot or two.

I stood and raised both of my blades. "Gabriel, get out of here."

"Cute," he laughed. "Protecting an angel?"

"Also fighting you," I added trying to keep the fear in the pit of my stomach from coming out of my mouth. It was finally time to put what Gabriel taught me to complete use. It would be the only way for me to even have a chance against the bloody devil.

Lucifer rushed me, and I pulled up both blades to block his single one. I fell to one knee and attempted to free one of my blades to slash him. Lucifer seemed to expect this and jumped back doing a spin as he did so. If I hadn't bent backwards, his blade would have taken off my head. Lying on my back, I rolled backwards and got back to my feet. This time I made the first move and rushed Lucifer. I used one blade high and the other low… Lets see this asshole block both at the same time.

Lucifer used his sword to swat my top one away before kicking out. I was forced to take a few steps back to regain my footing, so I didn't lose my two swords. I moved again thrusting one blade out and swinging with my second one. This time Lucifer didn't get the chance to block my swing. I caught him across what would have been a shoulder if he had been human. He hissed and took a few steps away. Giving the devil a grin, I flipped one of the blades around my hand before rushing him again.

It was a deadly dance for a bit… Then I realized Lucifer was just playing with me. I figured that when he stepped away laughing and yelling to his soldiers I was a perfect example why angels were better than humans.

"Look," I snarled. "I believe in equality…" Pushing my hand out, I allowed my grace to flow through my body like Gabriel had explained to me. "And I am better than you!" Using my grace, I threw Lucifer away- more than fifty feet. The rest and practice had made me a formidable foe again. Around me, I heard gasps from angels and fallen alike. I don't think anyone expected me to throw Lucifer so far. This time as I made my way over to the devil, no one stood in my way. Angels and fallen alike stepped aside to allow me to get close to the now rising Lucifer.

"Rachel!" I heard my name being shouted, but in the mess of battle, I couldn't locate who called me.

Lucifer was laughing once he was standing and I was close enough. "You know Nephilim," he cackled, "I think I could find uses for your kind eventually…"

I only had the chance to glare before I felt my chest tighten and fell to my knees. Something was wrong with my grace. I was angry, but not enough for my grace to do this. I moaned and clutched at my chest wanting the pain to go away.

"See!" Lucifer called. "These creatures aren't our equals. They're nothing but sniveling, disgusting…" He wrapped his hand in my hair and forced my head back. With his hand in my hair, he pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arm around my neck. Whatever was hurting… I couldn't stand.

"Let. Me. Go!" I threw my leg up and hit Lucifer in the face. Falling to the ground, I was only able to push myself into a roll to avoid more pain. Forcing myself to get up, I stood just in time for Lucifer's blade to cut my side. I hissed and yelped in surprise, staggering away. I watched as the blood dripped off my side and onto Heaven. Blood in Heaven, who would have thought?

I fell back to my knees clutching at my side, pain in my chest, and my grace going haywire. Lucifer approached me, obviously going to kill me, but he seemed to enjoy my pain. He continued to torment me by kicking me onto my back and slamming his foot on my chest. I coughed and rolled into a ball to try and give relieve to my lungs.

"Yes," he grinned. "Nephilims will have great uses…"

"Rachel!" I heard my name again, but stars started to fly in front of my eyes. This reminded me of the time when I first brought Cas and myself to this time… All I could think as I felt a hand touch my chest, 'God, I'm sorry Mom and Dad… Why did you die and not me? I'm so sorry. I'll be joining you two soon...'

**. . . .**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't expect to find myself laying on a patch of grass with Cas standing over me. His hand was pressed against my bleeding side, and I hissed when all the pain came back to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Cas just gave me a look… I figured it was the "shut up for a moment look," so I complied. It hit me then that I was just fighting Lucifer though, and I couldn't stay quiet about that.

"Lucifer!" I cried trying to sit up, but Cas pressed a hand to my sternum, keeping me effectively pinned to the ground.

"I reached you in time before he killed you," the angel explained, his blue eyes never leaving my wound. "But before I could really raise my weapon, you pulled us back through time."

"What? Why?" I asked… and then went into a coughing fit. The stomp to my chest still ached.

"I do not know," he replied finally removing his hand from my side and chest. "I do not believe though you pulled us back to the correct time."

I sat up, hissing at the movement. My side was mostly healed thanks to Cas, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. I glanced around trying to figure out exactly where we were. At the moment, we were sitting in an empty park… at least I landed us where we weren't seen. This place seemed really familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Where are we then?" I asked watching as Cas stood up. Being the polite angel he is (yeah right, do they even know what polite is? If they did, they would use doors), he pulled me to my feet. This ended up putting me into a coughing fit, but it passed thankfully.

"I do not know."

"Do you know anything?" I hissed trying to take a step forward but almost hitting the ground. Cas caught me in mid-fall and pulled my arm across his shoulders.

"Falling does not seem beneficial," Cas said explaining his actions, but I didn't care truthfully. It just stung my ego to once again need the help of an angel. The only good part of this entire situation was that we were no longer trying to kill each other.

"Let's just try and get out of this park," I sighed.

With the angel's help, we were able to find the road, and the second we reached that road, I saw the town sign… We were at my home town… I was home again, but the question now wasn't where but when?

Knowing it wouldn't look right being dragged around by a guy, I pushed Cas away and started to walk on my own. At first, Cas and I walked to the town square where I was sure we would find a paper with the date. As Cas went to grab a paper, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to my school. The kids were just getting out across the street.

It wasn't possible… I felt my eyes water up… This is. Not. Fucking. Fair.

Just as Cas returned with the paper, I grabbed his arm. He didn't speak like he already knew… His eyes followed mine right to the school.

Right in front of the school stood my younger self hugging Chase, my then boyfriend… My parents were standing by there car waving to my other self to go… I recognized this day… This was three days before the Winchesters showed up in my life, and five before my parents ended up slaughtered in our living room…

**Chapter 11 Preview: **Rachel is home in a time when she could change her parents' fates, but she knows she can't without changing the future. Will Rachel risk the future to save her parents from their murdered fate or will she "let" them die all over again?

**OOC:** Viola, a twist for the readers. There are two more chapters to this arc, and the faster you review the quicker I update. You know what to do! R & R!!!


	11. P Home sweet Home

**P. Chapter 11**

"Not fair," I whispered under my breath. Watching my "happy", younger self get into the jeep with my parents, it just didn't seem right. For over a year, I replayed the memories of the week my parents died over and over in my head, yet here I stood in the past, staring the memories directly in the face.

"We should get out of sight," Cas said gripping my arm, and I didn't even get the chance to protest when he took to the air. His flight took us to an empty warehouse.

"My parents," I whispered taking a seat against the wall. Cas was doing… something… My mind was too focused on the fact I just saw my parents- alive.

I heard Castiel sigh, but I was still too focused on the barrage of emotions running through my head. My thoughts only snapped back to present- as in being in the warehouse- when the angel placed a hand on my shoulder. At some point, he had bent down and was staring into my eyes.

"My parents," I whispered again choking back sobs as I did.

"You've blocked me again from moving us through time," he explained. "Do you know how you did it?"

I shook my head. "I just remembered fighting Lucifer, him saying that Nephilims will have great uses, and then… we're here." Tears slipped down my cheeks, but I didn't care to stop them. I believe in this instance I was allowed to cry, but then my sobs turned to laughter.

"I fail to see the humor," the angel spoke reminding me that he was actually here.

"I face Lucifer without a single tear," I choked out a sobbing laugh, "but seeing my parents brings rivers to my eyes."

Cas didn't reply, so I decided to continue.

"They're going to die again… And I won't be able to stop it." My eyes met Cas's blues. "Destiny right?"

"Yes."

"Can I stop it?"

"No."

That single word struck a chord inside me. No matter what I did, or what I wanted to do, I would have to let my parents die because it was God's will. Somewhat, I wanted to say 'fuck God's will' and save them, but I wasn't an idiot either. Saving them meant I would still become a Nephilim, angels would still come for me, and I probably would have seen the boys again. The war in the future- I had some part in it, I just didn't know what.

The feeling of Cas's skin brushing my cheek shocked me. His body had an unnatural warmth to it, and when he pulled away, my cheek felt simply cold. I looked the angel in the eyes, but he was distracted by what he wiped from my cheek- my tears.

"Salt water…"

Human emotions still confused the angel. They may feel somethings, but not to the degree humanity could. Crying was one that probably baffled the angel. Not being able to help myself, I touched the angel's hand and wiped my tears from it.

"Sadness," I corrected. Our eyes met, and for the first time, I think the angel actually understood something more than what was right in front of him.

The moment ended, and with that, I pushed myself back to my feet. I checked myself over including the side wound, but Cas had done a good job of healing it partially. Sadly, I had left my blades in the past, and that sucked as they would have been extremely useful.

Smiling and wiping my tears away, I grabbed the angel's arm unable to stop my self. "Come on!"

"Rachel…"

He didn't get a real chance to protest before I flew the both of us to my house. We landed silently in the living room. The house was furnished beautifully, and I smiled at the irony of my parent's decorating. On the mantle across our fireplace sat angel figurines, and above it hung a picture of the Virgin Mary. Castiel blinked and glanced around while I sped off up the stairs.

"What if they're home?" I heard behind me just as I reached the top of the stairs.

"They took my younger self out to dinner as an early birthday present," I explained running into my still furnished room. Everything sat untouched. My bed was still coated in the purple comforter, but the rest of my room was a dump. Clothes were tossed uncaring onto the floor, and the very sight made me want to laugh. I felt like I was coming home from a long day at school. I switched my stereo on, wondering what CD I had left in there last. When the song switched on, I couldn't hide my smile. It was a song by Lily Allen called "F*** You."

I turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway, his head tilted to the side. With a sigh, I rolled my eyes wishing that the damn angel would just loosen up. Finally remembering why I ran in here, I opened up one of my dresser draws and found some of my then boyfriend's clothes. I tossed them at Castiel- jeans and thankfully, a pink button up. He caught them and stared at me with that look again- the one that he's trying to tell me that I've gone crazy.

"We're in my home town… If I'm recognized by accident, I won't be able to explain what the hell is up with the holy tax accountant," I explained. "Now change, I promise I won't look."

As I reached in the dresser for a new set of clothing, I realized Cas was still observing what I threw him. Grumbling, I sauntered up to the angel and pushed off his trench coat and began to undo his tie. That was when he stopped me, his hand over mine.

"You need to blend in," I tried again. "Demons are after me in this time… You said yourself we can't change the past, so it's best that I'm not recognized and if I am, then I don't want to explain what the hell is going on with you." This seemed to get through, and once I removed my hand, he went to work on his tie. Politely, I turned around and went back to finding my own clothes.

Once I grabbed a light green long sleeve that dipped down in the front and a pair of torn jeans, I began to pull off my current Metallica tank top. Just to be sure Cas was actually changing, I dared a glance back to find he had stopped and was staring at my almost naked form.

"Cas!" I cried pushing the long sleeve against myself.

"Silly humans," he sighed before turning around and continuing to undress.

Once I was changed, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Turning to face Cas, I wanted to whistle. The guy in fact looked normal for once. His trench coat was still in his hands, but I decided not to comment on that. Downstairs, I heard the door open. I pushed back the angel and quickly scavenged into the closet across from my room.

"Rachel," I heard him warn as we could hear people moving around downstairs.

"One second," I whispered as I looked for what I wanted. The second my fingers wrapped around in, I felt Castiel grab my shoulder and heard people running up the stairs.

It took a moment for me to realize that we were standing back in the warehouse. Standing there, I couldn't help but start to laugh. When he asked what I found funny _now_, I explained that I wondered how my stereo turned on that day… It seemed ironic that I was the one who ended up turning on my own stereo.

"Why did we have to wait?"

"This… It won't be missed," I said holding up a family picture album. "It was tossed after my parents died, and I was never able to find it."

"Probably because you took it," he replied.

Knowing we had to get back to the correct time, I tried one of the focusing exercises Gabriel taught me. Taking a seat on the ground, I crossed my leg and folded my hands in front of me. I needed to get my grace focused if we wanted any chance to get back to the future.

"Rachel…"

My name snapped me from my focused state, and I looked up to see Castiel holding a bag of food. I realized then that my stomach was cramping and growling. I glanced around wondering how long I had been sitting still as my muscles were begging to be stretched.

"You've been sitting like this for two days," he continued.

I couldn't believe I had been sitting still for that long without even realizing it. In my head, somewhere it clicked that the Winchesters would show up sometime this day. I smiled and took the food from the angel and reached in to find apples and other healthy food.

"Ok Cas," I sighed. "I'm human and cholesterol doesn't really affect me at this age. Would a burger kill you?"

"A burger can not kill an angel."

Giving a soft chuckle, I ate the food anyways. My stomach won out in the end although I did want a freaking burger. I went on to explain that even though I was able to focus my grace I could not figure out how I was jumping time. It was just going to happen again without control on my part.

"I'm tired of sitting," I finally said. "Lets head back into town."

"And risk being recognized?"

I just shook my head, "We'll be fine."

Taking the angel's arm, we walked down the streets of my hometown. I recognized a few faces, but many seemed out of place. I enjoyed watching things when they weren't so complicated. I had an idea of where I wanted to go- a club. With my I.D., I'd be able to get in without a problem, and I wasn't too worried about the angel getting in. I just wanted to keep an eye on my younger self.

As the sun set, we reached the club, and the line was down the street. I sighed and dragged Cas to a side door when we came to an oh-so familiar scene. My younger self stood in the alley, dressed in minimal clothing and getting the shit kicked out of her by Chase. I forgot that my ex use to beat me, and I refused to fight back because I thought he loved me.

"You let him beat you…"

"I didn't know what else to do back then. My parents liked him… And I thought he loved me."

A car door slammed on the opposite end of the alley, and I watched, the memory coming to the forefront of my mind. The Winchesters sped down the alley towards my younger self, and while Dean pulled Chase off of her, Sam helped my seventeen year-old self to her feet.

"There is no demon in him."

"I know. The Winchesters just happen to see what the guy was doing, and Dean decided to stop and help me…"

Deciding it was best to get out of sight, Cas and I moved from the edge of the alley to a nearby diner that no one I knew worked at. We sat and I ordered a burger… I gave the angel a cheeky smile as I did too.

"It's probably good we moved," I explained knowing I would have to elaborate when Cas gave me that tilt of the head again. "Right after the brothers pull Chase off of me, demons flood the alley. That is where it all started. Tomorrow at school, I'll get attacked and then run off with the Winchesters in an attempt to keep my family safe… And the next day at midnight, I come into my true heritage." I took a bite of the burger.

"You know your past well."

"I decided I wanted to know where I went wrong."

"And where was that?"

"Being born…"

The two of us sat silent for the rest of the meal.

Staying out of sight was difficult to say the least. I didn't like just sitting in the warehouse with nothing to do, so I was becoming slightly agitated. I knew I couldn't change the past, but I wanted to. This led me to having to stay put or risk becoming too close. With my growing irritation, I kept taking it out on the angel. His monotone way of going about things didn't help the situation…

"I can't sit still much longer," I complained for the fifteenth time.

"Patience is a virtue," Castiel replied from across the warehouse.

"I've been patient… I need to expend some energy here!" I crossed the floor, so I could face the angel one on one. My muscles quivered at the very act of walking. "I need to do something."

I wasn't even thinking when I shoved Cas against the wall of the warehouse, panting. Even my grace needed some kind of release. It had been focused too long, and I needed to allow it to lash out. He didn't seem shocked by my violent outburst, and he didn't struggle that I now had him pinned to a wall. My hands were resting against his chest. Our eyes met, and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see…

Cas's lips were chapped, but they were warm. His entire body flowed with his grace, and just a single touch allowed me to feel it as well. He didn't fight back when I brushed my lips against his. It wasn't really a full-out kiss, just a brush, just an experiment. I looked into his eyes again, but we didn't get the chance to talk nor continue as I heard clapping behind me.

I released Cas from the wall and turned to the source of the noise. A demon, of course. How these, I counted the demons in the room, seven creatures found us… I'll never know.

"Well," I grinned. "Now I have something to expend some energy on."

"How adorable," the demon cackled, "two young lovers."

I wanted to laugh; these demons didn't even know what Cas was or what I was half of. Next to me, I felt my angelic companion stiffen and sigh. I wanted to fight, but I didn't know if these demons had any impact on the past. I felt a surge of grace in the room, and I wanted to grin as every demon took a step back.

"Angels," I heard one of them gasp. "You shouldn't be here."

"You know what we are," Castiel began going all 'I'm so powerful, fear me.' He took a menacing step forward. "Walk away now."

I wanted to moan; more than anything, I needed to get rid of some energy. Now the freaking angel was taking away my only chance. Outside, I heard some yelling and movement. If things weren't annoying enough, I believe the brothers had just shown up at this very warehouse.

"We need to leave," I whispered to my companion. "The brothers are about to make an entrance."

Just as I spoke these words, the doors to the warehouse were kicked open. Either Cas and I had to make a quick exit or find one hell of an explanation to the boys about existence of angels. It would be another year and a half before Dean fell into the pit, so we weren't suppose to be around just yet. The only problem being if the demons decided to open their traps. Behind the brothers, I could hear my younger self shooting off questions… Oh crap, we did go to a warehouse- how could I forget something like that?

Making a quick decision, I waved out my hand and knocked all the demons to the ground, and Cas pulled me close. We flew the coop, literally. We landed in an abandoned house a few miles from the warehouse. A silent landing and we stood in a bedroom. Not being able to help myself, I turned to crack a joke.

"Just wanted to get me in bed…" I asked but I didn't get to finish as this time Castiel's lip covered mine in an actual kiss. Purring, I used my tongue to gain entrance into the angel's mouth and coaxed his tongue to play with mine. My entire body seemed to immediately warm up. After a few moments, we broke apart breathless.

"I shouldn't have done that," Cas finally said. "Lust is a sin."

"Curiosity isn't," I reprimanded. "If God asks, say I did it."

The angel walked from the room leaving me standing alone, cold…

**. . . .**

This was the night… At midnight, my younger self would come into her heritage, and my parents would be slaughtered. My eyes were fixed on the clock: 11:30. Ever since the kiss, Castiel had yet to come and see me, and I couldn't find the guy. I figured he wanted his space, so politely, I complied. I just didn't understand the angel; one second, he's making out with me, and the next, he wants to run and hide under a rock. I understood that lust was a sin, but kissing wasn't exactly lusting. If he threw me on the bed and fucked me into the next day, then I could understand his attitude, but a kiss? Seriously.

Without the angel around, I found myself focusing my grace more and more. I was hoping that with this extra practice I could maybe get us both back, but with the clock ticking away… I couldn't focus at all. I just kept staring at the time, knowing it was slowly counting down. I just wanted this day to end, so I couldn't keep thinking in my head: I could save them.

I could save them… I can save them… Without thinking, I grabbed Castiel's trench coat- it was in fact raining outside. With a single flap, I landed outside my parent's house. I glanced down at my watch just as the minute hand stuck the twelve. Midnight… Running inside, I saw the bright light just as I screamed…

"Mom, Dad!" I felt someone grab my arm. "No!"

**. . . .**

My arm was twisted behind my back and an arm was across my neck. I was standing in my Mom and Dad's empty bedroom, and Castiel was holding me. It was exactly how we left this time. We were back in the correct time, and I saw… I saw…

"Rachel!" I heard just before Dean and Sam burst into the room. Castiel released me, and I fell to the ground- hands and knees.

What I saw…

"Rachel?" Dean bent down to me. "What happened?"

Somewhere in the background, I heard Castiel explain to the other angels what just transpired. Uriel expressed disgust at my ability to jump time, but Suriel didn't seem too shocked.

"You jumped time?" Dean whispered in my ear as he pulled me back to my feet.

I could only nod. "I saw…"

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"I saw who killed my parents…"

The room fell silent.

"Rachel?" I heard Suriel try tentatively. "Who?"

I raised my eyes from the floor and looked the murderer right in the eyes except he wouldn't meet my gaze.

Beside me, I heard Dean say aloud in disbelief after he followed my gaze, "Cas?"

**Chapter 12:** Rachel's past in a nutshell. After finally beginning to trust the angel, she finds he's the reason her parents are dead. Without thinking, she runs off to get away for a bit only to run into demons. In her emotional state, will she be able to fight them off or will she decide to join the demons for the chance to kill her parents' murderer.

**OOC:** Well the past between Cas and Rachel is revealed. Hope you guys enjoyed it. There is one more chapter to this arc, and then there is an interlude. The next chapter might take a few days as I have class, but the more you review, the quicker I'll get to work!


	12. P Pains from Past and Present

**P. Chapter 12**

The tension in the air was palatable. Everything seemed to have frozen which wouldn't have been shocking considering the situation. After all, I could jump time- just not well and controlled.

Right now, everyone was staring at the holy tax accountant. The angels didn't seem concerned by the situation, but Dean and Sam… They were becoming livid. I just… I just didn't want to move. Anger, Rage, Wrath- the deadly sin was seeping out of every pore, but I didn't move from the hunters' sides.

"Castiel?" Dean asked a little more forcefully.

"You weren't supposed to find out," Cas replied his eyes meeting mine. "I did not even know they were your parents until I saw you again with the Winchesters, and you explained your tale."

"You still knew the entire time who I was, what you did, but you said _nothing_ about it," I hissed finally finding my voice. "Bastard."

"Watch your tongue Nephi," Uriel started but was unable to finish. That was mostly due to the fact I pushed my grace out and threw the prick through a wall. Suriel stared at me but didn't move to stop me, and Cas just stood.

"Rachel," Sam spoke, his voice… I couldn't place the tone. "You did that without even moving your arm."

"I've learned some new tricks," I responded, my gaze never breaking from the blue-eyed angel.

The tension seemed to grow ten-fold, and I knew if I didn't leave right then, I would end up killing Castiel. I would find a way to rip his grace from his chest and enjoy it… But I did not want to entertain these thoughts, so I flew from the scene without even giving Uriel a chance to retaliate. I knew the brothers would be upset with me later, but I needed time and distance.

Truthfully, I didn't know where I ended up. It was some field in the middle of nowhere. I hadn't paid attention to my flight, and I just landed when sobbing made flying too difficult. That damn angel knew from the moment he laid eyes on me who I was, and that he was the one that killed my parents. That damn angel played me, got into my head, and messed with everything up there. Here I thought angels could be trusted, but I was far off base apparently.

I wanted to scream, shout at the heavens, curse God, do something! Collapsing down onto my butt, I just pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. This day truly couldn't get any worse; I jumped through time, faced Lucifer, and watched my parents die all over again… Then it started to rain.

"Not fair," I whispered just as the downpour began.

I didn't want to move, so I pulled out my wings and put them above my head. Hilarious, I was using my angel wings as an umbrella. All the while, I had tears running down my face. I shouldn't have gone to my parents' house; I should have sat still and pretended nothing was going on. Castiel must have been waiting there in case I showed up…

"He had orders," a voice tenderly called out to me.

I glanced up from my knees to see a blonde girl covered only in a dress heading my direction. She was soaked head to toe from the rain, but she just didn't seem to mind. Once she was only a foot or so away, she bent down to my level, and being polite, I stretched one wing to cover her from the rain.

"I don't want to talk to you Gabriel," I sighed. I was only taking a stab at which angel the girl was, but I was almost one hundred percent sure this was Gabriel.

"He had orders," she repeated again scooting closer and trying to take one of my hands. "Angels must follow orders whether we like them or not."

"I know that," I hissed pulling my hand away. "But he knew the entire time who I was and that he was the one who killed my parents… He should have told me."

"We also don't know how to think for ourselves sometimes," Gabriel continued. "It was nothing against you…"

"No," I snapped. "It was because I can't help what I was born as."

"You must understand our point of view… Nephilims in the past were extremely unstable, dangerous. It was safest for this world for us to put these creatures out of their misery."

"That's not how it is anymore," I glanced up and met the angel's gaze. "We are learning to control our grace, and we are no longer a threat… But _you_ continue to treat us as such."

"Our orders haven't changed…"

"So why haven't you killed me?"

"We do have orders about you alone," Gabriel corrected herself. "We are not to touch you."

"And if I attack first?"

"We will defend ourselves without trying to kill you."

"I want to kill Castiel… or at least make him hurt." I felt myself beginning to cry again.

"No you don't." Gabriel slid a hand under my chin and forced me to look at her directly. "You're hurting and unlike angels, you can express this."

"I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart…"

"You feel like you've been betrayed, and I don't blame you for this."

"Angels know nothing of trust…"

"Yes we do," Gabriel replied narrowing her eyes.

"You have faith… Two entirely different things."

"Are they?"

This conversation was tiring me. Standing, the rain pounded against us against, but I spun and put my back to Gabriel. Behind me, I heard her sigh deeply.

"I understand you're hurting. We will talk later when you're thinking straight again."

I heard the flapping of wings, and I turned to find myself alone. On the ground though laid my two blades I had used against Lucifer. They were still in perfect condition, and I wanted to laugh. Gabriel had saved them until I appeared again in present time. Bending down, I picked up the blades and re-strapped them to my back. It felt good to have the weight there again.

"What's the little Nephilim doing so far from her hunters and the angels?" the new voice teased, and I could tell this was no friend.

"Alistair," I hissed spinning to face him and the five demons he brought with him. "I wasn't in the mood to deal with angels, and I'm really not in the mood to deal with you."

"But we came all this way to speak with you," he grinned.

"Well go back to Hell," I replied reaching behind to grab one of my blades.

Alistair waved his hand and my blades flew from my grasp. I should have told Gabriel to put symbols on those to keep demons from messing with them- that's a note to self. His demons surrounded me, and I felt my eyes switching from one to the next. I was strong, but time jumping, even by accident, had drained me per usual.

"We hear you and Deanie's angel had a little fight," Alistair said taking a step towards me. "We could help you kill it."

I pushed one of my feet behind me, ready to fight. There was no way I was going to betray the angels… more like I wasn't going to betray the Winchesters. "You're only saying that Al because you have yet to figure out how to kill angels… I'm not turning my back on the Winchesters."

"Why are all you so stubborn?" he hissed, and with a wave of his hand, I went flying. At least, I smashed against another demon.

"It's just our charm."

Fighting an extremely powerful demon along with his five lackeys, I found quickly I was outmatched in my weakened state. Now I wished that Gabriel hadn't left; her help would have been much appreciated. Alistair wrapped his fingers around my throat and nailed a punch against the side of my face; I was seeing stars. Without the necessary rest, I had no chance to defend myself with or without my grace. A simple kick to my ribs forced me to curl in, and I felt blood dripping from my lips.

"Go to Hell," I coughed trying to ease the pain in my chest.

"Only if you come with me…"

The last thing I saw was another of Alistair's fists flying at my face

**. . . .**

Dean paced the motel room while Sam typed furiously at the computer. They had left the house hours ago after finding that all traces of the ghosts had disappeared. The elder Winchester collapsed on one of the beds while running his hands down his face.

"She should have been back by now," Dean said.

"She's upset and needs some time," Sam responded. "It's not everyday you discover that the angel following you around is the one that killed your parents."

"I can't believe Cas did that," he responded, a tad bit of disappointment in his voice. "Especially when he knew who Rachel was and didn't say a word."

Before the Winchesters could continue their conversation, said angels appeared in the room- silently as usual. The three of them stood by the motel door, but they didn't move. It wasn't until both Winchesters refused to speak that Suriel decided to open her mouth.

"We've found another seal," she explained, her eyes searching the room for something.

"Well if you haven't noticed," Dean hissed. "Rachel hasn't come back yet."

"This seal is utmost importance," Uriel spoke this time. "Forget the Nephilim and go do what we tell you to do."

Even Sam glared at the angels not appreciating the tones. Suriel even shot the darker angel a glance. Dean stood up, but he went over to what Sam was researching. At the moment, he really didn't care what the angels had to say.

"We need you to do this Dean," Cas tried.

"If you didn't hear me the first time, Rachel is still gone…"

"We're not leaving without her," Sam shot in. "We're waiting until she gets back."

"You'll throw away a seal for that thing?" Uriel snarled but was silenced again by Suriel.

"Please Dean," she tried. "One of us will wait for Rachel and send her your way… We really need this seal protected."

Sighing, Dean allowed his gaze to meet the female angel's, and he gave a snort before nodding. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his duffel, ready to pack.

"We're going to leave her?" Sam asked standing, his gaze switching from Dean to Suriel.

"We'll come back…" Dean sighed, "Rachel can handle herself for a bit, and as long as Suriel stays here and points her in our direction, she should be fine."

Sam nodded before closing his laptop and moving to pack as well. The angels went into quick details where the seal was at, but of course, they didn't say much more than that. Angels had to be the mysterious type.

Still, something was bugging Dean. It was just a feeling in the back of his mind. It was the feeling he got when he knew Sam was in trouble, and he wondered maybe if they were leaving too quickly. The hunter allowed his eyes to cast past the Impala to the playground across the street, and he blinked. For a moment, he could swear…

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked tossing another bag into the back of the Impala.

"Stop asking me that," he hissed, tearing his eyes from the playground. "I'm seriously fine."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The brothers only left when assured by Suriel she would wait. The angels watched the brothers drive away, and Suriel released a breath.

"We should have told them," she sighed.

"What?" Uriel hissed. "That we went looking for their Nephilim, but we can't find her?"

"She's probably fine," Cas added in. "She's powerful enough to handle herself."

"Doesn't mean it's right that we misled the brothers."

"Those are our orders…"

**. . . .**

A fist pounded into my face again. I spat the blood to the side and tried to ignore the agony my body was facing. Trying to breath past the pain was becoming hard enough. Since waking, Alistair wasted no time in beating the living hell out of me. Somehow, they discovered I could overhear angels, and they were excited to have another shot at finding out the celestials' plans.

"What are they talking about?" Alistair asked again, wiping the blood from his knuckles. The demons obviously didn't want me dead, or the torture master would be pulling out all the stops to get me to talk.

"I wish I could say," I quipped back. "But I just don't enjoy eavesdropping."

Another blow to my abdomen, and I coughed up a storm. Blood dripped from my nose, my lip, and my eyebrow. I would be lucky to walk away without a concussion and every rib broken at this rate. Sarcasm was not helping my case to escape. It didn't help either I was chained to a chair inside a circle that could actually trap or keep angels out depending what side you were on. Being in the middle completely left me powerless. I could hear the angels, but I was not going to tell the demons anything.

"It'll stop if you just tell me what they're planning."

"Fine," I hissed wanting the pain to stop for a moment. "They're talking about…" I sighed and gave the demon my best grin. "They're talking about how they're going to kick your fucking asses…"

Another punch, and this time I heard a crack. So far from all the cracks, I had at least seven broken ribs, but sometimes when Alistair started to talk in between his hits, I couldn't hear the crack, so I might have more.

"You're just as sarcastic as Dean," he laughed. "But like Dean, you'll break too."

"Try me!" I hissed pulling at my restraints.

Before Alistair could strike me again, Lylith walked in. I glanced up and down her childish form and kept my laughter to myself. Such a powerful demon hiding in a child; it was pathetic really. She only hid in kids knowing most hunters would hesitate, but if she truly wanted to act all powerful, she should at least have the guts not to hide behind some meat suit.

"That's enough Alistair," she spoke in her high pitched voice before approaching me.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as she jumped up on my lap, and I held back the yelp of pain. She gave me this creepy smile that sent shivers down my spine, but I refused to show as much fear as possible.

"The brothers left you," she grinned.

"If they did," I began, "they did not do it purposely."

Lylith rolled her eyes. "If you won't talk, then I have an idea for you…"

"Do your worse," I remarked, and I immediately regretted my choice of words. I felt Lylith using her powers to tear at some of my skin. I bit my lip in an attempt to silence my screams.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "we will…"

**Chapter 13:** Interlude: Ruby and Sam decide to speak about what he's doing behind his brother's back. The demon also reveals that she's pretty sure the demons have Rachel.

**OOC:** If you couldn't tell, this arc is leading right into the next. Well review and I'll get to work on the next Interlude and arc… At the next arc- this is a heads up-, the rating will be going from T to M. This will be for later sexual content and the gore that will proceed in a following arc. Well my last words to you, Review ;)! I love reading them!


	13. Interlude: Sam and Ruby

**Interlude: Sam and Ruby**

Even with the brothers' help, the seal was still broken; the demons won their battle. Dean had taken a good hit, but Sam was able to walk away mostly unscathed. Although the older hunter "kicked and screamed", Dean was dragged to the hospital where he was stuck for the night. This left Sam alone in the motel room.

The youngest of the Winchesters sighed and ran his hand through his hand. For two weeks, the brothers had been trying to protect this seal, but that really wasn't the problem. It was more of the fact Rachel had yet to show back up. Even their normal angel houseguests hadn't made an appearance since they left Rachel behind, and now both brothers were regretting it, Dean especially. This was why Sam was typing away on the computer.

A lead to maybe what happened to their third companion. Once Dean was healthy, they were heading back to try and find her… It was a good thing that the elder hunter was out this night because Sam had dried up any leads to the Nephilim's whereabouts. Having no other choice, Sam called his last resort. Maybe Dean would hate him for this, but even his brother couldn't deny that they were both worried for Rachel.

A rapt on the door… Sam didn't even need to answer the door as Ruby let herself in. She looked "cheerful" as per usual when it came to searching for angels. She sighed and tossed her backpack next to the nearby bed before leaping onto Sam's lap.

"I don't get why you called me," Ruby grimaced.

"Rachel is missing…" It was enough said, and Sam saw a look in Ruby's eyes- something flicker across her gaze. Not a lot but enough.

"Your Nephilim," Ruby said pulling herself from Sam's grasp.

"Our friend," Sam corrected. "The angels asked us to protect this damn seal, and that when she showed up, they would point her in our direction… It's been two weeks."

"Your angels aren't keeping you updated are they?" Ruby's once monotone voice was turning silky smooth. It was obvious she knew something that the brothers did not. "Your Nephilim…"

"Rachel," Sam corrected, his eyes narrowing.

"Rachel," Ruby shrugged, rolling her eyes as she did, "from what I hear got herself sold into slavery. It's not very often a Nephilim is taken into the Underground."

"Slavery, underground?" Sam asked, his voice straining. Their friend had been captured for more than two weeks, but they had been sitting on their asses the entire time.

"Certain lower ranked demons, supernatural creatures," Ruby explained, "get taken to the Underground. Some are sold into slavery where they are used for whatever the buyer sees fit and others are put into the ring where demons bet on the winner in a fight to the death."

Ruby stood and sauntered across the room; her attention held by mildly interesting objects lying about.

"And Rachel?" he hissed.

"Your girl got the bad end of both worlds. From what I've been hearing, she was sold into slavery only to be put into the ring. It's apparently a grand sight to watch an angel, even half, fight."

"Is she…" Sam couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Alive?" Ruby nodded. "If she wasn't, I wouldn't be hearing things still. Your 'friend' is making a name in the ring."

"Can you take us to this Underground?"

"I can tell you where you might find it, but I can't accompany." Ruby straddled Sam's waist and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Sam, there are extremely powerful demons running the Underground. You will get yourself killed if you even attempt to go there. Forget about your Nephilim."

"She's my friend."

"If you die, who will take out Lylith?" Ruby hissed wrapping her arms around the hunter's neck. "What about all your training?"

"Then this will be good practice," Sam responded wanting more than anything to push the demoness off. "I'm not leaving her there."

Ruby rolled her eyes and with a huff agreed. "I'll tell you, but I can't go with. I'll be recognized in an instance, and I'm not on the top friends list of many demons right now."

Sam's eyes connected with Ruby's, and he greedily kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He climbed on top of the demon.

In between the kisses, Ruby purred out, "You'll need it if you're actually going through with this."

"I know," Sam replied.

Ruby reached down and grabbed her knife, cutting just a small part of her arm. The blood seeped out only for a few seconds before Sam latched on greedily. Taking in the demon blood, Sam felt his power growing. He would need all the extra strength if he was truly going to the Underground.

"There you go Sammy," Ruby encouraged.

Afterwards, he licked his lips clean and went back to kissing the demon. She pulled his shirt off with a simple tug, and Sam's muscular stomach was revealed. He wasn't as thickly built as his brother, but he had the leanness on his side. Sam ripped open Ruby's shirt, and he continued on his way to mark the demon as his again.

**. . . .**

Next morning, Sam glanced at the clock while grabbing his discarded clothes across the floor. He had only thirty minutes before Dean would be calling asking him where his ass was. The elder Winchester was so impatient when it came to being in hospitals.

"Ruby, be gone by the time I get back," Sam said throwing on one of his shirts. His eyes stared down at the naked form of the demon as she sighed and stood.

"Fine Sammy," she huffed, not liking the idea of being kicked out so quickly.

Grabbing the Winchester's arm, Ruby kept Sam for a few more minutes to herself. She kissed him again.

"The Underground is hard to find unless you know where to find it," Ruby spoke pushing a piece of paper into the Winchester's hand. "Make sure you have some sun tanning lotion."

Sam opened the small piece of paper, and it was simply an address. It wasn't an area code from anywhere nearby; the area code belonged to California.

"You're going to Los Angeles," she grinned. "The city of fallen angels."

"Demons have to be ironic," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Be careful," Ruby warned. "There aren't just demons in the Underground, but hunters as well."

"Hunters?"

"Ones that do not hunt what goes bump in the night, but hunt the hunters themselves." She ran a hand through his hair. "You must be careful not to be recognized."

"We'll be okay," he assured.

"Watch yourself Sammy," Ruby said once again before walking out the front door. "You might find something there you won't even like."

This left Sam to wonder what Ruby was talking about. His cell phone rang right then, and it was Dean complaining that he was still stuck in the hospital. Once Sam assured his brother he was on his way, he left for the Impala- running through his head that they were about to head to demon central. Hospitals were a probable sight for the future…

**Chapter 14:** It's the beginning of Arc 2, and if you haven't guessed it, it's a fight club. Rachel is stuck fighting for her life while trying not to kill anyone at the same time. The brothers go and check out the Underground while questioning their trust in the angels. Can Rachel continue to survive now that the brothers at least know where she is, and can the brothers find a way for Rachel to get out of her slavery?

**OOC:** The plot thickens. The next arc will be switching in between point of views. Sometimes it will be Rachel (first person) and others, it will focus on the brothers (third). The next arc is called "A Fight for it All" and the letter for the arc is "F". Hope you guys like what's in store! Review!


	14. F In the Underground

**F. Chapter 14**

It was tiresome… Fight after fight with little rest or food- I was asking to be killed. My "master" was the actual problem. He refused to give me what I needed no matter how many times I explained that for me to put up a fight, I needed nourishment and not midnight wake-up calls. Apparently since I was half-angel, this idiot thought I was invisible and like full angels didn't need food or sleep. I was still half-human moron!

Sometimes I swear demons need a smack upside the head to get their facts right. Being a Nephilim sold into slavery, I couldn't believe it at first. After Lylith saying she had an idea for me, I didn't know it was this. She put me up for auction once she had some special bracelets that made me as harmless as a puppy- at least when chained down… I could still fight hand to hand extremely well. Some random demon, apparently a powerful one, bought me with the intention of using me to make him money in this thing called the Pit, a circle arena that had fifteen foot tall stone walls and was thirty feet wide- I could see why it was named after Hell's pit. The only way you walked out of that Pit is if you killed your opponent which I refused to do. Demon or not, I was not going to kill anything. So far, I had been able to get away with just exorcising the demon in the host, and I was allowed to leave. A point would come when the crowds of demons I fought in front of wanted blood, and I would not be allowed my abilities. Sadly, I couldn't escape either. In the Pit, my powers worked but not outside the arena, and the second I stepped out, the bracelets were put back on. Literally, I was a slave.

It also hurt that the brothers had yet to appear. I was sure after a few days of being captive that the boys would figure something was wrong and come back for me, but obviously, two weeks and counting, I was wrong. With the bracelets, I couldn't even listen in on the angels to see if the brothers were okay. Last I was able to overhear, the brothers had succeeded in protecting a seal. That made me feel a little better about my predicament.

Finally, I sighed with relief as bread was tossed into my cell. I glared up at the demon slave that chucked it in. At one point, I had tried bargaining with these things about escaping because who wants to be a slave. Our master scared the crap out of them though, so now no slave would even look at me. Grabbing my loaf of bread, I savored each bite and wanted to thank… right now, anything but God… I was still seething from the whole angel business, and I wasn't in the mood to really think about it.

"Eat up Nephilim," the slave spoke coming back to rest in front of my steel bars. The rest of my cell was solid stone. "You have a fight tomorrow."

"Rachel," I corrected for old times sake.

"Whatever you say Nephilim," he said before leaving my sight.

I finished my bread before curling on my side. This would be a good time to use my wings for body heat, but the bracelets even kept me from using those. I wrapped my arms around my legs and tried to fall into another fitful sleep. I dreamt of the same thing every night: the brothers showing up and getting me the hell out of here!

**. . . .**

Dean stepped out of the Impala… The two brothers had drove non-stop to Los Angeles. The elder hunter, at first, didn't believe Sammy when he explained what kind of trouble Rachel had gotten herself in. Even worse, that they found this bit of information from a demon and not from the "friendly, neighborhood angels." Dean was sure going to question Castiel the next time he saw the damn angel. They had promised the brothers that they would point Rachel in their direction, but they hadn't thought two weeks missing was wrong. It just irked the brothers.

Now the two were in the city of fallen angels searching for their enslaved friend. Ruby had given them a warehouse to check that sometimes led to the Underworld- which really was underground. This kept the noisy humans out and let the demons have all their fun. While the brothers wanted to just go in guns blazing, they were smart enough to step back and actually think of a plan this time around.

"We'll find her," Sam assured opening their newest motel door.

Of course, three figures stood inside- Suriel the closest, Uriel to her side, but Castiel was standing off against a wall. His face portrayed he was deep in thought. Both brothers felt like growling upon seeing the celestial beings.

"A lot of help you've been!" Dean snapped. "Forget about our third member?" He motioned with his hand to an empty spot beside him.

"We didn't know she had been captured," Suriel assured. "You forget we can't sense her."

"We are sorry we misled you," Castiel spoke from his leaning position.

Dean interrupted, "No you aren't. You knew Rachel was missing the moment you came to us, didn't you?"

Suriel sighed while holding up her hand to keep Uriel from going off on the brothers. She titled her head and took a single step forward. "We couldn't afford for you to be distracted from the seal."

"So you lie about our friend?" the elder hunter hissed. "She's been sold into slavery, did you know that?"

"We've recently discovered this."

"And were you going to tell us?"

This time Uriel spoke up. "No."

"Why the hell not?" Both brothers were upset, but Dean was known for shooting his mouth off in times like this. Sam had no problem letting his brother vent to these angels- it was a lot better than what he had in mind when he saw them again.

"She's a distraction," Suriel spoke slowly as if she hated her own words.

"You going to try and stop us then?" Sam finally asked wondering if that was the agenda for this midnight visit.

"No," Castiel said stepping beside his companions.

"Castiel has recently informed us that not only can Rachel overhear our conversations…"

Sam interrupted Suriel, "We're not letting you kill her."

"Let me finish Samual," Suriel continued. "But Gabriel has given us direct orders to now move and try to rescue Rachel."

"Why does _Gabriel_ now care?" Dean remarked.

"We did not know this, but the day Rachel ran off, the arch angel spoke with her," Suriel sighed. "Even we can admit our mistakes. Gabriel feels she made one leaving the girl alone."

"Well then, do the angels have any brilliant plans to break into a demonic underground?" Dean crossed his arms in front of him.

"We might have one," Castiel replied, his eyes casted to the ground. Dean knew something was up with the angel that groped him tightly… gripped… This wasn't the time to be asking though.

"We need you to check out the warehouse for us first," Suriel admitted. "We can't get close enough without completely giving ourselves away."

"We were planning to do that anyway," Sam explained.

"We'll be around until you get back," Suriel responded before the angels disappeared with a flap.

Both brothers really wanted to just lie down, but right now would be the best time to check out the warehouse. Even if the demons were on the prowl, the hunters could maybe catch a glimpse of this fighting arena. At least the hunters were smart and changed up their clothing to be less conspicuous in a place full of demons. Dean made sure to even to hide his pendant underneath his shirt. While Sam actually tamed his hair, the elder decided not to spike it. Both wore sweatshirts that could cover their faces if the hood was pulled up.

The brothers found the warehouse fairly easily, but what was even easier was actually walking inside. Two or three demons stood near the front, but with a quick splash of holy water and few well placed punches, the lower ranked demons were out cold. What was unusual was the mark on each of their left arms- it was a brand of some sort.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of sight," Sam finally said.

Both brothers walked into the warehouse and quickly located a stairwell. Pulling up their hoods, the boys descended unsure exactly what they would be finding in this Underground.

**. . . .**

I felt a bone crack as I warmed up. Given only fifteen minutes… that's all the time I had to warm up my body, and I knew tonight's fight was going to be big. I had been told. Here in the Pit fights could not be thrown because it would mean your death. The winner of the fight got the most, and while the rest of the demons could bet, the owners could not. Apparently, demons thought of fair play, and the only way to piss off my master had gone out the window day one. Now, I did fight. I didn't want to die just yet.

"You got ten!" I heard a demon call from the hallway. It was only a matter of time now for me to get warmed up in the waiting cells. Now the question was, who was my opponent?

In the Pit, we were usually never given weapons unless the fighting was coming to a close. Demons liked blood even if it was their kin, and I knew that many demons would love to see my blood coating the walls. I had yet to lose a fight, and I had been here for more than two weeks; that's a streak in the Pit. The most damage I had taken thus far was a cut on my arm, and that was the first fight when I refused… I had learned my lesson outside the Pit.

"You're up Nephilim," the brute called. He stepped inside my cell, checking my bracelets before shackling me and dragging me up a ramp. Around me, I heard demons cheering… most for my throat to be slit. A few, on the other hand, understood that I was just born half angel, and they hated being chained as much as I did. Those wished me good luck.

Stepping into the ring was nothing new. Around me demons sat in chairs at the top of the arena out of reach of most demons, and when the gate closed, I wouldn't be able to reach them as well. Turning around, I allowed the guard to take off my bracelets before he quickly shut the door. The lock was in place, and my powers would only work inside this pit.

I stared at the gate for a moment longer, and then, I turned to look at my opponent… opponents… This was new. I usually didn't face three demons at once, but truthfully, I didn't care. Send one, three, a hundred… I'd take each one down.

The three middle-aged men waited for a quick speech from whoever was hosting the fight tonight. Obviously, this was the main event… Glancing up, I tried to catch a glimpse of the host tonight, and I wanted to strangle it.

"Lylith," I hissed under my breath.

"For the past two weeks, the Nephilim has gone undefeated," she announced grinning wildly as she did so. "Lets see if we can break that streak." I felt her eyes meet mine, and it pissed me off to no end. She was just messing with me, I knew that. The demons wanted me alive, and I wouldn't be allowed to be killed- at least I didn't think so… But as Lylith told me before she put me in this predicament, there are worse things than death.

"Begin."

The three demons rushed me- Fools. Raising a hand, I blew one demon back while jumping in the air. I punched one and landed a kick to the other. Regaining my footing, I waited for the next barrage of attacks. Was this a joke?

The idiots rushed me again. You'd think they'd learn that that wasn't working. Truly, this was just annoying. At least the other demons gave me a challenge, but this was just pathetic. I decided to do this the old fashion way until I could get the chance to exorcise them.

Grabbing one of the demon's wrists, I spun him and used him to block the next incoming attack.

"Ugh," I hissed while looking down at my arm. A dagger protruded. The third demon had a weapon, and now that I looked, all three of the demons had weapons. Well, at least this made things more interesting. Yanking the dagger from my arm, blood dripped down my arm, and I could hear the cheers around me. I just tossed the dagger uselessly aside; I didn't kill.

**. . . .**

"Dean," Sam gasped his eyes on the newly found pit. He wasn't sure what he was more happy to see; the fact Rachel was still alive or that Lylith was here. The youngest wanted to just walk over there and rip the demon's throat out.

"Sammy," Dean spoke grabbing his brother's arm. "We're surrounded by demons. We don't have a shot without getting ourselves killed and most likely Rachel as well." Oh the elder really wanted to go after Lylith… Kind of… The little girl truthfully scared the hunter, but for good reasons. She did, after all, sick hellhounds on him.

Tearing their eyes from the demon, both brothers watched in awe as Rachel decimated the demons with one hit… only to get stabbed in the arm. They cringed hearing the cheers around them, but they tried to ignore it. For the most part, they had to blend in as much as possible.

"Dean, look!" Sam tried again, pointing down to the fight.

**. . . .**

I pressed my hand against one demon, and I felt his pain in the ass go straight back to hell. The host fell to the ground dead. Pushing the other two away, I bent down and checked the human.

"Damn it," I cursed. He was dead; probably already was before this fight even started. It still sucked that I couldn't save the poor man.

"Don't forget about us!" one of them yelled coming at me again. I grabbed the idiot by his throat and lifted him from the ground until his feet dangled.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I didn't." Pressing my palm to his face, I moved to exorcise this demon, but he gave a much larger struggle. I was panting by the time I could toss the body to the ground; another dead one, damn it.

"All alone," I teased facing the last demon who looked terrified. If he had the chance, I wouldn't doubt he would go running from this Pit.

"Please," he begged.

"I'm not killing you," I laughed. "I'm only sending you back to Hell."

I didn't want to waste anymore time in this arena, so I rushed the last demon. Fucker, I growled when he threw me against a wall. His eyes flashed red; I was dealing with an upper level here. He'd been playing with me the entire fight. Well that would explain why the other two were so easy to dispatch.

"I take it," I said through gritted teeth, "you were their master?"

"I couldn't help myself," he chuckled. "Not many get to face the power of a Nephilim of your degree."

"Well most regret doing it," I replied, waving my hand and slamming the demon against a stadium wall. "Shall we continue?"

The demon matched me punch for punch, and I couldn't get a shot in. Every kick was blocked, but on the good side, I was blocking his attacks just as easily. Bad side was that I was tiring from exorcising the last two. Right now, I just wanted to lie down and take a nap.

The crowd was dull noise, the blows were silent… All I noticed was the fight in front of me. To finish this, all I needed was one misstep by this demon. One single… There! I rushed in, wrapped my leg around his, and tripped him to the ground. Straddling his waist, I quickly cleansed his soul using my grace. It took much more energy than usual, but I got the job done.

Standing amongst the cheering crowd, I stood and glanced up to Lylith. A scowl was etched onto her features, and I could only smile. In my mind, I couldn't help but think, 'take that bitch.' I was not someone to underestimate.

"Winner," Lylith growled out, "Nephilim."

I knew the procedure. Walking back over to the gate, I held out my hands, and the guard immediately replaced the bracelets. I was as harmless as a puppy again. All the while though, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Lylith. The brothers could have been standing in this very arena, and I would not have noticed with Lylith here.

"Lets go," the guard hissed pulling me from the Pit.

**. . . .**

"Lets go," Dean whispered to his brother. "There's nothing we can do right now."

Both brothers dragged themselves begrudgingly from the Pit and headed back silently to their motel room. The two weren't shocked to see their angelic stalkers standing in the room waiting for them.

"What did you find out?" Suriel asked.

"That Rachel can hold her own in a fight," Dean joked.

"That she's surrounded by demons," Sam said on a more serious note.

"Lylith was there…"

The angels looked from one to another. "Thank-you. We don't need you doing anymore. We can handle the rest," Suriel spoke. The three disappeared again.

"Like hell we'll letting them," Dean said once they were gone. "What happened last time we let them handle something?" It was more rhetorical, but Sam answered nonetheless.

"Rachel was captured and was held for two weeks until we found out about it."

"Ideas?"

"A few…"

**Chapter 15 Preview:** Well both sides- angels and brothers- are making plans. While the brothers make plans to kill off Rachel's master, the angels' working is unknown. During all this, Rachel doesn't even have a clue she's been found. That is until she gets a visit from a certain demon that the brothers sent to gain more information.

**OOC:** Viola! The next arc has begun. Hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far. Review because it fuels my muse!

Thanks to who have reviewed:

Applepie: The angels just seem like asses; they'll get better- kinda

Renavatio: thanks for all the support, and you're pretty close on the whole 'forcing grace back into a body thing…' Let you mull that in your head for a bit.

BlackfireRaven: I'll keep updating lol

Winchestergirl13: thanks for the reviews


	15. F Branded for Life

**F. Chapter 15**

After such a significant win, I was allowed to go back out to the empty Pit. This would be my allotted time to refocus my grace; with the bracelets, I could not, and it was dangerous each time to allow my grace to lash out unfocused. Well, that was at least what I told my "master." Since I won, he allowed me my time, but in truth, I wasn't just out here focusing my grace. Actually, I wanted to eavesdrop on the celestials and see how the brothers were doing. It had been sometime since I had heard anything.

Sitting in the pit, cross-legged, I closed my eyes and relaxed. Inside, I looked for my grace- the bright ball of light- and spread it throughout my entire body. I could feel it flowing freely through my veins, and it felt great. I had only been given this chance one other time, and I was not going to waste it. Once my grace was flowing smoothly, I opened my mind and listened for the annoying voices…

_"Neph…"_

Almost. I relaxed further and listened harder. This was my only time to even get the chance to know what was going on. I needed to hear something; it really was the only thing that kept me going. Knowing the brothers were safe, it made me push to work harder to someday rejoin them.

_"We've found Rachel," a clear voice finally spoke. _I recognized that one- Suriel.

_"In the Underground as we thought?" a male voice asked. _I did not know who that was.

_"Yes, she's fighting," Suriel responded again. "The brothers found her."_

The brothers were here? When? How had I missed such a thing?

_"Lylith was there as well," another male voice spoke up._ Castiel?

Well that explained how I missed the brothers. They truly were there that day Lylith felt like announcing my match. I felt sort of stupid now for actually not seeing the brothers when they were probably right in front of me.

_"How do you plan to get her out?" another girl voice spoke- Gabriel._

_"We have yet to decide," Castiel sighed._

_"She's well-guarded," Suriel added. "We cannot get close without being noticed."_

_"The brothers?" Gabriel asked._

_"We told them not to get involved," Suriel explained. "But…"_

_"But when do they do as we say," Castiel finished. "They will probably just do the opposite and try to rescue her themselves."_

_"If they do," Gabriel said. "Try to make sure they don't get themselves killed."_

I couldn't help but wonder. I reached my mind out just a bit farther and allowed my grace to flow out.

_"I don't appreciate being spoke about behind my back," _I thought_._

_"Rachel?" Castiel spoke, shock evident in his voice._

_"Hey," _I grinned. _"I can listen and speak with you."_

_"Where are you?" Gabriel immediately questioned._

_"Sitting in the Pit. My 'master' thought it was a fitting reward to allow me to focus my grace after winning him that match. Instead, I decided to try and eavesdrop."_

_"Why were you taken?" Suriel spoke._

_"Well this is a good reason to start," _I said referring to the fact I could listen in on the angels and apparently speak with them as well._ "Since I refused to tell Lylith what you guys were chatting about, she put me here… Until I decide to open my mouth."_

_"Are you going to?" Gabriel asked, tension in her voice._

_"I may hate you guys, but I've met Lucifer. And no offense, he's a bigger ass."_

In the background, I could hear someone moving. My time was almost up. I needed to give them at least important information. Focusing my grace one more time, I reached up to find the angels asking where I ran off to.

_"I have to run. Guard is on his way to drag me back, but if you guys are actually serious about getting me out of here, I don't know my 'master's' name, but he marks his slaves with broken wings…" _ I snarled as the demon snatched me from behind. When I meant to yell at the demon grabbing me, I actually shouted up at the angels in my mind. _"Hey, let me go!"_

_"Rachel?" _That was the last thing I heard- Castiel's voice. I could have sworn it, in fact, sounded concern, but truthfully, I doubted that. He was an asshole angel that hid the fact he killed my parents. If I had the chance, I don't know if I could be able to stop myself from hurting the celestial being. That freakin' angel just got under my skin especially after he kisses me, and then I find out, he was the one that killed my parents… Big time asshole.

"Lets go!" the demon snarled digging his nails into my shoulder.

"Alright, alright," I sighed prior to standing and letting the idiot put the bracelet on. I learned my lesson quickly about escaping. It was pretty much impossible, and if I fought, I would be severely punished then forced to fight. If I valued any part of my life, I had to be careful.

The demon dragged me directly back to my cell and chucked me unceremoniously inside. I could only give the demon a glare, but that was it. I understood why I was trapped here: Lylith wanted information. It was only by a slim chance that I had been allowed to avoid killing so far; it wasn't something I would want to do nor take pleasure in. The only reason that damn demon put me here was to get at me, but now I knew there was a rescue plan in the works. The girl would get nothing from me!

Not sure what else to do, I sat down in my cell, folded my hands in front, and prayed. _God, I know we aren't on good terms, me being a Nephilim and all. But, I'm down right begging you, keep the brothers safe. They are like… No, they are my family. Protect them; take my life if you see fit, but spare them any more agony. God please… I truly am on my knees begging here._

**. . . .**

Dean sat, staring intently at Sam. The younger of the two was typing furiously on the keyboard. After talking about what they saw in the Pit amongst themselves (which means no angelic help), Sam figured that the branding on the demons on the outside was a mark of who owned them. If they could figure out what Rachel's mark was and who owned her, they could go in guns blazing and take the sonofabitch out. Now came the problem, both brothers realized there was no possible way to get closer enough to Rachel to ask her about her master or see what mark was on her arm.

Sam had bluntly suggested Ruby… she was a demon; she might be able to at least find who holds Rachel's life. So far, six calls and five voicemails- nothing. The dark-haired demon wasn't picking up at the moment. Frustrated to no end, Sam went to work on the computer looking for leads that couldn't exist without any more information. Dean… well, did was Dean did… Drink the memories of Hell away. His head was against the bed headboard, a beer in hand.

"S'Finding anything?" Dean asked, his voice starting to slur.

"Nothing without something more to go on," he sighed. The cell phone still sat silent. "And Ruby hasn't called back yet."

With a moan, Dean laid back against the pillows. That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but there wasn't anything they could do for now. Going back to the Pit right now would be suicide, and at least, the two brothers knew Rachel was alive. To some point, Dean was tempted to yell and have those angels get their asses back down to the motel. Like hell, the brothers were going to sit out and let the angels handle this; they might as well sign Rachel's death certificate.

"S'need some air," Dean said finally setting the bottle down and heading outside the motel without another word. He wasn't going far, just to go sit on the Impala for a moment. Laying back against the hood, his green eyes met the sun-kissed sky. Dawn was just starting to break- beautiful really. Nothing like Hell- only the light of the fire. There was no night, no day… Just pain… That's all you knew in Hell- pain. Although the hunter had yet to talk about it, he regretted getting off the rack, just to make the pain go away, and even off the rack, it was still there. A constant dull (dull in terms to being ripped apart day after day) that never faded and always seemed to grow stronger. Sometimes… Sometimes, he wished Cas had just left him there. Sam was the stronger hunter, and Dean knew that now. Ever since the siren and maybe before, Dean knew it.

"Dean."

He didn't want to tear his eyes from the rising sun; after all, he had gone forty years without it. The voice tried again, the voice of Anna… Suriel… whoever she was.

"Really not in the mood," he replied barely taking his eyes from the sky.

"Please," she tried again, approaching a few more feet until she rested a short distance from the Impala's hood.

"Why should I give you the time of day?" he growled. "You didn't give that to Rachel… when you _promised_ you would."

"We didn't know she was captured," Suriel assured, resting her hands on Dean's knees. "I'm not here to talk about her though."

"Then what do you want?" he snapped again. "Because right now me and my brother are busy trying to find a way to help her."

Dean sat up on his forearms staring intently at the red-haired angel. The angel, honestly, looked like a mess. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn her puffy, red eyes were from crying. Rage melted away and was replaced by concern. Emotions written on the celestial's face was truly a new one for the hunter.

"Have you been crying?" Dean asked, sitting up the rest of the way, so Suriel was between his knees..

"I don't know," she started before sighing. "Yes… Rachel, I didn't mean to send you guys off. Seriously, I thought that she was fine and was being stubborn. I truly didn't know… Neither did Castiel or Uriel." For once, Dean could tell it was the God-honest truth. "We don't like being reprimanded either, so that was why we were all tense. An arch angel can be scary given the right circumstances."

He couldn't help it, he smiled. "Doesn't explain why you were crying…"

"I didn't even think I still could," she admitted. "It just happened after our last confrontation. I felt the anger you felt towards me, and it hurt."

"I felt it towards all of you… Probably more so at Cas," he explained. Not being able to help himself, he ran a hand through her hair. "Damn angel needs to learn to crack a smile."

"You'll have better luck with Uriel…"

For a moment, both were silent- just enjoying each others company without a fight breaking out. The hunter couldn't help himself; it had been weeks since he had tasted her. Grabbing the back of Suriel's neck, Dean pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He nipped lightly at her lips until he gained entrance to her mouth, and he played with her tongue. Pulling away, he gave her his cocky grin.

"No pick-up line this time Dean?" she asked, a smile on her puffy lips.

"No need…" He kissed the angel again, enjoying the warmth that started to flow through his body. Of course, he wasn't thinking about what it was; he'd ask questions after the hot-ass kiss. This time the angel pulled away and rested her forehead against Dean's.

"Broken wings," she panted.

"What?" Dean asked completely perplexed about what she was talking about now.

"That's Rachel's brand," she elaborated. "Two wings with vertical cuts through both."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I think we have a traitor in our ranks, and I'm sure they want to get to Rachel first… Castiel caught wind of this, and it was why he allowed her to see that it was him that killed her parents. We thought it would be safest if she was farther from us… Someone is trying to kill her."

Dean wasn't sure what to say. His eyes just met Suriel's, and he found he couldn't- or didn't want to- look away. "Are you sure?"

"Of course not," she sighed. "But Gabriel seems sure… Broken wings," she said once more before disappearing.

Dean blinked; the kiss forgotten while he ran back inside to tell Sam this new development. At least the brothers now had a lead.

**. . . .**

"Who's there?" I called out from my cell. It was sometime in the morning. I only knew this because during daylight hours everything was silent, but now, I was hearing footsteps. Scooting to the cell bars, I gazed out into the darkness of the halls. No one was around, but I swore I heard foot falls.

I sat for a moment longer before I went to go back to lying down… A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I moved to punch the figure. Only by chance did I halt myself in time. My heart pounded in my chest, and I wanted to sigh.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" I hissed sitting closer to the bars. "If demons catch you down here…"

"I know," she interrupted. "The brothers wanted me to come see you… But that's not why I'm here."

"Then what's your ulterior motive?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

Ruby didn't answer my question, but she slipped a loaf of bread into my cell. All too happy to eat, I munched the morsel down. No matter how many fights I won, food was still scarce. Sam trusted this thing, and she had yet to really do anything to me. I could at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

"What do you want?" I whispered once the bread was gone.

"I want to know what you have on Lylith…"

That shouldn't have been shocking, but I shrugged, "Not a lot. Once and awhile, she shows up to taunt me and offer freedom for information on angels. I refuse, she leaves me here to fight again. They don't want me dead and don't care if I kill. They just want me out of the way and to wear me down."

"Do you know when she visits?"

"I wish I could tell you sweetheart, but I can't. She just randomly shows up," I explained. "If I had any idea, I'd tell you. But I don't."

Ruby glanced at the lock holding me, but I grabbed her wrist through the bars. "Don't… Even if you get the lock off, my brand prevents me from leaving the premises, and only my master has the key to these bracelets."

"Any way to break this?"

"If I'm sold off again," I explained. "The brand no longer works, and until the new guy brands me, I could technically leave."

"I know who your master is."

"A fallen," I said for her. She stared at me, blank expression. "I figured since his mark was broken wings. Plus he visited me after I was chucked in here earlier. Bastard had to taunt me after all…" I looked into her eyes. "Stab him in the heart, and I'll immediately go right back up for bidding. Demon knives work just as well on the darker fallen."

Ruby gave me a nod, and I quickly told her to get out of sight. Someone else was coming. I positioned myself at the back of the cell, waiting to see how my visitor would be this time. I couldn't believe the timing; my 'master' had decided to take a stroll to visit me. The darker haired teenager grinned down at me. The fallen had gone to Hell and come back a demon. His eyes flashed a darker color before he crossed his hands behind his back.

"How are you this day Nephilim?" he grinned.

"Could be better," I hissed back.

"How so?"

"You could drop dead," I grinned.

"Oh and how would you pull…" The idiot didn't get to finish his statement when Ruby reappeared, and with a quick slash, she sliced her knife across his neck before plunging it into his heart. The fallen seemed shocked… then he collapsed motionless into a heap.

"Fallen are so easy to kill," I sighed. "He really should have kept a guard on him." Looking back up at the demon, I saw her stared at me, but down the hall, I heard screams. "Get out of here."

"And you?"

"They'll blame me, and I'll just be put right back up for auction… Go to the brothers." I ripped off my dog tags. "Give them these."

"Any reason why?"

"Just in case," I grinned before telling her to run again.

Guards surrounded my cell and stared in shock that their master was dead. I was the only one there, and of course, I quickly said that I did it. No point in letting them search for someone else. They opened my cell and proceeded to beat me until every last rib I had was bruised. In the end, I was curled on my side trying to ease the pain.

A childish laugh brought my attention back up towards the guards. Lylith stood there, her every present grin on her face. She clapped her hands and bent down to my level.

"I know you didn't do this," she said slowly.

"Yes I did… Bastard deserved it," I grinned.

"You would have found a way to exorcise the demon. You don't have it in you to just kill ruthlessly," she smiled. "I've watched you in every fight before this. I know you Nephilim."

"Rachel," I corrected, but I knew then I had messed up. Lylith, apparently, had been watching me for actual reasons. She knew my personality and knew I couldn't just murder straight in cold blood- not yet at least.

"Get her brand off," Lylith commanded. "Get her ready for another auction…"

Dragged from my cell, my feet dipped in the fallen blood, and I wondered if the poor kid that had been possessed had gone to heaven. Being prepped for auction was never fun. Demons injected something into the bloodstream that might as well have been a tranquilizer, but it kept you fully awake. I was stripped to nothing, rinsed down, and dressed in pretty much nothing. I had something to cover my chest and bottom, but nothing in between. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail- looking good pulled biddings up. The better condition equaled better product. The bracelets stayed on, so no "accidents" could occur. The only thing I was allowed in bidding was my wings, and that was for the ones looking to buy.

Time passed without meaning to me, but when I was thrown onto a dais, I was quick to try and figure out what was going on. I was able to move slightly, but for now, I was stuck on my hands and knees- wings in full sight. The octagon dais was surrounded by a two-way mirror. The bidders could see me, but I couldn't see them. In a single day, I had gone from one owner, to a dead owner, to be bided on. Slavery truly sucked.

I wanted to grin as I finally could stand without falling down. In the background, I heard some demon announce what I was, what I could do, blah, blah, blah. My attention span was truly short. I couldn't tell what the bid was, but I knew how long I had been standing on the dais before a guard fetched me. Ten minutes had to be a record in a silent auction.

The guards dragged me from the dais, and with the drugs still running in my veins, I couldn't even put up a fight. I wouldn't even know my new owner for a while most likely. Funds had to be transferred, the guy had to check his purchase, Lylith would have to tease me, I'd be tested, and then I'd be branded. The brothers probably had a three day span to get me out of here before I had a new brand and was stuck. The brand was for life… well at least their life.

**. . . .**

"Three days?" Sam asked staring at Ruby.

"Three days is the likely span for an item to go from auction to branded," the demon explained. "That's your window." On her way out, Ruby glanced back and said one more thing, "Take it."

**Chapter 16:** Rachel has three days until what Ruby did means nothing. With an unknown owner, she still has fights to do- thanks to Lylith. Things don't get easier when the Nephilim meets a familiar face in the Pit.

**OOC:** There you are, another chapter. Thanks to Ruby, Rachel at least has some freedom, but keep this in your head: why did she do it? Ruby snuck in to kill the Nephilim's master, but risked her own life. Let these things mull over as you'll find things clicking together… Same thing as always: Review!


	16. F What it all Comes Down to

**F. Chapter 16**

I wasn't sure what to say. Life hadn't been great to me; things hadn't gone as planned. In my teenage years, I was a straight-A student with every plan to go to college. Since ten, my parents told me that my father was only my step and not my real dad, but I didn't care. The man raised me, so he was my father. It all changed in a flash. Both of my parents slaughtered because I had wings… beautiful, black, deadly angel wings. Now almost a week from my twenty-first birthday, I really couldn't understand what was going on with me.

A cell… that was where I was stuck, and if I didn't get out soon, I would be here for the rest of my life- be however short that would be at this rate. My new master, whoever he was, would probably be more terrible than my last since now my name was now labeled deadly. Lylith knew I didn't kill my old master; I couldn't have. Demons I could kill; their hosts, I balked at the idea. The only blood that had stained my hands had been my twin brother's; the day I burned his body, I promised myself never again. I told myself I would never have the blood of a human on my hands again; it just wasn't right.

The brothers would come for me. I trusted that fact with what was left of my screwed up life. Dean and Sam Winchester- demon hunters extraordinaire. The day they saved me in the alley, and then they showed up at my door as FBI agents… I should have known nothing would have been the same, and only a few weeks ago, I had the chance to change it all. I tried by saving my parents, but in truth had I really wanted to change what happened, I would have moved sooner. I wouldn't have waited until five seconds before running into my house. My morals had kept me from doing it; I changed the past, I wouldn't know what would happen to the future.

Still, the more I mulled these thoughts, I realized- this future sucks. Dean, he didn't even know. Sam, he was doing a lot of dangerous shit. Then the angels, they… well, they just sucked. Ruby, I didn't trust her. She seemed to be trying to hard to get only Sam's trust. Something was wrong, but I didn't have proof… yet.

A resounding laugh snapped me from my dwelling and caused me to glance towards the cell doors. A man stood there, but his hood was up and made it impossible to see his face. I could already tell this was my new "owner." Growling, I glared at the man.

"I'm no pet," I snapped. "I don't do well with commands and I don't do well with the word 'master.'" I might as well give the guy the heads up now; he was here to check his purchase. I knew the procedure.

The man chuckled again before opening the cell door. Was this guy insane? I stood; thoughts of escape running vividly in my head. One guy, I could take the idiot. After all, I was the undefeated champion of the Pit. Deciding to take my chances, I rushed the laughing maniac. He dropped down and tripped my feet right out from under me; I hissed at the unexpected pain only to have the guy to wrap his large hand around my throat. He picked me up by my throat until my feet were hanging. His thumb was pressed against my trachea making it almost impossible to breath. I felt my eyes rolling back… Air… I tried to grasp onto anything with my mind; something to stay conscious as the man choked the very life out of me… Air…

I gasped in a deep breath as my back nailed the wall. The man had thrown me, and I saw blackness creeping on the edges of my eyes. Lying on my side, I coughed and looked up at my attacker. His hood was down, but my vision was too far gone to see who it was.

"If it's the last thing I do," he said, venom dripping from his very words. "You'll find your end…"

The voice… I could swear… I fell unconscious.

**. . . .**

Three days. That was all the time the brothers had to make a move. Once Rachel was branded, she was stuck inside the Underground. 72 hours and counting… Oh, the brothers already had ideas. The Pit had a sprinkler system; after all, it was made by humans. They were going to pull the same thing they did when they were stuck in that small jail. Holy water and exorcisms… After all, that was their best shot to get close.

"If Lylith's there?" Dean finally asked. It was the question plaguing their minds. It was the big 'what if?'

Sam stayed quiet.

"Sammy," Dean pushed.

"Rachel first," he finally sighed. "We deal with getting Rachel first…"

Both brothers went back to working on whatever they were doing. Dean was dealing with polishing some of the guns and knives. They weren't sure exactly what they were going to run into down there. Ruby had said supernatural creatures, and the eldest hunter wanted to make sure they didn't run into say vampires, and be unprepared. On the other hand, Sam was reviewing his Latin. Unlike the jail where they locked the demons in, the brothers had every intention of letting the demons run away. There would be too many demons to attempt to exorcise if they locked them in. The hunters weren't trying to defeat the demons necessarily, but more and try to rescue their friend.

"Any idea what the angels are doing Dean?" Sam asked.

"Being pricks?" he suggested giving his usual cocky-ass grin.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Jerk."

"Bitch…" The two fell back into the usual comfortable silence; on the other hand, it wasn't their usual comfortableness. Things had changed since the siren, and it wasn't going back to the way it use to be. Sam's powers, Dean in Hell… So much had changed, and now they had a third member of their group who had been kidnapped. Both brothers couldn't help but wonder where it all went to hell. Dean decided it was the moment their mom died; Sam decided it was Hell. How ironic that the brothers switch everything up. It use to be that the elder loved hunting and couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do, but now the angels were claiming God had work for him. Sam hated the family business, but now he was running around with a demon.

The door creaked opened, but Dean didn't tear his eyes away from the gun he was polishing. He already knew who was walking through the door: Ruby. She had said, after all, she was going to come back… That she was going to help… The hunter didn't believe her for one second; he'd seen Hell, he'd seen every demon down there, and he knew they were all the same.

"Ruby," Sam greeted.

"I see you boys haven't moved," she mocked glancing around.

"We want to be ready," Dean answered, still not looking up.

"You're attacking a demon infested Underground," Ruby said. "There isn't a whole lot you can be ready for. You'll be outnumbered, out gunned…"

"We know Ruby, but we have to do this."

"I gave the Nephilim her chance to get away… I killed her master, but she didn't escape. She let herself be resold."

"Don't start," Dean snarled not caring to hear the demon's opinion. "We're doing this… whether you help or not."

72 hours and counting…

**. . . .**

Headache… Pain… That was the first thing I noticed when I finally came to. I was still lying in my cell; and whoever attacked me was gone. Instead in his place stood the ever-so-friendly Alistair. I think I preferred to be unconscious. Sitting up made me throw up anything, which was very little, in the last day.

"Tsk tsk," he teased. "You shouldn't try escaping."

"Can't blame me for trying," I hissed placing a hand to my head. My throat was throbbing, and vomiting truly had not helped. I would have lain back down if I hadn't just thrown up across the cell. "What do you want?"

"Proposition," he returned.

"I'm not telling you what the pricks up above are talking about," I responded with the same sarcasm Dean would have used.

"You and the Winchester," he sighed.

"What can I say?" I shrugged, immediately hating the action as my stomach rolled again. "We're like family."

"I don't care about what they're speaking about," Alistair continued, and I narrowed my eyes… Where was this going? "Kill your next opponent, and you'll be free."

"I don't kill," I immediately shot back.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with this one," he grinned sadistically. "If you do, you'll free…"

With that, the demon walked away leaving me to my thoughts. Whoever my opponent was, I wondered what the idiot did to piss the demons off this bad. It also worried me because I was actually considering it. If the guy was a demon, most likely the body he was using was already dead… I could walk away… if I actually trusted demons, which I don't.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my shortened hair. This day was just getting better and better… I threw up again and crawled to another corner of the cell. Curling into a ball, I tried to fall into a deep slumber. My mind had too much crap running through it; I didn't need Ally messing with it anymore.

**. . . .**

Dean and Sam sat trying to go over tactics with Ruby. She kept disagreeing with every idea, and it was bothering the shit out of Dean. He wanted to put her own knife through her throat, but mostly, he wanted to lay down. It was only when the door busted open and Suriel walked in did Dean jump up. He was actually glad to see the angel.

"Dean," she panted.

"You actually used the door," he grinned. "Thank-you…"

"We have a problem…" Suriel said grabbing his bicep.

"What happened?"

Both Sam and Ruby stood slowly…

**. . . .**

"Get up Nephilim," I heard a voice growl. Opening an eye, I saw a guard standing at my opened cell door. He was motioning for me to get up and get ready. "You have a fight in thirty."

"Not possible," I moaned rolling away. "I don't even have a brand yet. No owner would get anything if I went into the ring now."

"Get. Up!" he snarled seizing my arm and dragging me to my feet. My head was still hurting, but the pain had dulled. Another guard was waiting outside the cell, and he helped his buddy drag me to the warm-up area. "You have ten minutes…"

"Bull shit," I moaned as they closed the door on me. "Hey!" I called watching the idiots walk away. A few of the demons surrounding the warm-up area seemed thrown by my sudden appearance.

"Got a fight Nephilim?" one of the slaves called over.

"Apparently," I frowned, deciding it was best to stretch out. Alistair's words were repeating over and over in my head: kill your next opponent and you're free.

"Any idea what you'll be taking?" a new one called.

"Yeah, is it true that you killed your old master?" another asked.

Questions popped out of every cell, and I blinked. Among the slaves, I was well-known, and it irked me slightly. All the slaves were demons, and it irked me that I felt sorry for them. These demons looked for anything to talk about, and every time I showed up, I was the topic of choice. I didn't really appreciate it, but I understood their plight. We were all slaves; we were all stuck.

Finally sighing, I decided to answer the questions. I wouldn't be able to focus until I did. "Yes I killed my old master, but no I don't know who I'm facing." The demons quieted.

Slowly, a timid voice spoke out. "It must be important. The crowd is huge tonight, and you weren't scheduled."

"Tell me about it," I sighed sarcastically. Outside, I could hear demons cheering and snarling incoherently. It made my mind tick even faster: who the hell was I fighting?

"Time's up," a guard growled and walked up to my cell. I doubted my time was up, but the demons were anxious to get this fight going.

"Alright, alright," I huffed allowing the guard to escort me to the entrance to the Pit. Even I was kind of excited to see who I was facing. Well, not excited about the fight, but more that I wanted to see why the demons were all freaking out.

Stepping inside the loud Pit, I turned and held out my wrists. The guards removed my bracelets, and with a resounding click, I knew I was trapped in the arena with my opponent. I turned, ready for whatever it was…

I stopped dead in my tracks; my heart even stopped for a beat. That I was not ready for.

**. . . .**

"Castiel's been captured," Suriel panted. "I mean, it was suppose to sort of happen. We were going to use one of us to infiltrate the Pit since any demon would be excited to place a Nephilim against an angel… But it wasn't supposed to be Castiel," she rushed. "I was the one that was supposed to be taken. That way Rachel wouldn't actually kill me… They took Cas though."

Dean, Sam, and Ruby stood silently- shocked was the understatement. That was the last thing they were probably expecting.

"Castiel is in the Pit?" Sam asked.

"Tonight," Suriel continued. "He's to face Rachel… Oh god, she'll want to kill him for killing her parents."

"Understatement," Dean hissed now realizing the severity of the situation. "The demons not only have a Nephilim but an angel… Nice plan…"

"Dean," Suriel frowned. "It was suppose to be me, but the demons thought Castiel would be better amusement. A Nephilim killing an angel that stands by God… That's a seal!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean growled out. "We are not ready to storm that place."

"Doesn't seem we have a choice now," Sam groaned.

"Rachel won't kill the angel right?" Ruby asked hesitantly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Cas killed Rachel's parents," Dean explained.

"Accidentally," Suriel added.

"Won't matter in her mind," the hunter continued. "After yellow eye's killed our Mom, Dad could think of nothing else…"

"Yeah and yellow eye's said it was an 'accident,'" Sam said. "That he told Mom to not come into the nursery. She interrupted him…"

"And he killed her," Dean finished. "Rachel might not be in the right state of mind to care."

"We need to get there and stop her," Suriel begged. Behind her, Uriel was standing completely silent- a look of concentration on his face.

Dean grabbed the guns and pushed past both of the angels. "Well, we better get moving then."

**. . . .**

Castiel… He was chained down in the middle of the Pit, the chains covered in symbols that kept an angel immobile. This was my opponent? I glanced up to see Lylith and Alistair grinning back down. In the corner of the arena sat my blades. Demons couldn't touch them; Gabriel had been smart to put symbols on them to keep demons from using them. The sheaths, on the other hand… Those blades were created by a spear that had the ability to kill an angel- the swords would carry the same power.

"An interesting battle for all you tonight," Lylith announced. "An angel versus the very thing they hunt down and kill… a Nephilim… A fight to the death seems fitting."

Alistair was staring directly at me, and I couldn't help but yell up hoping to stall, "Not very fair if he's chained down."

With a snap of Lylith's fingers, the shackles fell and freed my opponent. Well, there went stalling. It took a lot for me to tear my eyes from Alistair: kill your opponent and you're free… and to stare at the very center of my rage. Castiel stood slowly, his piercing blue eyes never leaving mine. This bastard killed my parents… He didn't look too hot though. Blood was dripping from a cut on his forehead, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. It looked as if he had already been through a fight.

"Begin," Lylith laughed, but I wasn't really paying attention any longer.

"Cas," I hissed.

"Rachel," he began. "The angels…"

"Left me here to be tortured," I growled. It was one thing to talk to the idiots, but it was quite another to see them. I couldn't keep my anger away. "To fight day in and day out for my life."

"Rachel focus," Castiel spoke. "To get out of here…"

"All I have to do is kill you," I said taking a dangerous step forward.

"The demons might promise that, but you know they lie," the angel continued, but I wasn't listening.

"Kill you, I might leave… Don't, I know I won't be getting out of here," I explained.

Castiel took a step away, but I moved to grab my swords. My back was to the angel, but I didn't think he was one to fight dirty. I pulled both swords from their resting sheaths and smiled at the beautiful shine. I tossed one to Cas and kept one in my hand.

"Pick it up," I snarled when he let it drop by his feet.

"Rachel," he tried again.

"I said," snarling, "Pick it up!" I moved to attack, giving the angel only a few seconds to snatch the blade and block my first swipe. I spun low and tried to cut at the angel's feet, but he jumped up. Moving again, I tried to stab. Cas blocked and pushed the blade away.

"Don't hold back this time Castiel," I hissed. "I'm not going to."

Spinning on my back foot, I landed a hard kick to the angel's ribs. Smiling, I shifted to attack again. Cas adjusted to put more distance between us. "Problem using a human body. You start to feel everything human's body does. Let me give you a quick lesson on anatomy." I fell into a combat roll and closed the distance with a single move. Jamming my fist forward, I nailed Castiel's chest. "Solar plex," I grinned when he began coughing. I thrusted my palm up into his face. "Nose…" He bent down, dropping the blade as he did. I rammed my knee into his abdomen hearing a beautiful crack. "Ribs…" Finally, I stepped back for a second letting the angel straighten up before moving to land one more move. I nailed my boot in-between his legs. "Groin…"

The angel fell to his knees, and I wanted to sigh. Again, he had held back. In truth, the angel could probably take me to my death… or his since my fighting ability was getting strong by the day. But the damn moron was avoiding hurting me and only had defended himself. This now left him at my mercy.

With a wave of my hand, I trapped Castiel against a stadium wall. It was then I noticed the cheering crowd. I had completely forgotten about being watched. Keeping the bastard against the wall, I looked up to see Lylith and Alistair watching completely enthralled.

"Kill it," Lylith ordered. "Kill it and you will be free Rachel," she announced for the entire stadium to hear. The cheers increased, now encompassing 'kill it.' Of course, no demon really knew how to kill an angel, but my blades could… And only a celestial being, human, or Nephilim could touch them.

Picking up my discarded sword, I moved to Castiel, who really looked like hell. His nose was gushing blood. Blood ran down both sides of his mouth, and I watched as he spit another mouthful out. I had probably broken one of his ribs and caused him immense pain down below. I felt something clench at my heart… I ignored it and stepped right up to the angel. His arms were pinned by his side, and his feet were only an inch or so from the ground.

"You killed my parents," I repeated.

"I didn't mean to," Castiel responded.

"I should kill you," I returned resting one hand by his head and using the one gripping the blade to place the tip to his neck.

"I wouldn't blame you…" He lifted his head to give me a better angle.

The tip rested barely against the skin, but just enough to draw blood. Now the question was… what do I do?

**Chapter 17:** The brothers' bust in with the intention of stopping Rachel from killing Castiel and to try and save them both…

**OOC:** Bet you hate me for this cliffhanger. The next chapter ends this arc, and it once again will lead into the next. Review and I'll attempt to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	17. F In the End

**F. Chapter 17**

"Kill him and you're free," I heard Lylith say again.

This angel had ruined my life. It was because of him that my parents died. Everything happened because of these angels. I knew what happened to Dean in Hell's pit; I heard it, but I blamed the creature before me. If the angels had moved faster, it wouldn't have happened. Everything would have been okay, but no… Everything, all of it, was because of angels. God warriors? They deserved to die…

I pressed the blade harder into Castiel's neck trying to get up my nerve to do it, but I… I can't kill- angel or not. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and it was such a foreign feeling. Crying? I hadn't cried in weeks because I didn't want the demons to see my weakened front, but here I was crying in front of the very angel that killed my parents.

"I can't," I whispered, barely audible. Castiel picked it up and stared into my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with not being able to take a life," he responded. "Thou shall not kill?"

I wanted to laugh; an angel was quoting one of the ten commandments to me, and I had a blade pressed to his throat. There was only one serious problem with the entire situation. If I didn't kill the angel, Lylith would send demons down to take us both back to a cell, and I was pretty sure the angel would be tortured to no end. Well, I wasn't about to let that happen.

"I'm going to throw the fight," I whispered again and blinked. One of his hands became free. "Overpower me angel…" But he didn't move. He just stared at me. "Cas, if I don't throw this fight, Lylith will have this arena swarming with demons, and we'll both be captured over. If we can get the demons to open up the gate," I spoke referring to the way I entered the Pit, "our powers will work outside of the arena. We have a chance to fight back…"

The angel couldn't defy the logic, and with his free hand, he seized my wrist that held the sword. A hard twist and my arm was behind my back. Castiel squeezed my wrist until the blade touched the ground. Of course to keep up pretenses, I began to struggle. Attempting to use my other arm to elbow the angel, I tried to spin around, but Castiel used his grace to force me to my knees and immobilize me.

"Damn it," I cursed.

"You should have taken your chance Nephilim," Castiel spoke, his voice dark sounding. It sent shivers down my spine- not the good ones. His voice actually scared me. With a well-placed knee, the angel had me on my stomach. His right knee was digging into my spine, and his hand still held my arm. Damn, this actually hurt.

Above, I heard Lylith hiss and call out to demons. "Take care of the mess…"

Demons flooded around the gate I had used to enter the Pit, and in those moments, I quickly whispered to Cas that the timing had to be exact and powerful or we'd be screwed. The angel cringed at my choice of wording; I reminded myself then not to curse as much around the angel.

"Hey Cas," I said waiting for the opportune time.

"Yes Rachel," the angel responded, a glare plastered on his face. Showmanship, had to give the angel that.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," I said glancing up from my pinned position. "I was just upset and took it out on you."

"I will live," he responded.

"Only if we get out this," I joked, and I swear I saw the angel smile. There was a whisper of a click, and I didn't even have to glance at Cas. We both knew this was our chance, and we lashed out with our grace. Combined, it was more than enough to blast the demons from the door, and with the door open, the trap was no longer complete. Our powers would work outside this arena. Above me, all the weight disappeared as Castiel took to flight. He was attacking the demons that were sitting in the arena, but I was more focused on the demons down in holding. Grabbing my blades and running through the door, I smiled when all the guards looked terrified.

"Payback's a bitch," I hissed and waved my hand. All the demons went careening back. Many of the demons stood up in their cells, staring at me… More demons were running down the stairs near the back of the holding towards me.

"You want out?" I asked and many nodded their heads. Most of the demons were just trapped in their cells by devil's traps. "You're on your own if I do. This is the only thing I do for you guys." Raising my sword, I cut through the first cell and broke the devil's trap. The rest of the cell doors I blew off with my grace before cracking the floor with the same power. I panted from the excursion, but armed with demon slaves, I moved to take out the now running-away guards.

**. . . .**

Dean and Sam moved to attack the front entrance of the Underground… They were slightly shocked to see that there were no guards present at the entrance. Something was off, both brothers recognized this instantly, but there wasn't a whole lot they could do about it right now. Deciding that the ends outweighed the costs, the brothers and Ruby headed into the Underground- Suriel and Uriel following.

"This is foolish," Uriel growled. "You said there were supposed to be guards."

"We know something is off, but we don't have time to think about it," Dean snapped back not enjoying the grumpy angel.

Loud cheers of 'kill it,' could be heard. A worrying glance passed between the brothers. The sudden screams of demons could be heard, and Sam immediately moved to set up the sprinklers while the rest barged into the Pit. Dean wanted to laugh at the sight; Castiel was decimating any demon foolish enough to approach him.

"Need some help?" Dean asked once he was close enough to the angel. Throwing a punch, Dean knocked a demon to the ground. He might not have as much power as a warrior of God, but he knew what he was doing. "I see Rachel couldn't kill you…"

"Dean!" I shouted while jumping into his arms. "Hey, you thought I would kill him," I frowned, punching the hunter in the shoulder. "What the hell?"

"What?" he asked, slightly forgetting about all the fighting around them.

"What took you so long?" I pouted. Frowning, I couldn't really hear Dean anymore; the demons were screaming way too damn loud. "Shut up!" I shouted. Every electrical device exploded, mirrors shattered, and demons clasped at their ears.

Once Dean removed his hands from his own ears, he glared at me, but I shrugged. The Pit had limited my powers, but now that I could use them at full, I sort of forgot my own strength.

"Where's Sam?" I asked glancing around putting myself back to back with the hunter. We had to continuously be fighting off hoards of demons.

"Setting up the…" Dean never finished the sentence as the sprinklers sputtered to life. Holy water rained down on the unexpecting demons, and many went running from sight, screaming as they did so. On the other hand, I enjoyed the water; it felt good, and even better, it was cleaning my grimy skin. I felt Dean move away to take care of some of the other creatures down here, but I only saw Castiel taking on Alistair.

"Hey!" I growled gaining the demon's attention before literally throwing my sword at him. Alistair ducked and glared, but I gave him my best grin before joining the angel in combat. "Need some help?"

"Assistance would be appreciated," Cas replied.

With the two of us, we combined our efforts to take out the torture master. I aimed a kick at the demon, but Alistair caught it and threw me against a wall. Castiel took the chance to attack, but a demon was coming up behind him.

"Cas down," I yelled getting up. Castiel bent down, and I rolled across his back and nailed the sneaking demon. Considering everything we'd been through, the two of us made a pretty good team.

Suriel decided not to let us have all the fun and flew down to help. Together, we exorcised Alistair's damn ass back to Hell. His host fell to the ground, but I allowed the angels to check the body. I was tired of feeling no pulse on every body.

"Rachel!" I saw Sam and Ruby joining Dean, and I went over as well. Although the sprinklers were now off, all the demons were gone; the humans that now had control of their bodies laid unconscious at our feet.

"About time you showed up," I snapped though I was really smiling. God, it was nice to see the brothers. "We should go…"

"Rachel!" I heard Suriel shout. I turned to find demons standing on the dryer parts of the seating, staring at me. I recognized them as the slaves I freed.

Taking a breath, I walked over to them, not really sure what they wanted. They weren't threatening me, so I placed both of my blades at my side. The demon leading the group handed me my sheath.

"Thank-you," I said attaching the holster to my back and placing my blades into their resting spot on my back. "What do you want?"

Next to me, I felt the brothers and the angels take a step closer. I didn't really want to cause another fight, but these were demons.

"We wanted to thank-you," the first demon spoke. "We were able to kill our masters, and we are free."

"Good for you?" I responded not really sure how else to.

"We won't be staying in these bodies, so lower your weapons Winchester," another demon spoke. "We were loyal followers of Azazel, and that's was landed us as slaves when Lylith took power."

"We know what Lylith is trying to do with the seals," the first one spoke again. "If it comes down to a final battle, and you need our assistance Rachel… we pledge to help you…"

"Thanks?" I said not really sure still what to say, but before I could say anything else, black smoke erupted from all their mouths. The bodies fell down, unconscious as well. "Great," I sighed. "Somehow I just gained demonic allies."

"Yes well," I heard Castiel sigh. "Maybe it's best that we leave… Perhaps you would like a burger?"

I grinned at the angel, "Food sounds great… Anything! It doesn't have to be a burger."

"Brother, sister," Uriel spoke for the first time. "We need first await orders… We will join _you_," he said the word you with venom. He obviously still didn't like me. "Later."

I rolled my eyes, but I didn't feel like arguing. What I really wanted was, actually a burger did sound good, and a nap. Leaning on Dean, I walked out of the Underground- free to fly again. Once back at the Impala, I climbed into the back and reached under the seat where I had stuffed Castiel's last trench coat. Using it as a blanket, I rested in the backseat next to Ruby.

"Rachel," I heard Dean say before I could drift off to sleep. Leaning forward since I was behind the eldest hunter, I placed my head on the seat and waited for him to continue. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Any place that has burgers and pie," I smiled.

"I thought you didn't like pie," he teased back.

"Not all the time… But right now, it seems like a damn good time for pie."

Sitting at the restaurant with the brothers and the demon, I just downed everything in front of me. I didn't care whether it was liquid or solid, it was going down my throat. From the corner of my eye, I could see that the brothers were watching me in awe.

"Dean we've met your female version," Ruby joked, and this made me stop stuffing my face.

"Have you been starved for weeks on end, forced to fight, and then given no sleep?" I hissed at the demon.

"Rachel," Sam warned.

I glared, but the smell of pie distracted me. Digging back into my food, I forgot the incident in moments. With a full stomach, sleep would come easy to me tonight, and for once, I wouldn't have to worry about getting up for some sort of fight.

"Dean," I whispered grabbing his arm as Sam and Ruby walked ahead to the motel room. "I don't trust her."

"Neither do I but she has helped Sam," he replied.

"That's the problem. She 'helps' Sam," I hissed. "Something is off… We need to see if there is a way to separate them."

"You two coming?" Sam called back. I glanced ahead to see that Ruby had disappeared.

"Yeah," I smiled. "We're coming…"

I couldn't shake it, something was wrong. It wasn't just Ruby… That voice… God, where did I hear it before?... These were my last thoughts before I fell into a deep slumber.

**Chapter 18:** Interlude: Castiel and Rachel get their chance to talk, but it doesn't turn out well. The traitor is revealed, and life is about to go to hell… Literally.

**OOC:** Viola, arc 2 is over. Next is the much awaited, one on one time with Cas and Rachel. Review!


	18. Interlude: Castiel and Rachel

**Author Note:** Sexual content; the rating from now on is M.

**Interlude: Castiel and Rachel**

The house was untouched. It was a picture perfect memory, and that's how I knew it wasn't real the moment I opened my eyes. My house was empty, dark, and the living room floor was blood stained to this day. The house I woke up in wasn't like that at all. The piano was still sitting in the corner, the fireplace was lit, and the carpet was immaculately rolled out across the hardwood floor.

"I'm dreaming," I said aloud for no real reason.

"Yes." I didn't need to look beside me to see it was Castiel. We were both now seated on the couch in front of the fireplace. "You picked the place not me," Castiel continued before I could ask why I was sitting in my old home.

"Why are you here?" I asked turning to the angel. He looked like hell. There were dark circles under his glossed over eyes, and his usual perfect clothes were shredded. "God damn Cas, are you okay?"

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain," he responded; his eyes never left the burning fire. I grasped the angel's chin and forced him to look at me.

"Castiel," I repeated. "What are you doing in my dreams?"

His gaze went straight through me. "I… I do not know," he said, never blinking once.

"Cas!" I tried again wanting more than anything to break his unusual trance. I pushed him back into the couch and stood directly in front of him. Placing my hands on either side of his face, I leaned down and spoke his name again. "Cas, what the hell?"

It was like a bomb went off inside his head. He started to blink rapidly and began to try and pull away from me. I had no choice but to place my knees on either side of his thighs to keep him in place; what an awkward position. I was almost straddling the angel.

"Castiel," I tried more softly. I placed my palm against his cheek, but it burned. I hissed past the pain and forced the freaking out angel to look me in the eyes.

"Hell," he repeated.

"Yes," I said to the calming angel. "I asked what the hell?"

"No," he said, his eyes finally resting on my own. "Hell."

"Cas…"

"We were betrayed by six of our own," Castiel began to babble. I didn't even think it was possible to ruffle an angel this badly. "Uriel led an attack…"

"Castiel," I spoke again, "you need to make more sense."

"Uriel led six of my brothers and sisters to attack Suriel and myself. He wanted us to join him… He wanted us to help him bring about the apocalypse."

"You said no right?" I joked, but one look from the angel told me this truly wasn't a joking matter.

"We both said no," Cas continued. I noticed then that his hands were clenched into fists. "He attacked us again until we could no longer stand… Then he sent both Suriel and myself into Hell…"

"What?" I cried suddenly realizing what was going on. "Uriel sent you into Hell?"

"We can't escape…"

Now I understood why the angel looked like shit. He was being tortured in the Pit, and I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He had already gone through a whole bunch of shit when I fought him in the arena, but now he was in the real Pit. Suriel… God, she was trapped there too.

"The demons don't even care what the angels are planning. They now have a garrison on their side…"

"Gabriel?" I asked worried that the one angel I sort of liked was working against us now.

"No, she wasn't part of it." Castiel's eyes weren't focused.

"You need to focus," I grasped his chin. He hissed, and I realized he was still feeling the pain from the Pit.

"I jumped into your dreams in the hopes of warning you about my brother."

"How about telling me where you are, so we can find a way of getting you two out?"

Castiel jumped at that, knocking my poor ass to the floor. "No!" he snarled. "You and the brothers need to stay focused on saving the seals." Before Castiel could disappear from my dream, I used my powers to focus him here. "Let me out Rachel…"

"Are you in pain here?" I asked standing up. He didn't answer me, but I knew that in my dreams, he was in less pain. "Stay…"

"You're sleeping…"

"And I will remain asleep for as long as you need to rest," I said walking up to the angel and pushing him back down on the couch. "What's the point of suffering if you can escape for a bit?" I smiled at the angel. "I really don't mind you in my dreams…" I gave the angel a suggestive smile, and when I moved to sit next to him, he grabbed my wrist. With a single tug, I was straddling the angel again.

"I'm feeling because of you and Dean… Emotions, I'm feeling more and more."

"Well," I shrugged, "what do you want to do about it?"

His eyes met mine, and he pulled me down. Our lips were only millimeters apart; I could feel his breath brushing my skin.

"I want to feel more," he spoke simply.

Hearing those words, I pressed my lips against his. This was no chaste kiss, and I felt Castiel unsure of how to continue this kiss. Smiling into the kiss, I used my tongue to prod Cas's open. It took some coaxing, but I was able to get his tongue to play with mine. My hormones were raging, and without even thinking, I pushed the coat and blazer off. The angel broke our kiss, and it left us both panting.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked trying to ignore the growing heat between my legs.

"No," he hissed pulling me back down. He picked me up and flipped us, so that I was lying on my back across the couch; Castiel was on top.

With a single tug, I ripped off the stupid tie barely breaking contact. I felt his knee press in-between my own legs and rub down. I moaned from the pressure, and this time I felt the angel smile. He pulled away to stare down at me, and I wanted to laugh. The angel's hair was tussled every which direction.

"What's wrong?" I smiled.

"This is sin," he spoke, and I noticed his grimace.

"This," I smiled, knowing what was hurting him. I slid a hand past his waist line. "Isn't." I gripped his hard member and moved it into a more comfortable position. Above me, Castiel moaned from the touch. "Real…" I finished, kissing him again. My hand stayed down there, slowly rubbing along the tip, but I could tell that maybe this was too much for the angel. I pulled my hand from his pants and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Slow then," I sighed. "You believe this is lust… So we'll take it slow…"

"Lust is a sin," he said again, and I wanted to smack him. It was like a broken record.

"Lust is," I agreed. "This is why I said slow. See where things go…" I kissed the angel again, just a soft peck. "Last I checked, kissing is not a sin."

Before I could press my lips to the angel's again, I felt him shudder. At first, I thought maybe it was something I did, but he shuddered harder this time. His eyes met mine, and I knew exactly what was happening. Cas was being dragged from my dream.

"Don't go," I whispered wanting to hold him tighter.

"I can't," he responded, and his image was beginning to fade.

"Cas," I whispered just as he vanished from sight.

**. . . .**

"Rachel," I heard breaking me from my dream. Blinking open my eyes, I stared up at Dean. He had a goofy grin on his face and seemed to be laughing. "You were having a wet dream…"

I sat up completely ignoring Dean's last statement. I knew I was having a wet dream; I didn't need to be told twice. My frightened gaze met the hunter's, and he knew without me saying it that something was terribly wrong.

"Rachel…"

"We have a serious problem…"

Sam walked in at that moment with bags of food, and he saw us both and dropped the bags. "What is going on?"

"Uriel betrayed us," I said without even meaning to.

"Wait, what?" both brothers asked trying to get my attention as I stood up.;

"Gabriel!" I screamed at the ceiling. "Uriel betrayed us," I said again to the brothers. "Gabriel, get your ass down here now!"

"How do you know this?" Sam asked.

"Castiel just dream walked into my dream and explained it to me…"

"How do you know this wasn't just a _dream_?"

"I know… GABRIEL!" I tried again, and in that second, a blonde girl appeared. She stared at the three of us, and the brothers stared back, mouths agape.

"What is it Rachel?" she asked, not happy to be dragged down.

"Uriel betrayed us," I repeated for the last time. "Castiel and Suriel are trapped in Hell…"

**Arc 3:** Welcome to Hell! Rachel tells Gabriel exactly what Cas told her, but without orders, the angels can't move to retrieve their fallen comrades. Rachel decides screw orders and decides to travel into the pit herself… With no idea where to go, Dean needs to decide whether or not to help and travel back into Hell to save Castiel and Suriel

**OOC:** Well arc 3 is about to begin… It's called Hell's Highway. Each chapter will be denoted with H… Review!!!


	19. H Going Back

**H. Chapter 19**

"We know," Gabriel sighed. "The moment the attack went down, I was informed by Michael."

"And you didn't stop it?" I growled.

"No chance," the female angel responded.

"Then why haven't you gone into Hell and rescued them?"

Gabriel looked away, and I knew the answer without even being told. Fucking, god damn orders! This is why God loved humans more, I swear. He gave us the ability to think on our own, but angels wouldn't be able to decide between two different toilet paper brands. Now because of that very reason, the angels had created a mess on their own asses. I wanted to meet God and say seriously 'what the fuck?'

"Orders?" I hissed aloud. "You're letting your brother and sister rot in Hell because of damn orders." Of course, I meant this not as a question, but Gabriel nodded nonetheless. Dean saw the exchange, and I could tell he was immediately pissed as well.

"Screw your orders!" he added. "Go get them…"

"Dean," Gabriel sighed. "We can't move without orders. I want to, more than anything, I want to dive down into Hell and rescue them… But I can't." She looked at me, and I could see the pain through her eyes. "My hands are tied."

"How do you know that the orders were given but never received?" I asked, crossing my arms in front. "You obviously have traitors… You do know who else the traitors besides Uriel are, right?"

Gabriel glanced away, and now, I truly just wanted to shoot myself. I literally had just been released from a hell-hole, but things had seemed to have only gotten harder. The damn angels were seriously fucking up, and the two angels I knew we could absolutely trust were stuck in Hell. Now, Gabriel was saying they didn't even know who was siding with Lucifer! God damn angels!

"I'm sorry," Gabriel sighed. "There's nothing we can do…"

I couldn't believe this. The angels were going to leave two of their own in the pit to be tortured for the rest of time and not do a thing about it because of orders. Simply, I wasn't going to watch this go by. Suriel… I knew that she was close to falling again; it was only a matter of time before Dean and her got too close. Castiel… he might have killed my parents, but I don't know, something was there. I enjoyed the stoic angel's company.

"Nothing you can do," I snarled. "But I can…" I moved away from the angel and grabbed my swords next to the bed I had been sleeping on.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Gabriel asked.

"Find a way," I started unsheathing both swords to check them over. "To send me into the Pit… You won't go after the angels, then I will."

"That's suicide."

"Well then, I'll be where I belong," I joked. "Can I get into Hell?"

"Technically yes…"

I didn't let the angel finish. "Then I'm going." I made it final. No angel could order me around, so with or without the garrison's help, I would be flying into Hell. At least being part angel, my grace might keep some of the lower level demons from trying anything stupid against me.

"You won't know your way around," Gabriel spoke. "You could spend eternity looking for them…"

"Better use of my time then sitting up here on my ass," I snarled back strapping my blades to my back.

"I," Gabriel began before sighing in defeat. "I need to speak with Michael first. Only he would have the power to allow such a journey…"

I didn't even grace the angel with a response; I just plopped down on the bed and stared at the brothers. In fact, my mind was actually focused on what happened in my dream with Castiel. Yes, I admitted the angel had picked a pretty damn handsome vessel, and I could feel his grace whenever I was close, but I… I don't know… It was a confusing love/hate relationship. One minute I wanted to rip his throat; the next, I wanted to pin him to my bed. Then, of all things he had to be- he had to be an angel. The very thing that was supposed to hate and hunt me.

Placing my face into my hands, I deeply sighed. Literally, I had just left a pit; now I was heading into the actual Pit. I would be lying if I didn't say I was freaking out. Next to me, I felt the bed dip, and I glanced over to see Dean staring at his hands.

"You're willing to go into Hell?" he asked, not tearing his eyes from his hands.

"I may ninety nine percent of the time hate the angels," I joked. "But the fact remains, there are traitors among the angels, and I trust those two. You can't tell me you don't." I gazed at the Winchester.

"I trust them," he sighed. "It's just… It's Hell…"

"I realize that."

"You won't know your way around."

"I'll deal…"

At that moment, Ruby chose to walk in. She seemed to be pretty upset by something, and when she tried to explain something to Sam- I wasn't paying much attention-, he stopped her.

"We already know Ruby," Sammy said. "Rachel is going to be an idiot and go into Hell to try and save them."

"Are you an idiot?" Ruby then asked. I glared at the demon, but I didn't respond to her. I needed to stay focused, and this "thing" was not helping my mind. One moment Dean was sitting next to me, and a second later, I heard the bathroom door slamming shut. Ignoring the two love-birds, I moved first to the door and knocked.

"Hey you okay?" I whispered through the wood.

"I'm fine," I heard Dean huff. His voice seemed raw, and I bet he had started to cry. If that was true, the hunter would never speak to me. His ass believed emotions were a weakness, and the notion made me want to laugh. Dean should have been born an angel…

I felt the air change before the angels appeared in the middle of the room. I turned to see Gabriel, and a new man… I didn't recognize him in any way; though I figured he was an angel. His vessel was a large man, a young adult with jet black hair. His figure didn't look friendly, but his eyes told another story.

"Most people don't choose to willing go into Hell," the man spoke.

My mind shifted to Dean. He did; he chose his brother. I had just decided to skip the deal and time, and I just wanted to jump right in. My eyes scanned the room. Sam was standing close to Ruby who looked like she just wanted to bolt out the door.

"Well it wouldn't be needed," I hissed, "if you angels would get off your damn asses."

"My hands are tied Rachel," the man sadly smiled. He stepped towards me, and I truly wanted to leave the room myself. It was starting to hit me exactly what I was about to do. "Unlike most souls, if you do this, you won't be trapped there. You will be able to leave…" He stopped and stared straight into me. I swear he was looking at my grace. "You can leave as long as upper level demons don't get their claws on you. Once in Hell, it's your best bet to search for a small white light. That will most likely be one of their graces. This might help you from getting lost."

"Hell is large," I sighed. "I'm probably going to get lost no matter what I do."

"You'll be safer because of your grace. The light will keep lower demons from messing with you, but as I said, the upper demons will be enthralled by it. They will gun for you… You must find my brother and sister quickly." Somehow during this conversation, the angel had maneuvered me, so my back was to the bed. Suddenly, I didn't feel so confident. "The longer you are down there, the harder it will be for you to find your way back…"

"She won't have that trouble." I turned to see that Dean had finally left the bathroom.

"What are you talking about Dean?" both Sam and I asked at the same time. I had a feeling where this was going, but from how the angels were looking at the Winchester, they had already figured this was going to happen.

Dean shrugged off his jacket and came to stand next to me. "I'm going with her… you," he said meeting my eyes.

"I can't ask you to do this," I choked out. This was too much for the Winchester. Going back to Hell? I couldn't ask this of him.

"You need me," he shot back. "You don't know your way around… I've been there. I'm pretty sure already where Cas and Anna will be." It was unusual to hear the angel's human name, and I wondered exactly what had been happening between the two while I was trapped in the Pit.

"If you both are going," Sam said, "so am I."

"No," I snapped before the angels could say anything. "Our souls are going to be ripped from our bodies. Someone has to stay here and make sure no demon decides to attack us in that form… And nothing against you Ruby, I don't trust you worth a damn."

The angel touched my forehead, and I felt all my limbs go limp. He laid me across the bed while Gabriel did the same to Dean. She was whispering something in his ear, but I couldn't hear much in this state. Having no control of my body was terrifying me.

"Good luck," the angel spoke, and finally, I got a glimpse of his grace. "You will need it."

"Michael?" I whispered before he touched my forehead with his entire hand, and I felt some pain… but then nothing.

**. . . .**

When I opened my eyes again, I was still standing in the motel room with Dean next to me. The angels were staring at us, but Sam was sitting next to… Oh, our bodies… Apparently, it was easier to first separate our souls and bodies before sending us to Hell.

"Rachel," Dean gasped. I turned to look at the hunter, but he motioned for me to look down. My eyes opened wide; my body truly wasn't there. I was more light then my human form. Dean looked the same in spirit form and living, but I was mostly light.

"Rachel," I heard Michael say. I turned and he handed me my blades which I quickly strapped to my back. "Don't hold back down there. You will need to fight your way through some demons, and they will not take nicely to seeing you."

"Dean," Gabriel smiled. "Here." She handed him a sword- her sword. "This will protect you… I know this is hard, but thank-you."

"Just get it over with," Dean said, his voice staying strong.

"You two ready?" Michael asked, and we gave him a short nod. With a wave of his hand, I felt a tug down… I ended up closing my eyes.

Around me, I felt heat and fire. More than anything I didn't want to open my eyes to greet the sight of Hell, but next to me, I could feel Dean trying not to freak out. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes quickly and gazed upon the gates of Hell. The entire place was blackened soot ground, fire erupting from the ground, and lightning streaked the sky. It actually reminded me of Earth- if everything was burnt to nothing and it all went to Hell. At least now I knew what to expect if the war was lost.

"Dean," I whispered trying to stay strong myself. The heat of the flames across my face and the sight of thousands of demons stopping in their tracks at the sight of us, I felt myself gathering my courage.

"We'll need to fight our way through," he spoke, and I knew he couldn't tear his eyes from the demons devouring screaming souls.

"Best to start now," I smiled trying to keep everything from falling apart. Raising one of my blades, I sliced at a demon foolish enough to get close. Michael was not lying; many of the demons moved away from us. The light off my body was scaring them away, but a few took their chances and tried attacking. Those Dean and I were able to dispatch with a single swipe of a blade.

"Follow me…" Dean said trudging ahead of me, and I watched his form. He shouldn't be here- that was the only thing running through my head. He really should not be here.

**Chapter 20:** Dean and Rachel make their way through Hell running into old faces and having to fight their way through…

**Author Note:** The rating went up mostly for the gore that will be incorporated in the next few chapters of this arc. It is less for sexual content (though there will be some), but more that in Hell, I'm figuring it's pretty bad. That's just the head's up since the next chapters will get graphic.

**OOC:** Sorry the Chapter is short, but I wanted to just get into the arc. As you can tell, this arc will be focusing a lot on Dean and his troubling feelings of Hell. Talk about facing your fears head on… Review ;)


	20. H The Truly Deserving

**Author Note:** Violence, gore, and blood throughout this entire chapter…

**H. Chapter 20**

Hell would have been more tolerable had it not been for the endless screaming. It was a real headache; I did feel bad for some of the souls. Endless torture didn't seem very fair except to maybe the rapists and murderers. I couldn't care about those souls. Hell let them sit on the racks. It was people like Dean that made me feel bad. They didn't deserve to be down here.

"Where are we going Dean?" I finally asked. Right now, we were walking through the lower levels of Hell; this left us pretty safe against demons. Many saw me and turned tail.

"You sent Alistair back here," he shrugged. "If anyone was going to torture an angel, I would put my chips on him."

"You're leading me to where he works?" I asked though I already knew the answer. My gut felt like dropping, but I kept it together. We couldn't afford two emotional fighters. So far, Dean had kept it together, but this was Hell, and we were going to find Alistair. I didn't doubt that he was strong, but this was the cause of his nightmares.

The screaming increased as we walked. Each circle of Hell got increasingly worse; I had read _Dante's Inferno_ and was shocked to find how similar some of the descriptions were. In the distance, I saw souls that committed suicide trapped in the trunks of trees having their eyes pecked out. Flesh was peeling from their bones, and intestines were dripping from the sliced open abdomens. How they were still screaming… God, I'll never know. It took enough to keep my lunch down, and I felt Dean tense next to me as we walked.

One second we were walking, and the next we were both frozen in our tracks. Dean stopped first, and I bumped directly into him. Before I had the chance to cuss the hunter out, I saw why we had stopped. In front of us stood these two disgusting large masses. Their red eyes burned into Dean and me, and I glanced over their fleshy-like bodies. It was difficult to stare something that was over ten-feet tall in the eye, so I just placed my hands on my hips and glared at their intestines.

"You do not belong here," one hissed. "Leave now."

"Make me," I snapped back. My grace did not seem to affect these demons too badly, but they didn't close the distance any farther.

"You do no belong here," the second one chorused. "Leave now."

"We heard you the first time," Dean said backing me up. "Didn't you hear us? We said we're not leaving."

"You do not belong here," the first one said again.

Now this was just becoming annoying. Did these demons not hear us? I gazed up to try and figure these two dimwits out. It was then I realized the demons didn't have ears, just two holes on each side of their heads.

"They can't hear us," I sighed to Dean. "Maybe we should just push our way through?"

"Best idea," the hunter agreed, and in a single swift slice, we both attacked the demons. This seemed to get their attention off "You do not belong here…"

They waved their hands and set us flying directly onto one of the racks. I moaned from my position as one of the carver's stared down at me. Apparently, this one wasn't use to a random new addition. I gave the guy a smile before jumping up on top of the flat rack and fighting off one of the demons. At least now, I was the same height as the bozo. The souls by my feet were screaming for help, but there wasn't a whole lot I could do for them. Sure, I could release you, but you're still trapped in Hell. One of the souls grabbed my foot, one that was almost a demon, and I felt agony run up my leg. The soul also screamed. My grace affected him like his tainted soul affected me. I kicked him loose and ducked under the incoming demon's attack. Flipping off the rack, I slammed my blade into the already ripped open portion of its abdomen. I stared up at it as it hissed and screamed. With a single smack, I went flying again, but I was finally like "Fuck this!"

Ripping open my wings, I stayed in the air and dove down. This time I jammed my blade into the demon's head which seemed to do the trick. I landed a few feet away and stared down my still burning leg. My light had diminished in that area, but was slowly returning. Dean trotted up to me, covered in demon blood.

"How'd you beat him?" I asked shocked that the hunter took on a goliath of a demon.

"I didn't," he laughed. "I just cut his feet off. He can't come after me without feet."

I glanced behind the hunter and chuckled. He wasn't joking; the demon was on the ground trying horribly to crawl to us.

"I stabbed mine in the brain," I said with a shrug.

"What brain?"

How unusual, we were in Hell, but we were joking. I hissed again as my leg gave another painful burn. Dean immediately went from jokey to caring. He glanced won on the wound, but I assured him I'd be fine. It was just some idiotic soul, and I decided to point said idiot out. Dean's eyes were immediately locked onto the soul, and I followed him as he made his way over.

"You know this idiot?" I asked once we were close enough to see the still screaming soul. His darkened skin was bubbling off his very bones. I felt like just walking away, but something about him attracted Dean over.

"I know him…" Dean sighed staring down at the almost demonic soul. "He is… was a hunter. Gordon Walker turned vampire." He looked at me. "He tried to kill Sammy because of his demon blood."

"And in turn you killed him?" I responded.

"Sam did," he sighed. Now the soul had silenced and stared directly at us. Apparently he recognized Dean as well.

"Well, well, well," the now named Gordon grinned revealing his toothless gums. "Isn't it Dean Winchester? Down here to find your demon brother?"

"Actually no," Dean snapped. I could tell he would enjoy jamming a knife into this guy's throat. I wouldn't blame him; this guy seemed like an ass. "I see you're finally where you belong."

"You're becoming the very thing you use to hunt," I added. I didn't know this guy, but I couldn't help but add to insult.

"Then when I get out of here," Gordon hissed. "I'll be hunting you and your disgustingly tainted brother. I'll send his ass straight here…"

Before Dean had the chance to, I shoved a knife into the guy's mouth. That shut him up quickly. I didn't do it to put the man through pain… well, maybe I did, but I also did it so Dean wouldn't. The hunter was staring at me; no real emotions on his face, but he was staring at me. I shrugged with a simple what.

"His fucking voice annoyed me," I said simply. "Ready to keep going?"

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbed his blade, and moved to walk ahead of me. I smiled and continued to ask what. I mean, he wanted to do it just as much as I did. It wasn't like I was killing anyone, just shutting an extreme annoyance up.

We hadn't covered much ground when we were attacked again. This time it was some aerial demons, real annoyances. With a quick nod to Dean, I gave my wings a strong flap and took to the air. Two demons were attacking the Winchester on ground, and I was fighting three in the air. These didn't give us the pleasure of talking, but they tried to just take off our heads instead. I think I preferred the dummies to this.

Behind me, the three gave a mighty roar, and I tried to fly faster. Still, I couldn't go far since I was still trying to keep an eye on Dean. I didn't want to leave his side too much, so I was more just circling above. It truly was a game of follow the leader. The game grew tiresome, and I finally turned to face the creatures. Dipping into a dive, I pulled out both blades. Just before I hit the ground, I pulled up and spun around. Two of the demons couldn't stop and hit the ground head-on. The last one went straight for my throat, but with a quick slice, I put an end to that battle. I was thankful that most of the demons trapped in Hell were trapped here because they were idiotic and weak.

Dean was still stuck fighting his demons, but I finally thought of an actual idea. Diving in close, I grabbed Dean and took into the air. This resulted in about thousand or so different curses from the hunter.

"Put me down!" he growled into my ear. "I don't like heights."

"Well fine," I hissed not wanting to hear his comments, but I didn't put him down; instead, I just flew closer to the ground. Dean huffed at my sort-of-bitchy move.

Utter silence… except that there was constant screaming from souls. Other than that, it was silent for awhile. Dean suddenly yelled out for me to stop, and it shocked me so much that I dropped the hunter. The fall was less than ten feet, but still, he didn't appreciate being dropped. I think it added to his fear of flying- whoops.

Landing next to the elder brother, I followed his eyes. He was staring at something, and I couldn't tell what. It was obviously another soul he recognized, but how he noticed it when we were flying… Then, I figured out what screaming soul it must have been. It was the only soul that was still only slightly human. The rest were almost demons, but this one. A female…

I realized Dean wanted to get closer, so I took care of the "problems" around her- aka the demons. It only took a wave of my hand to send the demons flying. With that, I followed the hunter up to gaze upon the burning soul.

"Hello Bella," the Winchester sighed. Another soul I did not recognize, and her response was a gurgle of blood. He didn't say much else, but my attention had been pulled away. For a moment, I thought he could handle himself while I walked over to another rack. The demons snarled at me, but for the most part backed away.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes. "Ryan?" I whimpered staring at the soul stretched to the limit by four chains. I stepped closer, praying under my breath for this not to be my brother. "Ryan?" I tried again, slightly louder.

The soul looked up at me, but it didn't matter much. The eyes had been ripped from their sockets. I tried to keep my composure, but this was my brother.

"Who's there?" he whispered back, voice hoarse from screaming.

"It's me," I responded. "Rachel…"

"I," he stuttered. "I don't know a Rachel…"

It hurt to see my brother down here, but I think my heart shattered hearing my very blood say he didn't remember me. I watched in horror as a chain tightened, and his very arm tore from his body. The screams struck me to my core, and it was only when Dean wrapped an arm around my waist did I realize I was sobbing so hard. It was only because of his arm that I was still somehow on my feet.

"Rachel," the hunter whispered. He saw what I was looking at, and he immediately moved to help my brother. He didn't get two steps when I grabbed his arm- directly over Castiel's mark.

"We don't have time," I choked out. "We have to keep moving." There was nothing I could do for my brother, at least not this day. Under my breath, I made a promise to myself to find a way to get him out of here.

"Rachel," I heard Dean choke out this time, and I forced my eyes from the ground. Ahead stood some sort of building. It reminded me of the White House, but roofs were collapsed in, the building was completely black with tinges of fire blazing out. I could only guess this was Hell's version of a palace. "Look…"

I forced my eyes to look into the doorway of the "palace," and I wanted to sigh. There was light… the same light that surrounded my body. Without thinking, we rushed in following the dimmed light until we were relieved to see the angels. Both we trussed up on a flat rack, but they were there and alive. Thankfully, Hell had diminished their grace- well, that wasn't good for them-, but it allowed Dean to look at them without losing his eyes. It took a single glance, but I moved to try and free the badly injured Cas, and Dean went to Suriel's side.

It didn't take a genius to figure the angels were utterly exhausted and horribly injured. At first, the two didn't seem to notice that we were even there. It only lasted until I touched Cas to free him. Like a bomb, his light increased, and I could tell he was staring directly at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I gave him the "duh" look. I felt it was sort of obvious why I was here. His eyes then turned and saw Dean. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Dean," Suriel gasped. "You shouldn't be here. You need to leave like now."

"Not without both of you," he responded wrestling with the restraints. I, too, was having trouble with the binds.

"We are not leaving unless you are with us," I backed up.

"You're not leaving period…"

Oh, I recognized that voice, and by the way Dean tensed, I was pretty sure I had hit the nail on the head. Behind me, I felt Alistair slink up to the hunter, and with a single punch, level Dean.

I moved away from Castiel's side in an attempt to help the hunter, but I was in the demon's world, and he was strong enough to throw me with a single wave of his hand. I found myself trapped against a wall.

"I'm so pleased my favorite pupil is back," Alistair teased pulling Dean up by his collar and throwing him against a wall. I felt so helpless… "Let's see if you can tear a scream from these angels' throats."

"Go to Hell Alistair," Dean choked out.

"Look around you boy," the demon continued. "That's exactly where we are… Welcome back to class…"

Something seemed to snap in Dean, and he just pulled back a fist and nailed the demon directly in the face. It didn't do the trick to get the hunter loose, but it distracted Alistair long enough for me to get free. Once I was, I pushed my grace out and whipped the demon through a wall.

"Then stay in Hell," I quipped.

Alistair stood rather quickly, but I was in front of Dean in a heart beat. Both of my wings were out, in full view, blocking the hunter from his tormenter. If Alistair wanted to do anything to Dean, he'd have to kill me to do it- which was very likely at the rate we were going.

"Why you…" Alistair didn't finish as another voice boomed out.

"Leave," Suriel pleaded behind us, but I found myself frozen in place like a deer in headlights.

"That's enough Alistair," the new voice ordered. A creature stepped through the hole I had created when I threw the demon, and it made my heart stop. Three faces, reddened flesh, and giant black wings… I had a pretty good guess about who was in front of me. He seemed to recognize my discomfort, and his form changed into a man- a balding man that was far from out of shape though. "Rachel," the new form purred.

I wanted to take a step back, but before I could fully contemplate this move, he had somehow gotten in front of me and had his hand wrapped around my throat. I couldn't find the strength to struggle as he kept my grace in check.

"Lucifer," I choked out.

"Welcome home sweetie," the prince of Hell grinned.

**Chapter 21:** Lucifer and Alistair vs. Rachel, Dean… and if they can get the angels free, Castiel and Suriel as well… Enough said. No point in ruining the next few twists and turns

**OOC:** There you are… Sorry it was late, but for these next few chapters, I want to make them _perfect_. Review as usual .


	21. H Hell's Princess

**H. Chapter 21**

"Lucifer," Dean repeated breaking the sudden silence. "Rachel, you two know each other?"

"Not the time for this conversation," I choked out trying to kick the devil away. He only had to squeeze just a tad harder, and I wouldn't even be able to form words.

"Keeping secrets from the Winchester sweetheart?" Lucifer teased throwing me across the room. I landed with a dull thud on the same rack as Castiel. It hurt me to push myself up while the angel lay there helpless. For a moment, I thought of reaching to free him, but I needed to keep all my energy focused on getting Dean and myself out of this alive. Alistair was one thing, but Lucifer was on an entirely different level.

With a hiss, I got myself to sit up and face the devil himself. Alistair had Dean cornered, and I knew that the Winchester was waiting to attack. The last thing we needed was a full-out fight because I knew we would lose. Without a doubt, we would get our asses handed to us. Before I could get back to my feet, Lucifer had his hand around my throat again.

"Let her go!" Castiel growled, but I heard him stifle a moan of pain when the devil stabbed a knife directly into him. I was not going to take that, so swinging my leg out, I made contact with solid flesh.

Thankfully, it shocked Lucy enough to drop me, and I rolled into a fighting stance. "I took you on once, I can do it again…"

"You fought the freakin' devil and didn't think to mention that?" I heard Dean say from behind me.

"It was in the past… Literally," I responded.

"Yes," Lucifer grinned. "And it was because of you, I ended up here." I narrowed my eyes, unsure of what he was talking about. "Gabriel didn't tell you?" he hissed suddenly coming to circle me. It made my skin crawl the way he was smiling at me. "Because of you, I lost the war."

My face must have shown pure shock because he didn't stop there. He closed the distance, and I found myself wanting more than anything wanting to bolt for the door. Thoughts were buzzing through my head: how did I make him lose the war? It was only because of my time jump that I ended up living. I was about to die, and only because of my grace did I live.

"Your little time jump," Lucifer growled. "It was because of that I lost. Your grace exploded out when you went back to your time, and it through me off balance. Long enough for Michael to finish me off…"

"I'm the reason that the angels won?" I asked, my confidence suddenly springing up.

"Yes."

"Then," I grinned stepping directly up to the devil, "I'm damn glad I got your dumb ass trapped in Hell. And if it costs me my last breath, you will not be leaving here."

It was weird to find myself trapped against a wall, my arms and legs splayed. I was trying very hard not to show the pain it was causing. My eyes shifted over to Dean who looked horrible. Alistair had hit the Winchester a few times, and now was whispering something into his ear. Whatever it was; it made the hunter look stricken.

Lucifer clapped his hands pulling all attention back on him. "Isn't this great?" he chuckled. "The one that will free me here along with the one that started this all."

Dean's eyes locked onto Lucifer's form, and I kept repeating over and over in my head: 'God please, no. Not here, not now.' Knowing Lucy was going to reveal it all, I began to struggle as hard as I could against the grace. I tried allowing my own to lash out, but the devil was far stronger than a half-breed like myself. With a single hand, he had me completely contained.

"Angels haven't been very forthcoming have they Winchester?" Lucifer said taking steps toward the hunter. I could only watch helplessly. "You broke the first seal. We had to break the first before any others."

"And the first seal shall break when a righteous man spills blood in Hell…" Lucifer continued, thinking back. "As he breaks, so shall it break."

"It was supposed to be your father," Alistair added wanting to break Dean to the very core. "He took the rack for almost a hundred years… But daddy's little girl broke in thirty…"

"I swear to God," I hissed… The second the words left my mouth, Lucy was directly in front of me.

"God cares nothing for you," he snarled in my face before running a caressing hand down my face. "But I do…" He walked away from me, leaving me more clueless; he took a seat on one of the racks next to Cas. I felt my eyes meet the angel's, and I wished more than anything I could do something. Alistair had Dean trapped against a wall; I was stuck on a wall… This rescue mission had gone to shit.

"After I was trapped here, I had time to think more about the Nephilim that caused my downfall," Lucy sighed. "I decided that your kind would be extremely useful. Plus, I needed to find a way to take you out. It took centuries, but eventually, I clawed my way to the surface and impregnated a female." His golden eyes met mine. "I must say I was shocked when nine months later, the very Nephilim that caused my downfall… was my daughter…"

I felt my heart stop. This had to be a lie.

"Something had gone wrong, and you were born not breathing. It took a little of persuasion, but I convinced a single reaper to send your soul here…"

"Why?" I choked out.

"I hid my grace when Father cast me here," he hissed. "I needed to put it somewhere." He was suddenly directly in front of me seizing my chin. "Why do you think you're more powerful than any other Nephilim?" He laughed, "I gave you my grace, hid it deep in your body, and sent your soul back to Earth. I must say I'm shocked that you can tap into it. It is the only way you could have jumped time after all."

"My brother?" I continued.

"He was born completely fine, thanks to a C-section," he shrugged. "He was still stronger because after all, he was my son…"

"You're lying," I continued, yet somehow I figured he wasn't.

"My own daughter was my own downfall in the past," he laughed. "My grace is part of the key of getting out of here… Which was why I convinced my brother to capture the angels that you seem to care about and send them here. And why I dragged your brother's soul into Hell."

"So what are you waiting for?" I said sadly.

"I'll release the Winchester, your brother, and the angels if you give it back…"

I realized it then. Looking directly into the bastard's eyes, I said, "You can't _take_ it back, can you? You need permission." I smiled knowing this small fact. "Then you'll never get it."

Lucifer sighed, "I'm a reasonable man. I'll release the Winchester, your brother, and an angel… You don't have to give me anything in return." He took a few steps away. "Call it, a good show of faith…"

"An angel?" I whispered.

"Well, I need one to stay here if I'm to convince you that my grace isn't worth your troubles…"

"Let them go," I responded. I couldn't keep them here because of me. Dean… Jesus, I couldn't even look at the brother now; I had known the entire time that he started the war, but I wanted Cas to tell him.

"Which angel my daughter?" Lucifer teased, and I just wished that I had never come to breath. My eyes locked onto the two horribly injured angels… How was I to choose?

"I can't…"

"If you don't, then they both stay…"

"Rachel," I heard Cas say. I looked up to see the angel trying to make me feel better. "Choose Suriel… She's badly hurt."

"How do I know you won't just kill them as they leave?" I hissed trying again to break the bonds that held me but to no avail.

"I was once an angel… You have my word."

"Once being keyword," I shrugged. I glanced over to the Winchester finding him looking worse for wear. His face was a bloody pulp thanks to the demon, and I could only hope that he would be able to walk out of here. "Can you get Suriel out of here Dean?"

"I shouldn't leave you Rachel," he whispered; God, his voice sounded so broken. If it was the last thing I did, I would take both Lucifer's and Alistair's lives for doing this to whom I considered a brother.

"When you get back, make sure you call Michael and Gabriel ASAP," I continued wondering how it came to me giving orders. "I've taken Lucy here before… I can do it again." I gave him a sad smile. "Just get out of here, okay?"

With a single snap of his fingers, Lucifer set Suriel free, and Alistair let Dean go, who quickly fell to his knees. It took a few moments, but he was able to pull himself back up and carry the injured angel from this hell-hole. Alistair moved to follow, but I finally was able to break my binds and lash out with my grace. The demon went careening through a wall.

"So _Dad_," I hissed, "how's your day been? Because mine's just been shit."

"Sarcasm again?" Alistair growled once he was back on his feet. Again, I was fully restrained by Lucifer's power, and I couldn't even turn my head when the blow came. "Give me one reason not to carve you up or go get my star pupil?"

"Leave him alone," I snarled trying again to lash out but could barely blink.

"Leave the Winchester alone Alistair," Lucifer sighed stepping beside his master in torture. "He's done his part in this war, and I doubt he'll be any real use to the angels… You'll have him under your rule again, just not today." He set a hand on the demon's shoulder, and I wanted to vomit.

"So," I shrugged. "Are you going to torture me or talk me to death?"

"No," Alistair said picking up a blade from a nearby table. It was curved with sharpened edges. "I think I'll take a stab at the angel."

I realized then why Cas was still here. My death would mean Lucifer's grace would be gone with me, so I was off limits now, but Castiel was not. Torturing him would cause me more pain because I knew it was my fault, and I could do nothing to stop it. Giving Lucy his grace was a big no-no.

Hearing Cas hold another scream as the blade dug into his side made me cringe, and Alistair was only warming up. I had to figure something out soon, or I would be giving in. I watched in horror as the demon lived up to this threat and began to use the knife to slide just across the surface, peeling and shredding. Angel, human… anything, that would hurt. I could only be grateful that blood did not exist in angels, so my stomach was doing better than my mind.

It was only when Castiel couldn't hold it back any longer and screamed did I close my eyes. I couldn't look any longer. The only good thing of this entire situation was that Dean got out, but watching what Alistair was doing to Cas made me truly want to just rip the grace from my body.

Lucy stood next to me whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "You can end his agony… All I need is permission… Just say 'take it Lucifer. I'm giving it back willingly.'"

"Stay. In. Fucking. Hell," I snapped tearing my eyes open. Just for good measure, I added, "Dad."

"Your mother," he started with a sigh. "She was beautiful…"

"Don't you dare talk about her!"

"Don't you want to know where you come from on both sides?" Lucifer teased. "She was such a pretty _human_, even after I raped her. Of course the trauma of losing both her children and being raped sent her to an insane asylum, but she was still a good fuck."

Before I could shoot off another witty retort, I heard a scream. At first, I thought it was Castiel, but when I looked over, I saw Dean driving a knife deep into the back of the demon. I grinned seeing the Winchester returning.

"My turn," I heard the hunter snarl pulling the knife out before switching to the blade he had received from Gabriel. It was just enough of a distraction for me to free myself from Lucifer's grasp. I snapped my leg out and caught the devil in the chin.

"Mine as well!" I panted pulling out my own blades and attacking Lucifer head on. I kept lashing out with my grace at the same time in an attempt to keep _Dad_ from pinning me to a wall again. Down here, my grace might not have been as powerful, but I was also working with Lucy's grace here. I wondered if I could truly tap into his grace and by pass my own. I tried to focus past my grace and find Lucy's grace, and to say I was shocked when I found it would be an understatement. This was proof I was truly his daughter. It took a lot, but I ripped the grace from my body.

"Dean, close your eyes!" I suddenly yelped as the light from the grace flooded the room. When it died, I was completely exhausted, but Lucifer and Alistair were clutching at their eyes on the ground. I immediately moved to free Castiel, and with a little more grace, I overpowered the binds. "Lets go," I said to everyone. The angel could barely stand, and like Dean, I pretty much had to carry the angel from Lucifer's little castle. I wasn't sure how much weight I could carry, but I needed to fly everyone out of here. "Hold onto Suriel tight," I whispered to Dean when I heard shouts from Alistair behind us.

Grabbing Dean's waist, I took to the air- Cas resting on my back, and my arms wrapped around Dean's waist. He held the angel to his chest, and I flew as fast as I could. For a moment, I wondered if my brother was truly free from this prison, but I didn't have time to stop and ask. Behind me, I heard demons cry and call. I tried to tap into Lucy's grace, and again, I told Dean to keep his eyes shut. The light from my body was enough to keep most demons at bay, but some took to the air to follow.

"Please," I prayed, "God let the exit be somewhere around here." I finally took to flying straight up. The weight seemed to increase a ten-fold, but I didn't stop. I was not going to stop unless it killed me. I just wanted out…

**. . . .**

I glanced around, staring at the ceiling above me. Immediately, I sat up realizing I was back to being corporeal, and I looked down on the floor to see Suriel's and Castiel's vessels. The angels were here in the room; we had made it out of Hell. Where the Hell was Sam? No pun intended.

"Dean," I gasped once I realized how badly both angels were injuried. "If we don't do something, they'll die before the angels get here."

I watched as Dean knelt next to Suriel and blocked the blood-flow from her vessel. Apparently all injuries in Hell somehow transferred up here. The angels could heal, so why couldn't I, but I knew I could probably only heal one.

"Which one is worse?" I asked the hunter.

"Suriel's pulse is stronger… She seemed to only have bruises and a few wounds, but Cas…" Dean didn't even want to finish it. Castiel's holy tax accountant vessel was lying in a pool of his own blood. Bruises compared to numerous stabbing… The majority stabbing won out.

Kneeling next to Cas in the pool of red crimson, I turned him on his back. I reached deep within myself, finding my grace. Bending down, I pressed my mouth to the angel's. It wasn't a kiss… Far from it actually. I ripped a piece of my grace from my body and shoved it literally into Cas's. Next to me, I could hear distantly Dean yelling for the angels. He didn't seem to care who he called as long as someone came. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, and I collapsed in a heap next to Cas. Pain flooded my system, and I wanted to scream.

"Rachel," I heard Dean yell, but I could barely hear it through the ringing in my ears. I felt my body go light yet rigid, and I watched as the world faded to black just as Gabriel appeared.

**Chapter 22:** A few short hours on Earth turned to days in Hell. Everything has changed… Rachel is Lucifer's daughter; Dean started the war… And they both find themselves barely able to stand after it all. Then Suriel and Castiel, will they pull through?

**OOC:** Life just went to shit for everyone. Hope you turn in for the aftermath of all of this. It's still part of this arc, but it will feel like an ultimate interlude between all the characters.


	22. H Getting Back Up

**H. Chapter 22**

It was a really pretty light, and I was extremely sure I had been here before. It was relaxing up here, and I didn't want to go back. Yet, I couldn't place where I was standing for the life of me. I couldn't even remember how I got here. What had happened… I shut my eyes trying to remember what had occurred to end me up here. Images of Hell flashed through my mind, and I hissed from the pain in my head.

_"My daughter…"_

Those two words were running through my head. I was Lucifer's daughter; I had Lucifer's grace. Oh God, Cas… I remembered him and Suriel lying on the floor dying. It was my fault too. I had been purposely led into Hell, so that I could give Lucy his grace back, but I refused, and Castiel paid the price.

The light around me began to fade. I didn't want it to go, but I needed to get up and check on the angels and Dean.

It took a few blinks, but I eventually found myself staring at a ceiling. Well, that I didn't recognize either. I moved to try and sit up, but my entire body trembled so hard that I just collapsed back on the bed. I tried again only for the same result. Still shaking, I looked around the room I was lying in. It looked like some bedroom- one bed, a closet, and a chair in the corner. It was very well furnished, but I was thankful to be lying on a bed and not on the floor.

On the other side of me, the door creaked open, and it took some energy, but I rolled over to face whoever entered. Well, she was a sight for sore eyes. Suriel was standing in the door frame holding a plate of… well, I couldn't see that. I gave the angel a small smile as she was frozen in the door frame.

"Hey Suriel," I croaked out. My voice sounded like I hadn't used it in quite some time. "I'm glad to see you're doing much better."

When the plate she was holding crashed into the floor, I couldn't help but stare in shock at the angel. She was acting like I had just risen from the grave. Before I could ask anything, the angel had moved and had wrapped me in a hug. I was still trembling really badly, and my shaking caused the angel to shake. Had this not been a confusing moment for me, I would have laughed. She pulled back and stared at me.

"Di, di, did I j-j-j-just like c-c-c-come back from the grave?" I stuttered with a cough. My lungs were burning.

"You've been in a solid coma for over a month," Suriel responded. I must have looked shocked because she gave me a sad smile. "Michael told us you weren't dead, but you weren't alive either. No one could reach you in your mind… We were told you would probably never wake up."

"How'd-d-d this hap-hap-happen?" I tried to hold myself up without the angel's help, but I failed and had to lie back down.

"Ripping some of your grace out Rachel?" Suriel asked though it was more rhetorical. "Unlike us, you won't survive if yours is ripped out. We become human; you would die… You should have died, actually you did for a few minutes until Zachariah revived you." The angel looked really upset, and I felt bad for scaring her. "Then we were told you would never wake up, and it would be best if we just dropped you at a human hospital."

"Why-why d-d-d-didn't you?"

"Dean wouldn't allow it, and once Castiel…"

"C-C-C-Cas…" I interrupted. "Is he okay?" For a moment there, I had completely forgotten why I had almost died.

"Thanks to you," Suriel nodded. "If you hadn't done what you did, he probably would have perished. A lot of angels that were skeptic about a Nephilim before aren't so much anymore." Suriel sat on the corner of the bed, staring down on my shivering form- it was like she just noticed I was shaking. "Are you cold?"

"Body. Won't stop…"

Suriel laid a hand against my forehead, and her face scrunched up. I would have laughed had my teeth not been chattering. She continued to feel my forehead while she started her story once more, "And once Castiel was on his feet again, he refused that we just leave you somewhere open to attack." She stared down on me. "Rachel, I know. We all know."

"Kno-know what?"

"That you're Lucifer's daughter." I felt all the air leave my lungs, and I would have bolted from the room if I could stand. "But Gabriel refused to let any angel touch you, and once Michael knew this, he backed Gabriel up. You're safe."

Suriel stood but I grabbed her wrist. I didn't want her leaving just yet. I still didn't even know where I was. The last thing I wanted right now was to be alone.

"Rachel," Suriel smiled. "I'm not going far. I just thought you might like something to eat, and maybe to see the brothers."

Reluctantly, I let go and rolled back onto my side. Curling into a ball seemed to help the shaking, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in this state once the brothers came barreling in here… The door flung open- right on time.

"Rachel!?" I heard Dean ask, and I rolled over to stare at the brothers. I only gave them a smile as I was tired of stuttering.

"You really are awake," Sam gasped coming to sit on my bed along with his older brother.

"Are y-you o-o-kay?" I finally said.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Sam replied.

"I've be-be-been taking a n-n-nap," I joked making both brothers smile. Right now, I really only wanted to talk with Dean about what happened in Hell, but it was nice to see both of them. "Wh-wh-where are we?"

"We're outside of San Diego. An empty bed and breakfast," Dean said. "We've been working on a job nearby to stay close in case you woke up."

"Glad you did," I finally said without stuttering.

Suriel returned with a tray of random food. I couldn't see much from my position, but the angel joined the brothers on the bed, and she handed me one of the various fruits on the tray. I gave her a glare- freaking apples.

"No-no-no burger?" I smiled.

"You're obsessed with eating the remains of a dead cow," the angel responded.

"Are you all behaving in here?" a new voice chipped in. I glanced around Suriel to see Gabriel standing in the frame now. Her face suddenly went from smiling to shock. "Rachel, you're awake," she gasped coming to rest by my bed as well. "Suriel why did you not come and get?"

"I thought she would like to see the brothers before she was crowded by a dozen angels with a dozen questions," Suriel quipped back. Now I was happy to know the ex-fallen. She had kept me safe from twenty-questions, at least for a bit.

"She won't be questioned that hard," Gabriel scolded. "We just need to know a few things that no one else could give us."

"Ca-Ca-Cas was there," I said glancing up from my apple. "He wo-wo-would know ever-everything I d-d-d-do."

"Yes well," Gabriel sighed. "We want a first-hand account. Castiel gave us some details, but there were something he couldn't recall."

"La-later?" I asked not wanting to stutter every word out about Hell. Gabriel gave me a nod, and with a quick pat to my arm, she left the room, probably to go and talk to the other angels. My attention was quickly rapt by the brothers and the single angel on my bed. It took some time, but eventually, they left saying I needed my sleep, but I grabbed Dean's wrist before he could leave.

"No-no-not your fault," I said knowing he would get what I was talking about. He gave me the saddest smile I had ever seen, and I wished I could cheer the Winchester up, but I knew he would have to get over this on his own. There was nothing I could really do but relate. He broke the first seal, but I was Lucifer's daughter. Which was worst? Before I could continue, the hunter left, and I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I remembered every nightmare that entered my conscious. The screams of Hell didn't fade, and I found myself waking with a start. I was shaking even worst than when I had gone to sleep. Now, I could understand what Dean was going through, and I hadn't even been tortured. I just watched helplessly.

"Are you alright?"

I rolled towards the door again to find Castiel sitting in a chair watching me. Somehow during the dream, I had kicked the covers away, and now I was cold. Without having to say anything, the angel bent down and handed me the comforter.

"Th-th-thanks." I pulled the blanket around my shivering form and stared at the holy tax accountant. "Y-you okay?"

Castiel stood and walked to the only window in the room. He stared out and didn't look back at me. "I will live… thanks to you. You should not have done that though."

"You would h-h-h-have died," I countered.

"You almost did," Cas said, not glancing back at me. I didn't like how this conversation was taking place. It took some effort, but I kicked the comforter off and sat up. Slowly but surely, I was able to wobble my way over to the window Castiel rested near, and when he saw I was trying to get towards him, he immediately stopped staring at the window. I almost fell, but the angel moved quick and had caught me before my face-plant.

"J-j-just a N-n-n-nephilim," I said trying to explain my motive. "M-m-my fault you were-were hurt."

"Lucifer would have had me tortured no matter what you had said," Castiel continued, his monotone voice bothering me. He picked me up and took me back to the bed. "You shouldn't be walking around." He laid me back down, but I didn't want to go back to sleep just yet.

"Nightmares," I whispered out, and I probably looked so weak in the angel's eyes right now. I never use to be afraid of sleeping, but now I couldn't even close my eyes. I heard the angel move, and the next thing I knew he was laying next to me with his arm around my waist.

"This is how humans comfort one another isn't it?" Castiel asked when he felt me tense from the contact, but I gave him a brief nod. "Then sleep. I'll be right here the entire time." I figured the angel was using some of his powers to put me to sleep, but I allowed it. Moments later, my eyes were shut and I went into a dreamless slumber.

When I woke next, I was upset to find that Castiel had disappeared, but I was happy to see that my shaking had decreased. I successfully sat up and glanced around the empty bedroom. Sunlight was pouring in through the window. It seemed like a beautiful day, and I wanted nothing more than to walk outside and stretch my wings.

Before I could place my feet on the floor, Cas walked back into the room. Our eyes met, and I wanted to laugh. In his hands, he had a glass of what I think was orange juice, a bowl of what smelled like oatmeal, and a freaking burger. Of course, I wouldn't eat the burger just yet, but the fact the angel thought of it made me laugh. I just suddenly broke out laughing, and I didn't want to stop. I realized that I heard a chuckle, and I couldn't believe it. Cas actually gave a timid attempt at a laugh, and I wanted to laugh harder, but my stomach gave a loud growl.

"I think it's telling me I want food," I said before smiling. No stutter.

Cas walked over to the bed, set the orange juice on the night stand and handed me the bowl of oatmeal. "Where did you think you were going?"

"I need to go outside," I complained before eating a bite of the oatmeal. It wasn't too bad which led me to believe one of the brothers made it.

Downstairs, I heard Dean suddenly cry out, "Where did my damn burger go?"

I stared unbelieving up at the angel. "I thought one of the commandments was thou does not steal or something like that."

"I borrowed it…"

"So you can later point the finger at me," I frowned. "Thanks…" Still, I couldn't help but releasing a small laugh. This angel kept throwing me off base. We sat in silence while I ate all my oatmeal- I was really hungry- and drank my juice. Just to be funny, I did end up eating the burger.

Afterwards against Cas's word, I got up and made my way down the stairs. Thankfully, the angel was behind me in case I decided to trip and fall the rest of the way down. I slowly walked into the kitchen. It had been over a month after all since I used my leg muscles.

"Rachel," Dean grinned when he saw me stumble into the kitchen. "Do you know where my burger is?"

"Don't look at me," I shrugged innocently. "I've been upstairs all morning." I glanced around the room to realize that it wasn't just Suriel, Cas, and brothers here. In the room, there were five more angels sitting at the table. They were staring at me- some in awe, others looked like they wanted to rip off my very wings, and the rest just gave me a glance before going back to whatever they were doing before.

"Well this just looks like a friendly crowd," I joked but of course only the brothers agreed back.

"We're here to protect a seal," one of the angels explained.

"There's a seal nearby?" I responded.

"Was," Dean stated. "Lylith destroyed it while you were napping."

"Not just that seal," the same angel continued.

"You," Castiel said into my ear pushing past me. I almost stumbled, but I refused to be some weakling in front of all these idiots. "Your… Lucifer's grace could be the key to letting him walk free from Hell."

"Well he ain't getting it," I shot back. "He needs permission, and he's not getting that." I was stubborn after all.

"Everyone breaks," another angel added.

"I'll destroy the grace if it comes to that," I snapped. Not wanting to talk about this, I walked out the back door and into the sunlight. Just from a quick glance around, I could tell we were out in the country. I'd be able to let my wings out without worry of others.

My black wings felt freer in the open air, and if I had the energy, I would surely go for a flight. Suriel came to join me, and she just stood staring out into the fields of corn.

"Ignore the angels inside," she sighed. "They're just doing their jobs."

"I have my own grace and I have Lucifer's grace," I sighed. "I don't know which one I gave a part of to Cas."

"Your own," Suriel explained and she continued when I stared at her. "We checked him over after what you did. Gabriel checked his grace, and found only traces of your grace. She would have sensed Lucifer's if you gave him that."

"I can still tap into it."

"Which will be useful in the war. You'll have an advantage no angel has. You have two sources of grace," Suriel said looking at me. "Use them…"

Standing in the sunlight alone again, I couldn't help as my thoughts wandered back to my now proclaimed Father. He was my real blood, and I promised myself right then: I'd make sure I bled every last drop out of him.

**Chapter 23:** Interlude: Dean and Suriel… This interlude will take place while Rachel is still unconscious. The two discuss what Dean did in Hell, and Suriel tries to convince him it wasn't his fault.

**OOC:** Things are only going to heat up from here on out. There are many twists and turns left in this story. Better be ready to strap in… Review


	23. Interlude: Suriel and Dean

**Author Note:** This takes place at the end of Hell's Princess and continues when Rachel is unconscious. Sexual content later in the chapter

**Interlude: Dean and Suriel**

Dean watched in confusion as Lucifer continued to taunt Rachel. He wanted nothing more than to go to her side, but Alistair wouldn't have that. Any time he tried to move, the demon would strike him until he could barely get back to his feet. To some point, the hunter couldn't even believe that Rachel had taken on Lucifer, and still be alive. It didn't even seem plausible, but here she was being teased by the god damn devil.

"You fought the freakin' devil and didn't think to mention that?" Dean hissed.

"It was in the past… Literally," the Nephilim replied. The two continue to argue while Alistair taunted him with what he was going to be forced to do to the angels.

Lucifer clapped his hands pulling all attention back on him. "Isn't this great?" he chuckled. "The one that will free me here along with the one that started this all."

Dean's eyes locked onto Lucifer's form. The only thoughts running through his head: what was he talking about? Behind Lucifer, Rachel began to struggle. All Lucifer did was wave his hand, and Rachel was subdued.

"Angels haven't been very forthcoming have they Winchester?" Lucifer said taking steps toward the hunter. "You broke the first seal. We had to break the first before any others."

"And the first seal shall break when a righteous man spills blood in Hell…" Lucifer continued, thinking back. "As he breaks, so shall it break."

Dean's eyes wanted to bulge from his head. That couldn't be possible, but somewhere in his mind, he was pretty damn sure that Lucifer wasn't lying. It was because of him this all started; the apocalypse was jump started because of him. Dean never felt more like failure than he did in those few moments. The hunter's eyes fell to the ground as Alistair continued to add on to the pain by stating his father had survived almost a century, and he… he broke in thirty. He wasn't the man his father wanted him to be.

"I swear to God," Rachel hissed, and Dean looked up watching his friend struggle.

With a single pull, Dean was snapped against the wall with Alistair holding him there. This rescue mission had gone to shit…

Things didn't get any better when the word _daughter_ left his mouth. Dean's eyes narrowed as he watched for Rachel's reaction. Her father was this thing. Life sucks for all of them now. Rachel was Lucifer's daughter, and Dean started all of this. He could only watch in horror as she made a deal to get three of them out.

"Can you get Suriel out of here Dean?" Rachel asked the hunter.

"I shouldn't leave you, Rachel," he whispered. He just felt so broken.

"When you get back, make sure you call Michael and Gabriel ASAP," Rachel continued. "I've taken Lucy here before… I can do it again." She gave him a sad smile. "Just get out of here, okay?"

When Lucy snapped his fingers, Suriel and Dean were free. He fell to his knees, and it took a few moments but he got back to his feet. Struggling over, the hunter picked up the injured angel, and he carried her from sight. It took a lot from Dean to leave Rachel behind, but right now, Suriel was badly injured and needed help. Lucifer did keep his word; no demon approached the pair. He made covered some ground when a scream tore through a Hell; it was different than any other soul screaming. Dean recognized it as Castiel's, and he looked down on Suriel who was coming around.

"I need to leave you here for a moment," Dean explained walking back to the castle, but laid Suriel outside. The Winchester watched as Alistair dug a knife across the angel's form, and he couldn't take it. Grabbing a knife from the nearby table, Dean moved and stabbed Alistair directly in the back.

"My turn," he snarled. Rachel was able to free herself with the distraction, and she began to fight off Lucifer. Dean tangled with Alistair until Rachel was suddenly screaming for him to shut his eyes. He did, but even though his eyelids, he could see the bright light encompassing the room.

The pair plus Castiel ran from the castle. Dean picked up Suriel, and Rachel was quick to say that they had to take to the air. Higher and higher, they flew.

**. . . .**

Dean barely remembered waking up, but he did watch in horror as Rachel knelt next to the angels. Both looked horribly, but Cas was lying in a pool of his own blood. He knelt next to Suriel, checking her pulse.

"Which one is worse?" Rachel asked.

"Suriel's pulse is stronger… She seems to have only bruises and a few wounds, but Cas," Dean responded staring at the angel that pulled him from Hell. He watched in confusion as Rachel bent down and pressed her lips to Cas's.

"Gabriel, Michael!" he screamed. Dean wanted to comment CPR probably wouldn't do much for an angel, but then some light flowed from the Nephilim into the angel. The hunter watched in horror as Rachel collapsed.

"Rachel!" he screamed moving to her side just as she began to seize. He immediately jumped to her side just as the angels showed up. He held her head and watched as Gabriel ordered some cherubs to take Suriel and Castiel from the room. Gabriel joined Dean. Finally the seizing subsided, but when Dean checked her pulse… "Oh god, her heart's not beating…"

Without even thinking, Dean got on top of Rachel and began CPR. In his mind, he kept repeating 'please, no.' "Come on Rachel," he whispered blowing air into her lungs. "Take a breath…" He kept pressing on her chest hoping to start her heart. Just then Sam walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked looking at the bloody puddles. "Rachel…"

"Where were you?" Dean snarled continuing CPR. Another angel showed up right then; some balding man and he took a knee next to them.

"Demons were attacking outside," Sam explained. "I had to stop them…"

"Move Dean," the angel commanded softly pushing the hunter off. The angel placed his hands over Rachel's heart and focused.

The brothers watched in baited breath; the eldest had yet to even explain exactly what happened, but neither of them cared. Finally, the newest angel stood with a sigh.

"I healed her body and brought her soul back into her body," the angel explained. "But… I don't know Gabriel. I tried, I'm sorry. She's there, but her mind isn't."

"What does that mean?" Dean hissed.

"She's in a coma Winchester," the angel snapped. "I don't believe she'll ever awaken."

It took a lot from Dean, but he convinced the angels not to put her in some hospital. They moved her to what the angels called a safe house. For the longest time, the Winchester didn't talk to anyone. He just didn't want to. For days on end, he just sat staring at Rachel's slowly rising and falling chest.

"Dean," a timid voice whispered. He turned and standing there was Suriel. He moved from the chair and walked into a nearby room.

"She's Lucifer's daughter," he laughed dryly.

"We know," Suriel sighed. "Once Castiel woke, he told us all what she did…"

"And?" Dean prodded.

"She'll stay here and have a garrison now protecting her. Gabriel's orders straight from Michael," Suriel promised. She stepped towards him. "You saved my life."

"Last I checked, it was Rachel that saved all your asses," he snapped back taking a seat on the bed.

"It's not your fault," the angel said slowly taking a tentative step forward.

It didn't need to be said what Suriel was talking about. "Like Hell it isn't!"

"Dean…"

"No!" Dean growled. "Did I break the first seal?" Suriel only had to glance away to let Dean know the truth. "I broke in thirty… I started all of this." He could feel his eyes become hot.

"The angels tried to get to you in time," Suriel admitted. "They laid siege to Hell, but it wasn't in time."

"My fault," he whispered again. "Why didn't the angels just leave me there then?"

"Dean," Suriel said taking a knee in front of the broken hunter. "The righteous man that starts it is the only one that can stop it."

"Stop what? The apocalypse? Lucifer?" Dean shook his head. "You're best trying to wake Rachel up. I can't do it… I just can't." Dean couldn't help the few tears that fell from his eyes. "Find someone else… Wake Rachel up."

"Dean you're our only hope," Suriel continued grasping one of the hunter's hands. "I believe in you."

"I can't," Dean repeated. "I guess I'm not the man either of our fathers wanted me to be."

"Don't say that," Suriel said grasping the hunter's chin. "This…" She waved her hand around. "This is your destiny. You will stop the apocalypse!" She looked him straight in the eye. "You will! You know why?"

Dean shook his head.

"Because I believe you can!" Suriel leaned in. "I believe in you because Dean Winchester…" She pressed her lips against his. He tasted of salt water and pie. A single millimeter separated their lips. "I think I might be falling in love with you."

The Winchester pulled the angel back in for another kiss. The hunter wanted to laugh as he felt the angel reaching for his zipper, but he stopped her and grasped her hand in his.

"You're an angel," he said pulling away breathless.

"So?" she smiled. "I said love not lust… Last I checked, my Father said that lust was a sin, not love." Without waiting for the Winchester to make some comment, she reached down, and with one swift yank, the Winchester was left in his boxers. Dean fell onto his back when he felt the angel working on him down below.

Soft touches, licks, and nips left the hunter breathless. Closing his eyes, he felt more than just the angel's mouth. He felt feathers caressing parts of his body. This wasn't going to last much longer.

"Anna," Dean moaned just before he saw the blinding white edges of the orgasm. For a few moments afterwards, he laid on his back. Suriel… No, Anna to him- only to him. She came and laid next to him whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Sleep Dean," she sighed. "And always remember… None of what has happened or will happen is your fault…" She pecked him on the cheek before touching her fingers and putting the Winchester out for a more restful night's sleep. She would watch Rachel.

**Chapter 24**: Arc 4- What Never Should Be: Denoted by an A. With Rachel back on her feet, the brothers decide to try and hunt Uriel down for all the crap he's caused. This leads them straight to a seal and Alistair. A spell gone wrong sends the Winchesters and Rachel into an Alternate Dimension where Sam gave into his powers, Dean was never rescued from Hell, Rachel stands by her blood Father, and Lucifer rules over Earth… Will the three stay to try and help take out Lucifer or will instead try and find a way home?

**OOC:** Viola! Hope you enjoyed the Interlude mixed with some plot. Review per usual.


	24. A Whole New World

**A. Chapter 24**

Two more weeks… That's how long I had to sit at the bed and breakfast surrounded by angels I trusted enough to put a knife in the middle of my back given the chance. It was nothing against them, but I knew how they looked at me when they thought I wasn't looking. To them, I was worse then scum now. At first, I was just some Nephilim, but now, I was Lucifer's daughter. They probably thought I was some spy that was working against them… which was _exactly_ why I plummeted into Hell to save two of their damn comrades. There were only a few angels I had truly come to trust: Castiel, Suriel, Gabriel, and on some occasions Michael. Each of them had proved to me time and time again that they were actually willing to help me even though I was a Nephilim and Lucifer's daughter.

The brothers were working a job nearby, but I was still having shakes, so I couldn't join. It took a lot of energy to just stand when I began to tremble. A few times I had to lean against something to wait for it to past. Gabriel explained it was a side effect of ripping a piece of my grace from my body. Even worse, I had yet to talk to Dean about what he learned in Hell. He seemed to be doing better, but I knew the Winchester. The pain he hid was plain as day, but he shouldered past everyone, ignoring their words. The only one he really seemed to be listening to was Suriel. It didn't help that the Winchester kept coming back late at night when I barely had the energy to even sit up.

But after two weeks of resting, I finally told the brothers I was ready to hunt again. Of course they doubted me, but with one quick flap of my wings, I took to the air not caring if they were flipping out below me. Two weeks without flight… This was the quickest way to prove to the brothers I was fine now.

"Rachel," I heard Castiel sigh once he was flying next to me. I stared at his wings in shock. The usual white was still there, but the tips of his wings were now silver. He saw where my eyes had traveled. "Your doing," he smiled. "Your grace affected my wing color apparently."

"What do you want Cas?" I said giving the angel a side glance before diving down towards the ground. I needed to get a feel of flying again. Each flap and glide made my soul praise the skies. I truly did love flying.

"The brothers were worried you are pushing yourself too quickly," Cas explained catching up to me again. "There is nothing wrong with resting."

"If there is a reason," I retorted. "I'm fine…" I slowed to land in an open meadow. I spun to face the angel of annoyance. "I can fly, my grace feels great, and I'm no longer shaking." Of course, I chose that moment to lose my footing, and I almost tripped. Castiel landed and caught me before I fell.

"Yes you're fine," he replied.

I grinned up at the angel, "Was that sarcasm?" I regained my footing. "Everyone trips. I'm clumsy." For some reason, I stayed against Castiel enjoying the closeness. He was taller than me, and I could actually lay my head perfectly on his shoulder if I chose to.

"You're extremely clumsy," he sighed. I leaned my head back, staring up at the angel. I could feel his grace flowing around me, and it felt so warm and comforting.

Without even meaning to, I leaned in the rest of the way and connected my lips with Cas's. He seemed shocked at first, but he didn't pull away. After a few seconds, he actually started to kiss back. I realized then this was the first time we kissed in reality since we had left the past. I had never felt so content in my life. Finally, we parted, but I wrapped my arms around his torso. I was not letting this angel go just yet.

"And if someone saw that or asks?" Cas questioned, breathless.

"Say I tripped onto your lips," I joked, meeting his blue gaze again. "I am after all _extremely_ clumsy." Before Cas could get a word in edge wise, I took back to the air. I didn't want to leave the brothers thinking I somehow died out here with the angel.

Per usual, it didn't take long for the angel to catch up with me. I enjoyed actual flight unlike the angels who had the ability to blink and be in a completely different location in mere seconds. The wind beneath my wings was true freedom.

"Dean is a mess," I finally say with a sigh decided now was as good as time as any to talk to the angel about his charge. "What Alistair said to him down there… It should have been you to tell him, not some demon."

"I realize now that it was a mistake," Cas replied. "I am unsure of how to speak with him."

"How about starting with I'm sorry," I suggested angrily. "Then try to explain to him that he has to do this… I see him breaking Cas." I saw the bed and breakfast now. "Unless you fix this situation, unless somebody does. You will lose the only hope for this war."

I landed gracefully this time and gave the Winchesters a cocky grin, but the angels looked uncomfortable. Gabriel pushed to the front of the five angels and came to stand directly in front of me.

"Alistair is attempting to break a seal in Utah," Gabriel explained. "We need you three there now. "The area has been what you might call angel-proofed."

"So let's go then," I shrugged being happy to finally rejoin the hunt.

"Be careful," Gabriel called after us once the brothers and I walked inside the house. Dean could tell I was gleeful.

"Happy to be hunting again?" he asked.

"Better than be surrounded by angels I'm sure would love to knife me given the chance," I answered back waltzing into my room ready to grab my stuff.

Less than an hour later, the brothers stood by the Impala. I walked out and tossed my stuff in the car, but I didn't move to get in. Releasing my wings, I gave the brothers a grin before taking to the skies. With Uriel out there, I wanted to keep an eye on all angles which included the skies. It would be a long flight, but I was happy to finally be back on my feet so who cares?

Instead of flying directly overhead the car, I took to the higher skies with the birds. It always fun to scare geese in the air. A few hours later, I spotted the Impala at a diner. Checking around, I plummeted to the ground and landed silently. The diner looked empty, so why were the brothers here? We were in Utah, so maybe this was where Alistair was attacking. Why didn't the brothers wait for me to land? Glancing at the Impala, I realized then that there was a flat tire. Dean must have been pissed.

Walking into the diner, I checked around. For now, I refused to call for the brothers in case the area was hostile. I didn't sense any demons, but it wouldn't be the first time I was fooled. A gun shot brought my attention back to the backroom. Kicking in the door, I watched Sam use his powers in an attempt to throw Alistair away from some pentacle drawn on the floor.

Adding my grace to Sam's power, we easily threw the demon through the wall. Dean was taking care of a demon on the side. Up here, the demon was no match for both the brother and me. I watched as another demon seemed to appear out of nowhere and move to attack Dean.

"No," I found myself saying seconds too late, but somehow I had moved in those moments in-between Dean and the demon. The blade pierced my side, but the second the foul creature realized what happened, his eyes went wide. The slice wasn't too deep; nothing I couldn't handle. It'd probably need stitches, but it was alright. Better me than Dean.

The demon backed away muttering apologies. I couldn't understand why this demon was saying sorry for stabbing me, but then, I realized he wasn't saying it to me exactly. Alistair had reappeared, and he drove a knife into the other demon's abdomen.

I swear I heard Alistair hiss as the other demon died that I was off limits or something like that. Was I safe because it was now known that I was Lucifer's offspring? Well, that was useful knowledge.

I moved forward to attack Alistair when I found that somehow in the mayhem I had stepped into the pentacle. That wasn't the problem though; it was more when my blood dripped from my wound and onto the symbol. Light erupted from the signs, and I watched as the demon scurried from sight, but it left the brothers and me caught in the blast. The light even burned my eyes.

**. . . .**

When I was able to see again, the brothers were laying in the diner unconscious. My senses were overwhelmed by the rankness of demons. Deciding it was probably safer to leave now, I moved to wake the brothers.

"We should get out of here," I said shaking Dean then turning to Sam. Slowly, the brothers stood up, and together we shuffled outside.

We stopped in horror. Everything around us was burned to the ground. The very ground was scorched. Buildings in the distance were crumbling and on fire. What did we miss when the light went off? What did Alistair do?

"Rachel," Dean said. I glanced over to see the Winchester staring up, so I followed his eyes.

"Oh my God," I gasped out. In the sky, demons were circling. "What the hell did we miss?"

"Little far from your palace aren't you princess?" a new voice snarled, and I found myself staring at Uriel.

I felt the Winchesters go rigid beside me. There was no way after what this angel did was I going to let him walk away. He sent Cas and Suriel into Hell; he was not going to get away with this. I couldn't help but send the angel stumbling away with just a small ounce of my grace.

"Foolish enough to come out here by yourself?" I smirked. "After what you did, I'll shred your precious grace to pieces."

Uriel regained his footing, and he grinned maliciously at me. "I'm shocked you haven't picked up on them yet… I would never be _foolish_ to attack you alone."

Moments later, the brothers and I were surrounded by angels. I saw Castiel to the side along with Gabriel. Suriel was nowhere in sight. Most of the angels I did not recognize.

"So where's this back-up you call for?" I wanted to laugh. "I have mine…"

Dean tensed up, and I could just sense it from the Winchester. I stepped back ready to fight. Finally, I could see what was causing the Winchesters to step closer together, and I wanted to as well. Now that I looked closer. The angels weren't staring at Uriel but us.

"Did I miss something?" I whispered to the brothers.

"Did you think we would not sense you?" Castiel called out. His voice sounded so cold and distant. This wasn't the Cas I had left at the bed and breakfast.

"I think something is seriously wrong," Dean whispered back.

I didn't get the chance to agree when Uriel launched himself forward. His mass collided with my own, and I had to fall backwards before forcing myself into a roll. The rest of the angels, roughly about twelve, moved in on the brothers. What the hell was going on?

I watched as Dean struck the first angel that dared to get close enough. Apparently, I got the best luck. Uriel and Gabriel came at me. Having no other choice, I pulled out my blades. Each attack was difficult enough to block from Uriel but Gabriel… She was the best; she was my tutor…

"Holding back?" Gabriel hissed finally landed a blow with the hilt of her own blade. It was in the same place I had been stabbed earlier. I hissed trying not to bend over from the pain.

"What's your problem?" I growled out. Before I could continue, I ducked just as Castiel slashed at me from behind. I just wanted to go back to lying at the bed and breakfast. Life would be so much better than fighting off angels. "Why the hell are you guys working with that traitor?" I snapped once I was able to get myself back to back with the brothers. We were completely surrounded.

"Traitor?" Castiel hissed out moving to attack again.

"What's your problem Cas?" I finally pleaded. "I don't know what we missed. But seriously when do you guys attempt to kill us?"

The angels looked confused, but Gabriel assured them we were just trying to mess with their heads. I really didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing: the angels thought we were the enemy.

"I don't know what's going on Cas," I said pressing back farther into the brothers. "But I'm not going to fight you." I tossed my blades to the ground. Behind me, I felt the Winchesters drop anything they were using as a weapon.

"Neither are we," Dean continued. "We just went to stop Alistair, and there was light. Then we were here. I don't know what we did to piss you guys off besides our usual."

"You're surrendering?" Gabriel asked looking in shock at my blades.

"We don't even know what is going on!" Sam added.

"Stop Alistair?" Castiel repeated.

"Yeah," I sighed. "The seal you sent us after remember? You told us to stop Alistair…"

"The seals?" Gabriel questioned.

"It's a trick," Uriel hissed.

"Fuck you Uriel," I snarled. "I don't even get why you're back with this traitor. Especially after he put you and Suriel in Hell," I said to Cas.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked.

"What are you?" Dean snapped. It was sort of obvious that we were all extremely confused.

"The sixty six seals?" Gabriel said ignoring the spat between Dean and the angel.

"What else?" the eldest hunter growled out.

"Did you three lose your memory?" Castiel continued for the arch angel.

"I doubt that very much…" a new voice added in that sounded extremely familiar.

"Not possible," I choked out. Standing outside the circle of angels stood three very familiar figures.

One was Sam Winchester- dressed in clean-cut jeans and a random blue long sleeve. Next to him was a Dean Winchester- ripped blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Lastly, an exact replica of myself stood. Her black wings in full-view. Her own outfit was black pants and a black shirt. On her back though were not Gabriel's blades… And the two Winchesters… there eyes… Sam's eyes were yellow, and Dean's were red…

Demons.

**Chapter 25:** The original Sam, Dean, and Rachel get the chance to face their darker selves while the angels try to figure out what exactly happened. The world the three good hunters landed in is ruled by Lucifer… What will they do behind enemy lines?

**OOC:** Simply… Review


	25. A Far from a Mirror Image

**Author Note (READ): **To tell the evil characters from the good, I'm changing the names.

Evil Dean: Deano

Evil Sam: Samuel

Evil Rachel: Rach

AU Castiel will always be spelled out (so no nickname for this AU Castiel)

This will hopefully keep you from getting confused… Enjoy the next chapter

**A. Chapter 25 **

"Can I just say something really quick?" I announced as everyone was focused on our doubles. "What the fuck?"

"We should be saying that," Deano growled stepping forward, and I think that the brothers near me wanted to just go back into the diner. We had no clue what was going on. At first we're attacked by our damn allies, and now, these bozos show up.

"Who the hell are you?" Rach growled.

"Hey," I snapped. "Who said you get to ask questions? We're the ones completely fucking lost here!" I watched as the angels kept flicking their eyes from us to them. They looked pretty damn lost too, but I could also see that they had tensed when these three showed up.

"We should pick up our weapons," Dean whispered over to me and Sam.

Carefully and not tearing an eye from these duplicates, each of us bent down to grab our weapons. A few angels spun on us and had their blades pointed at us again, so we stopped mid-movement.

"Look," I sighed towards Castiel, his blade to close to my neck for comfort. "We're obviously not them. We just would like the chance to defend ourselves."

The holy tax accountant stared holes into me; I really did prefer my Cas… Wait, when did I refer to the angel as _my_ angel? Well, this was a weird mindset for me. Quickly, I pulled myself into what was happening right in front of me. This was not the time for daydreaming.

"Well since no one is sure what side they're on," Samuel started referring to us, "Might as well take care of them for you."

My eyes bolted to the Winchesters who finally were able to pick up their guns filled with salt rounds. Sure, it wouldn't kill a demon, but it'd hurt like hell. I watched as Sam pulled Ruby's knife from inside his jacket. All our eyes were locked, and I gave the boys a grin.

"I assure you," I said standing and putting my back to Castiel, "we're pretty damn hard of to _take care_ of." It was weird staring at mirror image of myself, and I had to keep myself from tensing up. A few of the angels around us finally took positions to fight these evil replicas, so it was nice that they forgot about us for a bit.

I watched intently at Samuel raised his hand, and three angels went flying backwards into other angels. Under my breath, I cursed. This wouldn't be easy at all. It was obvious from here that Deano and Samuel weren't exactly human anymore. The color of their eyes was proof to that. I just hoped that Dean and Sam were ready to attack their own versions head-on. I watched as Rach raised her hand with the same intent as Samuel, but I moved past the brothers and placed myself closer to. Raising my own hand, I blocked her power easily… Well, this was an advantage. This Rach only seemed to be using her own grace not Lucifer's. I wondered if that was because she didn't want to or because she didn't have it.

Next to me, the angels were picking themselves up. Giving Rach a smirk, I stepped one foot back prepared for the Nephilim to attack me. I didn't need to wait long as she pulled her own blade from her back and crossed with my two. I glanced at the markings on her blade, and it was like the complete opposite of mine. I used only one of my blades to block another one of her attacks and swung low with my other. Rach jumped the attack and back flipped… Damn, I should learn to do that.

"So, seriously what the fuck is going on here?" I asked Rach slicing with both of my blades. She used her one to block both. Her dark eyes met mine.

"Angel scum," she spat at me.

"Not the answer I was looking for," I sighed. Behind me, I heard a battle commencing. The two dark Winchesters seemed to have no problem taking on an entire garrison. I could only hope that my Winchesters would be fine. Pulling away, I attempted a spin kick, but again this damn darker version of me just back flipped away. "Seriously fight me or fucking run away. Pick one!"

This seemed to get to her, and she rushed me. Grinning as this was what I was waiting for, I dropped onto my back, placed my feet on her stomach, and chucked the girl over my head. Quickly, I jumped back to my feet and turned to face her. She was pushing herself off the ground, and I wanted to smirk. I was happy to see she didn't get the chance to go into a combat roll. My eyes shifted from her for a moment to the darker versions of the Winchesters. Deano had Dean trapped against a wall, and I could see that no angel would help. They didn't know who we were; even though, I think that it was pretty obvious by now that we were on their side. I waved my hand and sent Deano flying.

Now though, I realized I had the attention of Rach and Deano. They both got to their feet at the same time, and were both walking towards me. Of course, this is what I get! I wasn't going to run though. All I did was place one foot behind me. I was pretty damn ready to fight when I felt some power wrap around my body, but before I could defend against it, I was thrown sideways. I landed with a "uumph."

I glanced up from my position to see that Castiel had done it, but then I also realized that Samuel had been coming up behind me. The damn angel probably saved my life. Getting back to my feet, I prepared to take on all three, but thankfully Rach patted the eldest brother's shoulder before turning her attention back to the angels. Samuel glared but walked over to good Winchesters.

"So you get the pleasure of coming with us," Deano grinned maliciously. "I get to find out where you came from…" I doubted that included a simple question and answer session. From what I had seen, this Deano would have no problem torturing, and I had no plans going along with him.

"I think I'll have to generously decline," I replied preparing to fight again.

"That wasn't an invitation…" Dean moved to attack me, and with his new demonic powers, he was able to wretch my blades from me. He then moved to attack me. His first fist connected with my stomach, and I felt my side wound scream in agony. Hissing, I felt Deano wrap his hand in my hair and force me to stand straight, but I was ready this time. I spun on my heel and kicked the Winchester in the side.

Glancing over, I watched as Rach was taking on Castiel. Her blade was coming, and I knew he wouldn't be able to block it. Lashing out with my grace, I caught Rach off guard, and I took her into the air and held her there. Her eyes snapped over to mine.

I could read her thoughts just by the look on her face. It read: I'm going to gut you. Distracted for a moment gave the Winchester a chance to attack, but I was able to duck under his punch while keeping Rach trapped in the air. If this wasn't such a serious fight, I think even the angels might find it amusing.

I wonder… "Too bad the brothers have your brother cornered," I grinned. His eyes quickly searched for Samuel, who was completely fine and taking on the brothers with ease, but it worked to distract him. I nailed a fist directly into his face. "Apparently you still care about some things." Finally, I had to release the Nephilim when both Deano and Samuel attacked me with their own powers. It was a simple decision of keep the darker version of myself in the air or defend myself.

"Let's leave," Samuel snarled once he realized that they were surrounded by a garrison and the good Winchesters.

"This isn't over angels," Rach snarled before setting a hand on the shoulder of both dark brothers and disappearing from sight.

I collapsed to my knees. The entire fight, I actually had wanted to do this, but I knew that I had to keep fighting. Apparently, I was out fighting too early. My body was trembling again. Within moments, both brothers were by my side. Dean reached down and pressed a hand to the nasty slice on my side; I hissed and went to pull away. That's when we realized we weren't exactly surrounded by allies.

"Jesus," I sighed as the angels refused to put down their weapons.

"Seriously do you still think we're against you?" Dean snarled. "Or did you not just watch as we helped your asses?"

To my shock, Gabriel had her weapons down and approached us. She knelt by me and watched how bad I was shaking. She frowned before giving me a smile. I wanted to laugh; this Gabriel, I could tell I was going to like her.

"Rachel Moore," I introduced myself. "Ignore me shaking…"

"Lucifer's grace is still intact inside of you," she said which seemed to shock her. "Where are you from?"

"Not here," I responded as many of the angels visibly relaxed now that Gabriel seemed to have. "Look," I sighed. "All I know is that we went into stop Alistair from breaking one of the sixty six seals because you couldn't. It was angel proofed, and I could enter because I was only half… Next thing I know is I bled on the symbols, there was a light, and you guys were attacking us." I glanced at where the darker versions of ourselves disappeared. "Though now I can see why." My trembling increased, and I sighed.

"What is wrong with you?" I glanced up to see Castiel approaching, but I didn't really want to talk to him.

"Shaking," I replied. "What's yours?"

Gabriel smacked me upside the head, and I frowned but did nothing in return. This shocked a few of the angels still weary, but I didn't recognize them, so I didn't care for their opinions. My newest question was where the hell was Suriel?

The arch angel slid one of my arms across her shoulders and helped me to stand. Although difficult with the shaking, I kept my balance. I watched as a few angels on Gabriel's orders approached the brothers. They seemed wary on both sides, but the brothers let the angels place a hand on their arm before we seemed to blink. The next thing we knew we were back at the damn bed and breakfast we had left earlier. Except now the roof was collapsing in on its self, and the door was boarded up along with all the windows.

"What is this?" Dean asked. "I've stayed in motels better than this."

"Our safe house mud monkey," Uriel growled waving his hand revealing a stairway near one of the windows. With Gabriel's help, I was able to get down the stairs and through the door that had devil traps and anti-demon spells all across it. I think this was the ultimate test for us. Gabriel wanted to see if the brothers could cross the barrier which they did. Even this seemed to shock the arch angel.

"We're not them," I finally said after we stepped inside. It reminded me of Bobby's panic room except larger. There were already a few angels inside, and they bolted to their feet when they saw us. Many grabbed a weapon.

"Not again," I whined, but with a single word from Gabriel, the angels stopped and stared. She helped me over to a chair and helped me to sit. I tried to control my shaking, but it sucked. My entire body was trembling, and the brothers of course looking for any other wounds.

"I'll have to stitch up that side wound," Dean explained.

"Likewise," I joked pointing to the blood rolling down his left arm.

"Well you're first," the brother snapped before walking up to Gabriel cautiously and explaining he needed something to stitch me up with.

Once he was back, I laughed, "You're first because I'm trembling. You wouldn't be able to stitch me up like this."

Sam moved to take the needle from Dean, and we waited for him to either take off his shirt or roll his sleeve up. He opted for the first in the end. Dean struggled from his shirt, but once it was off, every angel was on their feet. I realized quickly what they all were staring at… the mark on his shoulder- the one from Cas.

"How did you get that?" Uriel growled.

"Well," Dean snapped. "When an angel groped…"

"Gripped," I corrected.

"Gripped and pulled me from the pit," Dean explained.

"You were pulled from Hell?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yeah," Dean replied moving so Sam could stitch the cut that ran near his collarbone.

"That's where we differ," Gabriel sighed. All of our eyes were locked on the arch angel. "In this world, we never pulled Dean Winchester from perdition. Samuel went dark, and we didn't even know about Lucifer's daughter until it was too late."

"This world," I said motioning around me.

"I think," Gabriel frowned. "I think you're not from this dimension. Father once said to Michael that this world had an infinite number of possibilities. I think it was literal now. You came from another plane of existence."

"That possible?" I questioned.

"It is God," Gabriel responded. "For whatever intentions or purposes, you three have been put in a world that has already lost the war."

"You mean…" Dean started.

"Yes," Gabriel sighed. "Lucifer walks free…"

**Chapter 26:** The three learn more of their new home until the angels can find a way for them to get back to their own. Rachel gets the chance to speak with this Castiel; Dean finds out what happened to Suriel; and Sam gets to see what exactly his powers are doing to him. All they know for sure is that their evil counterparts aren't going to let them just walk away…

**OOC:** Another chapter for you good reviewers. Thanks to all who have reviewed or added this to their favorite list. Keep on reviewing!


	26. A Getting to Reknow the Allies

**A. Chapter 26**

"You say in your world Lucifer is still locked up tight?" Uriel growled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I snapped back. Traitor or not in this dimension, I was going to stab the damn angel if he didn't keep calling me a Hell spawn. It was bad enough to find out less than two months ago that I was in fact Lucifer's daughter, but I didn't need some scum bag making me feel like shit about it. "The seals have not all broken in our world."

"We don't intend on letting them break," Sam added. Dean was sitting silently in a corner. I just wished there was some way for me to take away the older hunter's pain. It really wasn't his fault this war started, but now… This wasn't helping. He was seeing what the world would come to if he failed. Talk about a weight on one's shoulders.

"Abomination," Uriel said glaring at Sam. Gabriel had left the room some time ago to find and speak with Michael. The rest of the angels looked like they were agreeing on the same idea: we shouldn't be here. Most of the angels believed we were some trick even though we walked right by demon warding symbols. Seriously what would it take?

"Shut your trap you sanctimonious prick." Dean's voice was so distant that I would have sworn an angel had spoke those words. My eyes locked onto the hunter's hunched form. The movement in the corner of my eye was Uriel heading for the hunter, but I was quick to put myself in the path. My black wings were in plain view and blocking the Winchester from sight.

"He's right," I hissed. "Keep your opinions to yourself… You don't even know us."

The angels gave me a weird look: the 'yeah right' look. Uriel backed off, and I hid my wings from sight once again. I could tell by the look in the angel's eyes though, this was not over. Dean had just made himself a grand target for the darker angel. Not like I could blame him though; Sam was his brother, his responsibility.

"I was adopted by a lady named Melissa Chance, and later she married Christopher Moore. For seventeen years, I lived in harmony until demons came after me…." I stared them all in the eyes. "And angels for being some hybrid. Now, two years after I fight for the angels beside the brothers to stop Lucifer."

"Don't you mean Daddy?" another angel growled.

"No offense," I sighed. "But I literally just found out about that less than two months ago. You know how I found out?" I glanced around the room. When no one answered, I continued, "When I dove into Hell to save two of your buddies' asses." Thankfully, my shaking had decreased, but I still held up my trembling hand. "See this! This is what happened to me plus a month long coma after Dean and I pulled two angels from Hell because your counterparts couldn't… I ripped a piece of my grace from my body to save some damn angel's life…" I slammed my fists down on the table. It got everyone's attention. "I don't know what we have to do to convince we're not those _things_ and on your side!"

"I believe you," Gabriel's voice rang out. The female arc angel stood near my side and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I talked to Michael. He confirmed that you three are not from our world." Her eyes locked onto the other angels that weren't really sure what to do about the three "outsiders" now. "Which means that none of you are allowed to harm these three! That's an order." Uriel grumbled something, but I didn't care. Gabriel believed that we weren't from this world. She pulled Dean, Sam, and me from the room.

"Although we know you're not from this world," Gabriel sighed once we were out of earshot of the other angels. "We don't know how to get you home just yet…"

"Well," I said, "I don't want to go home just yet." The arch angel gave me a perplexed look.

"Neither will I," Dean said. "We're not leaving this world when it's like this."

"Not when we might be able to do something about it," I added.

"Whoa guys," Sam butted in. It sort of hit me right in those moments. Dean and Sam were growing apart, and I was beginning to take Sam's place with Dean. In his eyes, I was his younger sister. Sam… Sam now seemed to be the outsider. "We need to get back."

"And leave this world to burn?" I asked bringing my thoughts back to present. "Hell no… No pun intended." I looked both brothers in the eyes. "You guys can go back if we find a way, but I'm not leaving until I put Lucifer back under his rock!" This was hitting home for me. I had promised myself I would beat my father, and just because I was waltzing around in another dimension did not mean I was going to let this one get away.

"You're staying Rachel, I'm staying," Dean finally sighed. "I left you behind once, and you got your ass sold into slavery." I heard the tad bit of amusement in his voice, and I couldn't help but crack a grin as well.

"Was not my fault," I frowned. "How was I to know that Alistair would be waiting for me? Seriously, you can't predict everything."

"Yeah well this time," Dean scolded, "we're sticking together. Right Sammy?" I wanted to laugh. Sam's face was scrunched up probably because he didn't want to do this, but he wouldn't leave the two of us behind.

"We'll see if we can help," Sam sighed. "Is there any way?" he asked Gabriel, who had been quiet throughout most of the conflict between Dean and his brother.

"To be truthful," Gabriel shrugged, "I really don't even know what your skills are. I've only met your counterparts. I would appreciate some show of what you can do."

I couldn't help but grin. After all, Gabriel was my tutor in the past. I'd be glad to show off my strength. "Pleasure…" I removed my blades, but the arch angel was quick to grab them before I could set them any where.

"Are these yours?" she gasped looking at each blade. "This is my workmanship. I'd recognize it anywhere or any dimension."

"You made them for me when I accidentally time jumped into the past," I smiled. "You were my tutor to help me fight better."

"Then," the arch angel replied in a way that didn't make me too comfortable. "We might as well pick up where you left off."

This was not going to be a fun time. I could only wonder how long we would be trapped here until the angels started freaking out from our world.

**. . . .**

It took some time, but the angels soon grew to trust Dean and me. Sam, on the other hand, the celestial beings were still unsure about him. It didn't help that he had demon blood, and the fact he was always on edge. Even I calmed down after a few days of walking around with these foreign angels. Actually, a few would walk up and ask about my world or talk to Dean. Many of the angels weren't sure of how to really "talk" with us; I'd blame our damn counterparts. They made things uneasy, and since we had arrived here, the attacks had increased. All over the globe, angels were being attacked more and more. Gabriel believed it was because that the darker versions were trying to lure us back out. We were unknown to them, and Lucifer didn't like unknown. With that being said, Gabriel had ordered that we stay inside. The only advantage of this was I was getting trained. A few of the angels enjoyed working with my hand to hand combat or focusing my grace. Eventually, Dean joined in, and he was getting practiced more in his fist fighting.

The only bad thing that had really happened in this world besides finding out that Lucifer ruled was that we discovered that Suriel was dead. In this world, she had fell and the angels had no choice but to kill her. Without the Winchesters to protect her, she just eventually fell. I felt the elder hunter's sadness with this. Things weren't much better with Castiel; in this world, he was a complete ass. He refused to even look at the three of us. It was like we didn't exist. Eventually, I planned on talking to the ass. We weren't our counterparts, and I didn't appreciate being treated as such.

"Focus Rachel," Gabriel said just before she moved to clothesline me. I attempted a back spring only to land on my back.

"Damn it," I cursed feeling the pain in my back from the cement. I struggled back to my feet. "I still can't get that back flip for the life of me."

The arch angel sighed, "You'll get it. You just need more practice… Time and practice."

"And time we surely don't have," I replied. "How bad have the attacks gotten?" I moved to grab my water, drank some, and sprayed some on my sweaty form. In this safe house, there was a side room for just sparring practice. Thankfully, the angels had found some extra clothing, and right now, I was dressed in a simple pair of black warm-ups and a sports bra.

"We've lost three sisters this week," the arch angel sighed. I looked at my stricken mentor. These attacks were only because of the brothers and me.

"Maybe if we went outside and faced them…" I started but she silenced me with a wave of her hand.

"You three are the best thing to happen to this dimension so far," she replied. "I will not risk you three dying for stupid reasons."

"And I don't think I'm willing to let more angels die in my place," I sighed. "I'm not in the mood for a work-out any longer… I think I might sneak outside for some fresh air and to spread my wings."

I left before the angel could respond, and as I headed out, I glanced over to see Dean speaking with Sam. I gave them the quick motion that we needed to talk later, and then I headed outside. Castiel was standing there looking at the setting sun, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through the damn angel's head. Hoping he wouldn't mind, I walked and stood next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked not glancing over to the angel.

"Excuse me?" Castiel said in his ever present monotone. I could feel his eyes on my form, and it sort of struck me there that I was still only in warm-ups and my sports bra. How embarrassing!

"I asked what's on your mind?" I clarified. Finally, I allowed my gaze to focus on this holy tax accountant. His face was straight, and I really missed Cas. At least, that guy was starting to joke and smile… This Castiel… He's just a damn pain in my ass.

"You must have been close with my counterpart," he sighed.

"Stay out of my head," I growled, but I took a breath and relaxed. "We were finally on the same page." I couldn't help but smile. "We actually got along."

"Excuse my manners," the angel spoke. "I am not sure of how to treat the complete opposites of my enemies."

"Tell me about it," I joked. His face contorted into confusion. "I'm use to the Cas at home, and the angels there… You guys treat me like I'm going to stab you in the back at any moment."

"Can you blame us?"

"Not really…" I found my eyes focused back on the sunset. I couldn't help but let my wings out in the open. His gaze was piercing; I could feel in on my very skin.

"You still tremble?"

"The effects of ripping one's grace out, I guess." I tried to hide my trembling hand from view; it was getting better slowly as each day passed.

"Who'd you save?" the angel finally asked after a few moments of silence. I glanced at him, not really sure at first what he was asking. "Who did you rip your grace out for?"

I couldn't stifle the laughter that followed; the angel's anger was palpable, so I was quick to stop. "It's not the question," I answered. "Just the irony… The one I ripped my grace out for was your counterpart." I met the angel's blue eyes.

"You must care about him," Castiel spoke, and this time I heard something in his voice. I wasn't sure what just yet, but it was something besides that monotone crap. We stood in a comfortable silence, just watching the sunset. "I'm sorry you are stuck here." That emotion I did recognize; he truly felt bad. "I understand what it's like to be so far from home."

"I've seen Heaven," I mentioned. "It truly is a beautiful place… I can see why you would miss such a perfect place especially in this mayhem down here."

"Yes," Castiel sighed, "but my duty is here."

"Well hopefully the brothers and I can help to ensure that your duty ends here and you can go home," I smiled. "Once our job is done here, we hope to find a way home."

Again, we lapsed into a comfortable silence before the angel said he had to speak with Gabriel about something that just came to his mind. The sun had finally set, so I was standing in the dark when he left. I didn't move though; I just waited. It didn't take long for the brothers to walk outside and join me in the night.

"Angels are dying," I sighed. "Our counterparts are ripping through them, trying to lure us out." I was quick to the point; no reason to pussy foot around it. "I think if our counterparts want to speak so badly with us, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"You want to walk right up to Lucifer and say here we are?" Sam asked with a snort. He obviously didn't believe that I was being serious.

"Well not exactly like that. We could probably add a hi on the beginning to that. So it would be more like hi, here we are," I said absolutely serious. "Dean…" I knew right then I was making the brother chose between me and Sam. It wasn't fair by far, but I didn't want to be sitting anymore. I wanted to do something, and if that meant walking straight into Lucifer's stronghold, so be it. I could see the stress lines on the eldest hunter's face. Of course he wanted to chose Sammy; that was his brother. But he wanted to do something as well. Just sitting, waiting to be attacked- no way. Plan or no plan, I wanted to do something.

"No point waiting to be attacked," Dean sighed eventually. "Let's see what this Lucifer is all high and mighty about."

Sam's face fell, and I didn't blame the guy. His brother just chose me. We weren't blood, Dean wasn't my brother, but he still chose me over his own blood. That must have stung somewhere, and somehow it hurt me too. The Winchester brothers were suppose to be a pair of unbreakable brothers, but everyday, I watched as they grew farther and farther apart.

"So how do you plan on getting us there?" Sam asked, his voice full of disdain.

"I've learned some new tricks," I grinned before grabbing the each brother by their arms.

In a blink, we stood on the outskirts of some city. The buildings were collapsing, but there were demons everywhere, moving and what looked like shopping. In the midst of the town stood one sound building. It was built with reinforced steel walls and bared windows.

"I bet I can guess where Lucifer's holed up," I joked lightly though I knew it was far from a joking matter. We were on the edge of this town. No demons had spotted us yet which I appreciated. Thankfully, I was still in my sports bra, so I was sure I could pass for my darker self. "Hid anything that might identify you as a hunter. We want these demons to think we're our darker halves."

Although still in shock from the sudden transportation, Dean and Sam checked to be sure that they couldn't exactly be spotted out as straight out hunters. We glanced at each other, and I wanted to laugh. This was the last thing I'd ever thought we'd be doing- impersonating ourselves.

Taking a deep breath, we walked into town- heads held high. My wings were in plain view, and the Winchesters seemed to fit in perfectly with their strutting. Dean was leading the pack with me on his right and Sam on his left. The second demons even caught a glimpse of us they bolted out of our way. Well, our darker selves seemed to rule this town. Only a single demon dared to approach us.

"Forgive my intrusion malady and sirs," he stammered out. He handed Dean a package.

"And what is scum?" I hissed figuring that would be what Rach would say.

"What you three specified of course," he continued keeping his head bowed. "The poison that has the ability to kill the angels? We finally have an advantage. Our victory is close!" The demon's pride was swelling at handing us such a package.

"You mean ours," Sam snarled to the demon. "Lowly, disgusting…" Before Sam could finish his sentence, I sent the demon flying into the air with my grace. A few snapped their heads up.

"Anyone else like to claim our victory for themselves?" Dean growled. "This victory is because of us and your lord. You'd all do well to remember that."

No other demon bothered us on our way to the palace. At the gate, it took a little glaring, but we were allowed entrance. The only problem we had was that the guards swore they had let us in earlier which meant our counterparts were around. On the way through the dark palace, the three of us kept silent. Human bodies were scattered along the sides of the hallways. It was truly disgusting, but we had to keep up pretenses. Demons were continuously scurrying past us. We were started to get really lost though.

"You!" I snapped to a demon before the man could run past. "Where is my Father?"

"Main chamber," the servant said pointing down the hall. Giving him a nod, we continued.

Behind the large steel doors, we could hear our counterparts updated who we could only assume was Lucifer on how the rampaging was going. For a moment, we decided to listen.

"Where are they daughter?" Lucifer voice rumbled.

"We keep on killing angels but they refuse to show their mugs," Deano replied.

"I was speaking to her," the devil boomed out again.

"He's right Father," Rach sighed. "We have killed three angels alone this week, but these good versions of us refuse to appear."

"Maybe it truly was just a hallucination," he said.

"No," Samuel snapped. "They were real. They fought us and they were strong."

"And good," Rach added. "They defended those disgusting angels like they knew nothing else… Really vomit worthy Father."

"Bring them to me or face punishment!" Lucifer screamed, and shivers ran up my back. I was behind a door too.

"Do you really want to meet us that badly _Daddy_?" I joked pushing open the door with just my grace.

Sitting on some throne was Lucifer- he was in a darker vessel. Tan skin, black hair… He reminded me of a tanned Dracula. Our three counterparts stood there, mouths agape at the sight of us.

"You decided to join us?" Lucifer asked, his voice having gone down in volumes.

Our three counterparts literally blinked, and they were behind us. No turning back now. Dean's eyes were locked on our dark versions, Sam's was on the door, and I was staring at the devil.

**Chapter 27:** The ultimate meeting of sides. Rachel speaks with her father of a different dimension while Sam and Dean deal with their dark sides. Of course during all of this, the angels are freaking out. Hopefully, the three good guys can figure out a way to beat their mirror images and send Lucifer back to Hell!

**OOC:** If you haven't figured it out yet, this arc will be longer than the rest. It will be tying into the later arcs. **There is a poll on my profile, please go answer the question!** And as always review!


	27. A The Only Hope

**A. Chapter 27**

"I'm sorry the place isn't clean," Lucifer said rising from his throne. "We weren't expecting guests."

I felt my eyes locked onto the devil. It was one thing to see him in Hell, and quite another to be standing directly in front of him in reality. My heart was pounding; it took a lot to keep the food in my stomach settled. Each step the devil took brought him uncomfortably close until he was directly in my personal bubble, and I couldn't step back because our counterparts were blocking our backs. It was awkward to be pressed between two extremely evil groups.

"We did show up without an invitation," I responded trying to keep my cool.

"Although we did assume you were killing angels for the chance to meet us," Sam spoke.

Lucifer's smile was even creepier in reality. I knew that we were here to hopefully stop some of the killings, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to pee my pants. This was Lucifer; what could one expect?

Behind me, I felt myself being seized and dragged forward as Lucifer walked back to his throne. Dean and Sam were being dragged right along with me, but we kept our mouths shut. Best to see what the devil wanted before making another sarcastic comment which was why I was focusing my grace on keeping Dean from shouting curses at being dragged. Once we were closer to the throne, we were forced to our knees and told to stay there. Our arms were locked behind our backs, and for now, we were stuck.

"I hope I get the chance to make you scream," I heard Deano whisper to Dean.

The door opened, but I couldn't see who walked in until they were directly in front of me. Three humans, demons… One was a blonde, twenty-three or so, the only guy was roughly twenty-five with military cut hair, and the last was Bela? I recognized her from the time I had spent walking around Hell with Dean. It was weird to see her back in her corporal form and standing like a cocky bitch in front of us. Next to me, I could tell the brothers immediately recognized her as well. The other two; I had to look beyond their human faces to see the demons beneath.

"Lylith? Alistair?" I said, shock probably written all over my face.

"Wait," Dean said, his eyes snapping to me. "The blonde and dude are Lylith and Alistair?"

"Correct," Lylith grinned staring down on us. "I must say I didn't believe the generals when they told us that they had 'good' counterparts running around."

"Did you study under me as well?" Alistair purred to Dean. "You were always my favorite pupil." On that sentence, the demon was staring at Dean's dark counterpart.

I could tell that the hunter was pissed about being compared to his demonic self. Truthfully, I'd feel the same way. We weren't them, and I didn't appreciate being judged by them. Angels, demons, I didn't care who was doing it; it pissed me off.

What I wasn't expecting was for Lylith to stand near Samuel, his arm wrapping around her waist. Alistair walked to my other self, and she was grinning maliciously at me, and Bela stared at Deano before kissing him full on the lips. Disgusting…

"Well, I'm about to lose my lunch," I gagged out.

"You are?" Sam spat. "Lylith? Ugh…"

"At least you aren't with Bela."

"You three have horrible taste," I summed up. They all glared at me obviously not liking my opinion on the subject.

"Would you prefer I take your little angel and…" Rach started, but I lashed out with my grace and sent her toppling. Idiots forgot to restrain that. When she was back on her feet, I knew I'd be paying dearly for that, but I didn't care. I didn't want that rubbish flowing from her lips, ever. It took her a moment, but she stalked over to me and slapped me across the face.

"You'll watch your tongue Nephilim," Rach growled seizing my chin and forcing me to look her in the eyes. "In this world, you're not so special anymore."

"That's enough daughters," Lucifer called out. I was happy to see how well his little bitch obeyed.

"At least I'm not a dog," I dryly laughed. "Rach, sit… Good girl." Next to me, I realized the brothers were probably enjoying what I was saying, but they wouldn't dare to laugh. "And," I growled, "I am _not_ your daughter."

"You are. Maybe not in this world, but obviously in another."

"Yeah and in that world, I kicked your damn ass," I laughed. I felt my throat being crushed by Lucifer's power. I struggled to take a breath, and I lashed out with my own grace forcing Lucifer to stumble and release me. I bent over, coughing and gagging.

"I obviously have not taught you your manners in that world either," he growled out.

"Probably because you're not free in our world," Sam snorted, and I wanted to knock the Winchester upside the head. I was hoping not to let this Lucifer know that in our world he didn't rule.

"I'm still stuck in Hell?" Lucifer quirked. He seemed to find this very idea hilarious, but he refused to show it. His eyes suddenly widened, and without a word, he moved until he was directly in front of Dean. I tried to pull away from the binds behind my back. It was one thing when the devil gave me attention, but Dean… why would Lucy care about him?

The devil's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared down on the hunter. With a single whistle, he brought Alistair closer. No words were even needed. His little puppets danced so well with the strings. All of our counterparts were staring intrigued at each of us "good" guys. Until now, jumping dimensions was probably not even thought to be possible; we had just proved it, and we were everything they weren't.

"Strip him," Lucifer growled to his master torturer.

"I don't swing that way," Dean snapped. Alistair didn't listen though; he didn't even untie the hunter's hands. He pulled out a knife, and I renewed my struggles. It was my idea to show up here.

I could only watch as Alistair cut off Dean's shirt; a thin line of blood appearing along the cut. The demon had pressed too hard. With a single tug, the rest of the shirt fell off, and I finally figured out what Lucifer was looking for.

"Stop!" the king called out. It wouldn't have even been needed; all the eyes of our dark versions were focused on the visible hand-print on Dean's shoulder. "You were pulled from the pit." It wasn't a question…

"Yeah I was," Dean said, his voice deepening. "What's it to you?"

Lucifer stared at both of the good brothers before turning to Samuel and Deano. "Kill the brothers but leave this Rachel alone… I want the grace from her body."

"Pleasure," Dean grinned pulling out a knife.

"I think our welcome has run out," I said.

"Time to go?" Sam asked.

"No let's stay here and get killed…" I jumped to my feet, ignoring my bound hands. The dark Winchesters didn't seem to care that I was standing up, but I didn't really care for them either. I allowed my eyes to travel to the ceiling, and it took a lot of focusing, but I reached out with my grace. It danced along the rafters, and I was putting so much into it that the light from my grace was becoming visible.

"Stop her!" Lucifer cried suddenly realizing what I was doing.

Before the idiots had a chance to grab me, I fell back onto my butt and pressed myself back against the brothers. The ceiling bracings snapped under my power, and the entire ceiling fell in. Since the brothers were touching me, I took them with me when I flew us from the main room. The sudden travel caused us to be extremely wobbly.

Sam slid the knife from his belt cutting through his own binds before helping both his brother and me from our own. We were standing in some hallway; well, I wasn't exactly aiming to where we went just as long as we left that throne room.

"The ceiling?" Dean asked.

"Seemed like a good idea in that second," I grinned.

Down the hall, there were screams of rage, and it only took a glance at each brother to decide it was better to get moving. We really didn't know our way around, so it was like walking around in the dark. The brothers wanted to just 'blink' away, but I needed time to recoup my powers. Pulling an entire ceiling in wasn't an easy task. Somehow, we ended up in some dungeon looking place. Racks were full of people. Some were already dead; others were barely alive; and some were still screaming bloody murder. Which by the way increased ten fold when the three of us walked into the room.

"We're not them," I hissed trying to calm one of the red heads sobbing. Jesus… "They're angels guys…"

"What?" Sam asked, not really believing me.

"These are angels," I answered sadly. "The cuffs holding them in place block their powers. I couldn't see their grace until I was close enough."

"Please just kill me," one of the female angels begged.

There was no way we were leaving these angels here. Pulling out my sword, I moved to free each of them. Of course, they freaked out thinking I was going to end their lives, but when I cut through their ties, they stared at me in shock.

"We're not them," Dean snapped.

"You're those duplicates that showed up, aren't you?" one of the stronger angels asked.

"Can you get us out of here?" Sam whispered into my ear.

"I can maybe now get three of us out of here, but not five extra." The downfall of releasing them; we would have to take the good ole fashion way out.

"Any of you have enough power to 'blink' out of here?" Dean asked when our three darker selves appeared in the only exit.

"You're not going anywhere," Rach hissed pulling out her blade.

"Now would be a good time," Dean mentioned as we backed away. One of the male angels grabbed two, and I took my chance. Grabbing the brothers and the last two angels, I tried to just transport ourselves back to the safe house. I was so relieved when I collapsed outside by the door. A few angels were standing there protecting the outside and jumped to their feet when we appeared and fell into a mess of limbs.

Gabriel was quick to appear and help her comrades to the feet while an angel I didn't recognize helped to untangle the brothers and myself. I couldn't believe I had just left Lucifer's castle barely scathed, and with a single glance to the brothers, I could tell they were shocked at how well we walked away.

"Somehow got your shirt off Dean," I laughed once we were all back on our feet.

I got a smile from both brothers, but Gabriel… She looked pissed; I don't think I'd ever been afraid of an angel until this point. She stormed directly into my face, and I felt like maybe I should have stayed with Lucy.

"You could have gotten yourself and the brothers killed," she hissed.

"But we're fine," I responded. What was the problem?

"The problem!" Gabriel shrieked. "You three could have died."

"But we're fine," I tried again.

"We're tired of sitting on the sidelines," Sam said backing me up. Dean stayed quiet, but I didn't think he would say that's why we went into enemy territory.

"The brothers are hunters; I'm half angel, half warrior," I snarled. "I need to fight. I will. Not. Stand by and watch the angels fight a war that I know I can help in."

Gabriel sighed, her shoulders relaxing. "What happened?"

"It was fine," I remarked just as Dean tossed her the package of poison we had kept. "The demons created that to kill you guys. We thought it would be better that they don't keep it."

"Thank-you," Gabriel said catching the small bag. "Anything else?"

"Well, Lucy suddenly got weird," I explained. "He had Dean's shirt ripped off, and then he freaked."

"I'm pretty sure it was the mark on my shoulder," Dean said.

"That's not a shock," Castiel's voice said ringing out. I couldn't believe how easily that the angel had just appeared. "Gabriel are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" all three of us asked.

The arch angel sighed deeply. "In this world, Dean also started the apocalypse. Genetically, you and your dark side are completely the same…"

"Except he's a demon and Dean is not," I said looking to the hunter.

"The righteous man that starts it is the only one that can stop it," Dean repeated, and I met his eyes. The time in Hell was still haunting the brothers. "Even though I'm not your Dean, I could still somehow stop Lucifer… That's what you were going to tell me, isn't it?"

The two angels gave him a brief nod. That explained why Lucifer would freak out. Deano was a demon and was no threat to the damn devil, but Dean… He could stop this, all of it.

"You're our only hope," Gabriel finally spoke; her eyes locked on the hunter.

The question remained though: would he?

**Chapter 28:** A month passes, and the angels finally let the three good Rachel, Dean, and Sam fight in the war. Something is up though as another similar power wave spikes; the same one that occurred when the brothers and Rachel originally showed up. Who's now around? What is this Lucifer planning to rid himself of the only man that can stop him?

**OOC:** Another chapter for you great reviewers. I wrote up a preview of the story about the dark versions of Dean, Sam, and Rachel; it's called Darkened Wings. Go review it, and tell me if you like it. Right now, it's only a one-shot, but I'll continue it if enough show interest. I won't continue it though until this arc is finished… But still, the same thing as always: REVIEW!!!


	28. A Behind these Blue Eyes

**Author Note:** Sexual content; mentions of non-con

**A. Chapter 28**

A month passed. It was probably the longest month of my life; I'd blame Gabriel for that one though. Since the little attack on Lucifer's palace, the demonic attacks have abruptly stopped. No angel is really sure what is going on, but whatever it is can't be good. This led to the arch angel deciding to train the brothers and myself even harder. We had to train for three hours a day: me working with my grace, Dean training in hand to hand harder along with Sam. The only good thing with all this training was we were actually becoming really good.

Things with the angels had also gotten better for all three of us. Even Uriel had taken to leaving us alone. A few angels would start conversations with us like it was an everyday occurrence. Acceptance was nice. The funniest friendship appeared in this Castiel. For the most part, I didn't spar with the brothers. I had an advantage with my powers, so Gabriel explained after some time that Castiel could use some practice, and we ended up paired. The angel didn't really talk to me that much, but if I fell or was hurt, he'd be the first to offer his hand or ask how I was doing. Still, I could tell something was bothering the cherub. The way he looked at me; something in his eyes told me that something was really right with the guy.

"Focus Rachel," Castiel says as he lands a punch right in my gut. I can't help but fall to my knees from the blow. Coughs raking my body. "You need to pay attention."

"Sorry," I coughed. "I have a small attention span."

"Get a larger one," the angel snapped before helping me back to my feet.

"Was that a joke?" I smiled. For a moment, I totally forgot about home. This Castiel… Cas… Damn it! How is it possible to fall for the same guy twice? The weirdest thing being that the two were completely different. This Castiel was unfeeling, rarely cracking a smile. The Cas back home was just starting to open up to actually feeling a damn thing.

"Focus," Castiel sighed as he moved to attack, but this time I had done it on purpose. I wanted the angel close, and once his fist was an inch from my face, I lashed out with my grace. At such close proximity, the poor angel was thrown directly into a cement wall, and the fight was over… or not. Castiel pushed himself back to his feet and launched himself at me again.

This Castiel also knew hand to hand combat extremely well. That was sort of obvious when the damn angel was able to flip me over his shoulder in one swift move and pin me under his weight. I would have joked about the angel straddling me had I not noticed the pain concealed in the blues. Shaking one wrist free, I pressed my palm against his cheek.

"What happened?" I whispered. To anyone outside of the room, this would have looked like such an intimate moment, but the way our graces were still clashing- it was far from anything nice. Castiel was forcing his grace against my body to the point it actually hurt, and it was taking a lot for me not to whimper. The only thing I could do in my defense was lash back in an attempt to make the angel realize what he was doing. Through the agonizing pain starting to rack my body, I could only force out of my bloody lips, "You're hurting me…"

The next thing I knew he had knocked the hand touching his face down and pinning it there. His other hand wrapped around my throat. I met the angel's eyes, but his were glazed over. He probably didn't even realize what was going on. My own instincts were running wild, and I kept trying to shove the angel off with my grace. I didn't want to hurt him, but as his hand tightened around my throat, Castiel began to rub up against me. The very motion terrified me even more, and I struck out harder. Now I didn't care, I just wanted the angel off. His lower body was pressing so hard into mine that I bit into my lip harder drawing even more blood.

"Castiel please stop," I begged.

"How does it feel when it's you on the bottom?" the angel hissed. I whimpered when his other hand moved from my wrist- just using grace to restrain me now- and started to slip past my waist band. I didn't think an angel could do this. Finally, I taped into Lucifer's grace and lashed out fully. Light exploding around my body as I did so. When the light cleared, three angels had appeared in the door way. I was curled on the ground, trembling from what the damn angel had just tried to do to me, and Castiel… His back was against the wall, and it was like he had just woken up from a nightmare. I could see his frantic eyes from here. My own eyes littered with tears. I had never felt so violated in my life. Sure, I had gone through a lot of crap from my parents being killed to finding out that Lucifer was my real father, but I had never been more afraid in my entire life when Castiel had started that bullshit.

"Everything okay?" the brunette asks. I recognize her as the angel of justice: Azza maybe? Her eyes are shifting from her brother to me, and I can tell she is not sure who she should be helping.

"Yeah," I finally croak out, forcing myself to at least sit up though the bile rising in my throat is threatening. "Training just went a little too far. Accidentally tapped into Lucifer's grace." I gave the angels a small smile. "I'll talk to Gab later about making sure it doesn't happen unless I want it too."

The angels seemed to accept my answer, and though unwilling, the three retreated back into another room. When they were gone from sight, I finally allowed my stomach to just empty- blood and bile. I can tell even from this position that Castiel has yet to move from the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I finally growl out. My throat burning now from being constricted and the vomit.

"I am sorry," Castiel sputters out moments later. I can't even get myself to look at the angel. I am still trembling, and it takes Castiel laying a hand on my shoulder for me to realize it. Not being able to help myself, I pull back violently from the touch. His hand like venom to me right now; it's hard not to think about what his hand was about to do to me. I had never been more terrified of an angel in my life. "I didn't realize…"

At first, I watch the angel slump his shoulders and move to leave the room. My instincts now having switched from fear to rage; I stand and snatch his shoulder before he can get a foot out the door. My mind willing the door shut with a deafening slam.

"You're not going anywhere," I can't help but hiss out. I realized my voice was rough and deep. It probably sounded a lot like Rach's voice in that moment, but I didn't care. "You're going to tell me what the _fuck_ just happened!" I barely register that the angel's flinches from my voice or how I just throw him back against the cement wall. "You're going to explain to me what the hell was on your mind when you were about to…" I can't finish the sentence. In my mind what the angel almost did would be constituted as rape. He was going to explain to me where that came from. Not even Cas would have done that to me, and he's the emotional one. This idiot in front of me is suppose to be the one that doesn't show a thing.

"Rachel," his own voice sounding pleading.

"No Castiel," I snarl. "You're not leaving this room until you explain why you almost _raped _me." I wanted the word to sting deep. He deserved it. I didn't really give a shit was his reason was for what he almost just did. I just wanted to hear it from his mouth knowing it would cause him the far greatest pain.

"I did not realize what was happening," he explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I heard you," I whisper, my voice barely audible but all the pain in there. "How does it feel when it's you on bottom?" I can tell the angel wants to avoid this subject, but I was not going to let it go. "What the fuck?"

"Stop cursing," he responds, but my anger only amplifies. With a single nod, I have the angel trapped against the wall.

"Stop avoiding," I replied. "I can hold you all day here. I am tapping into Lucifer's grace after all." More than anything, I just want to hurt the angel, but I wouldn't be able to do such a thing. It would hurt me too much as well.

For minutes on end, Castiel refused to speak. His eyes downcast on the floor, but I still wouldn't let him go.

"Right after Lucifer was released into this world," the angel began, and I stared holes into him. "Rachel… The other Rachel, she took an interest in me. No fight was serious to the Nephilim. She enjoyed…" He seemed to be searching for a word.

"Toying?" I suggested, and he gave me a slow nod.

"After Lucifer rose, I was captured," he spoke slowly. Now I was beginning to feel bad for holding the angel like this. I remembered finding Cas tortured; it'd hurt anyone. "Dean and Rachel took time out everyday to torture me hours on end. The pain never stopped, and the interrogations had no reason…" He stopped for a moment, his blue eyes meeting mine. "Rachel came in one day, just randomly. She claimed she wanted to see if it was possible to taint an angel. She…" I released Castiel. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Don't," I frowned. The angel was collapsed against the wall, but I held out my hand. "I know I look like her, but I assure you I'm not her."

"I understand that," Castiel sighed, not taking my hand. "Sometimes I forget."

I couldn't help but bend down in front of the angel. Being raped by my counterpart was a good reason to attack me. We did look alike, and sometimes the mind just drifts and the pain to attack back remains. It was understandable now, and though I was still freaked, I needed Castiel to understand I was okay. That he would be okay.

"I can sense your grace," I whispered. "You are pure and beautiful in your true form. I am sorry for what my counterpart did to you… But I promise I am not her and could never do such an atrocity." Although the situation still sucked for how it all went down, I was willing to go past it. Plus now knowing about the angel's capture allowed me to understand the pain behind his blue eyes. It made much more sense now. I gave the angel a smile, and I watched as he leaned in, but I placed a gentle hand on his chest. I figured he was experiencing Stockholm syndrome, and I didn't want that.

He gently this time removed my hands, but before any more words could be spoken, a wave of power was felt. Castiel's face revealed he felt it too. Not knowing what was going on, I helped the angel to his feet and ran out the door. Gabriel met us in the main room with the brothers. Both were drenched in sweat which told me they had also just got done with a training session.

"What was that?" I asked no one in particular.

"What was what?" Dean responded. Of course, he couldn't feel it.

"It is the same thing I felt before you three appeared," Gabriel admitted.

One glance around the garrison proved that we would be moving out quickly. Grabbing both brothers, I followed the angels back to the place where we first emerged in this world. The diner looked untouched, but I could tell right away it wasn't going to stay that way. Across from us were Deano, Samuel, and Rach. Their eyes met ours.

"That was not fun," I heard a voice call from inside the diner. To my horror, Suriel stepped out from the diner right in between our dark sides and the good guys.

"Suriel?" Gabriel gasped obviously not expecting that.

"Gabriel? Didn't I just leave you? What…" Her eyes widened when she saw us… Well our darker halves. "Jesus, you guys are alive! Cas, get out here! Rachel, Dean, and Sam are alive!"

Cas? I watched as the angel from home stepped from the diner, but his eyes were focused on my side and not to where Suriel was staring.

"Why are there two of them?" Cas questioned.

"Lookie more angels to play with," Rach grinned. She was suddenly directly in front of Cas, her hand around his throat. "I wonder if I can make you scream just as easily."

My body moved quicker than my mind in those moments. I didn't even realize I had moved until my shoulder was connecting with my darker half. She tumbled, and I stood directly in front of Suriel and Cas- wings spread to the fullest, blocking them from sight.

"Keep your disgusting hands off of him," I snarled. My blades were already in my hands.

"Cute a crush," Rach laughed once she was standing again.

"A weakness," Deano spoke.

"Rachel, what is going on here?" Cas said, his voice pleading with my very soul."Welcome to an alternate dimension where Lucifer already rules," I said, my eyes never leaving my counterpart. I felt Dean and Sam move to stand next to me before I saw them. I appreciated the back-up.

"Yeah and we're evil as fuck in this dimension," Dean added.

Without another word, I dove at my counterpart looking for blood. After the story Castiel told me and her touching Cas, I wanted to rip her very trachea from her throat. I knew the moment our blades crossed, it would be a vicious fight. Dean and Sam taking on their own counterparts. With a month's worth of training, the demonic powers Samuel and Deano had were no match for the hand to hand combat the good brothers were now sporting. We shocked our very counterparts by simply putting them to the dirt. Rach moved to kick me, but I performed a black hand spring. She glared, and I could only smile.

"Rachel!" Gabriel yelled, and I allowed my eyes to shift back to the angels that had crowded around the ones from home.

I threw another punch, effectively breaking Rach's nose before I scampered back to the angels. Dean and Sam were quick to follow, and they seemed pretty proud of themselves. It was a great feat to be able to take on our counterparts, but now they knew we could, and they would probably train a hundred times harder.

In a blink, all the angels and the three of us returned to base. Dean immediately went over to Suriel, but before he could get a word out, the angel pressed her lips against his. From here, I could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We thought you were dead," she said loud enough for everyone to hear though I doubt it was intentional.

I could immediately tell my Cas apart from Castiel, and I couldn't contain myself. I rushed to my angel's side, and the second he saw me, he gave me a warming smile. My next action shocked the angels around us; I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso.

"I've missed you guys," I whispered, my eyes locking with Cas's before shifting over to Suriel's. "Both of you…"

"We've missed you guys too," Suriel smiled. "But could someone really explain what is going on?"

"Well…" I started.

**Chapter 29:** Back-up arrives in the forms as Suriel and Cas, but the angels want the brothers and Rachel to return home. They don't know how they ended up in this dimension, but they know that Dean is needed home. While the brothers argue with the angels, Rachel gets an invite back to Lucifer's castle to talk on peaceful terms.

**OOC:** Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Poor Castiel though, the dark Rachel and all that crap. Poor good Rachel too, she's getting stuck between two angels. Well, if you want to know what's going to happen, I guess you'll just have to **review**.


	29. A The Way Home

**A. Chapter 29**

The angels from our world were a little more than jaw dropped when I finished the tale. Of course, I left out some details such as the whole strolling directly into Lucifer's palace. That seemed better left out. I was pretty sure Suriel would kill me for such a stupid move. The two angels were sitting by the table in what probably was a kitchen at some point. Cas had his hands clasped in front of him, but Suriel was leaning back in her chair. It was funny to see how one angel embraced the emotions full-on, but Cas was still weary.

"Well this is awkward," I sighed breaking the silence and collapsed in a chair myself.

"We thought you three to be dead," Cas explained. "We had no idea that you found a way to jump dimensions."

"I can jump time," I responded. "No reason to be really shocked." Gabriel spun on me, her eyes narrowing on me.

"You can jump time?" she asked, giving her head a little tilt.

I completely forgotten at some point to mention that to the angels, but it wasn't like I wanted to be all revealing at first. Now, of course, I trusted the celestial beings, but before, I was not going to show everything off that I could in fact do. I gave Gabriel a quick nod as this wasn't the time to discuss what I could and could not do.

"I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that Uriel didn't betray us here," Suriel said, her eyes dead-lock with the darker angels.

"From what I gather," Gabriel said. "Our dimensions are the exact up to the point where Dean went to Hell… We did not know of Lylith's plan until it was far beyond too late. We couldn't give angels to save Dean, and we lost him to Hell."

I felt my eyes lock with the brothers. Sam was still trying to adjust even a month later that his brother was the only hope for two worlds now. I sort of believed though that the younger Winchester was denying that Dean was the only one that could stop the apocalypse, but for good reasons in his mind. I understood that Sammy didn't want Dean to have this burden on his shoulders. The older brother had gone through enough, but it was simply impossible to change destiny. Dean truly was the only one that could stop the apocalypse, and I could only hope that he would understand that he was strong enough, this wasn't his fault, and that he would do it. I believed in him, and our two angels believed in him too.

"Then Sam went evil and Rachel?" Suriel continued trying to understand perfectly what I had just told her.

"Without the brothers finding her again, demons did. Eventually, she must have decided our fath… Lucifer was the better side to stand on."

"But didn't you stop Lucifer back during Heaven's war?" Suriel continued. "But you didn't time jump until you met Cas."

"She still jumped time, and accidentally stopped him," Gabriel explained. "I remember meeting the girl in the past. Though I must say she was terribly unpleasant."

"I know," I sighed. "She's a bitch."

The brothers laughed, and I watched as both Suriel and Cas cracked a smile. The other angels seemed upset by my use of language, but I only gave them a shrug. To me, life had just gotten a thousand times better. Cas and Suriel were here. That alone was great in my eyes. Both angels made awesome company, and they were fierce fighters. Score two for the angels!

"We need to find a way home," Cas finally said, snapping my attention towards him.

"Not yet," I said, a frown appearing on my face. "We can help this world."

"My orders were to find you three if still alive and bring you back," Cas continued, and a staring match ensured. Our eyes were locked, and I wasn't going to back down.

"Was there a time limit on those orders?" I asked cracking a smile.

"No…"

I interrupted before he could continue, "Then we'll help this world, and _then_ you can drag us home."

"We're not leaving," Dean piped in.

"If we can help, we're going to," Sam also added.

"Well you three have already made up your minds haven't you?" Suriel said, her own voice carrying the most weight. She was higher ranked than Cas. If she decided to stay and help, then we would be able to without a fight. "We're stay and see if we can help."

"Thank-you Suriel," I grinned looking at the red-head. A clock in another room- that somehow was still working- let out a ding, followed by eleven more.

"Already midnight?" I whispered to myself as the angles began to disperse from the room. Gabriel dragging Cas and Suriel with her in an attempt to learn even more about our world.

"Rachel?" Dean questioned waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention. "Something important on your mind?"

"No," I sighed. "It's midnight."

"Congrats to being able to tell time," Dean joked, and I couldn't help but punch him in the shoulder.

"Funny how I turned twenty one in another world," I admitted.

"It's your birthday?" Sam asked taking a seat near me.

"If it's midnight, then yes. I just turned twenty-one," I nodded.

Apparently, this was one birthday Dean was not going to let me just pass by. He went into another room and came back out with beer. Before I could even question where it came from, the hunter gave me a smirk and told me to just enjoy. In any case, I was finally twenty-one, and I had the right to enjoy being legal. Though I couldn't help but comment in a world ruled by Lucifer being legal didn't bear as much weight.

Clinking our beers together, I couldn't help but make a comment about such a time. I was sentimental. "Here's living for three more years than I should have."

"Here's to a newfound family," Dean added, his eyes flipping from Sam to myself.

"Here's to keeping that family," Sam finished. Without another word, we all took a long sip of the needed alcohol. I had been buzzed before, so it would take a few more beers if I wanted to do anything than just drink. Which was why I grinned when Dean brought six more out. Two more a piece; that might be able to make me slightly buzzed.

Finishing my first with another chug, I moved to grab another, but Dean stopped me. He popped the top off for me before taking a long sip himself.

"Hey!" I cried trying to grab the beer from his hands.

"What's it like when you get drunk?" Sam asked as I tried to wrestle the drink from Dean. "Being half angel and everything."

"When I remember the nights I've been drunk, I'll let you know," I joked before finally tearing the beer from Dean's hands and taking a seat at the table.

Sometime had passed before one of the Cas's appeared again. Of course, the brothers wanted to see what I was like when I was drunk and kept pushing drinks in front of me. I didn't care as long as they drank with me. I knew the moment the angel walked in the room, I was at least buzzed. The warm tingling feeling was running rampant across my skin.

"What's with the party?" Suriel's voice called out as she took a place next to Cas- had to be Cas since Suriel had showed up.

"Rachel just turned twenty one," Dean explained. "We're seeing what it's like to get a half angel drunk." Obviously both brothers were just as buzzed as me.

I heard someone huff and then hands slid under my armpits. Somewhere in my hazy mind, I heard Suriel nagging at the brothers for trying to do such a thing. They were in the middle of war, and they were trying to see how I looked drunk. Actually, I found it pretty funny, and I couldn't help when I began to crack up about it.

Once I was back in the room I was staying, I realized it was Cas that led me all the way back here. He had to help me over to the bed since I was still a little wobbly. Maybe trying to get drunk wasn't my best move, but I was twenty-one now. I deserved to do something, and Dean's idea of drinking might not have been the best, but it wasn't purposeful. The two only decided to see how I was drunk after they started to get buzzed. Somewhere in my mind, I reminded myself to ask Dean where he got all that alcohol.

"Are you going to vomit?" Cas asked pulling my attention on his very pretty blue eyes. It took me a moment to realize I said the last part out loud. "Rachel…" I heard the angel sigh before I pulled on his tie and dragged his lips into a kiss. At first, the angel was taken back and placed his hand on my shoulders as if to push me away. All that changed when a moan purred from the back of my throat, and Cas was kissing me right back.

I reached up and curled my fingers in his hair while he could only wrap his arms around my waist and pull our flushed bodies together. The next thing I knew the angel had shoved me down onto the bed and had climbed on top. His hand was running up my shirt, and I couldn't help but do the same. Something clicked in my hazy mind as my fingers caressed an unfamiliar scar on the angel. I had never touched the scar before, so it was new for me. Breaking the passionate kiss, I looked into the angel's eyes. His hands curled under my shirt, and with one swift move, my shirt was half way across the room.

Although not practiced, I couldn't believe how quick Cas was able to strip every last piece of clothing from my body, and I wanted to growl at him though. He stripped me completely down, trailing light kisses across my stomach, but he wouldn't let me touch an article on him. When his tongue touched my inner thigh, I whimpered. All of this was really new with me. Even my ex had never touched me like this, but it isn't what I wanted. Not right now, not after I asked him to go slow. It took a simple tug to pull the angel up, and I gave him a rather lazy kiss.

"Just stay with me tonight?" I asked, my voice probably sounding pleading. "I don't have nightmares when you're around."

"Of course," Cas responded before settling in next to me and flipping me, so I faced him. It took a moment to get comfortable, but I eventually dosed off with my head on the angel's shoulder. "Rest…" were the last conscious words I heard before dreams overtook my mind.

**. . . .**

I woke with a massive headache the next morning, but it didn't help that Dean came barging into my room. The door making a screaming noise to my ears. I glanced at the Winchester from my spot only to realize right then I was laying on someone. Shocked, I bolted up only to find Castiel in my bed. I remembered Cas taking me to my bed last night… unless, unless it wasn't Cas. In my clear state, I could tell the two angels apart, and now, I recognized that the one laying in my bed was Castiel not Cas… which meant… The memories of the passionate kiss of last night and what it almost led to raced back into my head.

"Whoa," Dean said backing away from the door frame as he realized I was naked. I looked to Dean then back to Castiel who was staring up at me. Of course, Cas decided at that exact moment to step right behind Dean, and I felt my eyes truly meet his. Behind the blue veil of his eyes, I could recognize the pain.

"Cas!" I cried just as the angel spun on his heel and left from sight. I was quick to jump up from bed and pull on clothes. What had I been thinking last night? Before I could follow, Castiel was saying my name. "I'm sorry…" I stuttered out. "I… I thought you were…"

"You thought I was your Castiel last night," he said, and I could see pain in his eyes. This was not what I needed right now! As it was, I was already confused, but I didn't mean to act on my confusing feelings. Castiel and I would never… After what Rach did… Leaving this world… It wouldn't work! Not able to deal with this, I whispered a quick apology before pushing past Dean to find Cas.

"Okay," Dean sighed. "I'm really confused."

I didn't even get the chance to really look as Gabriel grabbed my arm. She gave me a look- I understood it immediately. The smell of Castiel was all over me, but it only took a pleading look for her to drop the subject. I didn't want to talk about it; it shouldn't have had happened- plain and simple.

"There's a situation you need to see," Gabriel said grabbing my arm, and earlier than expected, the angel had jumped us to a completely new location. I saw Cas across from me, but I didn't dare move for three reasons… One, I had hurt the angel; two I don't think I had the courage to face him- how could I tell him that I thought it was him last night?; and three, Rach was standing in the middle- no weapons or anything. She was sitting patiently in one of those angelic traps, not moving.

It was only when her eyes spotted me did she stand. "About time," she hissed. "I've been waiting for hours." I watched as she took a few whiffs of the air. "Well, well, it looks like you've cut yourself a slice of angel food…"

"Finish it," I hissed, my very body posture daring the Nephilim to finish her sentence.

"Just think of it this way," Rach said grinning. "I had him first."

It took Gabriel seizing my arm and using her grace to keep me from tearing that bitch a new one. She didn't have a right to even say things like that; not in her predicament.

"Why am I here?" I growled turning on the very angel holding me back.

"That would be my question to answer," Rach called out; once again if Gabriel was not positioned between me and this bitch, I would teach her a thing or two. "Our father wants to meet with you… on friendly terms."

"And what?" I laughed. "You let yourself be captured?"

"Exactly," Rach responded, her eyes twinkling with that darkened glare. "Call it a good show of faith. He will not harm you as I will be stuck with your angelic friends. All he wants is a chance to speak with you. No weapons or anything… Just talk."

"You're already captured," I dryly laughed. "Tell me one reason not to just walk away and let these angels deal with you."

"One, I know angels wouldn't kill me in cold blood yet," Rach responded. "Two, if you are like me than you are intrigued."

"I'm nothing like you," I hissed out.

"From the smell all over your body, I can tell we have some similarities," she replied grinning.

I spun on Gabriel, my veins running full with anger. "And you want me to do this?"

"We need to know what he is planning," she whispered. "You're at the palace, you could gain some useful intel. With Rach here, you won't be harmed. Lucifer somehow does care for his daughter."

"Whatever," I couldn't help but sigh. "Just let the brothers know I'll be back later…"

I gave one more glance to the dark Nephilim surrounded by her very enemies, and then, I moved to leave. Gabriel had mentioned that I didn't have to leave just yet, but after this morning, I didn't even want to be around either Castiel or Cas. The very thought of each angel was churning my stomach. If Lucifer was leading me into a trap, at least I could get some of my rage out with a battle. It took a lot for me to hand over the very blades I never let leave my sight, but I parted with them… Then in a blink, I appeared directly outside of Lucifer's palace.

The darkened ash sky let loose at that moment, and rain poured upon my very soul it felt like. The market was much busier this time as I figured a few shop keepers had finally figured there were two Rachels'. I was still met with fear and apprehension. Some of the demons called my way, but a single glance sent the demons flying into a wall. At the wall, I didn't even need to say what I was here for; the guards just let me in.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I walked along the earlier memorized route. It didn't faze me when I felt Deano and Samuel tag along behind me. I had known it was only a matter of time before they ended up following along. They didn't touch nor make threatening moves towards me, and when I finally opened the doors to what I called the cocky-ass throne room, I was met with Bela, Lylith, and Alistair.

"Let her through," I heard Lucifer cry. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"I didn't feel like keeping you waiting," I hissed out, trying to keep my emotions in check. Anger, pain, rage, sadness! All kept coursing through me. Why did I have to drink last night? Why did I think Castiel was Cas? Why did I not notice that the angel was taking it too far to be Cas? Why? Why? Why?!?

"You seem distracted," Lucifer said; somehow he was suddenly directly in front of me. He leaned in to whisper the next words, "I smell the angel all over you… Did you enjoy that I brought him to you?"

My eyes snapped to Lucifer. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. Did he bring the brothers and me here or was he saying he brought Suriel and Cas here?

"It wasn't easy," Lucifer said, taking a few steps out of my personal bubble. "Having to track you three to your home, it wasn't exactly easy. Took a lot of demons to find a spell that allowed for such travel, and then it just took a little Nephilim blood. Viola, I brought two angels through…" I refused to follow the devil to his throne. I kept my feet planted where I was. "I can send all five of you back as well… Forget what happened here."

"And what do you want in return exactly?"

"Oh, nothing," Lucifer responded, but I knew precisely what he was doing. He wanted the Winchesters gone from this dimension. We had been a menace, and he wanted us gone. Plus, it didn't probably help that the very man that could stop him was now in this dimension as a good guy.

"I'll have to discuss it with my comrades," I said keeping a straight face. All the while my mind was turning out 'like hell…' I turned with every intention of leaving but Deano and Samuel refused to move.

"Let her go boys," Lucifer ordered. "I'll give you a day to think about it Rachel. After that the offer goes cold, and the demon attacks begin again."

In a blink, I returned to where I had left Gabriel only to find her sitting painfully against a tree. I rushed to her side; she was the only one here, and Rach was gone from the circle.

"Fake trap," Gabriel hissed. "I said I'd watch her, and then, just a minute before you appeared, she attacked."

"Probably because my discussion with Lucifer was over," I explained. "He's giving Suriel, Cas, the brothers, and myself a way home… He brought the angels here, and he says he'll return us, but we have to decide today… Or the attacks start up again."

**Chapter 30:** Deciding the offer isn't worth angels lives, the good counterparts and Suriel and Cas stick around. Rachel constantly avoids both angels as Dean and Suriel grow closer. Life doesn't get better when all the dark counterparts disappear literally from the face of the earth when the deal time runs out.

**Author Note:** This is only a Cas/Rachel fic. I only added a Castiel part to show how different the parts are growing. Castiel is much different in this dimension than from the Supernatural one, and you can thank Rach for that.

**OOC:** Thanks to all who has reviewed so far: Applepie, Laney, mp054 and all others… Keep reviewing


	30. A No Place Like Home

**A. Chapter 30**

Well the choice was obvious in terms of what the brothers, angels, and I were going to do. Simply put, we'd tell Lucifer to stuff it. To start, we didn't trust Lucy, and second, if he wanted us out of here, we had to be doing something right. He was scared, I had got that much; he realized Dean probably could in fact stop him and that's the last thing he needed.

I watched as the minute hand slowly counted down the time we had. I was sitting in the middle of a dead forest; I didn't want to be stuck in the safe house around the angels. It was already awkward enough, and I needed to get away. So, I took the clock and left. Nearby was the bar I used to work at before the Winchesters appeared back into my life.

Everything was dying or dead around me. The trees were stripped bare, the very ground was dirt, and the sky was still gray. I never thought I'd miss just seeing grass grow. Above me, I watched a few flying demons scour probably looking for something to tear apart. Some deep part of me wanted to take to the sky and attack them. A good fight is a good distraction.

My very bones were tired, so I laid back on the ground. The demons flying above me had yet to notice me, and I wondered how long it would take for them to notice my grace. I felt him before I saw nor heard him. Angels were easy to find in the dark if you knew how to look.

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone," Cas said coming to stand directly near my head. I looked up at the angel, this time knowing for sure that this was Cas and not Castiel.

"I can handle myself," I frowned. "I would think you've realized this by now." Unlike I would usually do, I didn't sit up; I just kept laying comfortably on the ground.

"You still should be careful," the angel said, his blue eyes now locked with the demons circling above. They probably realized I was here now, but with an angel so close, I didn't think they had a death wish. "No one was sure where you went…"

"Probably because I didn't want them to know," I sighed about to sit up when Cas took a seat next to me.

"You scared the brothers. They were already frightened when they heard you went to talk to Lucifer, and then you just disappear?" Cas replied not looking at me once.

"Sometimes you just need to be alone," I said trying not to get upset by having to explain myself. "I needed to get away…"

"From me?"

I wasn't expecting that- though he did hit it right on the mark. How was I to explain what he walked in on? It wasn't like he walked in on anything; he just had horrible timing.

"From a lot of things," I finally forced out. Again, this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have.

"He is much different than me," Cas sighed, and I realized he was putting himself down. I couldn't help myself but grab the damn trench coat and drag the angel to lay down.

"Nothing happened," I sighed. "I didn't know okay?" His eyes finally locked on me. "The brothers gave me some alcohol, and I couldn't apparently tell the two of you apart. I thought he was you… We only ended up kissing…" That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"You were…" I could see the blush forming on the angel's cheeks.

"Yes I know I was naked, but that was because he did it while my mind was still in a sort of fog… I stopped him saying I wanted to go slow because I thought you did… I was slightly upset when you ran off before I could explain myself." I was laying directly on my side facing the angel. "I thought it was you… I'm sorry." And that was the truth right there. I was sorry, and I thought it was Cas and hoped it was. Leaning in, I brushed my lips against Cas's to see how he would react. He didn't pull away, so I took my chance and stole a pleasant kiss from the angel. "I only want it to be you."

I snuggled closer to Cas, wanting to be as close to him as possible. For a moment, I thought he would push me away; instead, he allowed me to lay my head on his shoulder. Above us, the demons continued to cry bloody murder.

"I really need to work off some energy," I said suggestively, but I knew Cas would understand what I was talking about.

"You are tired," the angel responded.

"My body is, but my mind wants a fight," I said pushing myself from the position on the ground. Cas grabbed my arm, and with little balance, I fell directly onto his chest with a short laugh. Cas gave an oomph when all my weight fell down. It took a moment, but I pushed myself off the angel and gave him a smirk.

"Here I thought you wanted to go slow," I joked.

"I didn't want you to move," the angel replied. Enjoying the company, I decided to just rest my chin on his chest and kept most of my weight on my forearms. I gave him a tilt of my own head when one of his hands began to travel down my back, fingers pressing lightly all the way; eventually, I figured what he was looking for, and I decided to spread my wings without him having to find the spot on my back that reveals them against my choice.

"Why did you want to see my wings?" I asked giving the angel a smile.

"I like your wings as well," he said running a hand over my feathers. "They are different."

"They're black," I simplified. "No different than yours except in color… These wings always make me look dark. I wished they were white than less angels would stare at me in disgust."

"I don't stare at you in disgust," Cas corrected, and I leaned forward giving the angel another chaste kiss.

"And I appreciate that," I sighed.

"Humans are not meant to fit in. You are suppose to be different."

"I'm also not completely human."

"Does not matter. You are still human if only part, and you should be happy to be different."

"I'm happy that I'm with you," I grinned. "We should probably go back before the brothers freak out more that you're now gone."

"And you're energy?" he questioned as I finally got back to my feet.

"I bet I could think of something…"

Together, we reappeared back in the safe house probably scaring the crap out of the three angels sitting at the table. Sam and Dean happened to be in the same room, and I heard Dean give an exasperated sigh.

"Not you too Rachel," he groaned. "I don't want to put a bell on you as well."

"Hey," I said glaring at the brother before breaking into a smile. "I need a good hand to hand fight. Which of you want to?" I asked both brothers. Dean gave me a frown, and I followed his eyes to where Suriel was standing. "Okay, Sam meet me in the training room."

"Whoa wait!" he cried. "Why me?"

"Because I feel like using some energy," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Seriously let's go Sam!"

Actually, I was surprised when the younger brother did show up in the training room. The entire reason I wanted to have this little practice fight was to talk to him about his powers. I knew he was using them, and I knew he was getting stronger. The angel network didn't work in this world, but I had heard things before I left.

I didn't give Sam much chance to even protest; I just attacked right out with a right hook. The brother ducked, and the fight began. Not wanting any eavesdroppers, I used my grace to close the door silently as I continued the spar with Sam. Using my hip, I latched onto Sam's arm and tossed him. He landed on the cement with a dull thud, but he didn't stay down long.

"Ok Sam," I growled not giving him any real chance to recover. "I'm part angel, so stop holding back!" The fight intensified, and I realized that Sam knew exactly what he was doing. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my thoughts kept saying not to push too hard. After ducking and back flipping from a punch and kick, I decided to try talking to Sammy.

"What you're doing is wrong," I said generally. The hunter came at me again, and this time I performed another back flip but kicking Sam in the chin as I did so. "Using your powers…" I didn't really get the chance to continue as Sam finally landed a fist to my solar plexus.

"I'm saving people," he countered tripping me onto the ground, but I was able to roll onto my stomach and do a small somersault away.

"You're using demon blood," I hissed getting back to my feet. "You weren't meant to have those powers…"

"You have powers, you exorcise demons… What makes us different?" Sam growled moving to hit me again, but I dodged each attack skillfully.

"Well to start, I'm half angel," I snarled out while landing a kick to Sam's side. "I'm not using demonic powers… And second I was born with my powers. You…" I spun backwards and flipped Sam over my shoulder sending back to the ground. "Were not born with them, and the angels don't like them… Stop using them." I took a step back, my chest heaving while I watched Sam lay still on the ground. "You think you're helping, you're not… Look at yourself in this dimension. He probably started using his powers as a way to get his brother from Hell and look where it landed him." I felt myself unable to stop. "Your counterpart went dark, and now look at this world. Is this what you want for where we live? Do you want Lucifer walking free and slaughtering everyone in his path? Want your brother to fall back on the rack because that will be where he ends up if Lucifer walks free!" The sudden force hitting my chest shocked me that I wasn't able to keep my footing. I hit the wall with a whoosh of air leaving my lungs. I met Sam's eyes, and he was staring at me in anger. Then, it was like he realized what he was doing and released me.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered. Walking over to the hunter, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his torso.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," I said. "I don't know what me and Dean would do if something happened to you. Please stop using them… I'm begging…"

"I'll… stop," Sam stuttered out. I knew most likely he was only saying this to make me feel better, and that he really wouldn't. I just hoped he realized that these powers were no good, and it was better to just leave them be. Releasing the brother, I moved to leave the room while Sam just stood still in the middle.

"You don't know what they're doing to you or will," I said not looking back. "Dean needs his real brother… Not this demon-juiced brother…" With that, I left the room- my heart breaking with every step.

Again, I had only seemingly took a few steps before Gabriel was before me. "Something is wrong," she said seizing my elbow and dragging me back to the meeting room. A few angels stood- each of them looking agitated and worried.

"What's going on?" I asked once I was close enough. Both Cas and Castiel looked at me, and I realized I probably didn't look to hot after that fight. Still, I gave Castiel a small smile before giving Cas an actual smile and sticking my tongue out. The other angels glanced around the room, unsure of what was transpiring.

"Your counterparts and Lucifer are gone," Michael said, and I probably looked taken back. This was the first time I had actually seen the arch angel in this dimension.

"Gone as in…"

"As in we can't sense them at all," Gabriel finished. "We're not entirely sure where they've gone to go completely off the radar."

"Must have some idea," I shrugged.

"We do," Castiel said.

"So where?"

"Rachel," Dean sighed grabbing my attention. "The angels said they felt the same energy that occurred when we showed up and the angels… They felt it just before Lucifer and his lackeys disappeared."

"You're not thinking right…" I stammered out knowing where this was going.

"We think they went to your dimension…"

My eyes hit the clock, and I realized right then that the time for the deal had run out.

"Then we have to go home!" I said looking at Dean and now the appearing Sam.

"What's going on?" the younger hunter asked.

"We believe…" Cas started this time.

"Lucifer and our dark counterparts just went to our world," I hissed. "My blood should reopen the portal along with whatever Alistair was chanting. So we go back…"

"If you go, as are we," Gabriel said. "It is our fault they ever found a way into your dimension… Apparently Uriel wasn't as faithful as we thought."

"Then can we go already before those idiots have enough time to destroy our home…"

It had taken more time than I had wanted, but we got everything together and headed out to the diner. The symbols on the floor were new; the blood not even dried yet. Since this was once a seal, Gabriel figured what words probably went with this symbol. I pulled out a dagger from my belt and sliced my hand. The blood dripped onto the symbol, and before we knew it, a bright light surrounded us. Gabriel, Michael, Jophiel, Castiel had all decided to join us… and I don't think they were expecting what they saw when the light faded.

A world of green and life. The diner still looked like shit, but outside, the sky was blue, and the sun was high. It had been some time since the angels had seen the world untouched by evil. All of us felt it at the same time though- a fight, a large one between the angels and Lucifer. It wasn't far from here, so I grabbed the brothers, and together, we went.

Of course, we arrived just in time to see Rach holding Gab by her throat. The other world's Gabriel moved to stop my darker half from killing the arch angel.

"Look who decided to join in on the fun," Deano growled from his position across the battlefield.

"Rachel?" I heard an angel gasp as they began to realize there was more than one of us.

"I think we're going to have a lot to explain when we're done here," I sighed before falling into combat mode and attacking. The battle didn't last much longer as before I even had thrown a punch, all our dark halves disappeared from sight. The bodies of dead angels scattered the ground.

"What is going on here?" Gab growled as she stomped up to me and the brothers.

"We seriously can explain…" I frowned.

**Chapter 31:** Lucifer is in the brothers and Rachel's home world. The only good part being that the battle is finally on their ground, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy. When the battles start to escalate, Rachel discovers something horrible and has to turn to unlikely allies to stop Lucy from taking over their home.

**Author Note: **Gab = Rachel's Gabriel

Mike = Rachel's Michael

Rachel will be calling the Lucifer of her home world Father while the one from the other dimension will be Lucifer or Lucy. The rest of the names are staying the same from previous chapters…

**OOC:** There you go another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it because I won't be able to get another one up until probably Monday. So review and maybe I'll get it up by Sunday.


	31. A So it Starts

**A. Chapter 31**

Very awkward… My Gab was having a glare off with Gabriel. It was fine with me because it took the attention from the brothers and me. I knew the second Gab was done lecturing her other self about inter-dimensional travel, she would turn on us. The other angels had decided to keep a safe distance, and only Suriel and Cas stood near us. The angels from the other dimension decided a corner seemed best in this safe house; they had yet to really speak.

"And you!" Gab growled finally spinning to face the brothers and me. "We thought you were dead!"

"But we're not," I argued. I never did appreciate being yelled at. "We're fine."

"We thought the war was lost," Gab continued. "We couldn't sense any of you, and Alistair kept taunting any angel he could that he killed all three of you."

"Well right there you should have known it was a lie," I smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Alistair would never kill me… not unless he wants my Father to kill him back."

"That's not the point," Gab snarled. Man, she was scary when she was angry. I could see why she was an arch angel now.

"Gabriel," Dean sighed coming to my rescue. "We're fine and sorry that we disappeared. It wasn't like we planned the vacation."

"You should have come right back," Gab said, her eyes coming to rest on the angels from the other world. "Nothing against you but we needed these three here… not playing hero someplace else."

"That's what makes us different," I interrupted. Everyone started to stare at me, probably wondering what I was even saying. "You're ability to care is only a fraction of what a human's is… I don't know about you guys," I said turning to the brothers. "But I couldn't have left that dimension in good heart."

"Neither could have I," Dean agreed before Sam followed with a nod.

"What's done is done," Sam said. "We're here now…"

"After three more seals have been broken," Gab sighed, her voice coming down. Her eyes finally left the other angels and went to Cas and Suriel. "You should have dragged them home."

"Like they could," I defended. "You know us, we're stubborn as hell."

Gab glared at us for a little while longer before going back to discuss some sort of battle plans with the angels. I let out the breath I was holding; the only thing running through my head- that turned out better than I thought it would.

"I expected worse," Dean said tearing the very thought from my head. He seemed to try thinking really hard for a moment before speaking again. "I want pie…"

I smiled, "Let's find an open diner and go get some."

"Guys," Suriel started, stopping the three of us from leaving. "Your doubles are out there… Aren't you worried they'll take a shot at you when no one's around?"

"No," I laughed. "If they've learned anything from us, it's that we know what they're thinking before they even move."

"It'd be irrational for those three to try an attack directly in the open," Sam agreed.

"It's also on our turf now," Dean added.

We moved to leave- Dean itching to touch his precious Impala again-, but we stopped and looked at the two angels. Giving a small wave of my hand, I invited the two to join us. While Cas had no idea what I was doing, Suriel got the idea and dragged the angel by his coat from the safe house.

Although we could all fit in the Impala, I decided to fly, and Cas said he'd join me. That left Suriel with Sam and Dean. It'd be like a triple date if Ruby showed up- I still don't like her… I just found the concept of the triple date sort of funny.

The air beneath my wings… True freedom! It only took three strong flaps to allow me to soar high in the sky. Cas was quick to join me, and I immediately had the urge to start something with him. I dipped my wings, so I would drop a few feet in the air, and I flew directly underneath the angel.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Cas asked, his eyes portraying nothing. The sun barely touched the horizon as it sunk lower from sight.

"Enjoying your company," I responded, giving a small flap and flying chest to back with the angel.

Cas didn't grace me with a reply, but I was able to sneak a glance to see the angel smiling. Apparently, he was enjoying my company as well.

The Impala was slightly ahead of us, but I wasn't in a hurry. It wasn't everyday that I had the chance to hog an angel all to myself. That was why I was slightly saddened by the sight of the Impala parking at some diner. I felt Cas wrap his hand around my arm before we were suddenly directly on the ground.

"Seriously put on a bell!" Dean snarled almost falling over from our sudden appearance. "You too Rachel."

I grinned giving the Winchester a small punch in the arm, and then the five of us walked into the diner. The stench probably hit us first before the sight of slaughtered bodies. The smell reeked as many of the bodies were burned to a crisp. Even my stomach started to flip as I stared at each body. The angels took an immediate position in front of the hunters and me- ready to fight. We didn't need to be told who did this, and it struck deep that it was because of us that these people were dead. If Lucy hadn't found us or found this world… these people wouldn't be dead.

"We should leave," Cas suggested.

"I've lost my appetite," I frowned, my hand clutching at one of my blades in case our counterparts were still around. My eyes shifted around the diner until they rested on the mirror across from us, and our reflections stared back along with something on the wall. I spun on my heel staring at the Latin inscription. The angels and hunters were quick to follow, and I waited for someone to tell me what it said.

"More will die," Suriel whispered out. I couldn't tell if that was the message or just what the angel was saying. "Let's leave this place." I watched as Suriel grabbed both of the Winchesters, and Cas laid a hand on my shoulder.

The safe house was eerily quiet, and it immediately worried me. Before I had the chance to move, Gab walked out. She seemed much calmer now, but when she saw us, she seemed to know something was wrong.

"Gabriel, Jophiel!" she shouted calling the angel from another room. The two rushed in to see the five of us just standing there. "What happened?"

"They've already killed," I sighed not wanting to talk about it.

"It's not your fault," Cas whispered into my ear, but I wasn't in the mood.

"I need to go lay down. It's been too long of a day," I gritted out heading to the bedroom upstairs. Just as I laid a foot on another step, a screeching just went off in my head. It hurt, and I couldn't help but bend over and cover my ears. Whatever the sound was, it wasn't coming from the room as everyone had immediately rushed to my sides. Through the horrible sound, I could hear the angels trying to ask me what was wrong.

I attempted to answer, but the sound amplified. My knees crashed into the stairs, and I could feel blood starting to drip from my nose. I moaned under my breath as the sound continued without any implication that it was going to lessen. It was becoming too much that I didn't even realize I had thrown up.

The sound ended as abruptly as it came. It took a few moments for me to even realize it ended; my eyes were locked shut. Slowly, I pulled my hands from my ears and looked at all the faces crowded too close.

"Personal space," I croaked out.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked.

Dean slowly pulled me back to my feet, but I was unsteady, and the hunter had to let me lean against him. I didn't even know what was going on; all I knew was that I was still hearing a small ringing noise.

"I don't even know what happened," I continued, letting the Winchester to help me down the stairs and to a nearby chair. "Screeching… in my head." I placed a palm against my forehead trying to ignore the sweat beads there.

"Here," Cas said handing me a wet washcloth.

I realized I still had blood dripping from my nose, and vomit was stuck to my chin. What a sight I had to be. Slowly, I cleaned the mess I had made from myself- cringing each time someone tried to talk to me. Every question I had to respond with I don't fucking know. The angels are the ones that communicate with lovely screaming in the head. I kept my hand out trying to push away anyone trying to get close. The brothers, I let them in… and that was only because I would never hear the end of it if I didn't.

"Are you alright?" I heard Dean whisper knowing I probably had a headache coming on.

"Sort of," I responded keeping my eyes locked on the floor and the washcloth in my hand. "I've never had that happen before…"

"Rachel," Cas whispered taking a bended knee in front of me. I allowed my eyes to focus on his blue ones. If I had felt like shit before, I might as well be buried in a mountain of manure now. "You sure that's never happened before?"

"I think I'd remember a damn siren going off in my head," I hissed, not meaning to be nasty but my splitting head pained with every word. "No, it's never once happened."

I knew that Cas was going to continue, but the screeching picked up again. I immediately bent over and covered my ears wishing it would just go away. Through the screeching, I could hear Cas and Suriel trying to tell me to focus on the sound. Why focus? That would make it hurt more, but I trusted the duo. Instead of praying for it to go away, I put all my attention on the sound. I knew my lips were trembling, and I had probably let out a scream as the noise only seemed to worsen with the attention. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, and through the haze, I could feel Cas squeezing my hand telling me to push through and focus. Taking a deep breath, I used what I had left to focus on the noise and try to make sense of it.

For a moment, I swore voices seemed to just start coming from the screeching. It took another minute for me to realize I was hearing voices among the siren-like sound. The voices were unrecognizable, but they were all screaming my name and screaming for help. I tried to just find one voice and center in on that.

_"Rachel!" it seemed to be yelling over and over. "Don't please! Stop! Why are you…"_ The voice disappeared, but I realized.

I was on my feet in seconds almost knocking three angels and the brothers over. They all stared at me, and I figured more blood was seeping from my nose. This wasn't the time to worry about that though.

"Oh god," I whispered, and before an angel could lecture me about God's name in vain, I disappeared from the safe house.

Of course, it was too late. I hadn't figured any of it out in time. I found myself standing very alone in a village- probably in the mountains. The ground was painted red with the warm blood of Nephilims. The very people I use to live with scattered across the ground- throats slit, limbs torn… Wings ripped from their very bodies. It took a lot for me to just stumble over to the body of my friend Jessica. I pulled her lifeless form to my chest, and I couldn't help but sob. These were my friends, my family. I had heard them screaming in my head, and I didn't figure it out in time. More had died because of my damn counterpart. I felt her blood soaking through my clothes, but I couldn't have cared. Her lifeless eyes just kept slicing into my soul, and I found myself wondering if I could pull her back like I did to Cas.

Laying my hands over her chest, I tried to focus my grace through my body and force it into hers, but it didn't work. I couldn't even get my grace to come closer to the surface. I could save a damn angel's life, but not someone who I considered a sister. I felt myself crying as I looked at each body from where I sat. Every one of them seemed to be staring at me with those lifeless eyes. I knew what I had to do…

The angels and the brothers were immediately in shock when I appeared back drenched in blood. A few even took a step away while the brothers were checking for wounds.

"Not mine," I choked out past my quivering lips.

"Whose is it then?" Dean asked once he was sure I didn't have any wounds.

"I need some help burning some bodies," I whispered out.

"What happened Rachel?" Suriel asked closing the distance between us. I pulled away though.

"You guys got your wish," I sobbed out between a laugh. "You don't have to worry about hunting down that many Nephilim any more."

They finally got it, and Dean solemnly nodded explaining he would be happy to help me bury some of the bodies. Most would have to be burned to keep demons out. The brothers grabbed a few things from the Impala, but then, they were ready for me to take them to the town. Suriel, Cas, Castiel, Gab, Gabriel, and a few other angels also followed me on the journey. I didn't even have the energy to tell them that they had no right.

"The screeching in my head was their screams," I whispered once I found myself standing in the town, surrounded by angels and the brothers. "I followed it here."

Without further ado, the brothers began to help me build pyres for the bodies while angels searched to see if anyone made it out alive. I didn't figure there would be as my counterpart was quick to slaughter. She wouldn't have missed anyone because she knew this would be the easiest way to get to me. The only way to hurt me more was to go after the brothers or Cas and Suriel, but they would be almost impossible to get close to.

"Let me go!" a little voice cried out, and I dragged my eyes from the sticks to see Cas and Castiel carrying a small child each. Even from here, I recognized the kids.

"Daniel!" I immediately scorned when I heard the five year old boy cursing at the angel's. He took one look at me and bolted behind Castiel's leg. I realized I was still covered in blood. "Melissa," I sighed as the little two year old hid in Cas's arms.

"You know these children?" Cas asked though the answer was slightly obvious.

"They're Jessica's," I frowned. "Guys, it's me. Rachel… You know I would never hurt you."

"You attacked Mommy and the town," Daniel whispered out. "You hurt people…"

"You know me sweet heart," I frowned. "Could I ever hurt my best friend?"

Daniel frowned, his five year old mind, churning my words. Before I could try to continue, the little boy ran and jumped into my arms. His sobs racked his entire body, and I could only hold on and try to soothe the poor child.

"Are these Nephilim?" Castiel asked looking at Melissa.

"Won't know until they're eighteen," I sighed petting the small boy's hair. "When two Nephilim mate, it's a fifty-fifty chance that the child will either be human or a Nephilim."

"Who is the child's father?" Cas asked.

"Was my brother," I frowned, taking Melissa from him and finding a way to hold both kids. They both were scared and tired from crying, and I decided it was best to maybe leave them with someone I trusted and knew.

"Hey guys!" I shouted to the brothers. "How do you think Bobby would feel about two kids?"

**. . . .**

"I know a few hunters that are looking for kids," Bobby sighed, running a weary hand across his face.

"Children that might be half angel?" I asked, slightly worried to leave the kids but not really having a choice. "I just can't watch them. Not when I have a target on my back."

"They'll be fine and protected here," Bobby continued, his eyes wandering to Daniel that was off coloring on the table and not on the piece of paper. "Just take care of these… other halves."

I gave Bobby a grateful nod before leaving the brothers the chance to talk with who could be considered their adopted father. I knew Cas was nearby watching even though I had told all the angels that they should just go back to the safe house. Hours on end of burning bodies were not a fun-filled day, and I just wanted to rest without the worry of constant angel annoyance. Still, I was grateful that he actually cared enough to check up on me. I still needed to take a shower, but it would have to wait. There were other matters to attend to first. Lucy and his generals were going to rip through this world. The number of angels didn't matter- not when the very enemy was the good guys. Our dark halves were powerful, and it would be extremely difficult to stop them if not impossible. We needed help for the time being, and I knew who to go to even if it wasn't the best idea.

Once I was sure Cas was too far away to track me, I disappeared to a meadow. Using my blood to draw a few symbols while chanting Latin, I eventually laid in the middle of a giant blood drawn symbol. Without further ado, I felt my very soul being ripped from my body and dragged into Hell. I would have one hour Earth time before the spell came a close, and I was back in my body. I reminded myself as I was dragged deeper and deeper to thank Michael for letting me see that ancient book with all the spells in it in the other world.

Hell was exactly how I remembered it from last time. The screaming was still unbearable, and few demons dared to approach me. Even less now, but I figured that was because I was now known to be the daughter of the devil. It took longer this time to find my Father's little castle, but that was because I didn't have Dean. Eventually, I did find it, and I couldn't help but try and calm myself before stepping inside.

"Came back?" I heard my Father's voice ring out. "Decided the better side to stand on is mine?" he teased as he came up behind me and threw me against a wall. I took the attack not wanting to start a full-out war down here.

"More or less, I decided that certain allies are needed," I responded. "Do you know what is going on up on Earth Father?" I had to see if he knew about the counter parts.

"Jumping dimensions," my Father smiled. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from you… Did you have to bring them back with you though?"

"They won't free you," I hissed. "They'll leave you here to rot because no one likes sharing the throne."

"What do you want daughter?" he sighed. "I'm not in the mood for games, so unless you have something important to say, I might just hand you over to Alistair."

"You'll be stuck down here if they stay," I tried. "How many seals have they broken since they arrived? Or better yet, how many seals have they stopped from being broken?" I was actually taking a shot in the dark here, but I knew I was right when I saw my Father go rigid. I knew I had hit something.

"So what are you asking for?" he responded turning to face me.

"Simply," I shrugged. "Nothing but your help in ridding this world of another Lucifer."

"An unusual alliance," he contemplated, and I could tell I had him. "What do you get out of this?"

"Better to deal with one Lucifer than two… plus I have a score to settle," I growled out.

"I'll give you control of my armies for as long as this other Lucifer and your counterparts exist in this world."

"Keep Lylith and Alistair on a leash," I added. "I don't want them coming towards Dean or Sam in any threatening manner or I'll kill them." It was the only counter threat I could really make at the moment, but it got the point across.

"If you can kill them," he grinned showing me all three faces. "But I will give them the order to leave the Winchesters alone…"

There was a long pause where I was just trapped against a wall, and my Father was just staring at me. Finally, he moved- leaving me stuck on the wall- and left the room. When he returned, he had something in his hand- a blade. Different from what I was using as it was more of a long dagger.

"Use my blade," my Father said releasing me from the hold and handing me the sword. "It's stronger than yours and will cause more damage against the other Lucifer."

It felt weird in my hand as I could feel power flowing through the very weapon. I could feel the darkness, and I wanted nothing more than to just drop it and leave. But, this would be a great advantage against our counterparts.

"Don't disappoint me daughter," my Father grinned. "I've seen your counterpart, and it would pain me if you didn't live up to her."

I could only glare at his sarcasm before leaving the palace not wanting to see him any longer. I could feel him watching my back as I left- him stuck in his palace, me free to roam. I wondered how long it would take for the demons to recognize me as a new general, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of Hell. Whispering the chant under my breath, I felt my soul being pulled back to the surface early.

**. . . .**

"Where you been?" Bobby asked when I walked back into the house. The house was now filled with angels. All of whom looked up when I entered.

"Where'd you get that?" Gab gasped seeing that attached to my waist was my Father's blade.

"Made a deal with the devil," I joked though I probably shouldn't have. "We are outmatched when it comes to our counterparts. I decided maybe a few allies might be useful."

"Who are they?" Dean asked walking around a few angels to see me.

I could only close my eyes knowing exactly how this was going to be taken.

"You're not going to like it," I whispered.

"You should know that I don't do well with getting orders from a human," I heard a new voice growl from the doorway. Of course, the two had to show up before I had explained everything. Lylith and Alistair were leaning against the door frame.

"Deal with it," I snapped.

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked moving to grab a weapon.

"You're little Nephilim literally made a deal with the devil," Alistair grinned. "Right now, we're your allies that she was just talking about."

**Chapter 32:** As Dean and Alistair try to deal with each other and Sam and Lylith constantly wanting to rip one another's throats out, Rachel tries to deal with the repercussions of aligning herself with her father. Most of the angels don't take it well… Things only get heated when Rach is captured, and Rachel decides to discover what Lucifer is planning.

**OOC:** Since this is up later, I made it extra long for you loyal readers. Hope you enjoyed it… Review as usual.


	32. A What had to be Done

**A. Chapter 32**

"You made a deal with Lucifer?" Gab snarled, and I realized that maybe I broke an already delicate situation.

"We don't have the power to combat with another Lucifer. Ask your counterpart!" I argued getting directly in the arch angel's face. I was not going to take this bull shit when I knew I was right. "They are going to tear through this world. We needed allies."

"So you decided Lylith and Alistair were a good pick?" Dean growled. It was nice to have everyone turning on me and yelling at me while the demons stood directly in the door frame. I could tell that they were enjoying themselves.

"Far from it!" I snapped. "But there wasn't a lot to choose from."

"How do you know they won't just turn on us and kill all of us in here?" Dean pointed out.

I wanted to scream, but I kept my emotions in check. "I have my _Father's_ word that for as long as our counterparts are running around in this world, they will listen."

"That is sadly correct," Lylith agreed though I didn't really enjoy her input. Life would have been better if she had just kept her trap shut.

I felt the Winchester grab my arm and literally drag me into the kitchen. My eyes were locked with Dean's. I was not going to keep explaining myself over and over. We needed help, and the only one I knew that would help out was my Father. It wasn't like I went to talk to him just to get Lylith and Alistair to follow me around; that was the last thing I wanted. The sword was one thing; I could deal without those two. The demons were the last thing I wanted, but even Dean had to admit that we were screwed without help. We had fought our counterparts a few times now, and each time, I could hold Rach, but Deano and Samuel were extremely powerful demons. We would need extremely powerful demons to combat them. Somehow I explained this directly to Dean without taking a breath. By the end, I was probably blue in the face, but I had said my point of view.

"I hope you're right," Dean sighed before leaving me alone in the kitchen. Well, life is just going from worse to horrible. I couldn't even bring myself to go out and face the angels. From the other side of the door, I could hear Lylith teasing Sam before even Alistair admitted perhaps it was best to leave. From the other side of the door, I heard Dean make his way down the stairs probably to Bobby's panic room. There were books down there- useful.

"You did what you thought was right," Cas sighed standing directly behind me. I didn't have the fucking courage to look at the angel.

"Only I thought it was right," I dryly laughed. "Ten angels already dead. An entire Nephilim town slaughtered. Civilians dead… All of this because our damn counterparts decided to go on a rampage to get back at us." I allowed my head to lean back only to hit Cas's stomach. I found my eyes traveling up to the angel's face. "When I turned eighteen, this was the last thing I ever expected to happen to my life."

"How could you even, expect, such a thing?" Cas responded tilting his head slightly. The motion put a smile on my face; I loved that lost little puppy dog look on his face. "What you did with your, father, was brave." In his eyes, I saw acceptance. I knew he didn't like the fact we were now working with demons, but not even he could deny, we would be fucked without some kind of help. Better them to be on our side than our counterparts.

"Lay with me tonight?" I asked innocently pushing my face into one of his hands. "Nightmares go away…" My mind was raking through the possibilities of when it had come to this. I was pretty much begging the angel to stay with me, so I wouldn't dream. I liked the angel- a lot-, and I knew he was starting to feel something for me too. If he didn't, he wouldn't be caring so much for me. It just was weird being a Nephilim and the daughter of the devil, and here I am, asking an angel to lay in bed with me. The entire situation would seem laughable if I wasn't so god-damn serious.

Cas only gave me a small smile before I realized I was in a private room at Bobby's. For now, I guess, the angels would be staying at Bobby's which wasn't a problem with me. I preferred here than some falling to pieces Bed and Breakfast. I crawled into bed not even undressing, but I watched from my sprawled position as Cas removed his coat, shoes, and blazer. I wanted to laugh.

"This vessel needs rest," Cas explained once he was left in only his pants and white button-up. I could undress as well, but I was really only in a t-shirt and jeans. Anything I took off would make this very revealing situation. "Do you usually sleep, in so much?"

"No," I smiled as the angel sat next to me on the bed. "Anything I take off though will either leave me in just a bra or underwear." The look the angel gave me reminded me so much of Dean's so what look.

"I could, look away, if that makes things easier for you," Cas suggested.

"An angel with sarcasm," I sighed, not moving from my comfortable spot on the bed. "Never thought I'd see the day." I felt Cas lay an arm across my back- him on my side, me on my stomach. Before I had a chance to even think about anything else, my mind drifted into a dreamless slumber.

**. . . .**

At least I thought it was dreamless. One instant I was laying in bed, and the next I was in some random meadow. It was gorgeous out here, and I didn't actually want to wake up. It only took a few more seconds for me to realize I wasn't sitting alone.

"Hey Cas," I said giving the angel a smile. "Decided to dream walk again?"

"I want…" He started but his eyes drifted away. "I was hoping perhaps, we could continue last time."

I wanted to laugh at the angel's face as the blush started to consume it, but I didn't have the heart. He was confused about what he was feeling still, and I wasn't exactly sure what was going on with us. All I knew is that I welcomed his company more and more. When I was trapped in that other dimension without him, I realized how badly I missed his comments about humans, the little tilt of his head, and how he always seemed to find a way to cheer me up.

"And here you're safe from any chance that what is going on with you is considered wrong?" I summed up. A quick nod from the angel forced a sigh from my lips. "You do know that Suriel and Dean have hooked up… like completely." I met the angel's startled gaze. "I've run into Dean before he's had the chance to wash himself. Even I can smell those kinds of things." Cas still looked unsure, so I decided if dreams were all I could get from the angel, then I would deal… for now.

Out of the two of us, I had the "most" experience which wasn't saying a lot for myself either. Deciding it would still be best for me to take lead, I turned around and sat directly on the angel's lap. He was leaning up against some tree, so it wasn't like my weight could bother him. Still, I placed more of my weight on my knees while wrapping my arms around the angel's neck.

I bent down and began to nibble lightly on his ear enjoying the sounds I was starting to pull from Cas's mouth. I knew the touches that would make any guy, even angel, feel good. The entire time I was sucking on his neck, I was running my hand up and down his chest not liking how much fabric was between us. The only thing repeating over and over in my head was slow. I didn't want to scare the angel off; this was all new to him.

Before I could continue to try kissing anything else, Cas had wrapped a hand in my hair and forced my lips against his. I found my moaning into his mouth as his tongue played with mine. I had to admit the angel was learning. His hands eventually left my hair alone, and I felt his fingers dancing down my back all the way to my ass. With a single swift pull, our bodies were even closer- flushed. I had to pull away breathless and just stare at the disheveled angel beneath me.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I had yanked my shirt off my head and tossed it across the field. I shivered as I felt his hands running across my bare skin. Even in the dream, it felt incredibly real, and I could almost forget that this wasn't reality.

"That day I walked in on my counterpart and you," he hissed out as I went to work of ditching the white shirt. "I couldn't figure out…" He moaned as I finally could kiss bare skin. "What I was feeling, when I saw, you two." I wasn't really paying that much attention to his words. The angel's body was driving me up a wall, and I really wanted to show him real pleasure, but this wasn't the time for a virgin. "Never been jealous before…"

"I thought it was you," I said glancing up. Sighing at the angel's look, I sat back up and placed another kiss against his lips. "I don't know where this is going…"

"Neither do I."

"I think I might be falling…" I stopped as something was wrong. I could feel it. Cas felt it too as he immediately had tensed up when I did.

"We should go see what that was," Cas said, and before I could say another word, the angel disappeared from my dream. I sighed and closed my eyes willing my body to wake up. Whoever was fucking around causing the change in air was going to die…

**. . . . **

Slowly, I cracked both of my eyes open in time to see Cas moving to put his blazer back on. I moved before I had even contemplating the move. It didn't take much force to push the already shocked angel against the wall and kiss him. It didn't take long for him to respond and to grasp both of my arms while my hands rested on his chest. Somehow between kissing and rubbing my body up and down his, Cas explained we seriously had to get outside. Something was wrong. It took a lot for me to pull away, but I could only smile when I heard the angel breathless.

It took only a single move from Cas to get us outside where a large fight was occurring. Rach, Deano, and Samuel were here and literally ripping through our forces. Deano was proving to shock even the most formidable angels. I could only watch as he found a way to Gabriel. She was trying to get away from the demon, and I found myself moving to protect the fallen angel. It took one step in front of the hurt counterpart with my wings spread across the field.

"Take another step," I hissed, my eyes locked with the demon's. His eyes flashed red, and he moved his hand up to throw me, but I held my ground. Anger pulsing through my veins for my fallen friends. My family! With Cas, I had found a way to forget for a bit, but seeing the culprits directly in front of me brought it all back. I could feel my very grace lashing out. I wouldn't have been shocked in that moment if my very skin was glowing.

"You're stronger than most of these angels," Deano grinned probably enjoying the fact he'd finally have a challenge. "I'll enjoy coating the ground with your blood probably more than I did with those Nephilim."

I didn't even blink, but Deano was flying across the sky into a junked car. The tower of cars he hit collapsed on top of him. A few of the angels around me took a step back; that was the first true show of power I had done in awhile. It didn't stop either. I walked directly across the field past the brothers that were fighting other demons… That reminded me, where was Alistair and Lylith?

Right on cue, the two demons showed up with their own little demonic force to combat the one the angel's were battling. Lylith moved to talk to me, but she must have seen something because she ignored me and went to combat her other self. That would have been an interesting show down if I cared enough to watch. All I knew in this moment was that I wanted to rip Deano's trachea from his throat. Somewhere in my mind, I knew this was exactly what Rach and Lucifer wanted. They just wanted to press my buttons, all of our buttons until we snapped.

Deano was just pushing the car away when I was back within fighting distance. He still had that cocky grin plastered on his face. I wanted to make sure I wiped that away at least. This time the demon chose close hand to hand combat which was fine with me. I was quick for the demon, and he couldn't land any of his punches. Truthfully, I hadn't been able to strike him either, but I didn't care. Dodging one punch put me off balance, and in those seconds, milliseconds really, Deano used his power to throw me across the ground. I skidded across the dirt until I came to rest, but before I could get back to my feet, a foot slammed against my back. I glanced up from the side to see Rach grinning down on me.

"Your Daddy refuses to team up with my Father," she growled getting down in my face. "I knew you'd be heartbroken when I tore through your precious Nephilim town, but I didn't think you'd go and make an alliance with the very one you claim to hate so much…" She smiled enjoying the torment running across my face. "I guess we are more alike than I originally thought… Look at us, running with the brothers, teaming with your Father like I did, powers, and the same taste in men…" She leaned in close so only I could hear her. "Or should I say angels."

"I am nothing like you!" I snarled lashing directly out and sending Rach skidding directly into the house… directly by Castiel. I could tell by the way she was grimacing from here, I had done some damage.

Somehow our counterparts had seen the battle was lost, and they started to disappear. Rach was about to, but I focused all my grace on her. She wasn't moving, and I watched as her face went from fury to fear. She knew she wasn't going anywhere, and when I finally got close enough, I pulled back my fist and just knocked her unconscious. The brothers had already left, so now no one knew we had Rach.

"That was harsh Rachel," I heard Gab whisper.

"I wanted to kill her," I responded. "Be happy I didn't." Without another word, I left the angels to do what they wanted with my counterpart. Behind me, I felt Lylith and Alistair disappear as quickly as they appeared. They only appeared to live up to their end of the bargain.

I knew I was seething; my very skin was still glowing. It took a lot of emotion to rip my grace this close to the surface unintentionally. I wondered who would be coming to talk to me; I figured Dean as Sam hadn't really said a lot to me since that fight. Cas walked in after me, but I tried to ignore him as I went back to my empty room.

I was glad that once I had slammed the door shut no one bothered me. The angels stayed downstairs discussing something, and I heard when my counterpart woke up. She immediately was ranting off curses and threats- all most pointed at me or one of the Castiel's. Eventually, I calmed down enough to go find Bobby and see how things were going. The junkyard had been shredded thanks to our counterparts, but from what I could see outside, the other side lost more.

"You think you can keep me here?!" I heard Rach scream from the adjacent room. "Remember what I did to you, I swear to your precious God I'll do it ag…" Her voice cut off when I strolled in. My grace focused around her vocal chords.

"She doesn't shut up does she?" I asked seeing many of the angels' relax when the screeching voice of my counterpart quieted. "Have you guys decided what you're going to do with her?"

"We need to learn what she knows," Gab sighed.

"Throw her in a room with Alistair," I suggested. Many of the angels balked at the idea of torture, and the tension increased in the room when I said that. "I'm being serious. It's not like she doesn't deserve it." In my mind, she deserved worse, but I wasn't going to voice that even though I knew a few particular angels could hear my thoughts.

"We need to start knowing their plans now," Michael continued deciding to ignore my comment.

"You'll never know sweet hearts," Rach smirked once her voice returned. "Go ahead torture me. I've been through worse… I'll never say a thing."

An idea struck me, and I knew most angels wouldn't be happy to go along with it, but I figured it was our best shot.

"You won't need to _sweet heart_," I grinned bending down right near the symbols that were keeping her trapped. "Your Daddy will tell me everything… After all, we _are_ so much alike."

"Rachel," Gab said, warning in her tone.

"You need information," I hissed standing back up. "I'm your best shot. Going under as my counterpart is the only chance we have."

"You won't last one day as me," she snapped.

"We'll see…"

**Chapter 33:** Rachel goes undercover as her counterpart infiltrating Lucifer's generals. Life isn't fun for the Nephilim as everything her counterpart would do, she has to do unless she wants to be recognized as the good Rachel.

**OOC:** Two chapters in one day? You guys are spoiled! Plus I put in a few more Cas/Rachel moments as you reviewers keep asking for them... Review please!


	33. A The Other Side

**A. Chapter 33**

I had to literally strip Rach down to nothing and put on all her clothes. All the while, I was being cursed and yelled at by my counterpart. Ignoring her just made her complain louder. I attempted to just nod at her words adding in my own input once and while, but then, she switched tactics. She started to insult the angels and the brothers, and I was already on a short fuse.

"Seriously shut your trap," I hissed glaring at the trapped Nephilim.

"Am I getting to you sweet heart?" Rach grinned staring up at me innocently.

"The screech you call a voice would get to anyone after awhile," I said back moving to put on her boots.

"You don't have to do this," I heard Dean say from the doorway. He was watching intently as I slipped on one boot then moved to the other.

"I'm the only one that can," I sighed standing up. The black capris hugged my hips while the tank top I now wore was a few inches too short- on purpose. "Neither you or Sam can walk in there and be your counterpart. I'm the only one that might be able to pass as her."

"Might be able?" Dean frowned walking up to me. "This doesn't seem like a safe idea."

"It's a risk," I shrugged. "One somebody has to take. Might as well be me." I turned away from the brother to strap Rach's sword to my belt. "I'm doing this…"

I moved to leave, but Dean grabbed my arm halting me in mid-step. "Don't get yourself killed…"

I gave the Winchester a grin. "I'll try not to." Walking from the room, I made my way outside where a few angels were gathered. The ones from the other dimension froze upon seeing me; I must have really looked like my counterpart. Castiel couldn't even meet my eyes though I didn't blame him.

"We know where you need to go," Gabriel said motioning for me to join their little group. "This is where the counterparts are holed up." She handed me a slip of paper with an address scribbled across. "Be careful."

I pulled away from the group and made my way over to Cas. I had to at least say something to him before I left. Who knows how long I would be gone? The angel walked from sight and behind some cars. Sighing and wondering, I followed only to be pushed up against a car. His lips were almost immediately on mine, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't have to do this," Cas whispered when he pulled away.

"Somebody has to," I frowned running my hand down his cheek. "I'm the only one that can pull off being my counterpart."

"I would give anything for you not, to have to do this," he sighed resting his forehead against mine.

"I know."

"Come back."

"I will, I promise." Kissing the angel softly one more time, I allowed my wings to stretch. Pushing up on my tip-toes, I kissed the angel's forehead before giving a strong flap and leaving him to stand alone on the ground.

The flight was lonely. It had been sometime since I had to fly and not just appear somewhere, and when I did fly, I usually had company. My thoughts kept swirling around Rach and how she would act. I had to get it down before I landed unless I wanted to be captured myself or killed. Everything I had every spotted about my darker self, I was running through my mind: the way she talked, stood, acted, and even how she moved her hair when she was just standing. It all had to be perfect since I knew Lucy would be able to tell if something was off with his daughter. Even worse, I would have to fit in with the brothers and their world's Lylith and Alistair (who I've decided to nickname Lily and Ally because they are truly annoying).

Deano and Samuel… I suddenly could sense them, and deciding it was time to start this charade, I landed silently outside some unnamed warehouse in the middle of nowhere. I felt the two dark brothers come up behind me, but I stood completely still. Taking a breath, I whispered under my breath: game on.

"Where have you two been?" I hissed. "Like little pussies you had to run off, leaving me with those damn annoyances."

"We were given the signal to retreat," Deano said suddenly directly in front of me. His eyes were narrowed, and I could tell he was looking me over. "Where have you been?"

"Oh I don't know," I shrugged. "Cleaning up your damn mess. My damn goodie side tapped into her Daddy's power, and sent me flying. Bitch can't take me, so she decides to use a little cheat."

"You okay?" Samuel asked taking a stand near his brother.

"Do I look fucking okay?" I growled taking a menacing step forward. My heart was pounding in my chest. "I want to rip my counterparts heart out and hand it to her precious angels."

The brothers were suddenly smiling like what I had just said was funny. Deciding to play along, I put on my own smirk eyeing both brothers myself. I needed to watch for any signs of hostility. So far so good.

"Have you spoke with my Father yet?" I said trying to change the subject.

"We decided to wait for you," Deano replied moving to enter the warehouse. I followed while Samuel walked behind me. I was doing all I could to avoid looking uncomfortable.

The warehouse was filled with demons- none of which I recognized-, and most I could figure were from this world. Most probably aligned themselves with this Lucifer in fear, and I was going to laugh when Lucy was finally gone, and these demons were screwed. Lucifer… my Father, I corrected in my head. For this, he was my Dad whether I liked it or not, but no matter what, I was still calling the ass Lucy when I wasn't talking to him.

His eyes met mine, and a smile broke across his features as he moved from the center of the room to the three of us. All around us, demons moved aside. That shouldn't have been too shocking. We were his generals after all. The only demons that refused to move were Bela, Ally, and Lily. In the corner, my eyes caught sight of Ruby- beaten and gagged. I felt a surge of guilt, but for now, I had to stay focused on what was going on in front of me. I felt Lucy's arm wrap tightly around my body, and I sighed deeply.

"Can't take a hug from your Dad anymore?" he asked once he stepped back.

"I think I'm becoming a little too old for hugs Dad," I responded. "I think we have bigger matters to attend to other than Daddy, Daughter moments." I felt Ally take a stance behind me, and the very thought of my counterpart being with this demon brought bile up my throat. How was I going to do this? I could feel his hand on my stomach, and it taking constant swallowing to keep the vomit at bay.

"Rachel!" I heard Deano snap. He must have been saying my name for some time. "Are you there or flying high in space?"

I only glared biting my tongue. "I'm here, just thinking." I glanced down at the table that was situated in front of us. Plans were splayed across it. None of them made sense at first… Then I began noticing small details, symbols- the ones that brought the brothers and me to their world.

"About what?" Lucy asked, his head cocked to the side- damn like Cas… Damn it!

"How exactly we're going to pull this off?" I said leaning on my right leg like my counterpart did when she was frustrated. "It's not like we can stroll up to an arch angel and ask for their life as a sacrifice." Now, I was just pulling shit out of my ass.

"Well we need it to combine both dimensions," Samuel growled, his eyes meeting mine in a deadly glare. "Obviously your counterpart might work though as well. She has enough grace as a quick demonstration showed earlier."

So that explained the attack against Bobby's house. They were testing me to see if I could replace an arch angel- that wasn't going to happen.

"She has two different grace sources," I said meeting Lucy's gaze. "It's no good if they're not combined."

"Can you get her to combine them?" Lily asked sighing.

"Maybe if she gets extremely emotional," I shrugged- still pulling out BS. "Even slaughtering her precious Nephilim friends didn't cause her to get too overly emotional."

"Her skin only glowed," Deano explained.

"We need her grace to almost explode out," Samuel added.

"She would have to become an angel in a sense- both graces combining," I finished.

"Is it possible?" Lucy asked finally, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Perhaps," I shrugged leaning back against Ally. Vomit in my throat again. "She just needs to be extremely upset."

"Ideas Winchesters?" Lucy asked turning to the brothers. Both had arms crossed across their chests, and they had sinister looks written across their faces.

"I might have one tiny idea," Deano smiled, pulling a knife from his belt. "A certain angel seems to have Rachel's affection. Torture and kill the bastard in front of her might be enough…"

Inside, it took everything for me not to lash out. I couldn't believe this was what was going on. I had to at least warn Cas before this shit went down. If there was any chance, that these guys were right, and that if my grace combined I could become essentially an angel, I'd have to do everything in my power to avoid such a thing.

"Now the problem is getting the angel and Rachel," Samuel snorted. "They're always around those damn angels and brothers."

"Disgusting hunters," Deano echoed.

I wondered how this happened to the brothers. They use to believe in eliminating evil from the planet because of what happened to their loved ones, but now… Now they were demons, and it was like nothing had happened in their past. It was sad to see their humanity so far gone.

"Rachel, sweet heart," Lucy cooed, and I gave the devil only a side-glance. "Perhaps you could try luring your precious Castiel out and see if you can get him to speak with you."

"Foolish angel really," Deano laughed. "How fun was it to put that binding spell on him? That whenever you call, he has to come like a mongrel?"

"Maybe one time, I'll let you have him," I grinned towards the brother. That I wasn't expecting, nor could I actually do it. I didn't have the binding spell, so I would have to find a way to pull off this without letting the brothers know that the Nephilim they were looking for was directly in front of them.

"I think I'd break your precious toy though," he joked back slapping a hand against my back.

"I think he's already broken," I grinned, and I could feel the smiles following mine. A single, solid thought ran through my head now: was it so bad that I could actually fit in with these guys?

"Call him here," Lucy ordered, and I was like 'what the fuck?' How was I to call an angel here?

"Right now father?" I joked. "With everything laid out?"

"No," Lucy finally relented. "Call him here in a bit. A few demons need something to take their frustration out on. An angel seems like a good toy for restless demons."

"Just don't forget Father," I added as I moved to go back outside, "he's mine."

It was official, this other world was seriously fucked up. There was no doubt, and I couldn't believe all the shit the brothers and my other half had done. They literally had tore everything to pieces and enjoyed themselves while they did it. I could never imagine myself doing half of this shit, but the fact remained, I saw what would happen if I did. I saw what one wrong move had done, and it frightened me to some point. I didn't want the brothers going dark. Dean was safe for now, but Sam was still on a dangerous path, and I realized that I had suggested torturing Rach. Man, things were really fucked up.

_"Rachel?"_ it was the first friendly voice I had heard. The angels were trying the angel network.

_"Won't Lucy hear us Gab?"_

_"Made sure he can't hack this connection,"_ Cas butted in.

_"What have you found out?"_ Gab asked.

_"They want to combine the worlds. Usually an arch angel being sacrificed would be needed, but since you guys are so hard to come by, they wanted to use me, well Rachel, instead. They're thinking if they can get me to become emotional enough, my two grace sources would combine and make me literally an angel. Lucifer's pure grace plus what I had when I was born would pretty bad combined."_ I could feel the angels sigh with this new information._ "It gets worse. Lucy wants me to call Castiel here because apparently the other dimension's Castiel has a binding spell that makes him have to appear if Rach calls."_

_"We know about the spell,"_ Cas assured. _"We're looking for a way to remove it now."_

_"Good," _I sighed. _"Doesn't take away that I need to call him… I'm going to get found out if I don't find a way to play this off."_

_"We'll think of something,"_ Gab said. _"Hang tight alright?"_

_"Where would I go?"_ I realized I had said the last thing to no one. The angels had hung up on me- assholes. I was still frowning when Deano walked outside to join me.

"You need to be careful," he growled low. "I've seen you with that damn angel. Stop caring about him or kill him."

Things kept getting more complicated- my other side actually cared for Castiel. That could have easily fooled me. I only gave the demon a look while trying to remain as stoic as possible.

"I don't care for him," I grounded out.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have released him… Hell, he was at your mercy and you didn't rape the asswipe," Deano laughed. "And you killed the fucking demon that took your shape and did it."

"Fucker deserved it," I sighed trying to understand this new information. Was Rach not as far gone as I originally thought? "He belongs to me, not some whore of a demon."

"And you say you don't care?" he chuckled. "Just don't let your Father see it. He wouldn't like his only daughter fucking around with an angel."

"Not like it will ever happen," I joked. "Damn angel is terrified of me, us."

"Best to keep it that way," Deano smirked when his eyes touched the sky. "Speak of the devil… well, angel."

Wait, what? I glanced up just in time to see Castiel- no, it was Cas- land directly in front of us. He landed on his knees and just sat a few feet away. Deano gave me a smile, but neither of us moved. The angels sent Cas here- it made more sense than sending Castiel. The guy had gone through enough; the last thing he needed was to act. Finally gaining my composure, I moved to greet the angel. I ran a hand through his hair and gazed down on him. My eyes doing all the talking- what was he doing here?

"Good boy," I laughed. Deano was standing next to me staring at the angel, his own face twisted in a horrible smirk.

"Good to see you on your knees where you belong," the demon teased, seizing the angel's chin. "Please do behave. The last thing we need is angel intestine's splattered against the wall."

"Come foolish creature," I sighed as I made my way with Deano to the warehouse. I couldn't believe how much the angels' were risking by sending Cas here. Did they want to lose one of their angels? Apparently, they really wanted me to stay on the inside.

The doors to the warehouse creaked open, and Lucy was just gutting a demon when we walked in.

"Aww daughter," he grinned when he finished with the mutilated corpse. "I see you brought a guest."

Behind me, the angel trudged slowly, and I couldn't help but find myself inching closer. I wasn't sure if it was for his protection or because I needed to be close for my own needs.

"Welcome," Lucy grinned, setting a blood soaked hand on Cas's shoulder. "We have much to discuss about my daughter's opposite."

**Chapter 34:** Cas and Rachel are put in a tough corner. Will Rachel blow her cover to protect the angel or do as he asks to keep her position as her opposite? Things only heat up when Rachel has to fight the brothers. And how terrible is Rach being to the angels back at Bobby's?

**OOC:** Another chapter for this grand arc. I thought there needed to be some more Deano and Samuel here- I love exploring their dark personalities. Look some twists up there, and keep in mind that Rach's compassionate side towards her Castiel will become important later. In the darkest night, light is known to shine the brightest… Keep that in mind and **review!!!**


	34. A Knowing the Plan

**Author Note:** Explicit sexual content. It's marked by periods on both sides, so you can skip it if you wish.

**A. Chapter 34**

It took everything in my system to step aside and let Lucy near Cas. My emotions were on a rampage; I didn't want anything so tainted near the angel. I gave the holy tax accountant credit though; he played his part well. His eyes were focused on the ground, and he was constantly fidgeting and acting like he wanted to just run away but couldn't. If I hadn't known better, I would have truly thought that this was Castiel and not my Cas. How it happened or when, I wasn't sure. At some point, I just could always feel Cas and know when he was around.

I felt a few demons crowd around. It wasn't everyday an angel walked into a warehouse teeming with demons. A few of them were calling out the most gruesome things. I tried to put on a smirk and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Isn't he a good little puppy?" I joked figuring it was the best way to keep my cover.

"Always coming when you call?" Samuel grinned taking a step towards the angel. "I don't see why you picked this one though for the spell."

Deano remained silent on the subject, and I was thankful for that. Damn guy was a demon, but I could tell somewhere deep inside he cared for Rach just as Dean cared for me. I should have known that though from day one when I mentioned Samuel being in trouble, and Deano looking away from the fight.

"I would enjoy another shot at making him scream," Ally added also moving, but I couldn't help myself. Without moving an inch, I threw the demon across the room only using my Nephilim grace. Using my Father's grace would be a dead give-away that I wasn't the right Rach.

"Does the word mine not getting into your head?" I growled towards the fallen demon.

"After all, we won't get any practice ourselves if you keep taking them all?" Deano added, covering my ass for Lucy. Again, I found myself thankful for the brother- demonic or not.

"Behave children," Lucifer scolded glancing back at me then Ally. Normally, I would have looked away, but I met the devil's gaze and held it. Fire was burning in my eyes, I knew it. "Alistair, this angel is marked by my daughter. You would do well to remember that."

That at least made Cas slightly safer than before. I would never actually hurt the guy unlike some… ok, all… in this room. Finally, Lucifer went back to teasing the angel- not once touching him- but saying anything to create a cut in the angel. This right here was why they sent Cas- this crap wouldn't bother him as much. It didn't matter because hearing all the horrible things Rach had done to Castiel was like a knife in my stomach. It was difficult to stand calm and see what would have been if I had never seen the Winchesters in the UP.

"We should talk," Lucifer grinned. "I'd love to hear some of things about my daughter's opposite first hand. From what I hear, she is actually a better fighter than my own daughter."

"Bull shit," I growled out. "She's a coward that couldn't take a life if it meant saving a thousand people." The image of my brother Ryan skidded across my mind. I still wondered what happened to him after Hell, but I was too afraid to ask.

"Anyway," Lucifer spat trying to ignore my tantrum. "I wish to hear more about this Nephilim that carries the other Lucifer's grace. It is unusual for the angels to leave such a creature alive."

"I… won't," Cas whispered, and I could barely hear him.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't tell you anything," Cas said a little louder, but there was a tremble in his voice. This angel knew what he was doing, but perhaps, he was actually afraid of the Lucifer directly in front of him. Even Cas had been tortured by one of the devil's. It was bound to bring up bad memories to be so close to the very thing that deserved an eternity in Hell.

"My sweet," Lucy purred out calling me to his side. I was quick to move, and I kept a constant glare on the angel. "Perhaps you could make the angel a little more willing?"

"Always Father," I grinned moving to find a more private room. A lot of the demons cried out in protest wanting to see what I had planned first hand. Lucifer didn't stop me, but I had figured Rach to be more of a private person than one that just does all the shit in the open.

Before I could enter a side room, Deano stopped me and whispered in my ear, "Don't let him go this time. I won't be able to cover for you a second time."

With that, I was able to lock Cas and myself in a side room. There was nothing special about it only a table shoved in the corner. I wanted to hit the angel, scream at him, something! This was a horrible idea of him coming here.

"You're going to get yourself killed," I whispered keeping my distance from the angel. "If they find out you're not their Castiel or I'm not the right Rachel…" I spun and placed my hands against the wall. It was taking a lot for me not to beat my head against the wall.

"If I had not shown up, they would have been suspicious," Cas explained. I could feel him closer the distance. His entire body was extremely close to my own, and I couldn't help but realize that. "Are you going to, continue to stare at the wall?"

"If it gets you to take a step back…" I said trying to focus on the fact Lucifer was still around, and he wanted results, but the angel didn't seem to get that all of this was overwhelming me. He closed the distance and began to run his hands down my side.

"What is Lucifer expecting you to do to me?" he asked leaning in closer than needed.

"I don't know," I said staring at the wall more intently. "Make you more obedient," I said taking a shot in the dark. "Break you… Fuck, I don't know!"

"We have to do something or the cover is blown nonetheless," Cas sighed finally putting more distance between the two of us. I couldn't help but wonder if the angel had any idea what he had just done. Personal space needed to be clarified for certain situations.

"Our cover is most likely blown already," I frowned. "First time I think I ever actually think I might die… Even against Lucifer, in Hell, in the arena- I always had a feeling deep down I could get out. This time," I stopped. "I'm not really sure… You should get out while you still…" I didn't get to finish that thought as Cas spun me around, pushed my back against the wall, and started to kiss me fiercely. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he pressed against me.

…………….

My mind was fucking gone. There was not a single thought as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around the angel, pressing harder against him- not realizing until now how much sexual tension there had been between us.

Pressed tightly against the wall, I didn't have much room to maneuver with, but somehow in the mess, I had slipped my shirt above my head and kicked off my boots. Cas was still focused on holding me up to even get his damn coat off.

In between the kissing, I finally forced out table, and before I knew it, my butt was on the hard surface. We never broke the kiss once, not even when I started to yank the coat and blazer away. It wasn't long before I was able to strip the angel down to his pants, and at some point, I lost my bra. Now it was only flesh against flesh, and it felt good. I kept mewing and moaning with each touch. The angel left behind a warmth and tingling sensation each place even his fingertips contacted with my skin.

"I've never," Cas started looking down as I slipped his belt away. "This…"

"Would it make you feel better to know that I haven't either?" I smiled softly at the angel's features before trying a slower kiss with the angel. All the while, I finally ridded the damn angel of his pants and underwear to follow. "Cas," I moaned lightly running my hand across his inner thigh.

Still, he looked uncomfortable, and I thought about maybe this really wasn't a good time for this, but I didn't get the chance to voice my doubts when the angel pulled me from the table and laid me gently on the ground.

"This should make things, easier, for both of us," he explained helping me to yank off my own capris.

The room temperature seemed to have jumped twenty degrees. I was trembling but more from anticipation. Cas seemed to enjoy just staring at my nude form, but I was a little embarrassed. The blood ran to my cheeks, and Cas bent down to give me another chaste kiss.

"Beautiful," he whispered against my neck, and I smiled. I allowed myself to relax and help the angel understand this aspect of human relationships.

"Well you just," I stuttered glancing down and lifting my own hips. Thankfully, the angel didn't need anymore explanation… The first time was awkward, and it took us both time to get the rhythm right, but when we did, Cas let it known.

We went slow and just explored everything while we did. The only pain I had experienced was right at the beginning when he slipped in, but now, I could only throw my head back and enjoy every second. My nails were raking in the angel's pale flesh, but he didn't seem to mind as he held me closer- panting directly into my neck as he rocked his hips.

"Cas," I moaned out softly, wrapping my legs around his torso in an attempt to bring him closer. The inexperienced angel came hard, and I felt him and couldn't help but join. The single light above us flickered, and only stopped, when Cas pulled away panting.

………………

Even though we didn't want to, we forced ourselves to depart and dress. I was a little wobbly from the experience, but all my fears from before just melted away. Cas suddenly was behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"You done in there Rachel?" I heard Deano yell from the other side of the door.

"We need to go back out," I sighed not wanting to. "Back to this stupid act."

"You can do it," he whispered nuzzling my neck. "I believe you can."

Without a word, he fell to his knees like some dog, and it brought tears to my eyes to watch my Cas… just to fade away behind his blue eyes to play the part of a broken angel. Going back to Rach role, I opened the door and allowed Deano and Samuel as well look at the angel on his knees.

"You could always put a man on his knees," Samuel grinned as Lucifer approached.

"He should talk Father," I said trying to remain relaxed. "Though there is nothing to go on." I slowly strolled over to the angel and ran my hand through his hair like I was petting an animal. "Good boy," I smiled knowing this was exactly what my counterpart would say.

"I must say you do always find the most unusual pets," Lucifer snorted staring down at Cas who was now responded to my touches- turning into them, acting like he was aching for them. "Now speak. Tell me about my daughter's counterpart."

Cas stayed silent, and I realized he was staring at me. With a nod, I allowed the angel to speak. His words stumbled from his lips about who I was and what I could do. Obviously some things were left out, but it was believable what he was saying. Lucy went on to ask about my weaknesses, and I couldn't help but want to laugh at the irony. My only weaknesses were the brothers and the damn angel sitting on his knees. These guys were kind of idiotic now that I thought of it. The two they were searching for were less than two feet away.

"Get him out of here," Lucy finally growled staring at the angel before switching his eyes to me. "And clean yourself up. You smell disgusting." With that, Lucy left the room while Samuel and Deano stayed behind. Yanking the angel to his feet, I dragged his ass outside.

"Leave," I growled. "I'll call when I want to." With that, I shoved the angel to the ground probably more roughly when I needed too, but the brothers were watching. It was far from what I really wanted; I really needed Cas here to help me deal with all of this, but he wasn't safe here.

"We've been given new orders," Samuel said, his eyes shifting up and down my body. I knew he could smell the angel all over me.

"Eyes off," I snapped.

"Then stop fucking an angel," he growled back.

"What are the orders?" I shrugged turning to Deano, knowing he would let the subject drop.

"See if we can lure your other half out and take her alive," Deano said trying to ignore the glares his brother was giving him.

"Then lets move," I smiled pushing past the younger Winchester.

**. . . .**

The irony kept coming and coming. In my world Sam was messing around with a demon, and now I was working with his dark side, and he looked down on me for being with an angel. I just found the irony hilarious. It's interesting to see how choices affect us.

Right now, the three of us were just randomly strolling down a dirt road. My hands were shoved in my pockets, and I was walking slower than the brothers. Every-so-often, the brothers would glance back to see if I was still trudging along, but beyond that, we weren't really talking. It didn't help that the dirt road was surrounded by houses, and Samuel had no problem catching each and every house on fire. I tried to keep my face stoic as I listened to the screams from inside the homes.

"You carrying your ear piece?" Deano asked finally falling back.

"No," I said not sure what the ear piece was. "I must have lost it in the last battle."

"Damn," he sighed. "Makes it difficult for us to communicate if you don't have it."

Something in me made me froze. An ear piece- Rach had something in her ear when I left. She's probably communicated with the brothers and already told them I wasn't her. Were they just seeing how far I would take the charade or maybe had she not said anything yet?

"This is where we stop," Samuel growled stepping back to join us both. His eyes met mine, and my mind started to frantically wonder if perhaps they did know.

"Watch out," Deano snarled grabbing both of us and taking a bullet to a chest. Apparently there was a hunter in these parts. I glanced up and wanted to die. Of course the brothers- my Dean and Sam- had to be here.

Most likely my cover was totally blown, so I didn't see a point in continuing. After all that crap with Cas, and there is possibility that it meant nothing. Still, I would see what would happen. Something was nagging me that my cover wasn't blown, but I just wanted an excuse to leave.

"Don't take another move," Sam growled raising his gun. I could tell he was avoiding aiming at me though out of the group I'd be the only one that could die from a well-placed shot. The brothers wouldn't mean to, but no matter what, they would blow my cover. It was impossible because I knew that they couldn't hurt me.

"I don't think a move would be necessary," Deano grinned staring at the brothers. With a single wave of his hand, both of my Winchesters go flying, and it hit me deep in the heart. It was one thing with Cas to act with him when I knew he wouldn't be hurt, but the brothers- the dark ones- would slaughter the good ones because they could.

I could only watch as the brothers squared off against Deano and Samuel. The brothers might stand some chance, but not one on one like this. Moving, I went to get between Deano and Dean. My Winchester brother was only armed with Ruby's knife, and it didn't assure me with the ease Deano was dodging. I watched in horror as Deano pulled out his own sword and moved to kill the older hunter. Without thinking about my own safety, I put myself literally between the two halves.

The blade pierced straight through my shoulder, and I couldn't hold back my cry of pain as it protruded. Deano's expression was one of shock while the other was one of horror as I collapsed down- blade still in my shoulder- into Dean's arms.

"Rachel!" I wasn't sure which set called my name first.

"You're not ours," Deano said suddenly realizing the truth. He took a step back. "Where's our Rachel?!" Well now, for sure, my cover was blown. Deano put the pieces together in his head: Rach was captured, I had been tricking them, and the angel they saw earlier was the wrong angel- it was Cas not Castiel. I could tell he was pissed. He raised his hand and twisted the blade in my shoulder causing more whimpers of pain from me.

"Go. Back. To. Hell," I spat out. Suddenly, everything was really dizzy, and I felt sick to my stomach. The world was spinning around me.

"How about I take you with me?" he hissed as Samuel appeared in front of us.

Everything was going by in a blur. All I knew was we were about to die- Dean and I. Or at least I thought we were going to when suddenly Samuel and Deano were in their own agonizing pain. The world sort of faded to black for me.

The next thing I knew I was being carried into Bobby's house while Dean screamed for help. Angels rushed out, and they must have thought I looked like a mess because a few paused with a gasp before helping the Winchester haul me inside. I was placed on the floor, but everything hurt- radiated from the stab wound out. It burned worse than hellfire itself.

"What happened?" I heard Gabriel say kneeling next to me. I could see through the blur that Dean handed her the weapon that stabbed me, but she refused to touch it.

"That has been coated in that poison you guys retrieved for us at the palace," she explained. I remembered that poison- it had the ability to kill an angel. She looked at the wound, and I could feel her fingers gently prodded around the area, but I screamed nonetheless. I couldn't help but start to struggle to get away from the pain. "Hold her!" I heard Gabriel command, and I felt my wrists and ankles being pinned to the ground. "You need to hold still. I don't know what the affect the poison will have on Nephilim."

"She probably saved Dean's life," I heard Sam say dropping something heavy on the floor. "Probably best to put these two in a devil's trap." I was able to focus my sight long enough to see Deano and Samuel collapsed in a heaps unconscious.

"How did you get those two down?" Gab asked, and I realized she was holding my ankles. Tears flooded my eyes as Gabriel continued to do something to the wound. I tried to hold back my cries, but I couldn't help but whimper.

"Rachel gave us some help before she collapsed," Sam explained, and I couldn't believe the younger Winchester just lied. He had used his powers, and I was sure event he angels knew that. They let it pass, and the attention fell back on me.

"Rachel," Gabriel whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Burns," I groaned out. Everything was burning, but mostly the wound.

"I need to let you bleed," she sighed. "It's the only way to let the blood leave your system. Just hang in there okay?"

I felt the world fading away. "Hold on," I heard but this time from Cas.

**Chapter 35:** Rachel is sick as a dog now- barely able to even stand-, but she can't let that keep her down. Lucifer is still out there, three generals down or not. While the angels argue about what to do with the three captured generals, Rachel decides to see exactly how much humanity is left in each?

**OOC:** So spoiled, sometimes I swear. Well here is the next installment. There are probably two more chapters to this arc, and then the interlude. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter with the Cas/Rachel finally deciding to go all the way without fear of consequence. **Review**


	35. A Changing the Sides

**A. Chapter 35**

My body burned- everywhere. Every inch of my body did seem to be hurting. Just opening my eyes seemed like a dire task, and I could tell as I tried to regain the wisps of consciousness, a fever was running rampant in my system. The moan slipped from my lips- I didn't even get the chance to stop it. Someone was instantly at my side- actually I think four people were suddenly at my side. I tried to crack an eye, but I couldn't help but groan louder as light poured in.

"Close the blinds," I heard Dean order. At least, I knew he was alright.

Finally, the blinding light faded enough for me to barely open my eyes. Standing or hovering over my bed actually was the four people I was happy to see: Suriel with Dean's arm around her waist, Sam, and Cas. They were staring intently down on my form.

"How long have I been out?" I croaked out. My voice sounded hoarse, and I wasn't sure if that was from disuse or the poison still running through my system. I couldn't help but shudder as a temperature flux hit my body straight on. I watched as Cas leaned over and pulled a wet wash cloth from the bowl and set it across my blistering forehead.

"You've been out two days," Suriel answered looking at me sadly. "The fever was so high… We feared…" She didn't need to finish for me to know that I was lucky once again to be alive.

"Everyone okay?" I grinned wanting to sit up but already knowing that wasn't a possibility in my current condition.

"You're the one that got poisoned," Dean huffed back laying a hand against my flushed cheek. "You're still running a higher temperature than I would like."

"In Dean fashion," I joked. "I'm just being my normal hot self." The elder hunter glared down at me for my corny joke, but everyone else broke out in smiles. My stomach growling interrupted any further conversation. Sam was quick to volunteer to find some soup in Bobby's kitchen. Somehow Dean and Suriel left leaving me with just the angel.

"How are you doing?" I smiled, but I could tell the second the words left my lips, they were the wrong words.

"Rachel," he whispered, and I could hear every ounce of pain in my very name. "We thought… I thought." He laid his face flat against both palms. I wanted to move to comfort him, to tell him I lived, that I was going to be alright, but I could barely lift my arm. "I walked in and you were screaming. Blood pooling on the ground." His words are sporadic, and I wasn't really sure half of the events he was talking about were, but my memories of the day of being poisoned are sort of not really there completely. "I had to hold you down as you cried."

I remembered the pain though. "It hurt," I whispered in return, turning my head to look at the angel- the wash cloth falling to the floor as I did so.

"What do you," he paused, trying to regain his composure, "remember?"

"Pain," I whispered. "I don't remember how, but I knew I had been poisoned… then just really horrible pain."

"Do you remember going undercover as your counterpart?" he asked, and I knew we were onto business.

"I…" I stopped suddenly not really sure what I remembered. "I do remember going under, but I…" There was nothing there; no memories of any of it. The only thing that was for sure is that I suddenly felt like a failure. I had gone undercover and came back with no memories of it. "I don't… I don't…" I found that having my very memories ripped away scared me- actually terrified me- and I wanted to just suddenly I had the chance to even move an inch, Cas is literally on top of me- his hands pinning my arms to my sides, and his weight on his knees, keeping it all off me. Our eyes met- his calm blue ones with my now terrified ones. Something warm, besides the burning pain still coursing my veins, took over, and with just one look from the angel, I immediately calmed.

"Gabriel mentioned that the poison would have some sort of affect on you," he explains releasing one of his hands, so he can rest it against my sweat-stricken cheek. "You didn't lose any of your grace thankfully, but the poison still had some affect on you."

"Memory?" I choked out trying to stay focused on the angel's eyes. As long as I was looking into his calm blues, I would stay relaxed. The world melted away though when the angel leaned down and kissed me. I didn't understand where all of this was suddenly coming from. Besides the dream and a few chaste kisses here and there, we hadn't done anything, so this was all new to me. I didn't mind the angel's tongue in my mouth; actually, I quite enjoyed it. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what sex would feel like with the angel- I had never had the experience before, and I actually sort of wanted to share my first time with the angel.

"I'm just glad that you are okay," he whispered out once he pulled away. The added heat from Cas's body started to make me uncomfortable, but I didn't want the angel to leave. It took some maneuvering, but eventually, we were able to lay side by side- my head on his chest, comfortably. "Sleep…"

"How about soup?" Sam asked from the doorway, his eyes staring at the two of us. I could tell he wasn't too sure about the whole thing, but when Suriel and Dean returned unfazed by how Cas and I were laying, Sam was quick to follow.

With the help of Cas, I was able to sit up and try eating the soup. At some point, it was obvious I couldn't exactly feed myself. My body was trembling so horribly from the fever that Dean actually took a seat on the bed opposite of the angel and helped me to eat. Some part of my mind found it pathetic to have to be fed, but the other side was thankful for having someone like Dean so close. While being fed, Sam sort of caught me up. Somehow in the midst of being poisoned, the two dark brothers had been captured, and they weren't sure what to do with them. The angels had talked of exorcising them back to Hell, but it only prolonged a constant problem. The brothers would claw their way back up, but the angels didn't seem to sure if they wanted to kill them either. Deano was still their savior- demon or not.

"Talk to them," I suggested.

"About what?" Dean asked. "The weather?"

"No," I said pushing the soup away as my stomach gave an ungodly flip. "About why they stand with Lucy…"

"Why would we do that?" Sam asked.

I wanted to roll my eyes, and if it didn't cost my body valuable energy, I would have. "They still have humanity. I've seen it…" The brothers looked confused before I went into the story of when I was fighting Deano that I said Samuel was in trouble, and he looked away. It's obvious that he cared for his brother. They, of course, looked spectacle. It wasn't shocking; I was talking about trying to reach the humanity in a demon- difficult task.

"Help me downstairs," I sighed. "I want to talk to Rach." Dean looked like he was about to protest, but I gave him a glare and moved to get off the bed on my own. The first chance I had to place my feet on the ground, I almost went down face first. Both brothers supported my weight, and I gave each of them a smile. Behind me, Cas stood, but there was nothing he could at the moment. The brothers had me, and it was a grueling and slow task, but eventually, we made it downstairs. Gab immediately had shouted my name and moved to hug me, but she froze when she realized how sick I was. Pulling away from the brothers, I used the wall for support and made my way to where the captured Rach was suppose to be… if they didn't move her.

I was able to stumble into the room and grab a chair before collapsing in it. It took a second for me to calm my pounding heart. Perhaps, I should have waited to come downstairs. Rach just watched from where she was sitting and smiled in glee.

"Not feeling well sweet heart?" Rach smiled. "Told you, you wouldn't last a day."

"I would have," I laughed, "had I not taken a hit for Dean. At least that is what I'm told."

"Told?" she questioned leaning forward slightly. "Can't remember much?"

"Nope. Though I'm pretty sure I don't want to." It was weird to have a civilized conversation with my darker half.

"Then what do you want?" she hissed, bending one knee so she could place more weight on it. "I'm trying to listen to what the angels plan to do to the brothers."

"Talk," I replied, and I could tell Rach wasn't in the mood, but I didn't care. "I'm curious to see why you went the way you did. Standing with Lucifer and all."

"He's my father."

"Bullshit," I hissed, and I reached down my shirt to find the precious dog tags that had ended up around my neck at some point. I held them up in the fading light. "This was our father. He raised us, loved us… died for us."

"Because some damn angels killed him," she growled, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Let it go!" I snarled. "I did… He said it was an accident, so it was an accident."

"You know the one who did it right?"

"Yes, Castiel."

"Yet you stand by him?"

"I stood with the brothers at first," I admitted. "Now I stand by the angels. My father will not step one foot on this earth."

"The angels aren't worth shit… Disgusting."

"And our father is better? He doesn't care for you, not the way our _real_ dad did. He went to war for us. He loved us, and this is how you repay him?" I stood, even wobbly I closed the distance between Rach and myself. "Letting your world burn? Maybe giving Lucifer a chance to get into heaven where our Dad rests?" Without thinking, I chucked the dog tags at her which she caught easily. Her fingers gliding over the metal surface.

"He'll never get into heaven," she said, her voice small.

"He will if you keep fighting for him!" I said, my voice rising. "You started to fight against the angels because they killed your parents. I get that! But… But is it fair to kill all those other kids parents? Is it right to let the world burn because of an accident? Will you let Lucy get into heaven? Because you and I both know he won't stop at Earth." I was out of breath when I finished with my rant.

"I stand with the brothers… not… not with my Father."

"And you think the brothers want to be evil?" I sighed sitting outside the trap. "Dean only became a demon because of Hell, and Sam went evil because his brother was gone."

"Shut up." I now knew I was getting somewhere. If my body was up for it, I would continue this conversation, but I was starting to see the world spin. Slowly, I was able to push myself up and head back for the door. "I loved my Dad…" I heard it barely that I wasn't sure I heard it at all. I turned to face Rach who's face was hidden. "It's my fault that he died."

"No," I sighed. "It's not. Everything happens for a reason. Destiny sucks, but no matter what happened that night, I'm very sure our Dad would have died." With that, I left the room and bumped right into Cas. "Perfect timing. I need help back up to bed."

"What were you discussing?" he asked, his eyes shifting around me and to where Rach was sitting.

"How much life sucks," I joked, "and how to get over it." With the fever, I was utterly spent and couldn't help but lean into the angel's chest.

"Let me get you up into bed," Cas smiled actually picking me up and taking me back upstairs. It didn't take long for me to become especially sleepy once my body touched the bed.

**. . . .**

I wasn't sure how much time passed before I woke again. Light was pouring into the room again, but it didn't hurt my eyes as much this time to open them. No one was in the room with me this time either. Downstairs, there was a lot of yelling. Deciding to see what the fuck was going on, I slowly limped my way down the stairs. It was Dean and Sam going at it. A few of the angels were watching from the sidelines, and I was just like 'they're giving me a headache.' The two seemed to be arguing about Sam's powers, and I just couldn't believe they were going at this again.

I thought of using my grace to separate the two, but before I had the chance, someone else did. I shifted my eyes to find Rach standing in the doorway- our eyes immediately locked. I must have missed something since no angel was freaked out that she was free.

"I still feel like shit," I sighed, "so if someone could just tell me why my counterpart is standing in the door frame drinking coffee?"

"Simple," Gabriel said standing behind the other Nephilim.

"I'm going to help you take out my Father," Rach finished. "You were right… congrats." The last word was a little forced.

"Can she be trusted?" I asked feeling like this was some kind of joke.

"I can tell she's telling the truth," Gabriel responded, but it didn't exactly squash my doubts.

Suddenly, the dog tags were flying back at me, and even with my slowed reflexes, I snatched them from the air. Rach's eyes met mine, and I gave the Nephilim a smile.

"I'm going to need your help and the brothers," Rach said. "My two Winchesters are still reachable as well. It's just going to be really difficult."

"I think I know of a few things to say," I grinned. "But first, I need to eat before I throw up."

"I could go get you pie," Dean suggested, and I couldn't help but flick the hunter off before pressing my way into the kitchen. All I wanted right now was a shower, but it was a distant thought as Rach came up behind me.

"You're lucky the poison has little effect on Nephilims," she explained. I didn't answer- just kept spreading butter on a piece of toast. "I never touched him… I don't know if you know that or not."

"Who?"

"Castiel," she answered with a chuckle. "I don't know why, I couldn't do shit to him."

"He said you raped him," I forced out trying to ignore my counterpart now. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Some shape-shifter demon took my form and did," she sighed. "I killed the demon for it and let the angel leave. I'm not as evil as you think I am."

"I just think," I sighed reveling in this new information. "I think you didn't know what to do or who to stand with. The brothers showed up dark, so you went dark. That's what I think."

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice," she admitted. "Just one day, I came home and Alistair was there. I hadn't been practicing, so it didn't take a lot for the demon to drag me away."

"I understand the feeling," I sighed while promptly throwing up into the sink.

"Still hurting?"

"You think," I snarled probably nastier than I meant to. "It doesn't matter though. Better than Dean being hurt."

"It wouldn't have affected him as badly though," Rach countered.

"Also a chance that he'd be dead from a well-aimed shot," I said, closing my eyes and leaning against the counter. "I'll die before I see the brothers get hurt."

"I guess we actually are alike," I heard the Nephilim chuckle while I gave her a side glance before smiling.

"Perhaps we should go round up my Winchesters and see if we can convince yours to join us," I said realizing that was a very confusing statement. Rach understood though, and nodded. Grabbing a piece of bread, I sort of stumbled back towards the brothers- my Winchesters, but they were already goading their dark halves.

Thankfully the dark brothers had been separated, and when I walked in, Dean and Deano were just glowering at each other. I stuffed the bread into my mouth and moved to join the Winchester. This was going to be a long day.

"Rach?" Deano said when his eyes fell on my counterpart. "Get me out of here…"

"I can't," she whispered. "We've made a mistake Dean. We're on the wrong side."

"You want to betray your father?"

"He's not my father," she snapped. I could tell she was extremely uncomfortable in this room as was Dean.

"Look who's not dead," Deano said turning on me. "You failed to do anything to Lucifer's plans. Pathetic…"

"Actually," I shrugged pulling together the courage to say my next words. "I believe the only failure in this room is you my sweet." I watched as his eyes narrow. "Daddy's little girl broke in thirty and became the very thing he hunted. I find that to be quite pathetic." Dean was trying to keep his cool; after all, it was like talking to either one of them. The words were going to hurt Dean as well, but to me, the hunter was far from a failure. He was a hero…

"Go to Hell," the demon whispered staring up at me. He had taken a seat in the middle of the devil's trap, and I couldn't help but kneel by it.

"Been there," I joked. "The scenery sucks." Next to me, I felt Dean join me near the ground. Leaning over, I whispered to Dean, "He won't listen to me, but try bringing up your father… I know this is going to hurt you as well, but I believe in you." I took a step back and allowed Dean to handle this. Rach gave me a look, but I could only smile and mouth he's got this.

"I remember Hell," Dean hissed. "I remember the rack, having my organs torn from my body, bones shattered, muscle sliced. I remember it every god damn night. I remember the exact moment I told Alistair to sign me up and I got down because I couldn't do it anymore."

"This sob story going somewhere?" Deano growled, but I could tell he was remembering the beginning of Hell now too.

"Far from a sob story," Dean chuckled. "It's our story. We broke the first seal when our dad had held out. For what…"

"Almost a century," Deano hissed out.

A few angels had joined this scene- mostly ones from the other dimension. I knew each of them wanted a shot at the demon that had caused them so much pain, but I also could tell they were intrigued to see what the hunter was going to say to his darker half.

"We weren't strong enough," Dean frowned. "Gave in too quickly, but then I was told something I never really had thought of before."

"What's that?" Deano sighed.

"Had I known what was at stake…" Dean paused. "I would have never climbed off that rack. I just wanted the pain to stop, and I didn't see anything wrong with it anymore. But had I known what I was doing would lead to all of this, I would have stayed on that rack!" I could tell the hunter was holding back tears. "Hell is meant to break you…"

I couldn't believe it. Dean had just admitted to his other half and maybe even himself that all of this- the apocalypse- was not his fault. I already knew it wasn't, but to hear Dean himself say it gave me more hope in that one second than anything else combined.

"You're the very thing you use to hunt," Dean sighed shaking his head. "What would Dad say?"

"Shut it."

"I'd suggest getting your ass of that ground and helping us to put Lucifer back in his box. You're the only one who can do it, so stop running and get your head out of the sand." To my shock, Dean ran his foot along one of the markings of the devil's trap, effectively breaking it. "Think about Dad and fight for him. Our Mom…"

"Lucifer wants in Hell," Rach added. "He'll shred every soul to pieces there including our parents."

Deano stood and glowered at every one of us before falling into a smirk. His red eyes being replaced by his usual greens. "We'll need Sammy."

"I'm all ready to go," Samuel added from the doorway- Sam directly behind him. "He won't get into Heaven if it's the last thing I do."

Surrounded by Lucifer's three generals, I had a glimmer of hope that we might actually have a shot to win this.

**Chapter 36:** The three generals prepare to face off against Lucifer to keep their own parents safe. The humanity in their veins finally running strong. The question remains will the generals plus the good Winchesters and Rachel be enough to take down Lucifer?

**Author Note:** Rachel remembers nothing of being undercover which includes Ruby being stuck at the warehouse, the confession from Deano about Rach, and the time she spent with Cas. Another thing to keep in mind for later.

**OOC:** One more chapter to this arc and then the interlude. Hope you guys enjoyed this arc! Review, please and thank-you!


	36. A Fight for Two Worlds

**A. Chapter 36**

Three generals- all dark and dangerous. Three hunters- good guys… Talk about an awkward situation. For the most part, it was just staring as this was the first time our dark halves had gotten close enough for a good look. The similarities were striking. The only physical difference between the hunters and the dark brothers was the fact that the dark brothers were demons and they're eyes changed. Rach and I weren't much different. Scars, of course, differed, but beyond that, we were exactly the same.

Life, of course, got _better_ when Gabriel walked in and saw Deano, and Samuel free. She raised her hands to throw them away from us, but I stepped in front. Her eyes narrowed, and I could tell the word traitor was running across her mind.

"They're going to help us. You," I explained. "They're going to help us take down Lucifer."

"They would never," Gabriel spat just as more angels appeared.

"Lucifer wants to get into heaven," Rach explained. "He wants to combine the two dimensions to make such a thing easier."

"He gets into heaven," Deano sighed, "he'll destroy our parents' souls."

"That won't happen," Samuel finished.

"See," I shrugged.

"You're finding trust in me Gabriel," Rach continued. "I'm a Nephilim that despises angel with every ounce of my being. The brothers are probably better to trust than me." I watched as she crossed her arms in front of her and shifted her weight onto her right leg.

"He has demon blood," she growled motioning towards Samuel.

"So does Sam," Dean countered. "He's own our side."

I didn't want to argue against that, but I couldn't help but have my doubts about Sam. Something was bugging me in the back of my mind. It was like I knew he was using his powers even though he had been told countless times to knock it off. This was not the time for a teenage rebellion. A quick scene flashed before my eyes: _The blade pierced straight through my shoulder, and I couldn't hold back my cry of pain as it protruded. Deano's expression was one of shock while the other was one of horror as I collapsed down- blade still in my shoulder- into Dean's arms._

_"Rachel!" I wasn't sure which set called my name first. _

_"You're not ours," Deano said suddenly realizing the truth. He took a step back. "Where's our Rachel?!" I could tell he was pissed. He raised his hand and twisted the blade in my shoulder causing more whimpers of pain from me._

_"Go. Back. To. Hell," I spat out. Suddenly, everything was really dizzy, and I felt sick to my stomach. The world was spinning around me._

_"How about I take you with me?" he hissed as Samuel appeared in front of us._

_Everything was going by in a blur. All I knew was we were about to die- Dean and I. Or at least I thought we were going to when suddenly Samuel and Deano were in their own agonizing pain…_

Was that a flashback? I didn't really remember that fight, but I had been stabbed, and it had caused a burning pain. That at least explained how I was stabbed and when, but it showed that the antsy feeling about Sam using his powers was right. He had used them to take Deano and Samuel down. Yes, it had saved Dean and me, but if Sam wasn't careful, we wouldn't be able to save him. Apparently, I had missed a crucial part of the argument as Rach was looking like she was ready for blood.

"Seriously," I sighed. "Both sides, breath… Angels, you know you don't have a shot without help, and Dean is the only one who can stop this… Demons," I said spinning on the three generals. "Behave… Give the angels the same respect you would give Lucifer." They seemed to balk at the idea, but they stiffened but crammed it.

"Well they're obedient," Jophiel commented. I didn't know the angel very well as he was from the other dimension, but his vessel was much younger than the rest. He was probably only in his early twenties.

_"Good boy," I said petting Cas's hair while he sat on his knees._

Damn it… I hated watching things pop in front of my eyes like it was some movie with a broken frame. I wished I could just ask someone what had happened, but so many pieces were missing, I wasn't sure who to ask first. Plus, this wasn't the time. Lucy was down three generals, and he was not going to be happy.

"So how do you plan on stopping him?" Castiel's voice broke through, and I could tell the angel was not comfortable having Rach free-roaming.

"That's a good question," Rach frowned.

"He's pretty damn powerful," Deano agreed. "Even the three of us might not be enough to even hold him back."

"How about four?" I asked with a grin. "Did you three think you were going to take on Lucifer without me?"

"Five," Dean echoed.

"Six…" Sam finished.

Gabriel huffed but relented. "Do you have a plan?" She wasn't asking anyone specific, but I already knew the answer no matter which one of us answered.

"Never was one for plans," Deano grinned, his eyes flashing the red again. "Prefer to just attack."

This was one attribute that separated Deano and Dean. Since coming back from Hell, the hunter was much more passive and held back when it came to guns blazing. Deano, obviously, didn't change from the transition from human to demon. He just wanted to right out attack which was fine with me.

"Gives Lucifer less time to realize what's happening," I shrugged in agreement before throwing a glare at the demon. He didn't need to flash his eyes; it just made the situation even more awkward.

"We should not trust them," Castiel interrupted, and in one swift movement, Rach was across the room and directly in front of the angel. I went to stop whatever she was planning, but she seized his arm and ripped off that part of his shirt. "Release me…" Rach was holding the angel in place with her grace.

"Rach…" I said in warning as I moved to get her away from the angel. She placed her hand over something on his wrist and began a simple Latin chant. Moments passed, and she removed her hand.

"The binding mark?" Castiel asked able to move now. There was a mark on his wrist?

"I removed it," Rach explained. "Permanently." She turned and walked away not giving the angel a second thought. "Don't trust us, fine… But we're going to stop my Father. Dark or not, we do still have some morals."

"All the souls you've killed?" Jophiel asked.

"I'm sure we'll be spending an eternity in Hell for it already," Deano shrugged. "It'll eventually come back to get us. We know that, expect it really."

"Seriously," Rach groaned. "We're going to stop Lucifer with or without your good graces."

"With," Gab said appearing out of nowhere. "This is now a fight for this world as well. I will not have my garrison sit on the, sidelines as you humans would say, while others fight."

"I will not be sitting out on such a thing," Cas echoed, and I couldn't help but feel my eyes drawn to the angel. He gave me a tentative smile, and I just wanted to keep eye contact with the angel, but Michael wasn't going to have that.

"Of course since the Lucifer is from our world," he said his very presence intimidating. "We will be putting all of our forces on this."

"It seems we have some sort of plan coming together," I joked surveying the group now forming. Angels from two different dimensions- we might actually have a shot.

"Then perhaps some action would do better now," new voice called through the group. I recognized the cold tone- Lylith. All the angels looked more pissed to have more demons helping, but they held their tongues as the two demons approached me. "Rachel," Lylith purred. "We are here at your command as is most of Hell's forces." I watched as her demonic eyes flickered over to Rach who was glowering. Alistair had his eyes on Deano who gave the bastard a cocky grin.

"I'm better than you in my world," Deano decided to say. I couldn't help but shoot the demon a glance. This wasn't time for a pissing contest.

"Yes I've heard your," Alistair grinned, "exploits… See Dean, why couldn't you be like him?" the demon continued towards my Winchester. "You had such potential."

"Alistair," I hissed. "Cram it or I'll rip your vocal chords out." A few of the angels even gave me dirty looks; it was unusual for me to be dishing out such threats.

"As much fun threatening everyone is," Rach announced. "Could we please get down to fucking business? I'm not one for standing around and doing nothing."

As much as everyone hated to admit it, this wasn't the time to "hang out," but to actually form a plan to take Lucifer out. Our dark halves weren't much help as they admitted not even knowing Lucifer's weakness. Rach explained in great detail she didn't really see her father that much; he was always busy with this or that, and Rach spent most of her time keeping demons in line or finding something to play with. At that statement, I allowed my eyes to wander to Castiel who was standing farther back in the crowd of angels and now demons.

We were all huddled around some table; somehow Rach and her Winchesters had taken lead with how to do this. Deano showing a blueprint of the warehouse they were currently holed up at. He was a well-trained leader- though I shouldn't have been shocked; he was one of Lucy's generals. Samuel was quick to move and talk to Alistair and Lylith. The younger brother of Deano knew a lot about the demons that worked with Lucy.

"We all have out duties," Rach whispered into my ear. "I mostly keep the peace among demons. I work mostly with Fallen. Samuel works with the demonic forces, but Dean… He's a prize really. He outranks everyone but me, and that's only because of my blood relation to the devil. He's the one to lead us into battles, calls out commands…" Rach eyes were locked with the older demon- his own eyes shifting from one body to the next. He seemed to always be aware of his surroundings.

"You angels will be safer than most as our lead angel killer is now on your side," Deano continued his eyes quickly glancing over Rach. "Only Samuel and I had the poison, no other demon had it yet, so you'll be completely safe as long as you keep your distance from Lucifer."

"He'll gun for us," Rach continued. "He hates traitors and _deals_ with them himself." Her voice quaked around the word deals, and I could only imagine the punishment for treason.

"Can you handle him?" Castiel asked.

Rach, Deano, and Samuel broke into a chuckle like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Probably not," Samuel shrugged. "But that's never stopped us before."

"It's best for us to enter first," Rach spoke out. "Leads to less suspicion and some surprise."

"Lylith and Alistair, you will follow," Samuel ordered.

"The damn celestials last?" Alistair complained. "They should be going first."

"No," Deano growled. "I hate to admit it, but angels are the strongest and probably the best line. Allow Lucifer to think we have inadequate forces and then send one final wave in."

I could tell Lylith and Alistair didn't like it, but they shut up real quick, and I realized to some part they were afraid of Samuel and Deano. The entire time those two tried to voice an opinion, Samuel's eyes were flashing yellow. Now that I was paying attention, I could taste the demonic power in the air. Not surprising that the brothers would be more powerful though; they were the generals in Lucifer's army not Lily and Ally.

"Are we on the same page now?" Deano said low and menacing. The other two demons didn't reply- just nodded and ignored him from then on. A few grumbles from the angels followed. "Since Rachel still has a slight fever, I suggest we wait a day on attacking."

"By tomorrow morning," I said, "I'll be back at full strength."

"Good," Deano grinned. "Because you'll be walking in with us."

"Playing the prisoner?" I smirked.

"As will the good brothers," Deano continued. "That way you have some back-up Rachel when the fighting breaks out."

"Then, I'm going back to bed," I sighed. "I'm tired and sick. Wake me when we're getting ready to go."

Without another word, I forced myself back up the stairs and laid in bed. Thankfully, Cas joined me moments later allowing me to relax against his chest.

"Is tomorrow a good idea?" Cas whispered against my hair.

"Probably not," I admitted. "Something is bound to go wrong, but what other choice do we have?" I looked into his eyes and gave him a small peck. "I'm scared…"

"So am I…"

I found myself drifting off- probably Cas's doing. When I woke next, I realized Cas was gone, and there was a lot of hustling downstairs. I could still feel the fever, but I had a job to do. Grabbing a change of clothes, I switched into a looser pair of jeans and a tank. Also from the corner, I grabbed not only my blades but my Father's as well. Making my way down the stairs, I saw a few of the angels preparing for battle- Cas among them. The good brothers walked up to me, but they were far from relaxed.

"Ready Rachel?" Deano said approaching the three of us.

"Sure," I shrugged. "What do I have to do?"

Deano grinned, and before I could react, he slammed his fist directly into my face. I lost consciousness fairly quickly.

**. . . .**

By the time I had some sense of what was going on, I was literally being dragged into a warehouse filled with demons. Rach was dragging me by one of my legs. Dean and Sam were in the same situation. All around us demons were starting to crowd, and I could tell that Dean and Sam were just as uncomfortable as me.

All three of us were suddenly dropped, and our "carriers" kept walking over to Lucifer. I was just starting to sit up when the three generals plus the damn devil came close. The brothers sat close to me, and I felt Sam put an arm in front of me as Lucy was coming closer to me. Samuel landed a kick directly to the hunter's face.

"No need for hostility," Lucy cooed grabbing me by the front of my shirt. "Powers won't work here sweet heart." His eyes glanced down, and I followed to see a version of a devil trap except for angels- the same one used when I was in the fighting arena. For a moment, I thought that we were wrong to trust our darker halves, but my eyes caught sight of a symbol painted the wrong way. My powers would work fine… Fool.

Lucifer tossed me right back into the circle and took a few tentative steps away.

"Your powers are extraordinary," Lucy started. "Different than my own daughter's, but you already knew that."

"Why?" I growled out wanting to keep him talking long enough for everyone to get in position.

"Unusual," he stated. "My daughter did not have enough time to tap into my grace to learn it like you have. She accepted me as her Father."

"Yeah well," I shrugged, "teenage rebellion is in."

"I didn't believe it was possible until I saw you though," he said ignoring my comment. "Your grace is combining with your Father's, well mine. It makes you different… powerful…"

He paused before giving me a delightful grin. "You would have the power to maybe allow me into heaven."

"I'll never do it…"

"What if I promise not to kill your Winchesters?" he chuckled like this was the stupidest conversation he ever had.

"Don't Rachel," Sam whispered, but I only gave him a small smile.

"I don't think you have the balls to do it," I said standing seeing a signal from Deano. A simple nod and I was completely on my feet with the brothers to my left and right. "You two might want to close your eyes." Reaching deep within, I pulled my grace and Lucifer's to the surface and allowed it to explode outwards. It was exhausting, but many demons started to scream in pain. When the light faded, Lucifer's generals had already moved and were attacking other demons in the room.

The first wave came in- Lylith and Alistair nowhere in sight, but demons poured in and started to fight there own. Dean and Sam moved to fight using holy water where they could. Rach tossed me three blades- my own two, and my Father's. I watched as a demon came up behind her, and I had already moved. Before she could blink, I decapitated the demon… I had killed, a human being possessed. I felt the emotions running through my system, but Rach was saying something about this was war, and I couldn't focus on the blood I just spilt.

Focusing back on battle, I moved to fight just as the angels appeared in all their glowing glory. I was battling next to Rach just as the brothers were fighting beside their demonic halves. It didn't matter that we outnumbered the demons- they still had Lucifer, who I had yet to see since the blood starting to fall.

"Down," Cas said suddenly appearing at my side, and I ducked in time for him to throw a demon away that was about to run me through.

"Thanks," I smiled before nailing a kick to another demon. Beside me, Rach and Castiel were actually fighting together. I couldn't help but give Cas a suggestive smile. The next thing I knew I was being thrown into a wall- hard. A moan escaped my lips followed by two others. Dean and Sam were chilling against the wall with me.

"Did someone catch the name of that train?" Dean groaned pushing himself back to his feet.

"Yeah," I murmured. "I think its name was Lucifer…"

All of our eyes met the incoming Lucifer. He looked thoroughly pissed as he raised his hand and kept us pinned to the wall. I watched as Sam tried using his own powers, but this was the devil, and the hunter did not even have enough power against him to make the air move. All Lucy did was tighten his grip on us. I felt bones being pushed to their breaking points.

"You turned my generals," he growled. "You turned my daughter."

"Not your daughter," I coughed out. "Our father was Christopher." The brothers paid for my tongue, and Lucy crushed them deeper into the wall. I heard a rib or two snap, and I wished I had just stayed quiet.

"I remember Christopher," Lucy laughed. "I remember ordering demons into the house the night Rach turned eighteen and had they slit Chris and Melissa's throats."

"What?" I gasped.

"Might as let you know just before I kill you," Lucy said leaning in to whisper in my ear. "The angel didn't kill your parents. If our worlds are the same, I did. Your parents were dead before that little winged freak showed up."

My rage exploded out, and Lucy went flying. Dean, Sam, and I dropped from our trapped positions. The brothers were staring at me in shock, and I could see why. My very skin was glowing, and I wasn't doing it on purpose. Before I could approach Lucy, Rach showed up with Deano and Samuel.

"Calm yourself," Samuel snapped. "The more emotional you get, the more your graces interact."

"We can't have that," Rach finished raising her blade just as Lucy approached.

"He killed our parents," I explained looking at Rach. "Not Castiel… He ordered demons to slit our parents' throats."

"What?" Rach hissed trying to stay focused on her father.

"He just told me," I replied picking up a fallen blade. "He told me it was him that killed my, your… whatever… parents!"

"Sorry sweet heart," Lucifer sighed. "Human parents aren't a good influence."

"You killed them?" Rach asked her voice breaking.

"It was nothing personal," Lucifer remarked. "I just needed a daughter that wasn't so focused on humanity."

"Asshole," Rach growled under her breath. "Brothers," she said turning to Samuel and Deano. "I believe my _Father_ life expectancy needs to be cut to zero."

"Pleasure," Deano agreed.

Samuel lifted his hand, and his powers did have some affect against Lucy. He was pushed back a few inches, but he only laughed. Deano then raised his hand and used his powers. This time Lucy slowed in his steps, and finally, Rach pushed out her grace. Lucy was frozen in mid-step.

"You can't do this!" he hollered. "I created you! I made you powerful!" He began trying to struggle back, but I joined in using both sides of my grace to help hold the devil. Sam moved to help, but with a single glare, he backed off and helped Dean keep approaching demons away. "I'll kill you."

"Perhaps," Rach sighed.

"But not before we kill you," Deano finished.

"Wait Rach," I said turning to face her slightly. It was taking a lot of energy to hold him in place. "He has his grace right?"

"Yes," she said struggling to breath.

"He's an angel," I remarked. "Dean," I turned to the demonic brother instead of my Dean. "He made a mistake making himself back into an angel."

"How is that?" Deano panted out.

"No one else can kill him because no one else started this," I explained. "He's an angel… his own blade can kill him probably if wielded by you."

"Worth a shot but we can't hold him if any of us let go," Samuel added.

"Then I'll take his place," Sam said stepping up next to our line.

"Don't," I growled out putting all my energy back into just holding the damn devil.

"We don't have a choice," Sam said raising his hand to focus his powers. All of us were being drained.

"We don't have his blade," Rach continued.

"You don't," I hissed my eyes finding the blade amongst the mess. "My Father gave me his. Just as good… Over there!" I growled out pointing just as I fell to my knees along with Samuel and Rach.

"Go!" Rach snapped. "Finish this!"

Deano broke off from the group just as Sam completely joined in. The demon ran across the mess of fighting, punching and kicking his way through any demon trying to stop him. I watched as Gabriel even flew in close to protect the demon. Exhaustion taking its toll, Lucifer finally broke free just as Deano grabbed the blade. Samuel, Sam, Rach, and I went crashing through a wall. I started to stir, and my eyes fell on the chained Ruby. Scampering over to the demon, I was able to free her just as Lucifer fell within a feet of me.

"Get out of here!" I ordered the demon just as Lucy raised his blade.

"Hey!" I couldn't have been happier to hear Cas at that moment. He appeared from the mess of fighting just in time to save my ass. Castiel was at his side, and he went to help Rach who was just struggling to get back up. She seemed shocked by the heavenly help, but she gave him a nod of appreciation before helping Samuel up. We were able to regroup as Cas and Castiel held Lucy back for a few moments.

"Think we can hold Lucifer for a few more seconds," I suggested grabbing Sam by the arm and yanking him to his feet.

"Lets try," Rach agreed.

Forming another line- Sam, Samuel, Rach, and myself- we all focused our powers on holding Lucy. He froze again, sword high in the air about to hit the Castiels'. The two angels moved to put distance between the devil as the line moved forward. I could feel the blood dripping from my nose, and I watched as Sam collapse to the ground. The three of us collapsed to our knees, and Lucy approached shaking his head.

"Pathetic," he laughed placing his sword under Rach's chin. "Such potential thrown away because of humans."

"Because of my father," she whispered.

"I'm your Father," he growled.

"No, you're not," she choked out giving the bastard a smile as he raised his blade to kill her. I didn't have the energy to try and stop it.

"Her Father's name was Christopher Moore," Deano said appearing from nowhere and slamming my Father's blade directly into Lucy's throat. "And mine was John Winchester! This is for them!" He turned the blade just in time for Lucy to scream. I realized, we were all too close even Dean who somehow had appeared by his brother's side. I didn't have a time to warn any of them when Lucy's grace exploded outward throwing us all in different directions. When the light faded from my eyes, I was unconscious.

**. . . .**

I really needed to stop being knocked out. I had decided that as I opened my eyes to an extremely bright light. At first, I wasn't sure where I was at, but then I heard the familiar drip of an IV. Turning my head, I saw I was sharing a hospital room with Dean and Sam.

Pulling out the drip, I sat up just in time for Cas to walk through the door. Our eyes met, and I gave him a smile before I found his arms wrapped around my neck. Suriel had walked in after me, and she gave us both a smile.

"I take it we won," I choked out pushing the angel away.

"Yes," Suriel nodded. "Your counterparts did it."

"Dean and Sam?" I asked worried for them.

"They already woke up earlier," she replied. "They were farther from the blast."

"Don't tell me I'm lucky to be alive again," I laughed.

"Dean's demonic half got in front of you and took more of the blast," Cas sighed.

"Are they…" I didn't want to finish. Sure, they were evil, but that didn't mean I hadn't come to worry about my counterpart.

"They are alive," Castiel said suddenly appearing in the doorframe along with Gabriel.

"In an extremely deep coma though," Gabriel finished with a sigh. Before I could ask the question on my mind, the arch angel stopped me. "We aren't going to kill them… We plan to take the three back home and have them hooked up in a hospital in case they ever do wake up."

Michael also appeared. He gave me a smile just as I heard groaning from the brothers. "Thank-you…"

"Hey Castiel," I said before the damn angel could disappear. "She didn't do it." His blue eyes met mine. "A demon did, and she killed him for it. I thought you would like to know the truth." He gave me a nod, and I blinked, and they were gone. Cas and Suriel were still in the room, but the female angel had moved to Dean's side.

"Not your fault either," I laughed out feeling tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"What wasn't?" Cas asked wiping away a few of the stray tears.

"My parents," I choked out followed by a sob. It was the first thing that came to mind when I saw the angel. "Lucifer, my Lucy, had demons kill them… At least he did in the other dimension, and since our worlds are so lined up, it means my damn Lucy probably did the same…" I placed my forehead against the angel's shoulder; I felt his hand rub my back gently. "Wasn't your fault, and I hated it you for it…"

"You don't hate me anymore," Cas said pushing my head back, so we could look into each other's eyes.

"No… Actually I think I'm falling," I started only to find myself interrupted by Dean.

"I'm hungry for pie," he groaned out. "Lets ditch this hospital and go have some victory pie."

"I think I'll second that," Sam laughed.

"I'll third it," I smiled before getting off my bed to grab some spar clothes. When I looked around, both Suriel and Cas were gone.

"Angelic business," Sam shrugged.

"Still need a damn bell," Dean joked.

"Probably going to wish their counterparts off," I explained feeling an energy build-up. Our counterparts were going home, and I could only hope they weren't trapped with nightmares in their minds. To me, they more than deserved redemption. They, after all, did save two dimensions.

"Rachel?" Dean laughed snapping me from my trance. "Pie?"

"Yes pie," I groaned giving the brother a shove out the hospital door.

"You three can't leave yet!" a nurse screamed.

"Run!" I laughed taking off in the opposite direction, the brothers behind me.

**Chapter 37: **_**Interlude- Sam and Ruby**_: After the interdimensional travel, the brothers take a breather along with Rachel who is still sick. Ruby and Sam get some alone time to talk about what their Lucifer is planning and how to stop him… Sam also starts to rethink his powers after talking with his counterpart (conversation included).

**OOC:** End of What Should Never Be arc. Hope you enjoyed it! Because of demand, in the interlude, I will be including what Sam and Samuel talked about… Well until next time. Oh and **review!**


	37. Interlude: Ruby and Sam

**Interlude: Sam and Ruby**

Sam sat alone in the diner. His eyes focused solely on the door. His brother and Rachel were fast asleep in bed, or Dean was asleep and Rachel was getting sick. She still hadn't gotten over the poisoning it seemed. It was still overwhelming to the younger Winchester that the three of them had gone against Lucifer and were still breathing. Deano had beaten Lucy when no one else could. Sam sort of hoped it would be that easy if it came to them. The angels had shown after the three had escaped the hospital to explain more in detail how they won. Apparently since Lucy had angelic grace, it could be destroyed but only by the righteous man that had spilt the blood in Hell to start. Sam just found it all too much sometimes. He knew that Rachel would never give over her grace to their Lucy, so he was sure if such a battle ever occurred, it wouldn't be easy at all.

Sam found himself leaning back against the booth- eyes still locked on the door. He remembered Rachel telling him that Ruby had been there during the fight; she had told him that she freed the demon. Since then, he kept trying to call her wondering if she was okay. It wasn't until three weeks after the whole alternate dimensional battle did the demon return his call. And that is why he was sitting in the booth- eyes, door.

"Pretty slick what you did with Lucifer," Ruby said suddenly taking a seat across from the hunter.

"He almost killed all of us," Sam sighed running a hand through his locks. "If it wasn't for Dean's counterpart…"

"You saw how your powers can help this war though," Ruby countered.

"No I didn't Ruby," Sam said. "I saw what could happen to me if I keep using them. It's like a drug, and now I'm starting to think maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Please don't start this again."

"I saw what my counterpart did. I talked to him. He told me it was an addiction that never goes away."

"Sam."

"No Ruby listen…"

_Sam sat in the chair watching his counterpart with mild amusement. Samuel's eyes were a deep yellow and the smirk written on his features never fell. It seemed to the demon that this was all just a game- nothing more. Just looking at his dark counterpart, Sam felt shivers run up his spine._

_"It feels good," Samuel stated, but Sam didn't know what he was talking about. "The powers. It makes me feel so powerful- strong enough to take on the world."_

_"You work under Lucifer. That doesn't sound like you're taking on the world," Sam grinned in return._

_"I'm working with my brother. What else could I want?" Samuel shrugged. "World domination isn't my thing… I just enjoy the feeling of using my powers." Samuel leaned forward in the circle. "You feel it too, I can see it in your eyes. I saw it when you took me and my brother down. You love having so much power at your fingers."_

_"I save people," Sam said not meeting the demon's gaze._

_"So did I," Samuel countered. "To start… But then I realized that people who were possessed were just weaklings that needed to be weeded out. They didn't deserve the lives given to them. I had to let the strong live- it's Darwinism."_

_"That's not how I think," Sam said, and he realized then how ridiculous it was to be arguing with himself._

_"Oh you eventually will," Samuel sighed. It seemed like he was thinking back on some long lost memory. "You've already kill humans. It was necessity then, but eventually, you'll feel the want to just kill them all. It's because of people being possessed that your brother went to Hell… If no one could be possessed, Lylith would have never been able to get close to your brother, no deal would have been made, Mom would not have died."_

_"Don't you dare say it like she was our Mother," Sam growled trying to keep his temper in check. "You have no right."_

_"Why not?" Samuel shrugged. "I'm just stating facts. I'm stating what's running through your head."_

_"Go to Hell."_

_Samuel sighed, "Been there, done that. Only way to get my brother back was to align myself with Lucifer. I've accepted it, and now, I enjoy it."_

_"I'll never be like you."_

_"You say that now," Samuel laughed. "But eventually, you'll find yourself thinking the same way I do. You'll find yourself craving more and more demon blood. The power is extraordinary." _

_Sam's mind was reeling. He didn't want to hear this, and if he didn't switch topics soon, his demonic half was going to get to him. Taking a breath, Sam leaned back in his chair and gave the demon a smile._

_"I guess we'll just have to see," Sam responded throwing the demon back against the devils trap. _

_Samuel only laughed, "That's my boy. You're already extremely powerful. Now it will only take time for you to start realizing people are weak, and the weak needed to be weeded out."_

_"Did our Mom deserve to be weeded out? Did…" Sam paused wondering if he could say her name. It had been a long time since he thought about her. "Jessica deserve to die?"_

_"It had to happen for us to realize what we are," Samuel responded with a shrug._

_"Did Dean deserve to go to Hell?"_

_"No," Samuel snapped. Sam realized now he was getting somewhere._

_"I could bet the only reason Dean became a demon was for you. After all, he sold his soul to save yours."_

_"He shouldn't have."_

_"But he did, and now, he's the very thing he hunts. What do you think he'd say if his hunter persona was still in there?"_

_"It's not."_

_"I see it in his eyes. His instincts are still there, or he wouldn't have been able to pull Rachel out of the way of a shot." Sam smiled. "He's a hunter that is now the hunted."_

_"We're stronger than any hunter…"_

_"You're what you sworn to protect this world from," Sam shrugged. "If you want to talk about weakling, just go look in a mirror. You gave into the demon blood and proved to everyone that you weren't stronger than it. Now Dean paid the price. He became a demon because you weren't strong enough to save him."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You didn't have the strength to use your hunter instincts to save him. You were too busy thinking you had to play God."_

_"Go to Hell."_

_"Weak."_

_"Shut up!" Samuel growled._

_"Pathetic…" Sam actually felt Samuel's power escaping the trap. "Your brother is what you hunted because you were too weak to help him."_

_"Shut up…"_

_"Help him now," Sam suggested. "Help us beat Lucifer. Take out the very man that had your brother tortured that helped him to become the thing he truly hates."_

_"Lucifer is more powerful than me."_

_"Be a Winchester," Sam continued knowing he was getting somewhere. "We were raised to fight what hides in the darkness. Be that again and prove to Dean you're not so weak. Prove that you didn't give in to the demon blood. Prove that you can still save Dean from himself."_

_"And what exactly do I have to do Sammy?" Samuel smirked._

_"Just fight with us against Lucifer…"_

Sam sighed deeply as the memories of his talk with Lucifer assaulted him. His eyes met Ruby's who was just contradicting what his darker half said. She was explaining that he was better than that; that he would never turn like that.

"I started to," Sam admitted. "I thought what I was doing was right… I'm not too sure anymore."

"You're saving people."

"That's how it started with him too," Sam frowned. "Look where it ended him."

Ruby switched sides and sat with the hunter. Placing her arm around his waist, Ruby pulled him in close and offered his cut wrist. For the first time in a long time, Sam denied the urge in him and turned his head away.

"I can't," Sam whispered. "I shouldn't… I have to be strong enough."

"You will if you drink," Ruby responded.

"I need to be strong enough to resist," Sam pushed the demon's arm away. "I can't… This isn't right. The angels don't think it's right, Dean doesn't think it's right, Rachel…"

"All of them don't understand," Ruby countered.

"Rachel does. She's not fully human either," Sam said. "I can't Ruby… I need to find another way to get stronger."

Defeat in her eyes, Ruby just leaned in and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips. She whispered a simple apology against his lips for pressing too hard. Sam couldn't help but pull the demon closer and kiss her properly. It was a good thing that the diner was empty…

"Sam," Ruby moaned out in between the kissing and thrusting.

Sam could only groan in return as he attempted to reach his peak. Ruby met hers first, and Sam spilt over with her.

Without glancing back at the demon, Sam started to redress- his eyes locked on the ground.

"How are your brother and the Nephilim?" Ruby asked leaning back against a table, nothing covering her.

"Dean is fine," Sam shrugged. "Suriel has been around a lot more… I just hope the angels don't mind what he does with her."

"I doubt they do," Ruby laughed. "If they had, she would have already fell."

"Rachel," Sam continued. "She's still really sick."

"I would figure the poison would have run its course already."

"So did we," Sam explained. "But she's been getting sick the last few days, throwing up anything she eats."

Ruby laughed, "She's not pregnant is she?"

"That's impossible," Sam returned. "Dean actually asked her, but Rachel told us that she's never had sex, and she said she was pretty sure she'd remember if she had…"

Ruby's face fell for only a moment before she grabbed a few of her discarded clothes. "You might want to ask her that again."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked watching the demon dress.

"You might want to remind her she's missing a day's worth of memories." Ruby leaned in and pecked the hunter on the cheek. "I'll see if I can find another lead about Lylith, but she's been quiet since your counterparts return to their world… Bye Sammy."

Sam only stood their dumbfounded.

**Arc:** _**The Future's Upbringing **__(denoted by a K)_- Rachel is dealing with a version of morning sickness while trying to hide the fact she _might_ be pregnant from Cas. Dean and Sam try to help only to have curses flung upon all three of them. How will the angels deal with three five year olds that only have the memories of their five-year old selves?

**OOC:** A new twist for you. Hope you enjoyed the interlude, and I know there wasn't a lot of romance in it, but I wanted an interlude where Ruby and Sam just discuss the whole power issue. The next arc will be included the episode "The Monster at the End of the Book" with Chuck guest staring. Until next time… REVIEW


	38. K The Next Move

**K. Chapter 38**

From where I was sitting, I could still hear the door creak open, and Sam make his way inside. The bathroom door was propped open by one of my legs, and I listened to Dean ask his brother about his whereabouts- though we all knew where he was.

"I went and got a burger," Sam said, and I couldn't help but lean out from the bathroom.

"Bullshit," I croaked- my voice hoarse from puking all morning. "Like demons can smell angels, I can tell when you've been with Ruby. No point in lying." With that said, I pushed myself back over the toilet to continue emptying my stomach of its contents.

"She has no leads," Sam sighed not admitting I was right, but at least telling us what he and the demon talked about. "Since our counterparts went back, everything has been quiet."

"She know why?" Dean questioned.

"Not really," Sam shrugged. "They're probably waiting for something though."

"Your opinion or hers?" I hissed.

"Mine actually," Sam answered.

While the younger brother didn't continue about his suspicious, I was able to stand and make my way out to a nearby bed and collapse. My stomach was doing the normal routine of a trapeze act, and I was hating every moment of it. All I wanted to do was eat a burger without pulling the damn thing back up. My body ached, my chest was hurting… Life sucked since I got poisoned.

"So Rachel," I heard Sam sigh as the bed dipped next to me. If I wasn't so sick, I would have loved to glare at the hunter. Lately, he had been getting on my nerves more and more. Usually Dean was the annoying one, but these last few weeks, it had switched.

"What?" I said muffled by the pillow.

"Still sick?" Sam asked, but he continued without my answer. "You sure you're not pregnant?"

Hearing that single word brought me to a sitting position. My eyes narrowed on the hunter. I was tired of being accused of having a 'bun in the oven' as Dean would put it. Sure, it was funny at first, but now, it just irritated me.

"I told you Sam," I said emphasizing his name. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember having sex, and since I'm a virgin… Enough said."

Sam shrugged, "But you're missing a day from your memory. The day you went undercover, and Cas did go to the warehouse to help you keep your cover. You sure nothing happened?"

There was no way. I mean… The angel would have told me if such a thing transpired. _"Cas," I moaned out softly, wrapping my legs around his torso in an attempt to bring him closer._ The flashback- did that happen. There was no way, it just… I realized both brothers were now staring at me.

"No it couldn't have happened," I stumbled out. "He would have… I would…" I paused for a moment trying to gather my thoughts. "I think I need to go get sick." With that, I rushed right back into the bathroom- emptying my stomach with one hurl.

"Rachel?" I heard Dean tentatively ask as I wiped my mouth of any residing vomit.

"I need you to take me to the store Dean," I mumbled out moving to grab my jacket, and thankful that Dean didn't say a word as he grabbed his. The younger hunter obviously wanted to come, but I gave him a single glare, and he didn't move to follow us as Dean and I went to the Impala.

**. . . .**

Ruby sauntered up to Sam just before he had the chance to shut the motel door. She had important things to discuss now that the Nephilim and the brother were out of sight. Lylith had finally made a move, and she had just heard or she would have told Sam at the diner.

"Ruby?" Sam exclaimed, shocked to see the demoness again after such a short period of time.

"Lylith is moving," she explained making her way over to a bed and taking a seat. "I just heard about it. Something big is going on."

"What?" Sam asked moving to join Ruby on the bed. He could already smell the blood dripping from her arm. Temptation was great, but the younger hunter ignored it. Taking a deep breath- which made it worse-, he focused on what Ruby had to tell him.

"Word has gotten out that the Nephilim…"

"Rachel," Sam corrected out of force of habit.

"Rachel might be pregnant with an angel's kid," Ruby finished. "I'm not sure what Lylith is going to do with this information."

"Well," Sam shrugged. "Won't the kid just be a Nephilim?"

"No Sam!" Ruby cried exasperated. "An angel and an already half-angel? It's never happened nor can it… Well, it shouldn't at least. Nephilim come from fallen not actual full-powered angels." Ruby paused and looked at the hunter in the eyes. "If Rachel is carrying, whatever it is… It'll be an entire new hybrid, more powerful than any Nephilim could ever be especially with Lucifer's blood running in its veins."

"Well," Sam shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Kill it."

Sam jumped to his feet wanting to pull away from the demon. His rage overtaking his very soul. "I will not kill a baby… one that might not even be real."

"For Rachel's sake," Ruby pleaded. "Lylith will come for it. Lucifer will want it. If you care about your life, Dean's life, and Rachel's, you will kill that child before it takes a breath in this world." Ruby stood seeing from Sam's anger that she was no longer welcomed in this room. Slowly, she made her way to the door sighing before she left. "Don't be stupid. Lylith is moving to try and finish this war soon. This kid will only make matters worse, and with a war, it probably will not survive." Opening the door, Ruby glanced back to the seething Sam and left.

The younger hunter collapsed on the bed and rested his face in his hands. His only thoughts being how this all happened.

**. . . .**

At the nearby _Rite aid_, I found myself scouring the aisles. Dean had stayed back and only watched probably unsure in how to help. There wasn't a whole lot he could do- truth be told. I needed to do this on my own, but now that I was staring at an entire row of pregnancy tests, I felt my will falling away. There were so many. Why did there need to be so many tests?

Ovulation tests? That wasn't what I needed. I moved my eyes to the pure pregnancy tests, but I couldn't decide which ones to grab. Was there really a difference in any of these?

"Need help?" Dean asked from the end of the aisle. Apparently, the 'girl's aisle' was a no-no to Dean. I would have laughed if I wasn't already so stressed. Slowly, the hunter made his way to my location. His own eyes locked on the tests. "Why are there so many?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully- stumped by the very same question. "Which one should I get?"

"Maybe all of them?" Dean suggested.

"I don't think I need that many," I laughed, happy that the mood was being lightened.

"How about this one?" he tried picking up a test. I wanted to slap him. The word mistake was right on the box. If I was pregnant- which I wasn't, there was no way-, I didn't want to think of any child I would have as a mistake.

"I think I'll just get this one," I sighed grabbing a generic test that would have a happy smiley face for 'yes' and a frowny face for 'no.' That seemed pretty straight forward.

Walking up to the counter and placing the test down, the clerk decided to make a comment. "You're first one?" she asked scanning the test. Her eyes fell on Dean. "You must be very excited. You two will have such cute kids."

My eyes must have fell out of my sockets, and Dean, I think he stopped breathing. When we left the store, I hadn't really meant to- it's just my powers are linked to my emotions. All the bottles behind the clerk exploded, and as we walked out the door, the manager was yelling at the clerk. I felt bad, but she started it by suggesting I'd sleep with Dean. The mere thought- I wanted to shudder.

Dean to me was the big brother I'd always wanted. He might have changed after Hell, but I understood and wanted to be there for him like he was there for me. If it wasn't for him, I would have probably been raped by my first boyfriend those three years ago.

I couldn't help but smile as I got in the Impala though. Three years… Time surely has flown, and while there were some horrible moments, I couldn't say I regretted being here with the brothers. Even Sam, who is insufferable sometimes, is a brother to me- through and through.

"Why are you suddenly chipper?" Dean asked driving back to the motel.

I couldn't help but shrug. There was no way I was going to wipe the smile from my face now that I realized- yes my parents are dead…- but I have a family now. Dean, Sam, even the angels- Cas and Suriel- were around all the time. I felt a lot for the holy tax accountant, and I knew Dean was getting even closer to Suriel. It didn't help that a week ago, I walked in on them having… well, you know- enough said. Though I give Suriel credit, she has some pretty wings. Her wings were flecked with gold.

"Are you getting out?" Dean laughed, and I realized we were sitting at the motel.

Without another word, I couldn't help but bolt to the room and into the bathroom. I had blitzed right past Sam who only watched with vague amusement. Just opening the box became a challenge as my heart was pounding. To some point, I wanted to know- needed-, but then, I wasn't really sure. This was a life changing thing, and with the war just really beginning. I couldn't help but admit I was afraid.

From outside the bathroom, I listened to Sam explain to Dean about this book- Supernatural?-, but whatever it was, the guy writing it was laser-focused on the boys lives. Everything they had gone through up until Dean going to Hell had been written about. Something about 'slash' I also heard, but I had finally opened the box, and my attention was on the instructions.

"The most advanced thing you'll ever pee on?" I read aloud. I felt like throwing the test in the bin, but I kept my composure and moved to the toilet. After the whole peeing on the most advanced thing, I sat it on the counter and rejoined the brothers. It said it might take a moment, so I thought about delaying reading the results- which would be totally negative.

"What are you three reading?" Suriel's voice echoed in the small motel room. We all glanced up from the computer where we were reading something called a fanfic- it was sort of interesting. This one had no pairs- at least not to my knowledge- and we were avoiding slash pairings. I found it sort of amusing, but the brothers did not.

Suriel and Cas stood by the door. I hadn't seen the male angel since the hospital room. I wondered briefly if he was avoiding me, but that would have to go on the backburner. No matter what the test results were, I had to talk to him about the day I was missing in my memory.

Finally deciding it, I grabbed the test without looking at it and dragged the angel outside. He seemed reluctant at first, but he didn't show any annoyance once we were outside.

We stood staring at each other for a bit. I realized he was waiting for me to speak, and I couldn't remember how to state what I wanted to talk about. I wasn't sure how to ask have we had sex.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I frowned once I figured I had asked the question bluntly to the angel. He studied me with his blue eyes for a moment, and I had never felt more uncomfortable than I did right then.

"Yes," he finally sighed, and I wanted to die.

"Wait, what?" I stammered out. "Why? Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never seemed to be the right time," Cas said, unemotional this time. His human way of saying it though broke my heart.

"You should have told me," I frowned. "It's somewhat important."

"I am sorry."

"For sleeping with me? Or not telling me!?" I cried sadness replaced with rage.

"Rachel," Cas said exasperated, and I wanted to strike the damn angel. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, and I noticed then the dark circles under his eyes, and the way his very body was sagging. Something was wrong, and all my problems went on the backburner.

Without thinking, I threw my arms around the angel's torso, and I wasn't letting go. Of course, Cas was completely confused at first, but I was thankful when I felt his arms go around my body, and his head on top of my head. Not even checking for people around us, I allowed my wings out in sight and encased the angel in them. My very grace pulsing through them- hopefully warming and relaxing the angel. I felt his body loosen and heard him sigh more contently.

We pulled away, and I noticed then he had fished something from my pocket. The pregnancy test… I watched as he studied it, and I tried to stay calm instead of ripping it from his fingers.

"What is this?" he asked frowning as if the very device was truly that advanced.

"Ummmm," I stalled not sure how to answer.

"Why is there a, happy face on it too?" Cas continued, and I felt my heart stop.

**Chapter 39:** Rachel, now confirmed pregnant, heads with the brothers to check out this writer who seems to know their every move. When he's discovered to be a prophet, the brothers get the chance to meet a new arch angel- one that does not like Nephilim's or the fact Rachel is carrying a child from an angel…

**Author Note:** After much consideration, I have decided the last arc will be cut short. Now don't worry as this isn't because I've grown bored. I'm cutting it short because of all you great reviewers and I've decided to make the last arc into many "little arcs." In other words, the last arc is going to become the sequel to Hidden Wings… So look forward to the eventual sequel: _Hidden Wings 2: Till the End of Days_

**OOC:** Review.


	39. K Boy, Girl, It

**Author Note: **For those waiting on Darkened Wings, it will take me more time to work on that than this. This story will still have roughly an update a day while Darkened Wings will have most likely an update once or twice a week. I just want to focus more on the main story and get this one wrapped up than working on two- and making them both meh when I can make them great if I space out the work. Again: This will still be roughly an update a day- not changing, but Darkened Wings will take more time. Thank-you

*Updated Chapter*

**K. Chapter 39**

I found myself next trying to blink my eyes open with Dean and Sam hovering over me. With a quick glance to each side, I discovered I was lying in the parking lot. The two angels seemed confused but were standing back where Cas was showing Suriel… the pregnancy test.

"What happened?" I groaned as Dean hauled me back to my feet.

"You fainted," Dean chuckled. He found this more amusing than I did. "Cas thought you had been attacked and scared the shit out of us when he came and got us."

Sam was smiling too, "It was fun to explain fainting to an angel… Though I'm confused as to why you fainted."

I glanced over at the angel pair who was a good distance away. Leaning towards the brothers, I whispered the results of the pregnancy test. While Sam looked perplexed, Dean just appeared worried. In war time, a child was a big risk especially if you're running with the Winchesters.

"Does Cas know it's his?" Dean questioned once he was able to breathe again.

"I don't think Cas even knows what he's looking at. He just sees the smiley face," I mumbled placing my face in my hands. "I'm less afraid what he's going to say when he finds out, and more about the arch angels. I don't sleeping with one of their brothers is considered acceptable."

"I've been," Dean started, but I cut him off with a raised hand.

"You also didn't knock up Suriel… I'm carrying something that. I don't even know what it'll be," I frowned. "I don't want Cas falling for a mistake."

"You think he regrets it?" Dean asked, his eyes trailing to the angels where Suriel knew immediately what she was holding. Her eyes locked on to Dean's, and I could feel the stare directly on my back.

Before I had the chance to respond to Dean, Suriel was suddenly next to me. When mad, she was scarier than shit. I think I'd prefer to take Lucifer on then look at Suriel who was really pissed. The test was in her tightened fist, and I was afraid she'd hit me or try to kill what I was now carrying. Suddenly, her face softened, and she gave me a smile.

"Is it his?" Suriel asked, and I could only nod. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. "That's good."

"I thought you were mad at me?" I choked out from the hug.

Suriel smiled, "I thought perhaps you had gone out with someone else."

"You thought I cheated?" I felt like laughing, but the entire situation still seemed surreal to me. "Nope, the kid or whatever it is, is his." I glanced over to the approaching Cas. "I can't tell him yet. Not until I know what it is."

"He'll find out soon," Suriel argued. "We're angels."

"Please," I pleaded. "I need to see a doctor first before I tell him… I don't want to see his reaction to this. Please?"

"Castiel," Suriel sighed. "Rachel is fine, and we have work to do. We shall return later."

Cas looked like he wanted to say something, but in a blink, the two angels were gone leaving us to stand alone in the parking lot. To some point, I wanted to laugh at this entire situation, but the other half of me just wanted to lay down and pretend it was some horrible dream. The brothers were still staring at me.

"Shouldn't we go check out that writer?" I suggested tired of the trouble never stopping. "I'll go see a doctor while you guys try to figure out who the hell Carver really is."

Life just never got better did it? I had gone from being hunted by Alistair to jumping through time to the Pit to literally Hell to an alternate reality. When do things finally calm down? And now I'm pregnant with an angel's child. I knew once this got out to the demons, I would be right back on the number one hunted list. A cross between a Nephilim and an angel- it's never happened, can't happen. Yet here I am again defying the odds.

As the boys packed the Impala, I went back to throwing up in the bathroom. I'd be happy when this part of the pregnancy was over. I'd take not being able to see my feet over this nonsense. I couldn't eat a piece of bread without throwing it back up. Perhaps, I would have to go to the angels because I wouldn't be able to survive like this.

"You okay?" Dean asked from the door.

"Yeah," I frowned. "Lets go." Once in the back seat of the Impala, I allowed myself to drift into sleep calling Gabriel as I did so. I needed to speak with the arch angel. She was the only high ranked angel I trusted, and I needed her to know what was going on. I needed her help.

**. . . .**

For some reason, I woke to find myself in a doctor's office. My mind was filled with irony. I glanced around for Gabriel, praying she was here. The door to the room creaked open, and in walked the blonde form of the angel. She wore a blank expression.

"I must say I'm shocked you called me Rachel," Gabriel began not commenting on the scenery. She took a nearby seat away from the examination table I was sitting on. "Usually you call Castiel or Suriel."

"I needed to talk to you," I explained frowning as I did so. The room filled with silence, and I realized Gabriel was waiting for me to continue. "I don't know what to do." It was pretty vague, but this was a difficult situation.

"About what?" Gabriel asked, her head tilting the same damn way Cas's did. "You and Castiel perhaps?" My face must have read shock because the arch angel only smiled. "I've known about the relationship. It's difficult to hide such things from angels like myself."

"You're not mad?" I frowned waiting to be smited on spot.

"I'm happy that my brother and sister are finally finding their other halves," Gabriel grinned. "And I mean you and Dean not the psychotic alternate universe versions."

I laughed because I couldn't help it. Once I had calmed myself back down, I watched as Gabriel stood to leave, and I hadn't even asked her the most important question. "Will you be happy if you discovered I was carrying?" It was pretty blunt, but I needed to know what would be done with the child.

"Are you pregnant Rachel?" Gabriel asked turning to face me. Her face was no emotionless, and I forced myself to give an affirmative nod. "That can't be possible…"

"I know," I whispered. "But it's Castiel's. He's the only one."

I couldn't tell what the arch angel was feeling, and she was just frozen on the spot staring almost through me. Suddenly, she was directly in front of me- her hand on my stomach-, and I worried she was suddenly going to terminate it even in dream form.

"This is not good," Gabriel sighed. "It should not even be possible."

"I know," I groaned. "But I am pregnant, and I can't eat."

"Eat?"

"Why I asked you here. I can't eat. Nothing stays down, and if I don't start putting nourishment in my body, the child will die, and I'll be horribly ill," I explained. The kid might cause me troubles, but I wanted a child. If I could possibly have it, I was going to have the kid.

"I will have to confer with the other arch angels about this situation. You must go see a doctor," Gabriel explained. "I will only talk to arch angels that will be understanding of the situation."

"Thank-you," I breathed. "What am I carrying?" I couldn't help but ask before the angel left.

"I wish I knew…"

**. . . .**

"Rachel!" Dean called pulling me from my slumber. I glanced around to find us at some hospital. Grabbing my bag, I moved to head inside while the brothers jumped back in the Impala. I would meet up with them later once I was checked out.

Now being pregnant had its advantages. Many nurses flocked to help me the second I walked in the doors and fainted. Of course, I wasn't aiming to faint- I just kind of did. The lack of food probably didn't help that, but it did help me to get some attention right away.

A few doctors and med students were crowding the bed I had awoken on. The sight frustrated me, but the doctors were quick to tell me that they already ran my blood. I was now for sure 100% pregnant, and I had the chance to answer questions. It was easy to tell them I was about a month along as I had only had sex once. The date of conception was obvious. Thankfully, I was being fed an I.V. with nutrients, so now I wouldn't die of malnourishment.

The arch angels were still on my mind though. I had really only met Michael and Gabriel so far, and from what I knew, they were the fiercest heaven had to offer. Most occasions, I would have never thought to put myself against one, and I really never did want to go against one in combat.

"Let's see an ultrasound," one doctor stated pouring the cold jelly on my stomach. "There's the heartbeat." I listened calmly to the thump-thump of the baby's heart. It still didn't seem real that I was carrying a child. "Of course not far enough for the sex… What is…?"

I glanced at the screen worried, and I might not have been a doctor, but I could see why they were suddenly freaked. On the fetus, two bumps were on what would become the back- not good. With a quick wave of grace, I sent the ultrasound machine haywire with sparks, and while the doctors moved to keep the machine from catching ablaze, I disappeared from sight.

It had taken some time, and a lot of annoyances, but eventually, I found where the brothers had ended up. Sometimes those boys are so difficult to sense and just pop next to them. I found myself tempting between just appearing or still that wicked hot crotch rocket on the corner. In my mind, I started to scold myself- I was pregnant! With a sigh, I just 'teleported'- if that's what you want to call it- right to the brothers. I thought I would land next to the brothers; apparently, not.

"I must say though you guys are truly my number one fans," Chuck stuttered out. I appeared next to the writer, and he almost fell over with a heart attack. "Who are you?"

"Rachel," I said finding the man in the bathrobe slightly disturbing. "So is this that writer that is laser focused on your lives?" My eyes were focused on the brothers, but this writer was all-too interested in me now.

"Rachel?" Chuck stammered out. "No one knows about the Rachel that has joined the story."

"Yes, I'm the Nephilim," I growled not wanting to deal with this idiot.

"He doesn't believe that we are Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam sighed. "This is Chuck."

"Winchester," Chuck gaped. "I never put that in the books. I never even wrote that down."

"I have a quick way to prove to him," I sighed not in the mood for this. Glancing around for anyone else, I allowed my black wings into sight. Chuck took one look and fell right over. Apparently, that was a little too much for the writer. I decided next time we had a writer that was obsessed with the brothers' lives, I just let them handle it. "We should probably take him inside."

While Sam grabbed the guy by his armpits, I picked up the guy's legs. Although it probably looked like a spectacle, all three of us plus the one unconscious guy made it inside. To which, Dean and Sam quickly moved to questioning me about the hospital. I explained quickly and vaguely that I was pregnant and only a month or so along. I decided to keep it my secret that something was up with the fetus.

After a few minutes wait, Chuck started to stir, and he stared at us from his couch. It only took him a moment to bolt to one end though away from us. His eyes were focused on where my wings would rest if in sight, and I wanted to sigh and knock the idiot upside his head.

"That's not possible," he grimaced. "This isn't possible… Unless I'm a god."

"Please don't start this," I groaned.

"You are not a god," Sam assured.

"It's the only explanation," Chuck reasoned. "The things I put you through." He suddenly looked traumatized.

"You didn't create us," Dean growled out.

"We just think you're psychic," Sam explained.

"Laser-focused on our lives," Dean added. I just stood back and let the boys handle this for now. After the hospital, I wasn't in the mood to deal with a lot.

"This is insane," Chuck mumbled.

"Are you working on anything right now?" Sam asked..

"Yeah," Chuck groaned. "It's just…"

"What?" the three of us chorused.

"I just wrote a new chapter. Where I'm sitting in my house, confronted by my characters," he stated.

"Pretty confronted here," I voiced crossing my arms across my chest. Chuck was probably more confused than any of us, but it was alright. The brothers would figure this guy out, and eventually, Chuck could go back writing his novels.

Somehow in the end, the brothers ended up at the Laundromat, and I decided to stay and talk with this guy. He seemed to know what was going to happen before we did, and I couldn't help but be intrigued to see about his knowledge about what was growing inside of me.

"It's a boy," Chuck started, and I couldn't help but stare in shock at the guy. "The child you're carrying is a boy. It's like replay over and over in my head. It just flows after I dream, and it doesn't stop."

"What is it?" I tried.

"A boy?" Chuck repeated.

"It's not human though," I frowned. "I saw the fetus already, and the doctors flipped."

"I have not seen what he looks like," Chuck admitted. "I only know that it is a boy when you find out the sex." Chuck grabbed a nearby bottle and began gulping down booze. For a moment, we both stood in silence. "Why do you treat Sam like you do?" He took a seat back at his computer glancing through old chapters he had written. "I write what I see, but I can't figure out why you don't like the younger hunter as much. I can't really get a feel for you and his relationship."

"I'm half-angel," I responded simply glancing at pictures on the wall. Chuck stayed silent; my explanation wasn't enough. "He has demon blood, and I'm part angel. My other side is constantly screaming that there is an enemy in the room when he's around. I try not to be mean and ignore him, but it's hard to ignore a part of myself."

Chuck only nodded before continuing to type. I grabbed a nearby chair and sat across from the writer. He refused to look up, and I couldn't see what exactly he was writing.

"You're putting down what I just said," I laughed. "Aren't you?" I leaned back in the chair and shook my head. "Only fair as you did tell me what the sex the child will be."

"He'll be powerful."

"I figured."

"You need to be careful."

"That's one thing I never do well." Standing, I moved to leave, but Chuck grabbed my wrist.

"You need to be. For your sake and your child's."

**. . . .**

A boy… I couldn't believe it. I was so happy in general that I was going to have a kid- mostly, at least. The war and the angels weren't making this the best pregnancy, but I was still sort of excited about having a child.

Somehow after the talk with Chuck, I had ended up wandering aimlessly in a park. My eyes closed as I paced the forest trail. To some degree, I understood it was quite foolish for me to be directly in the open, but I couldn't really care at the moment. The open air was exactly what I needed.

"If you add a stroller," a deep voice chuckled, "the image would be perfect."

I spun on my heel just in time to dodge an attack from Uriel. This damn angel hadn't been spotted nor felt since his betrayal. My joy of having a boy turned to disdain at the sight of the darker angel. How dare he show his face after what he did to Castiel? Did he think I forgot that he sent Cas to the pit?

"Go to Hell," I hissed putting some distance between myself and the angel. "Yourself for once."

"I did send my brother and sister there," Uriel grinned. "I can still hear their screams as Alistair tore into them."

"Give me one excellent reason not to rip into you right now," I growled out. Even if he somehow gave me the best damn excuse in the world, I was still sending his back to heaven for the arch angels to deal with. I'd kill the bastard, but I decided Gabriel would have something better in store.

"Using your powers with a child?" Uriel chided, and I felt my blood run cold. "Especially when you know nothing about it."

"I'm not pregnant," I countered hoping to find out how Uriel discovered something only Gabriel, Suriel, and the brothers knew.

"You're roughly a month along now," Uriel grinned taking a step towards me, and I kept the distance. "A boy if I heard that idiot right. He'd be the perfect weapon to be raised as Lucifer's heir."

"My son will never know his grandfather if I have anything to say about it," I said focusing on the fight at hand. My blades were in the Impala, so I was left with hand-to-hand combat here.

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't fight."

"Uriel not wanting to smite something. This is an unusual day," I grinned moving to throw a punch. Uriel wasn't able to duck because of his size, and I sent the brute stumbling back.

The angel didn't look pleased with my attack, but I didn't mind. A wave of his hand pushed me back a few feet, but I was stronger since our last encounter. My two grace sources would make me something to tangle with. I attempted a roundhouse kick, but he only caught it and flipped me over my head. Thankfully, I was able to land on my back. I had to protect my stomach throughout this fight.

"Rachel?!?" I heard my name just as Uriel slammed a fist into my temple. Stars blinked in front of my eyes, and it took me a moment to steady myself.

When I could see clearly, I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me. Sam was using his powers- which was bad-, but he was holding Uriel at bay. I couldn't help myself as I moved to join my grace in hoping to push the angel from this world and back into heaven.

"What is going on here?" Chuck asked suddenly appearing in the middle of the fray. My concern went from helping Sam to keeping Chuck out of danger. Just as Uriel turned to attack though, a bright light surrounded us, and the very ground began to shake.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Uriel glanced around worried before he blinked away. It wasn't like him to run from a fight, but that light was pretty intimidating. My eyes focused on Chuck who was standing in the midst of this all probably more lost than any of us.

"What happened?" Chuck stammered out.

"Would love to tell you if I could," I responded glancing over to see Sam with a bloody nose.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked jogging over to where we were just fighting.

"Not exactly," Cas responded also randomly appearing along with Suriel, Gabriel, and a new angel I didn't recognize. He stood there glaring at me- his eyes traveling down my form to rest on my belly.

Jeez, where did all these people suddenly come from. I had just wanted to take a stroll by myself, and now I surrounded by angels, the brothers, and Chuck. This day couldn't get any worse at this rate; that was until the new angel spoke.

"I am the arch angel Barachiel," the new man responded. His form was much littler than the average man and much less intimidating. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and if I hadn't known better, I would consider him a knock-off of some vampiric wanna-be. His pale complexion did not fit well under the sunny sky. "I am here to protect the prophet."

"Wait?" I chuckled. Pointing to Chuck, I continued, "He's a prophet?"

"Prophet?" Dean asked though he was sort of ignored.

"You must be the Nephilim," Barry, as I decided to nickname him, smirked. "It is too bad that you couldn't handle our brother."

"I wasn't expecting an attack from Uriel," I growled not liking the tone this angel was using.

"Uriel was here?" Dean responded again, but my attention was focused solely on this new arch angel.

"Perhaps you're in league with him and was trying to lead Chuck outside," Barry suggested, and I moved to attack him, but Cas was suddenly holding me back.

"If you attack an arch angel," he whispered into my ear. "I will not be able to stop him. He will kill you."

"Cute," Barry said with a snide again. "The angel and the whore."

"Thought you couldn't curse," I growled trying to calm myself.

"Not a curse when it's a fact," he shrugged, and I watched as Gabriel immediately chastise the angel for his word choice.

"That is enough," Suriel said taking over. "We should perhaps get out of sight with the prophet."

"This is preposterous," Chuck announced. "This is M. Night Shamalyann douchiness."

If the situation wasn't so tense, I would have found the comment amusing, but the new arch angel was already getting on my nerves. It was only because of Cas directly in front of me that was holding me back from ripping the bastard's throat out.

"I leave for two minutes," Dean sighed, "and look at the trouble everyone gets in."

"This Nephilim should be killed," Barry continued.

"We are under orders not to touch her," Suriel growled also apparently fed up with this angel.

"You won't touch her," both brothers snarled out.

"You are close to blasphemy," Gabriel added.

"She and that disgusting mongrel she is carrying," Barry continued his eyes narrowing on me. "Why would you ever sleep with such a thing Castiel?"

"Carrying?" Cas whispered into my ear; realization starting to dawn over him. "Rachel?"

"She hasn't told you brother," Barry grinned. "Let me announce the big surprise then."

"Don't you dare," I growled out.

"Rachel's pregnant brother," the angel continued disregarding my threat like it was mere dirt. "And it's your abomination… You'll be lucky to still be an angel after this war."

I felt Cas go rigid; I wasn't sure from the fact I was carrying his child or the fact he might be falling- which I wasn't going to allow by the way. I didn't care if I had to die- Cas was keeping his wings.

**Chapter 40:** Trouble begins as the brothers learn more about the prophet, and Chuck explains that there are witches in town. Rachel still seething from her encounter with Barry head with the brothers to see what can be done. The last thing the three expected was to be turned into defenseless five year-olds.

**OOC:** There you go again! Review all you nice people.

To Applepie in response: It isn't that I hate Sam; I just have more difficulty writing IC for him. He will be making more and more appearances in these last two arcs, and a lot more in the sequel (you'll see why). This first story was more Dean and Rachel centric as I wanted to address Dean's issues with the apocalypse first, and Sam's whole demon issue later. But these next two arcs will have more of him in it- I promise. That goes to all Sam fans. He'll be in these two arcs a lot more (means less Dean), and the sequel will be more evened out. Thanks for the review…

Still Review guys!!!


	40. K Life's a Cookie

**K. Chapter 40**

"Not if it wasn't his fault," I countered once we were all back inside Chuck's house. The eight of us made the ramshackle home seem even smaller. Barry sort of grimaced being stuck in such a pigsty, but the rest of us kept our opinions to ourselves.

"Why, did you not, tell me?" Cas said grabbing my arm to keep me from joining the brothers on the other end of the room.

"You didn't ask," I joked, but Cas only narrowed his gaze. This made me feel even more uncomfortable. "I did sort of tell you," I shrugged. "You saw the pregnancy test."

"That happy, face object?" Cas asked, and I gave him a short nod. This really was not the place for a conversation.

"Doesn't matter," Barry smirked crossing his arms across his chest. The thought 'dick' crossed my mind, and I was pretty sure that I said that on the angel network- oh well, so angels knew what I thought of Barry. "You will be lucky to keep your wings when this war is over brother."

"It wasn't his fault," I growled again trying to push past the holy tax accountant, but he held me tight.

"Are you claiming now that you raped my brother?" Barry said suddenly seething.

"Go. To. Hell. You motherfucking dickhea…" I started, but I found myself trapped against a wall very quickly. Gabriel and Suriel immediately began to chide at Barry to put me down. Cas was just standing there, and I couldn't tell what was running through his head.

"Please don't break the wall," Chuck pleaded just before Barry lashed out again and sent me directly through the wood. "You better fix that!" he huffed.

Well, I admitted that probably wasn't the smartest move to egg an arch angel, but he was being a complete ass. Slowly, I pushed myself back to my feet just as Dean and Sam darted to my side. They were freaking out as they checked for wounds that didn't exist. Apparently Barry was trying to teach me a lesson not actually harm me. He was still a dick.

"Learn your manners Nephilim," Barry growled once I was standing steady again.

"Rachel," I corrected.

"You need to learn some respect _Rachel_," Barry responded spitting out my name as if it was a curse.

"I'll give you respect," I snapped, "when you stop being a complete dick!"

"Rachel," Cas said- a tone of warning. My eyes met Barry's, and I refused to break my gaze.

"Enough," Gabriel cried. "Both of you!" She slapped Barry upside the head, and I felt like laughing, but she was quick to glare at me. "Cas you will not lose your wings for this. Certain exceptions have been made, and as such, you will be safe as will you Suriel… Rachel stop egging Barachiel on, and Barachiel leave Rachel alone." When Gabriel spoke, there was no way to ignore her. What she said went unless you were looking to get something cut off. "We have more important matters at hand."

Chuck pushed past the brother and me to get to another bottle of liquor. This guy was a prophet? The mouthpiece for God? What was someone thinking when they picked this chump? Sure, he was nice and everything, but I mean- he's wearing boxers and a bathrobe in the presence of angels. Barry wanted to talk about respect- look at Chuck in his attire.

"Um," Chuck stuttered.

"It's an honor to meet you Chuck," Suriel began giving the poor guy a smile.

"He's a prophet?" Dean started again. It was interesting to see how quick the conversation went from about me to Chuck, but I realized that Cas would want to talk about this whole kid thing later. I wondered how long I could put it off.

"Yes," Barry said suddenly taking a serious tone. He's still a dick. "I'm tied to protect him. If he's in danger, I will attack whatever is putting him in such danger."

"Like Uriel?" Sam suggested.

"Exactly," Gabriel responded.

"We need to talk later," Cas whispered to me, but I ignored him and kept listening on the conversation at hand, not the one we were having minutes ago.

"Yes, later," I emphasized trying to focus on the brothers arguing that there was no way Chuck could be writing the word of God.

"You weren't supposed to find the prophet," Gabriel explained to Dean, Sam, and me.

"Apparently we were," Dean countered, and I wanted to laugh.

"If we weren't, we wouldn't have right?" Sam agreed. "He sees these things before they happen, so it's what… destiny?"

"Please let's not start with destiny," I complained.

"Do you have a problem with destiny Nephilim?" Barry said venomously.

"Can you not say Rachel?" I argued. "Is it really that difficult to pronounce my name? Seriously."

"Please don't start fighting again," Chuck pleaded. "I can't afford another wall."

"Then get your arch angel on a damn leash," I snapped. Barry didn't seem to like my wording because he took a menacing step forward.

"Stop it again," Gabriel ordered staring at me first. "I am not dealing with you two fighting."

"I'm not fighting," I said with a grin. "I'm just stating fact."

"When this war is done," Barry threatened. "You'll be the first Nephilim I wipe form this world."

"Enough!" Gabriel screamed. "Barachiel behave yourself. You are an arch angel, and as such, you know our orders."

I could only roll my eyes, and with a huff, I threw my arms into the air. "I'll just leave. I'm obviously not welcomed. Perhaps I can run into Uriel. I bet he'd love another shot to try and kill me."

"Rachel," Sam scolded, but I was barely listening as I slammed the door behind me.

Sometimes, some days- I hated being half angel. All it seemed to do was bring me trouble, and life never got easier. Now, I was pregnant with an angel's kid, and will it ever let up? Disappearing sometimes felt like the best answer. I felt the hand on my shoulder before I even realized someone was behind me, and without meaning to, I reacted on instinct and pulled the person over my shoulder.

"Sam?" I sighed once I had the hunter pressed under my knee. "You scared me."

"Deep in thought?" he asked when I helped him back to his feet. "I was worried when you stormed out."

"They bother me sometimes," I shrugged and walked to a nearby bench. Sam joined me, and he followed my eyes back to Chuck's house. It didn't need to be asked.

"Dean is arguing with the arch angels," Sam chuckled. "I wasn't exactly welcomed either."

"I guess you're worse off than me," I responded folding my hands in my lap. "At least I'm half what they are, you have demon blood."

"I don't know," he frowned. "Some angels dislike me more, but there are some like Barachiel…"

"Barry," I interrupted. "I've decided to give the damn angel a nickname since I know he won't like it."

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. "You sometimes have the short end of the stick. I got stuck with demon blood, but you're now pregnant." I felt his hands comforting on my shoulder.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," I said trying to hold back tears as I felt myself going back into my memory. "I was suppose to go to college, be a doctor, find the right man, and get a happily ever after."

"Those don't really exist in our line of work."

"I deal with just an ok ending to all of this now," I complained. "The war, my real father… I can feel it in my very soul. This war isn't even close to being over. There are hundreds of seals to protect, and eventually Lylith will break sixty-six, and there it is. Game over."

"You're giving up?" Sam asked, shock in his voice. "I didn't take you for one to lie down and take a beating."

I laughed with a smile gracing my features. "Giving up? Hell no! I was just stating what I was feeling. I just have this feeling we're going to lose the war for the seals just as our counterparts did, and then, we're be stuck fighting my father."

"We'll take him," Sam replied. "We're strong enough."

"I hope so. I truly do." My eyes met the sky, and I whispered a quick prayer under my breath- the Lord's pray. Next to me, I heard Sam whispering the same words as me. "Always worth a shot."

"Anything is now."

"Think of this way, the angels only hate us because we have everything they don't," I added. "They're just jealous because of our free will."

"Plus you and Cas, Dean and Suriel… I could bet most angels aren't liking this exception."

"Sam," I sighed. "I'm getting a bad vibe about you and Ruby…" I looked the hunter in his eyes and gave him a sad smile. "Watch your back."

"We can trust her."

"You can trust her," I corrected. "I don't know her, and my angel side is screaming that something is off with her. Just be careful, please?"

Sam gave me a nod, and we both glanced back at Chuck's house in time to see Dean heading our way. It was just a reaction for us to stand when the hunter was close enough. His face strained with determination. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I recognized that look. It was the hunting look. A hunt sounded good right now; though I couldn't go- I was pregnant, and it was a major risk.

"Oh and so you know," I whispered to Sam before Dean was too close. "It's a boy…" I wanted Sam to be the first to know- I'm not sure why. Maybe it was a way to make up for all the crap he'd been through and how I treated the brother.

"We have a hunt," Dean said confirming my thoughts. "Three witches just rolled into town. Chuck saw this, and the angels want us to take care of it."

"Why us?" I asked agitated by the request.

"Gabriel says to let us, more or less you, burn off some energy," Dean grumbled crossing his arms in front. "Since they're witches, it's less risk that they can hurt your kid in combat… Should be simple as long as we avoid hex bags."

"Never say simple," I groaned. "When you do, it usually ends up being a complete mess." My eyes glided past Dean and focused on the angels walking out the front door. "So they walk out of his house, but they always have to poof with us. Why is that?"

"It's fun to annoy you," Suriel grinned appearing directly behind me. "I take it Dean told you about the witches."

"It shouldn't take a lot," I responded watching as the angel circled around front. The other angels, Cas included, were gone from sight, and I felt my heart twist at that. I really wanted to talk to the angel about my pregnancy, but he had other matters to attend to, it appeared. I just thought that he might put what was going on with me first- I was freaked that the boy I was carrying would be born with wings, but Cas was an angel, and he had apocalypse matters to take care of.

"Should be simple enough," Suriel nodded before also disappearing from sight.

"Shall we go a hunting?" I joked lightly, and the brothers only rolled their before heading back towards the Impala.

As we got into the car, I could see Chuck watching us from the window. I was getting this sudden feeling he wasn't telling us something, but this wasn't the time to mistrust the guy. I was having enough trouble just trusting this new angel. For all I knew, Barry was working with Uriel- how else would the darker angel know about my child?

"So where do you think we should start looking?" I asked just as Dean took a corner.

"How about right in front of us?" Dean suggested when he slammed on the brake. Three females: all shortened black hair with green contacts stood in the way. They had grins plastered across their faces.

The three of us got out of the car just as the three ladies moved to the side. They weren't saying anything yet, and I wondered if these was the witches- how did they find us? There were so many questions, and a lot of them centered on if Barachiel was trustworthy or not.

"You three look like witches," Dean said, and I wanted to laugh. It sounded so much like an insult, and the three gals did not take kindly to it.

"And what should a witch look like?" the one in the middle asked tilting her head, and before we could answer, all three of their eyes clouded over in black. They weren't just witches, they were demons.

"We might want to call the angels," I suggested getting ready for a full-out fight.

"We don't want to fight you," the witch on the right said.

"We like children," the last one spoke.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Sam asked, and I had a feeling I was going to hate the answer.

Each of the witches grinned before they started to whisper a spell, and when I glanced down to our feet, I saw chalk symbols underneath our feet. I didn't even get the chance to cry to the brothers when I felt a tug downwards, and I wasn't really sure what happened next.

**. . . .**

I found myself walking along the sidewalk really lost. I wished my Mommy and Daddy were here; they would hold my hand and take me home. It scared me to be lost, but I was going to be Daddy's tough little girl. I was not going to cry though I was sniffling.

The weird thing I wasn't sure how I ended up on this path. One moment, I was in kindergarten, and now, I was here. There were no adults nearby, and I had passed the last car a bit ago. I could still see it behind me, but it was so far away. Across the street, I grinned when I noticed swings. If I waited in the park, Mommy would find me!

Bolting across the street, I forgot to look both ways like my Daddy taught me, and the car horn scared me that I tripped and fell right on my elbows. Now, I had a boo-boo. The adult ran from their car scared for me, and I was trying to hold in my tears.

"Sweetie are you okay?" the old woman asked.

"I'm lost," I admitted finally letting the tears fall, and pushing myself on my butt. Blood rolled down my arm. "I just want my Mommy!" I cried.

"Oh honey," the woman frowned before glancing around. "Does anyone recognize this child? What is your name?"

"Rachel," I mumbled out wiping my eyes of the tears.

"I recognize her," a new man said, and he strolled right into the street. He was a tall man with a brown trench coat. Fear coiled in my stomach, and I tried to scoot away from the man. "Rachel, it's okay." He bent down to my level and offered his hand.

Something was telling me to run, but another part was telling me to trust this man. Slowly, I took his hand, and he helped me slowly back to my feet.

"I didn't see her," the woman said, sorrow in her voice. "She's just so short that I didn't see her when she ran into the road."

"I want my Mommy," I sniffled wiping my nose on my arm.

"We'll go get her," the man said again to me. To the woman, he quickly came up with an excuse and helped me to get back to the sidewalk. He even held my hand. "Rachel," the man said once we were walking up some steps to an unknown steps. "Can I ask you how old you are?"

I held up one hand- all fingers up. "This!" I said happily. Being five was the coolest. Inside the house, I heard complaining and screaming.

The man opened the door, and in the living room stood two more kids my age- both boys. One had longish hair and the other one had his hair spiked up. They stopped throwing things when they saw me and grinned. I didn't know why, but I rushed over to them. I felt the safest near them.

"Dean," the man said to the child with spiked hair, "Sam," the man continued to the longer hair boy, and "Rachel," he said finally to me. He bent down on our level and pressed a hand against my hurt arm. I felt some warmth, and when he pulled away, the cuts were healed. "I'm Castiel."

"You have a funny name," Dean laughed, and I couldn't help but join in.

"They are all five?" a woman with red hair asked.

"Apparently so," the now named Castiel replied.

"Five is…" Dean said pausing to think of a word. "Awesome!" He glanced at the boy next to him, "But I'm not sure how my brother is now the same age as me. Did demons do it?"

"Demons don't exist," I huffed. "Don't try scaring me."

"The monster in the closet exists," Sam answered. "Dad gave me a gun to protect myself."

"Stop it!" I cried.

"And they don't remember anything?" the woman with red hair tried again.

"Re…meber," I slaughtered in saying. "What?"

"You're not five," Castiel replied. "You three were all adults before you were hit with a spell."

"Magic doesn't exist," I cried. "I don't wike any of you."

"So we have five year olds with no memories," a new blonde woman spoke. Who were all these people?

"I… I… I want my MOMMY!" I screamed. The group looked taken back by my scream, but I really needed my Mom.

"What have you done to my daughter?" a new voice cried. The brunette, tall, woman appeared in a blink in the room. I wanted to grin- it was my real Mommy. She was here to tell me a story about angels and rock me to sleep. The rest of the group just stared at the newcomer.

"Rachel's mom is an angel?" the blonde gasped.

"Fallen," Mommy corrected.

"Orfiel," Castiel murmured.

**Chapter 41:** Aren't they cute? Dean, Sam, and Rachel are stuck as five year olds. Rachel doesn't even know she's a Nephilim nor pregnant. Dean and Sam still remember demons, but they do not remember the angels. Now, Rachel's real mom has appeared in a huff, and the five-year old Rachel remembers her real Mom… So what happened in-between? And how will Castiel and Suriel deal with five year-old charges?

**OOC:** This arc if you could not tell will be taking a lighter tone, but as you can see it was important to introduce Rachel's real mom. I hope you will like the young versions of the main characters- they'll be quite different. REVIEW!!!


	41. K Kids Bounce Right Back

**Author Note (MUST READ): **Lets do a quick look at angel genetics and children. A fallen and a human will create a Nephilim. Two fallens have the possibility of creating a Nephilim, human, or angel since they are technically human but were angels. This is why Fallen (in my story at least) can be mates but prefer never to procreate. Fallen fell for a reason, and they would not risk the chance an angel was born and dragged to heaven to be a mindless soldier. Rachel was the child of two powerful Fallen, and what happened is that the grace that would have made her a full angel was split between her and her brother, so I hope that clears things up for that. Think of grace as a incomplete dominant gene (that doesn't show easily and doesn't have total dominance over the human genes). Two Nephilim will either result in a Nephilim or Human (they do not posses enough grace to create an angel). An angel and Nephilim has never occurred, and I'm not telling you what it will be. That just would ruin future chapters. For those asking about Ryan and Rachel, the two met when they reached the Nephilim town. After discovering they both were adopted, the two looked into their past and discovered they were twins. I hope that answers everyone's question.

**K. Chapter 41**

"Mommy!" I cried and flung my arms around her leg. "You came back…"

"Of course sweetie," Orfiel said looking down on my small frame. "Don't I always come to tell you a story?"

I nodded happily and clung to her leg. "I like your stories."

"Well, I will tell you one in a bit," she said patting me on the head. "First Mommy needs to berate these people."

"What they do wrong?" I frowned liking the man that healed my cut.

"Nothing bad sweetie," Mom replied. "Just something they did sort of stupid… Go play with the boys."

"Ok," I nodded before zipping to play with Dean and Sam.

"I was upset that you knocked my daughter up Castiel," Orfiel scolded. "But turning her into a five year old?" Her eyes narrowed on the other angels.

"Orfiel?" Gabriel repeated. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Gabriel," Orfiel responded giving the arch angel a smile.

"You have your grace back," Barachiel growled. "You chose to fall, and what couldn't take it anymore?"

"Far from it Barry," Orfiel laughed. "I am the angel of destiny or did you all forget? I saw the future and saw what I had to do."

"You have some explaining to do," Suriel said glancing over to the kids. "Rachel is yours?"

Orfiel sighed and took a seat. This was a long story:

"When I was an angel all those years ago," she started taking a breath. "I saw a destiny laid out in front of me. The name across it was Winchester, and I saw exactly what was going to happen. The apocalypse would reign down because of a brother going to hell. It would all start with their mother and end with two sons, brothers."

"Dean and Sam," Castiel informed.

"Yes… John Winchester had just been born, and I wanted to find more out about this destiny. I looked into more and discovered Lucifer would rape a woman to gain a child. This child would grow and side with her father. She would break the last seal and bring the apocalypse on. I saw this and knew the world needed a chance. So I fell… I had to find a way to give the world a chance. I fell and was reborn as John Winchester's younger sister."

"His sister died," Suriel said.

"No, she didn't. I'm her. I'm Megan Winchester, but I was sent to a mental hospital at a young age because I claimed to be an angel. For years, I was stuck there while John met Mary… Somehow in my human form, I saw a new destiny be woven for the brothers. Lucifer was going to kill them before the brothers even became a problem… So I summoned Lucifer and made him a deal. I would bear his child if he left the Winchester's alone, and left any child I bore alone. If she wanted to join him, it would have to be on free will."

"That makes Rachel, Dean and Sam's, cousin," Castiel realized.

"Which is why Lucifer can't take his grace back from Rachel without permission?" Gabriel guessed, and Orfiel nodded.

"He said he wouldn't touch the boys, but I watched as he would just send demons after the family. So after I told Lucifer I needed some time before I could have a child, I called to another fallen… What the boys I think referred to as Yellow-eyes?" Her eyes went over to the children that were now playing with Chuck. "I told him I needed his help and told him about Mary. He agreed to keep Lucifer in his cage, and that is why he infected Sam with demon blood. It was because I asked him to." Orfiel sighed deeply. "Of course, I didn't expect everything. I finally got pregnant and had fraternal twins that were ripped away from me… Azazel eventually decided he wanted to rule over Hell and decided to use his psychic children, instead of stopping Lucifer, to take over the Pit."

"All of this happened because of you?" Barachiel growled.

"Had I not, Lucifer's daughter would be standing next to him helping to rule over this Earth. I did what I had to do to give the Host a chance… As you know, we were both angels, but when I bore twins, the grace was split creating two Nephilim instead of an angel… After Rachel and Ryan was taken away, I retrieved my grace and have been watching her from a distance since."

"How does she recognize you right now?" Castiel asked.

"When she was really four, I started to visit her to tell her stories of angels. I would come every night up until she was almost six… Human memories at this age are easily forgotten, so she wouldn't know who I am now as an adult, but with her mind back as a five year old, she recognizes me." Orfiel's gaze fell back on the holy tax accountant. "And don't think I'm going to forget that you knocked my daughter up. You're lucky the witches spell put the pregnancy in dormancy or the child would be dead."

I couldn't help myself, but I wanted my real Mommy's attention. Racing the brothers or racing to get away from Chuck actually, I ran at my Mom only for this pale man to grab me by the back of my shirt.

"Nephilim," he growled.

"Let me go!" I cried, and I watched as Mommy moved to get the man to put me down. I took care of it though; I bit him, and he dropped me with a thud.

"She bit me!" he said with a disbelieving look on his face.

Mommy picked me up, and I was immediately happy. She looked to everyone else, but I was too busy wanting to run back with the brothers.

"You need to get her changed back soon," she said to the others.

"Why?" Suriel asked.

"There is a reason Nephilim's powers are dormant until they are eighteen. Their bodies can't take it yet until they are old enough. Rachel's powers may only be dormant for a short period. If she taps into it, she could kill herself, the child, and anyone too close."

"And how do you figure we can fix this?" Barachiel said again.

"Does Samuel not work with a demon that was once a witch," Orfiel responded. "She perhaps could be some great deal of help."

"Orfiel," Castiel said with warning in his tone.

"Nepi," I tried. "Nef… Nefileum?"

"Close sweetheart," Orfiel said looking at me with a smile.

"You're savior is also a five year old, and I don't think he'll be much help in that state," Orfiel explained. "I'd suggest working with the demon to fix this unless you want these three to grow back up."

"Barachiel and I will search for this demon," Gabriel ordered, and before Suriel and Castiel could ask what they were going to do, she continued, "And Castiel and Suriel will stay and watch over the children. Dean is still your charge Castiel, and Suriel you are still under orders to protect Rachel. And please both of you watch Sam."

"I must leave," Orfiel admitted setting me to the ground. The second my feet touched the ground, I had bolted off to go play tag with the brothers. "As much as I want to stay close to my daughter, Lucifer has demons constantly watching me. I must keep my distance… Keep both eyes on all of them," she continued. "Human children have bundles of energy, and you'll be shocked how quick they will run you down."

"What do we do with them?" Suriel asked.

"Take them to a park, give them ice cream," Orfiel shrugged. "They're children."

"Hungry!" Sam complained coming up to the angels followed by Dean and lastly me. We were all frowning as our stomachs made monster noises.

"Food," I echoed.

"I have to go sweetie, but I'll be back later to tell you a story," Orfiel said kissing the top of my head and disappearing. It didn't bother me much as I was use to her coming and going a lot.

"So do you want to go to the park?" Suriel suggested. Gabriel laughed, Barachiel grumbled, and then those two were gone.

"I don't like that man," I pouted after Barry went poof. "He's a meanie."

"I want to go swinging," Sam grinned happily.

"Maybe I'll meet a cute girl," Dean pondered.

**. . . .**

The two babysitters sat on a bench while I and the brothers went blazing across the playground. Actually, it was Sam and me running around playing tag, and Dean was standing off to the side watching intently. He was being the big brother and watching to be sure no one messed with us. Then, he was multi-tasking by talking with some blonde girl.

"Did you three want ice cream?" Suriel called from across the playground. The name of my very desert turned me directly around. Dean made it back first, followed by me, and last by Sam. We were beyond excited to take an ice cone from our babysitter. All three were chocolate, but it didn't matter. It was ice cream!

For the first time in an hour, the three of us sat quietly licking the cones at the bottom of our babysitters' feet. They didn't say a lot, but they were watching us carefully. It was weiiiird.

"What is ice cream?" Castiel asked.

"Do you want some?" I asked extending the cone to trench man- that was his nickname. "It chocolate." Cas stared at the cone for moment before extending his tongue and taking a lick. I wanted to jump up and down in excitement when his face broke into a smile. "I knew you'd like it!" Somehow when I started to give my cone to Castiel, Dean did the same with Suriel, and she gave the boy a smile and thanks.

I kept my face straight when the last bit of ice cream fell from the cone and onto trench man's lap. Castiel's face registered shock when the cold started to seep through his pants, and he quickly moved to swat the rest of the ice cream away. The last of my chocolate ice cream splattered to the ground.

I sniffled at the sight of my ice cream.

"I could, get you another one?" he suggested, but I shook my head.

"Play with me!" I said instead. "Come play teeter with me!" I began to jump up and down.

"Alright," Cas said as I dragged him by one of his fingers out to the see-saw.

"Sit there and just push," I explained going to the other side. For the most part, I was stuck in the air a lot with Cas stuck on the ground. Still, I couldn't help but giggle happily. Dean was over pushing his brother on a swing, and Suriel was helping when she could to let the brother go higher.

"You're funny," I laughed. "Why you so weird?"

"How do you mean?"

"You can't see-saw," I laughed.

"I'm an angel of course," he replied, and I felt fear coil tightly inside of me. Mommy always said to be wary of angels, and once my feet touched ground, I was running. I heard my name behind me, but I just kept going until I reached the woods. It took me a few moments to catch my breath.

"You alright?" a brunette girl asked me, appearing from nowhere. She didn't seem much older than me.

"Scary man," I explained even though Castiel was far from scary. It was just Mommy told me to run if I ran into angels.

"I can protect you," the little girl said stepping towards me. She looked nice enough. "My name's Lylith."

"Rachel," I responded giving the girl a smile. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers," I explained though realizing I was in the woods. I thought of calling my Mommy. This girl was suddenly giving me goose-bumps. "I should head back…"

"Stay here and play with me," she suggested taking a step closer.

"Please stay away," I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. Cas was nice, and angel or not, I should have stayed with him. After all, my Mommy entrusted me with him, so I should have some trust in the man because Mommy trusted him. "Mommy told me never to talk to strangers," I repeated.

"And what about angels? That's why you ran, he was an angel," Lylith said taking another step, and I found myself backed against a tree.

"Mommy trusts him. I should have stayed. I ran because I didn't know," I explained, but she only got closer. "Stay back."

"You can trust me," Lylith said. "Angels are scum." She was within touching me now.

"I said stay away!" I screamed, and a bright light exploded out. I found myself suddenly really exhausted, and the girl was thrown away and collapsed against a tree. I turned to run when I tripped from sleepiness, and I cut my hand on a rock. Blood poured from my hand, and after it all, this is what made me cry uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the two babysitters appeared- fear in both of their eyes. They only stared down on me while I sobbed and held my hand- it hurt bad. When I glanced back, the girl took one look at the babysitters, and a black smoke erupted from her mouth. The sight scared me even more, and I ended up only crying harder. The next thing I knew I was sitting on boxer-man's couch- still crying.

"What did you do?" Dean scolded the babysitters and crawled up next to me, looking at my sliced open hand. "It's okay," he frowned. Sam was suddenly on my other side, and he rested his hand on my shoulder. My crying had been subdued to hiccups and sniffles. "Can you get a band-aid?" he asked the two angels.

Boxer-man had heard my crying and was now standing with the angels. I frowned at that word: angels. I should trust them, and I did…

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked bending down and taking my hand.

I sniffled, "I only ran cause I didn't know… I'm sorry." He laid his hand across mine, and the next thing I knew, the cut was gone. No band-aid needed.

"I need to learn that trick," Dean grinned. "Make taking care of Sammy easier."

"What happened?" Suriel asked bending down next to Cas.

"Girl," I hiccupped. "She wanted to help me, but I don't like her."

"What was her name?"

"Lylith…" I felt like crying again when the angels looked mad. "I'm sorry!" I said ready to cry again, but Dean suddenly poked me. "Ow!"

"You're it!" he grinned, and the next thing I knew, I was chasing the brothers across the house while boxer-man begged us not to break anything.

"I believe I missed something," Cas said watching us happily run around.

"They're kids," Suriel shrugged. "Attention span of three seconds."

Later that night, I was sitting up in bed sad. The brothers were sleeping next to me; Dean was snoring. I frowned and continued to wait.

"Why are you awake?" Cas asked walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to me.

"I can't sleep," I frowned. "Mommy promised to tell me a story, but she never came back."

"Would it help, if I, told you a story?" he suggested, and I nodded ecstatic. Resting my head back on the pillow, I waited for the angel to start. He blinked a few times before starting to tell something. "There was a girl, and she was a brave warrior. She was like angels but not. She wasn't born one of them, but she was just as good as them."

"What's her name?" I begged.

Cas thought for a moment before finally answering, "Rachel." I grinned. "Rachel was a fearsome fighter that kept all enemies away. She fought for heaven to stop the apocalypse, but she and an angel started to like each other. They found themselves always wanting to be together. They enjoyed each others' company, and even though Rachel wasn't born one of them, the angel couldn't find her more perfect."

"Did they start to fall in love?"

"I would like to believe so," Cas smiled.

"My Mommy wasn't in love with my Daddy," I admitted sadly. "She just wanted to help this place."

"You have others that love you," Cas replied. I liked trench-coat man.

"What happened to Rachel and the angel?"

"Story does not have an end yet," he explained. "I guess we'll both have to wait and see."

With those words, I allowed myself to drift to sleep- happy that angels were watching over me for once.

**Chapter 42:** Lylith knows that the brothers and Rachel are stuck as kids, and she moves to take this to her advantage. Things don't go as well as planned; Ruby shows up and attempts to reverse the spell… Close but not quite right….

**OOC:** Review… Sorry I had to put a cute childhood moment between Rachel and Castiel. Remember that the names are all back to normal. So Cas, Castiel, trench-coat man are all the same person: Rachel's Cas. But anyways- REVIEW


	42. K And Downhill it Goes

**K. Chapter 42**

Breakfast was fun… Boxer-man actually made the brothers and me food. It was nasty waffles that he probably just popped in the toaster, but it was still nice. The only problem actually being that the waffles were too hard to stick a fork in- I watched as Dean pick it up with his hands and take a bite. The look on his face… Grinning, I picked up my waffle and threw it at Dean- my aim being off, I hit Sammy instead.

"Please don't throw food," Chuck starts, but too late. The next thing I know, a rock of a waffle is flying by my head.

Laughing, the three of us starting throwing the waffles like Frisbees across the kitchen table. Cas walked in just in time to get nailed in the forehead with one of my waffles. I froze on the spot- knowing I was in big trouble. Dean and Sammy, on the other hand, began to chuckle and point. Syrup was running down the angel's head.

"What is going on in here?" Suriel asked, but when she saw the syrup on Cas, she began to laugh as well. "For a five year old, nice aim."

I smiled but then admitted, "I was trying to get Dean." Dean was in the complete opposite direction of Cas- really bad aim.

"How about you three eat your food instead of playing with it?" Suriel suggested. With that, the three of us grumbled, but Sammy picked up a fallen waffle and bit into it. I stared at the food and shook my head.

"It's yucky," I explained.

"Nasty," Dean echoed.

"Hard," Sammy finished.

"Dad is a better cook than this," Dean continued throwing a waffle behind him. It made a thud noise when it hit the wall. "When is our Dad coming back? He doesn't usually hunt too long, and I need him to fix Sammy."

"I hope that our brother and sister return promptly with the witch," Cas sighed. "Human children are…"

"Better get use to it Cas," Suriel said with a smile. "Or did you forget that Rachel is carrying a baby?"

"I did not, forget," Cas replied refusing to meet the angel's eyes.

"Can't boxer-man make something better?" I complained poking my last waffle.

The next thing that happened, I watched as Dean bolted in front of me. Chuck had started to moan that eventually became a scream. The brother thought something bad was going on, but the angels stood still before ushering us from the room.

"He okay?" I asked as Suriel stayed with us and Cas went back into the kitchen to boxer-man.

"He is just getting a head-ache," the red head explained sitting cross legged on the floor.

"When is Mommy coming back?" I asked taking a seat next to Suriel.

"When is Dad getting back?" Dean added sitting next to me.

"All you kids do is ask about your parents," she laughed. "What happened to all the playing yesterday?"

"Lylith scares me. I want my Mom."

"Dad should be back by now," Dean sighed running a hand through his short locks. "He'd take care of this demon."

"Suriel," Cas said reappearing. "We have a serious problem."

Although the two left the room, the brothers and I were kids. As five year olds, we decided five was awesome, and that we needed to see what the two angels were speaking about. That meant getting upstairs without getting caught and not being heard. The wooden steps creaked with each step.

"How do we get up there?" Dean asked.

I placed a hand on each of their shoulder and sighing, "I don't know. I wish we could just teleport up there like my Mommy does."

The next thing the three of us knew we were standing directly outside the room Suriel and Cas speaking in. They were whispering back and forth- secrets weren't nice. Careful not to touch the door, the three of us laid on the floor and pressed an ear to the door.

"What did he see Castiel?" Suriel sighed.

"It is not good sister," Cas replied, a heavy sigh heard. "He saw the rising of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"They are sealed deep away," Suriel said- her voice tense. "They are almost as locked up tight as Lucifer."

"That is why Lylith sent the witches," Castiel continued. "She had the three that could stop it turned into children."

"Can we not go and stop it?"

"He saw symbols that would block such an attempt," Cas continued. "As he saw it, so shall it pass."

"The Horsemen are powerful," Suriel groaned. "They will gun for the Winchesters'."

"They must be fixed now," Cas said. "I will find Gabriel and inform her of this."

"I think you're just avoiding Rachel."

"Let us discuss such matters later." There was the sound of flapping and then nothing. Of course, Suriel chose to open the door right then. Her eyes widened moments before she dragged us by our ears into the bedroom. "How much did you hear?"

"We aren't five are we?" Dean asked.

Suriel ran a hand through her hair. "No you three are much older."

"Why?" I asked looking up at the angel.

"A demon wanted you like this, so you can't help us."

"Horseymen?" I responded.

"So you heard that," Suriel groaned throwing her hands into the air.

"We can help," Dean continued.

"We might be five," Sam started. "But Dad trained us."

"I'm not sending five-year olds to fight a battle," Suriel scolded. "Don't consider such things. Just relax, forget everything you heard, and go play tag." She attempted to shoo us from the room and closed the door behind us.

We did the only thing five-year olds could do- bother someone else. After falling down the stairs and crashing on top of one another, Dean, Sam, and I made our way into the kitchen. Boxer-man was sitting at the table drinking some nasty liquid.

"You see horsies?" I asked climbing on top of one of the chairs. Dean and Sam did the same to different chairs. His head snapped up, and he only stared at us.

"How did you…" Chuck started before taking another sip of his drink.

"We want to help," Dean complained taking the lead in this talk.

"You're five," Chuck laughed downing his drink completely.

"Not really," Sammy frowned.

"Maybe not," Chuck continued, "But you're stuck as five for now. Not much help…"

"To us, they could be very much," a new man said waltzing into the kitchen. I didn't recognize him, but I was suddenly scared. His eyes bore right into me, and I wanted to hide under the table. "I am Zachariah."

"I know," Chuck responded. "You're an angel."

"Yes," he said taking a step towards me and the brothers. "I'm here to take over watching the children. Suriel is occupied trying to find a way to stop the rising of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"I don't mind watching them," Chuck said very slowly. Just as the angel moved to grab my arm, Chuck had appeared at my side- off balance but still there. "I really don't."

"Please don't make this hard," Zachariah growled. "I don't like mud-monkeys, and I don't want to attack you."

"If you do," Chuck breathed out. "You'll bring that arch angel running. He has to protect me."

"Not if there isn't any danger," he grinned before placing two fingers to Boxer-man's forehead, and he fell over. Before I had the chance to bolt from the chair, the angel grabbed my arm. "You're not going anywhere angel." The brothers moved to help me, but we were so small. He easily gathered the three of us- fighting or not- into a corner. I moved to call for the other angel- this was a bad man-, but we were suddenly not in Boxer-man's house anymore.

I recognized the place we landed- sort of. It was a church. My adoptive Mom took me here all the time to talk to God, but unlike those other times, I was now really scared. The brothers stepped in front of me just as that Lylith girl made her way over to us. There was a dark man behind her, and he was scary too. Soon a third male joined- gray haired and tall.

"Welcome Winchesters'," the gray haired man smiled looking at the three of us.

"Good to see you brother," the darker man said to Zachariah.

"And you Uriel," the angel responded.

"We thought you three would like to join in on this party," Lylith clapped.

"Why did you turn us into this?" Dean growled. Even like this, he got pretty scary looking. He was almost as tall as Lylith.

"Behave you three," the gray-haired man said waving a finger. "No temper-tantrums."

I didn't appreciate being scolded, and stomping up to the man, I pulled my leg back and kicked as hard as I could in his leg. He growled at me and threw me without even lifting a finger. I hit one of the pews and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Children," Uriel growled waving his hand and sending Dean and Sam to land next to me.

"Don't kill them," Lylith growled spinning on the angel. "We need them alive. The spell calls for the innocent blood of family."

My memory reached back, and I remembered my Mommy explaining I was cousin to Dean and Sam. We were family, and I thought I was innocent- what does that word mean?

Slowly, the three of us moved to stand, but Zachariah decided to appear right then with rope. He tied the three of us together while we screamed bloody murder. Whatever was going on, we didn't want to be apart of it. Dean was struggling and using "bad" words. Sam was glaring, and I was sat with a frown on my face.

"The blood of three and," Uriel growled to the gray-haired man.

"And the death of one," the nasty man replied handing over something black in a container. "Ryan's ashes."

Without warning, the three of us were dragged from by the rope to a red painted circle. Our butts burned from the wood, and they ignored our screaming.

"Can we at least gag them?" Uriel suggested covering his ears. "What an annoying screeching noise!"

Lylith only rolled her eyes before stepping up to the three of us. "Once again Dean, you're helping us out so much." She turned away and with a quick bark, "Start." More people appeared around us and began chanting. All of our heads were whipping around trying to figure out what was truly going on. No matter what we said, they kept going.

"Mom!" I screamed finally. She could save us; she was strong.

Lylith retreated from the circle and returned with a knife. We were unable to scoot away, and she slashed a cut on each of our legs in the shape of the letter X. I screamed harder and harder; my Mom could help us. She could save us!

"No one will save you sweet heart," Lylith whispered in my ear grabbing the ashes from Uriel. Just as she poured the ashes into our blood, my Mommy showed up.

"Get away from my daughter and nephews!" she screamed sending every demon in the circle flying. They kept chanting. Zachariah and Uriel moved to stop my Mom from helping us.

"We need to fight back!" Dean growled starting to struggle against the ropes.

The doors to the church flew open, and more people stormed in: Castiel, Suriel, Boxer-man, Gabriel, Mean-dude, and this dark brunette. Gabriel moved to help the three of us, and she was immediately comforting us and telling us to stay still.

"Watch out," I cried too late as a demon moved to stab the angel. A light exploded out- the same one that saved me from Lylith in the woods. The demon went flying, and Gabriel gave me a soft smile as she finished with our bonds. I was suddenly really tired and couldn't stand. The mean-dude walked over and took over from Gabriel. He picked me up and closed his eyes. Warmth flooded my body, and I suddenly felt at ease.

The ground shaking forced me to snap my eyes open. The brunette was in a corner chanting something- the others will still saying something in a funny way. The brothers were being protected by Castiel and Suriel. Mean-dude was keeping an eye on me. I felt something tearing in my stomach, and I screamed loud, so did the brothers, I realized eventually.

"Kill them!" I heard Lylith order.

**. . . . **

"Think again," Dean said standing back in normal clothes. His dazzling green eyes focused on every demon around. Sam and I stood up and took in the surroundings. I was still really confused, but as I vomited on the floor, I figured I could catch up later. Sam seemed to know what he was doing as his own voice started to chant… Latin… at least now I recognized the funny language. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down, and I wasn't five anymore, but I wasn't sure if I was still at the right age.

Anyway, I moved into the fray- kicking and punching any idiot stupid to come into contact with me. The ground shook harder, and where the symbols had been painted- the ground split open. A pure red flame erupted from that spot, and I watched as every angel positioned themselves in front of Dean, Sam, Boxer-man: Chuck, the brunette, and myself. They looked frightened, and deciding to cut their loses, they grabbed us, and we were gone.

"It was going to happen," Castiel sighed when we arrived back at Chuck's house.

"The Horsemen are free," Suriel groaned. "I can't believe Zachariah betrayed us. How many more of our garrison have been 'converted?'"

"Why didn't the spell work demon?" Mean-dude growled, and that was the first time I got the chance to check out my image.

"With the demons chanting, it screwed up," the brunette explained. "I will have to search for a more powerful spell."

"Do that Ruby," Gabriel sighed.

My sixteen-year old self stared back.

**Chapter 43:** Well the age is closer. Dean is stuck at twenty and enjoying it. Sam and Rachel are stuck at sixteen. All three remember being five, but their memories still don't extend beyond their ages. With new traitors, new allies being discovered, time will only tell how the war will fare now… especially that the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse might be free: Plague, Pestilence, Famine… and Death….

**OOC:** I believe this arc might take a closing in another two or three chapters. A few things that need to be tied up, but after that, then onto Castiel and Rachel's interlude. As usual, REVIEW!!!


	43. K The First Time

**Author Note:** Sorry for lateness, I just had a really bad weekend. It took some time for me to decide to sit down and work on the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of it's character nor do I own the song "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. The only thing I claim in this story is my own outside character- Rachel Moore.

**K. Chapter 43**

Dean was immediately drawn to a mirror- his own twenty year old self staring back. A goofy grin was spread across his features. The only thing I could be grateful now was that at least our clothes changed with us, or this would be uncomfortable. Both Sam and I were sixteen.

"Great," I sighed. "This is perfect. At least I can drive now."

"This still isn't the right age is it?" Sam asked, his eyes trailing to the brunette that looked extremely uncomfortable in the room full of angels.

"No," Suriel gritted out. "Ruby?" she asked the brunette.

"It's a powerful spell that turned them. You didn't exactly give me a lot of time to figure out the exact counter," Ruby snapped as she stepped up to me and placed her hand on my stomach. I was frozen in place not sure what she was doing.

"We didn't have time," Barachiel growled. "We still do not. Can you fix them?"

"I need time," she responded pulling away from me. "I just released the pregnancy, so the child will not die."

"Don't need fixing here," Dean grinned enjoying his twenty-year old self. "I'm in my prime here."

"Rachel?" Orfiel said taking a step towards me throwing all thoughts of pregnancy out the window. Had I not remembered being five a few minutes ago, I would not have recognized the angel in front of me. To some point, I couldn't believe I was finally seeing the mother I had always wanted to know about, but on the other hand, I felt pain for her just abandoning me.

All I could do- it was too much right now- was turn away and ignore the angel. Ignore her like she did for the last eleven years of my life. It caught my attention then that the angels and Ruby were arguing full-out. Not wanting to get caught in the middle, I slinked closer to the brothers- my cousins.

"And to make matters worse," Barachiel snarled. "The Horsemen of the Apocalypse are now free!"

"You can stop them right?" Chuck whispered reminding me that he was here.

"The Horsemen by legend appeared even before time was created," Gabriel sighed. "Father imprisoned them quickly to be sure that they would not be trouble. The only time they happened to be free was when the Plague ran rampant in 1348, and it was only Pestilence that was free at that time… No angel has ever had to deal with all four."

The brothers and I fell into a silence, and we were just staring at each other. It was our fault. Our blood freed the monsters that the angels were now freaking out about.

"This is not your fault," Gabriel says taking the thought from our minds. "You were five. We should have been protecting you better."

"We should have been smarter than to be turned into five-year olds," I argued.

"Dean and Sam should have been… You, on the other hand, are of little use and should not be even breathing. Devil-scum.."

Gabriel gave him one look that silenced him on the spot. I just knew I didn't want to be in this room, actually house anymore. I just needed to get out for a bit, and without looking back, I bolted from the house. Somehow, I found myself at a club the next second, and I had no clue how I ran there. It reminded me of the time when I took Dean and Sam upstairs without moving a muscle. All I knew now though was that my body was aching, and what I did was pretty stupid. I was probably still on the bad guys' list, and I really didn't have a way to defend myself.

Thankfully, I had my wallet on me that contained my fake id. I wondered briefly what my parents would think of me already drinking. Things weren't easy on the home front not since my boyfriend had started to beat me, and I let him, but I remembered then that still wasn't my right age. Maybe everything was different… Maybe I was free, and life was better. I doubted that though.

The bouncer looked skeptical at my id, but he relented when I flashed him a fifty, and I walked into the flashing lights and blaring music. This would be a good escape… I could forget and relax.

**. . . .**

Back at Chuck's house, Dean was standing there dumbfounded after walking back inside. His eyes met the angels, and he shrugged.

"Don't know how she did it, but she's completely gone," the older hunter explained. "And I ran right after her, so I have no idea how she got away from me."

"This is not good," Orfiel sighed. "This is the time when Rachel started to rebel against Melissa and Chris. She was a mess and blew everyone off."

"We have to find her before Lylith does," Barachiel admitted. "Rachel could give Lucifer his grace without even realizing it."

"And how do we do that?" Suriel growled. "She has that tattoo on her back that makes it impossible for us to track her."

"I can find her," Ruby timidly spoke up. "I do have a spell to find Rachel."

"Witch," Dean growled out taking a menacing step forward.

"That is on your side," Suriel explained taking a step in front of the hunter. "You just don't remember it."

"I just don't understand how I could forget someone like you," Dean flirted, and Sam couldn't help but groan.

"Can't you for once keep it in your pants?" Sammy complained.

"Just because you can't get laid," Dean started, but the angels were quick to put a stop to this conversation by stepping between the brothers.

"Not the time," Castiel said glaring at each brother. "Slightly bigger problems."

Ruby had already moved to grab a map of the area, and she was setting up some symbols. The brothers weren't comfortable as they didn't remember that Ruby had helped Sam out numerous times- all they knew was that she was a witch… and when her eyes flashed black- a demon. Since the angels stayed relaxed, the brothers ignored their instincts to attack.

"Don't worry the fire is our friend," the demon commented when the map caught ablaze. The entire map burned to ashes, nothing left. "Either she's blocking which I don't think she can do, or she isn't even in town anymore."

"Where is her real home?" Dean asked suddenly that all eyes fell on him. "Freaked, she might have ran home."

Suriel moved past Chuck to find another map- this one of Wisconsin. She immediately commanded that Ruby do the same to this map. They really needed to find Rachel before the demons did. Orfiel's eyes were locked with the map, and under her breath, she was whispering a pray that her daughter was somewhere and not in demonic hands again. She would never forgive herself.

Again, the map lit, but this time a small section was left. The town where, in fact, Rachel use to live with Melissa and Chris. The brothers are quick to say no matter what they are going- Rachel is their cousin. Suriel and Castiel immediately back that up leaving Gabriel and Barachiel to watch Chuck. Orfiel, on the other hand, doesn't seem to know what to do.

"Orfiel?" Cas says slowly.

"I'm coming," she responds, her voice small and sounding broken. Ruby took a step away from the group only for Suriel to snatch her arm.

"You're coming with us. You still need to reverse this," the angel growls before the five of them disappear from sight.

"I don't know if I can," Ruby growled. "Three witches might out do my own powers… The only way to reverse this spell is for the brothers and Rachel to kill the three."

Rachel's home town… Castiel wanted to sigh; the last time they were here was in her house, and the whole time jumping went down. The angel could only hope things would work out, so he did get the chance to talk to Rachel about the child- his child. The very thought still shook him to the core. A Nephilim and an angel were not meant to be, but he allowed emotions, he allowed…

"Castiel?" Suriel said again trying to snap the other angel from his thoughts. "Should we try Rachel's house first?"

"She wouldn't have gone straight home," Orfiel sighed. "She knows something is wrong, and her parents would ask her to talk about it. She'd do anything to avoid that."

"So where'd she go..?" Dean started but trailed off as a blonde high school student walked past giving him a small wave. "I'd be happy to go interrogate her."

Suriel smacked Dean upside the head and glared at the twenty year old. It didn't need to be said that the older hunter needed to keep his hormones in check. Straightening up rather reluctantly, the hunter actually chased the blonde down, but he didn't ask for a date or anything.

"There's a club nearby," Dean said when he returned. "Rather popular around here. Would Rachel go there?"

"Yes," Orfiel nodded. "Where is it?"

**. . . .**

I sat relaxed at the bar, my drink untouched. Sure with my id I got it, but now, I just had a feeling I shouldn't drink it. My instincts were screaming something was in this club with me that was dangerous. My back was to most of the dancing and the stage where good singers took their chances.

Tipping the bartender, I stood and made my way to the stage. Perhaps a song would chill my nerves where alcohol could not. It took me a moment to choose a song that I thought would be suited to how I was feeling. The DJ looked reluctant, but he eventually handed over the microphone, and I stared at the crowd now displeased that the music had stopped.

Tapping my foot, I took a breath and prepared to sing a song I memorized well.

"_Four years you think for sure _

_That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks,"_

I sang and the crowd went right back to dancing. My voice was on tonight, and I felt much better with that in mind. Sometimes I hit notes too high, and it seemed that very glass would crack. Other times, I was in perfect harmony.

"_So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great."_

I took a deep breath to begin the chorus when I spotted the damn angels just walking into the club. Castiel's eyes met mine, but I decided not to stop. I was going to finish this song then leave the club. Even here, I couldn't get peace.

"_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends."_

I watched as the very mother that abandoned me stare up in shock at me. I bet she wasn't expecting that I could sing, and I was happy to see her face like that. I loved my new parents: Melissa and Chris. They were good to me and would never leave me unlike Orfiel- which sort of hit me then that she was an angel… what did that make me?

I realized that I almost missed a few notes, but I quickly corrected myself and continued on like nothing happened. The lyrics rolled off my tongue, but my mind kept going back to _my real Mom's an angel, my real Mom's an angel, my real Mom's an angel… so what the fuck am I?_ I knew the stories; I understood the myths behind angels and humans. Their children- Nephilim… I was a Nephilim, and at the moment, memories flashed before my eyes…

… _I had angel wings… so pretty… But the real angels in the room looked at me as if I sprouted horns and a tail. I was not them… well at least not fully._

_"Nephilim," Uriel repeated again. "You'll be easy to kill vermin."_

_I shoved my leg back and kicked Uriel in his kneecap, and he was forced to release me. Immediately, I pulled my wings back, hidden once again from sight._

_"Rachel, what is this?" Dean asked probably the most lost in the entire group._

_"Nephilim?" Sam repeated slowly as if the very word was taboo. "Wait the half angels, half humans? Rachel you're half angel?"_

… "_I believe this is between us supernatural beings… Not the brothers," I said finally forcing a glare onto Castiel. Uriel was quick to join his comrade's side. With what I had left, I forced out a wave of power and threw both angels against the wall and held them there. _

_"Not possible," Uriel forced out. "Nephilim's don't have this kind of power."_

_"Rachel, we won't hurt you," Castiel assured._

_Dean moved forward and placed a hand on my shoulder assuring me that the angel spoke the truth. We, apparently, could trust the holy tax accountant._

_"No you won't," a new voice chimed in. Standing directly in my line of escape was that demon Alistair. "Nephilim have great uses, so I believe I'll be taking her with me…" His eyes looked to the trapped angels. "Especially one with so much power," he licked his lips with the statement._

But in these memories, I was at least twenty… I was at least four years off, and without even finishing the song, I fled the stage and out the back door. I didn't understand what I was seeing and how I was seeing it. So far, I understood that I was at least twenty and that I was a Nephilim, but what else was I missing?

An arm wrapped around my neck, and I felt someone brush their teeth near my ear. My instincts went into overload- enemy, enemy, enemy. Throwing my elbow back, I caught my attacker in the face, but the grip didn't change. I threw my elbow back again- harder. This time I was dropped and I was able to put some distance between us. It was a male- the same gray haired male- that had attacked Dean, Sam, and I as five-year olds. He had said something about Ryan's ashes during that time, and I recognized him from my earlier flashback.

"Alistair," I breathed out putting more distance between the demon and me.

"Your Nephilim powers have grown with your increase in age I see," he purred taking a step forward which forced me to take a step back. "I figured you would begin to remember things even with the spell in place."

"Stay away from me," I growled now wishing those damn angels were out here. "I remember being a Nephilim, and I will attack."

"No you won't," he laughed. "Your sixteen year old body cannot take so much power, and if it does, the baby will not survive."

…_ The pregnancy test… I watched as he studied it, and I tried to stay calm instead of ripping it from his fingers._

"_What is this?" he asked frowning as if the very device was truly that advanced._

"_Ummmm," I stalled not sure how to answer._

"_Why is there a, happy face on it too?" Cas continued, and I felt my heart stop._

I was pregnant… with the trench coat angel's kid? My life sucked, and it didn't help that I was now cornered by a demon that probably just wanted to rip my head off and carry it around like a prize.

"An angel's child," he continued finally forcing me against a wall and pressing his hand to my stomach. "Rumors already floating around that it will be a completely new hybrid."

"You're disgusting," I growled pulling some courage to the surface.

"And what do you think angels think of you?" he continued pressing his cheek to mine. His next words were directly in my ear. "Look at what they did to your parents to get to you…"

"_Why do you hate angels?" Sam asked obviously not knowing much about the half-angels._

_"Simple," I replied. "They don't like me, they hunt me down and try to kill me. So far, they've failed… That's why my parents died that night, an angel killed them looking for me. I came into my heritage the second I turned eighteen."_

"Stop," I whimpered out watching the flashbacks before my eyes. "I would not have slept with the angel unless I…"

"Unless what?" he laughed pulling away. "That you loved him?"

"Yes," I snapped remembering the tale Castiel told me as a five-year old. "I must have loved… I love him, so step off!" I lashed out with my grace- not too much to hurt the baby or me-, but to get the demon to take a few steps away.

"Rachel?" I heard a few seconds later as I slid down the brick wall panting. Even using a little bit of my power exhausted me. My muscles burned in agony, and I just let myself fall to the ground. Castiel was somehow next to me before my butt hit the cement, and he picked me up. I gave the trench coat angel a small smile while Suriel moved to attack Alistair, but black smoke erupted from his mouth before anyone had a chance to blink.

"That was stupid," Orfiel scolded once Cas carried me from the ally. Dean and Sam were standing there talking with Ruby. I overheard a bit of the conversation- had to kill the witches to go back to normal, but she could restore our memories at least.

"Well you guys weren't around," I replied yawning as I did so. "I had to do something."

"Lets get you back now," Castiel replied glancing down at my smaller frame.

"No wait," I sighed. "Barachiel…"

"Will behave," Suriel finished. "He's an ass, ignore him." I giggled- an angel cursing was funny in my mind. Dean found it amusing too and cracked a grin.

"Not just that," I murmured. Frowning, I leaned up and whispered in Cas's ear, "I need to see my house… I remember… I remember my parents being killed. I just need to…" I couldn't finish as warm tears filled my eyes, but the angel understood. His next words to the group were brief, and the next thing I knew, I was standing in my dank living room. So much was different, but I tried to ignore it as Cas set me down to stand on my own.

Glancing around the room, I tried to remember how it was- which was easier in my sixteen year old state. I could still almost see the fireplace lit, and my parents sitting on the couch speaking of trivial matters.

"Even like this, it's hard to remember them," I admitted watching as my parents' faces blurred.

"What happened was not your fault," Cas whispered holding onto my waist. His hands barely touching me… "Your real father…"

"Lucifer," I finished. "Had them killed?"

"Are you remembering?"

"Bits and pieces… Here and there," I sighed. "Nothing that connects though." I wondered if my parents' spirits still lingered because it was like I could still feel them, but they wouldn't approach because of the angel. Under my breath, I couldn't help but murmur, "Rest in peace… Amen." I felt the angel's grip tighten, and I turned into him as sobs started to rake my body.

"I heard what you said to Alistair," Cas said so suddenly that I paused my crying to glance up at the angel with red eyes. "I love you too…"

Even surrounded by all these horrible memories, I couldn't help but smile at the angel's confession.

**Chapter 44:** Rachel, Dean, and Sam's memories of everything are restored, but they can only return to their correct ages is if the witches die. With no other choice, the brothers and cousin hunt down the three only to be faced with more problems then solutions. Lylith will have no such thing, and blood will be shed over this. Death is coming…

**OOC:** Quick warning- Character deaths in the next chapter… I won't say who, but the next chapter I will probably call the end of this arc as well. For those who want it, I will probably also be including a preview of the sequel in one of these chapters- so keep your eyes peeled. REVIEW!!! I love reading them!


	44. K What's the Norm?

**Warning:** Character Deaths

**K. Chapter 44**

Back at Chuck's house, Barachiel did behave- for the most part. He was still glaring at me when I walked in with Cas a few steps behind me, but Barry didn't comment. On the other hand, I would have taken the ass's comments over Gabriel's lecture about not running away with so many enemies around. The brothers were just grinning at me the entire time.

"So I can restore their memories," Ruby said drawing my attention from the scolding angel. "But I can't restore their ages."

"Get to it demon," Barachiel growled.

"We have to kill the witches that did this to us?" Dean asked.

"Apparently," Sammy responded crossing his arms in front of him as he did. "Shouldn't be too hard. We've hunted witches before."

"And this time, Rachel is sitting right here," Gabriel snapped glowering down on my smaller statue. "Safer for her and the child."

"Right," I nodded. "Since I can't use my powers technically." Of course, my stomach chose that moment to lurch, and I ran directly to the bathroom before throwing up my guts. "Oh perfect, back to morning sickness." I retched again, but I felt someone stand behind me and pull my hair back. "Thanks Cas…" I was able to get out before emptying my stomach the rest of the way.

"Maybe we should call Dad," Dean suggested. "Three against three are better odds."

"I could try calling his cell," Sam said, "but I think we can handle it."

"Better safe than sorry," I added walking back from the bathroom, my throat burning.

"There's only one problem with that," Gabriel muttered, and we all stared at her. "Dean, Sam… your Dad is dead, he has been for awhile now."

While usually strong, I watched both brothers look taken back with this new information. They didn't say another word but gave a numb nod. I could only frown; after all, I had just discovered my own parents were dead. On that thought, I looked over to Orfiel- by technicality my Mother, only by blood though. She refused to meet my gaze.

"So," I sighed. "I'm stuck here while the brothers get to go do something?"

"For your protection," Suriel assured.

I rolled my eyes. "I was never one to be grounded."

"Well, you are," Orfiel said drawing my attention back to her. "Deal."

"Rachel," Cas hissed into my ear. Damn, he knew me too well; he knew when I was about to say something I really shouldn't. I felt his hand wrap around my arm, not too tight but a sort of a warning grip. Sighing, I kept silent.

"I hate tracking witches," Dean complained.

"Probably should start now," Sam replied, and I still was silent. One, I was trying not to make a sarcastic comment, and two, I had a feeling if I opened my mouth, vomit might come out.

The brothers walked to the door, and I finally decided to speak. "Good luck!" I called giving the two a grin.

"I'll get to work on restoring their memories," Ruby muttered leaving for the kitchen. Now I surrounded by five angels and one human. Chuck was rubbing his temple, and I finally noticed he was staring at me.

"I'll go with the brothers," Suriel shrugged following Dean and Sam from the house. "Someone has to make sure they don't do something stupid."

"It's what they do best," I joked.

"Perhaps we should talk," Cas whispered into my ear, but I gave him a quick shake of the head.

"When I actually have all my memories back and back to the right age," I returned, "then we'll talk."

I moved away from the angel and to the kitchen. My stomach was growling after I had just emptied it. An apple sounded good, and I should be able to keep that down at least. I realized rather quickly that my Mother was following me while Gabriel had returned to scolding Barachiel on other things. I did my best to ignore her while I grabbed something to eat- Damn, no apples. Instead, I munched on a few slices of bread. It was the only thing I decided to deem safe in this house. Ruby was at the kitchen table mumbling something in Latin.

"What do you want?" I relented in asking. I plopped my butt on a kitchen counter.

"We should talk," Orfiel sighed giving me a frown.

"About what?" I replied. "About the fact you abandoned me? About how you started all this shit? Or how to some point that Melissa and Chris's death is somewhat your fault too?"

"Rachel," she said exasperated.

"You left me," I hissed. "I don't even need all my memories to know that. You were my blood, and you left me."

"Not because I wanted to."

"What? Because you had to?" I laughed dryly. "That's bullshit, and we both know it. My _real_ parents are dead because you thought my Father would hold to his word. I shouldn't be alive…"

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," I whispered. "I'm sorry that I ever remembered that you were my blood." With that, I left the room.

**. . . . .**

Dean and Sam weren't exactly sure where to start to look for witches, but they were hunters. Some lead would appear; from what the Winchesters gathered, the witches knew when their spell was tampered with or Alistair would not have tracked Rachel to question her about her returning memories. They figured the three were still in town, admiring their work. That in mind, the brothers put on the persona of FBI and started to check for unusual deaths- hex bag-like deaths.

A few strange deaths appeared- nothing too horrible-, but Dean's instincts were screaming at him: wrong, wrong, wrong. A Winchester always went with their gut. Sam was more into the clippings of newspapers, so Dean let his younger brother go about that while he went to a morgue to check the bodies to start. Afterwards, he'd check the homes for hex bags.

Once Dean left with the Impala, Sam relaxed back in his library chair and ran a worried hand through his locks. Keeping secrets from his brother was not something he enjoyed. Unlike Dean and Rachel, the younger Winchester had all of his memories- every single one. He remembered Dad dying, he remembered Rachel being a Nephilim, he remembered Dean going to Hell- everything. He had even when he was stuck as a five-year old; he just wasn't going to tell anyone this. The demon blood running through his veins probably was the reason for his memories still being intact, but he wasn't going to open that can of worms if he didn't have to.

To some point, he hoped Ruby couldn't fix their ages. The less Dean remembered- the better. Dean was Dean again- it was like that part of him was never left in Hell. It was sort of a chance to restart their lives, but he knew that the demon would find a way to reverse this… then things would be back to Sam having to hold all the weight in the world.

The second Suriel returned with books, Sam pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. Rachel and Dean might trust the celestials, but Sam was still wary of the winged creatures.

"I needed newspaper clippings," Sam sighed when he looked at the books. "These won't help us find the pattern."

"Oh," Suriel frowned before moving to find exactly what the hunter wanted.

"Recent ones," Sam continued not wanting to look through eight year old clippings.

Dean stepped from his Impala dressed in another immaculate suit. He grabbed an id from the back and moved to the morgue building to talk with the doctors- he needed to figure out how the last three died. These killings couldn't be just random- or he hoped not since it'd be impossible to find and kill these bitches.

"So doctor," Dean drawled staring down at the first body. The entire face was gone- blown away by a shotgun. "Suicide?"

"It just doesn't make since," the doctor sighed. "I knew the young man, and he was happy. He had a girlfriend, he was about to propose, and then this." The doctor shook his head in sadness. "Just doesn't make sense."

"What about the other two? Suicide as well?" Dean prodded hoping to get as much information as possible.

"The other was a nineteen year old girl graduating this year," he continued. "Overdose… The last was a fifteen year old girl, hung herself in the bathroom."

"So one gunshot suicide, handing, and overdose?" Dean summarized.

"Why is this the FBI's concern?" the doctor returned narrowing his older eyes at the hunter.

"You don't find three suicides in less then a week unusual?" Dean countered. The doctor only sighed and ran his fingers across his closed eyes.

"Figure out what is going on to these kids," the doctor finished before walking away unable to even look at the bodies any longer.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away on the other hand. His mind was churning all of this information- all of them were young: high school young. The school's would be a good place to start… Gender didn't seem to matter. Dean's best guess that the three they were looking for either attended high school or maybe were teachers- someone close to the students.

With this information, Dean bid the doctor a polite good-bye and headed back to Sam with his information learned. Walking up the stairs to the library, Dean looked around. He had this nagging feeling he was being followed. For now, he ignored it and continued inside.

"I'm thinking the three are either teachers or students… Something close to high school," Dean explained. "I can pose as a substitute and you a student."

"The witches will know who we are before we know who they are," Sam argued though he did remember what the three did look like: goth-like.

"Better than sitting here and waiting for them!" Dean growled.

"Boys?" Suriel said trying to keep the testosterone-boys from mutilating each other.

**. . . . .**

I was so bored. The angels except for Cas ignored me. Chuck wasn't sure what to do with me, and my Mom had disappeared quite some time ago. I was really fucking bored! I would take to do anything now; I just needed to expend some energy. The only time I was busy was when my stomach started to do flips, and I had to once again go into the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

That was where I was at when Gabriel walked calmly in and handed me a wet washcloth. She gave me a sympathetic smile and waited politely while I cleaned myself up a bit.

"Morning sickness I could go without," I mumbled once I was back to my feet as unsteady as that was.

"Yes well it is a part of life," Gabriel replied smiling at me as she did so.

"Part of pregnancy that could seriously be cut out," I complained following the angel from the bathroom. She obviously wanted me for some reason other than to watch me puke. We stopped at the couch, and I stared at it. "What do you want?"

"I wish to check the pregnancy myself," Gabriel instructed. "Lie down and lift up your shirt."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, my mouth totally agape.

"Human doctors aren't going to take well to what you're carrying," Gabriel continued.

"So I need a celestial doctor?" I mumbled but still complying. I laid comfortably on the couch and rolled my shirt up to my bra. "How are you going to do this without an ultrasound machine?"

"I do not need one," she smiled placing her freezing hand on my belly. I felt warmth immediately following, and I found all my muscles relaxing. "I just want to see how it…"

"He," I corrected remembering the time Chuck told me I was having a boy. "It's going to be a boy."

"How he is doing," Gabriel smiled before closing her eyes and focusing just on the task at hand. "Wings?" she asked suddenly.

"Can I give birth to something with wings?" I returned. "I'm pretty sure human bodies are not meant to deliver such a hybrid."

"We'll figure something out when you're closer to being due," she replied, and before I could continue, I felt a searing pain in my skull. Years of forgotten memories flashed in front of my eyes, and I couldn't help but hiss at the sensation.

"I think I restored their memories!" Ruby cried running into the room.

"Oh you did," I moaned placing a palm against my pounding forehead. "Gabriel I remember everything now. Being Lucifer's daughter, the alternate dimensions… all that fun."

"Good," Gabriel nodded pulling her hand away from my stomach. "He seems to be doing fine. I will continue to check on you every so often though."

"That's fine," I smiled sitting up and pulling my shirt back down. It was nice remembering everything again- especially how to use my grace. I had to be careful since my body probably couldn't take an overload of use… I also… I also now remembered my time being undercover as Rach. I remembered my time with Cas and how he was treated. I was happy to have that hole filled even if the memories weren't that good.

"We have a problem," Barachiel snarled walking into the room and meeting my gaze.

**. . . . .**

Dean made his way into the school first; Sam would follow in a few minutes. The elder hunter was making his way to the office when he overheard a conversation between a counselor and a student.

"So you want to kill yourself?" the counselor coaxed.

"Yes," the student whimpered.

"How?" she pressed.

"I don't know… I thought about cutting my wrists," the student sobbed.

"Then you should sweetheart," the counselor cooed, and it clicked with Dean then. The witches were counselors coaxing students to tell them about how they would commit suicide, and with the right hex bag, the poor teenager later would commit the act.

Of course, inside a high school wasn't the smartest place to attack, so Dean pressed on to the office to get his pass. He was subbing in gym class; that would be fun to make students run.

"Give me a lap!" Dean called and blew his whistle. Yes, watching other people run was a nice change. Sam was in his next class, and he had every intention of running him till he puked.

The students grumbled as they ran the laps, but before Dean could continue his ranting, an older woman walked into the room. She had boy-cut black hair, and Dean's hunter instincts immediately kicked on. He had a pretty good idea that the female sauntering towards him was one of the witches. Her grin was even malicious.

"Keep running," the hunter called out just as the witch placed a finger on his chest. "What do _you_ want?" he hissed under his breath.

"I figured your little instincts would pick up on me," the witch giggled. "I just radiate power, and I knew you'd feel it the moment I walked in." She placed her palm flat against his chest, but the hunter didn't move, didn't flinch. "I didn't expect you to be so delicious though."

"Didn't see me when you turned me into a five-year old?" he whispered trying not to let the students hear what they were saying.

"Not really," she purred standing on his tip-toes and breathing into his ear. "Why do you want to go back to your older self? You're in your prime without your memories of anything horrible…"

"I need to go back to my older self," he snapped. "We can do this the easy way or hard way…  
"I like hard," she growled flicking her tongue against his ear.

"I bet you do," Dean growled giving the witch a small push. He had to keep a full fight from happening here. Thankfully, Sam chose to walk in right then.

"Leave us alone, we'll leave you alone," the witch finished before leaving the gym.

"That's one of the witches!" Sam exclaimed once he was close enough to his brother. "What did she want?"

"Truce," Dean explained.

"What are we going to do?"

"Kill them. They don't want us back to full strength."

"They're the three guidance counselors here," Sam whispered as the other class filed out. "It won't be easy." Both brothers smiled- when did they do easy anyway!

"Give me a lap!" Dean laughed.

. . . . .

"What do you mean my Mother is missing?" I cried staring incredulously at Barachiel.

"She's just gone," Barachiel explained with his usual 'duh' tone. "After what you said to her you disgusting Nephilim…"

"Barachiel!" Gabriel reprimanded. "Do you know where she is?"

"I cannot sense her," he sighed.

While the angels argued, I went to Chuck. He had been silently pale in the corner the entire time. His eyes met mine, and I knew immediately that he knew exactly where my Mother was.

"Chuck," I begged.

"You can't go," he whispered, but I pressed him harder for her wherabouts. Even when he told me one of his latest visions, I gave him a small smile.

"She's my Mother," I stammered. "Please…"

"She's meeting with Lylith to get a deal for you and your son. She wants you to be left…" Chuck opened his mouth. "The devil's gate…"

Chuck didn't need to finish as I immediately focused my grace on going to the infamous Devil's gate. The angels didn't even see me disappear from the house, and I landed silently in the graveyard. Lylith was standing there with my Mother.

"Mom!" I cried rushing forward just in time to watch the demon thrust something through my Mother's chest- Lucifer's blade. "No!" I screamed almost stopping dead-in-my tracks. I watched in horror as my Mom's limp body collapsed to the ground.

Even with the demon so close, I rushed over and held Orfiel's bloody body to my chest- not another one. I couldn't bury anymore family! I stared down at my Mom struggling to take a few more breaths, my tears splashing against her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have done this," I whispered.

"I wanted to make you safe," she struggled to say. I pressed my hand to her bloody stomach hoping to staunch the blood flow though I knew it was useless. "I wanted to be a good Mother…"

"You are…" There was nothing I could do when Orfiel's eyes closed, and her grace exploded out. The force threw me against a tombstone, and I could only stare at my Mom's broken body- her wings' shadows stretched across the grass. It was my fault- had I not said those horrible things. She would not have… She wouldn't have come out here to protect me.

"Sorry," Lylith cackled. She was in an older body now- a tall blonde. "I'm done making deals with the Winchesters."

I pushed myself slowly to my feet- my sixteen year old body not being able to take this kind of abuse. The demon took a step towards me and chucked me against another stone slab. I heard the familiar crack of ribs, and I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips. First my Mom dies, and now, I was going to get captured or worse. Stuck in this state, there was nothing I could do.

"You won't be around to see the apocalypse my sweet," Lylith teased. "Unlike your Daddy, I don't see a need for you. Other seals can be broken. He doesn't need your grace, he's strong enough on his own."

"He doesn't know," I panted out. "He doesn't know you're going to kill me, does he?"

"No," Lylith shrugged throwing me against the gate itself. "It's better this way… Good-bye Nephilim." She raised her hand, and a bright light filled my vision. It was strong, and I thought of creating a shield to protect myself, but if I did survive, I would need my energy… though I wouldn't know how I would breath past this day. "What?" I heard Lylith mutter a few seconds later. I was still alive- but how?

Glancing down, I could only smile. I was back to being twenty-one. Pushing myself up, I gave the demon a glare that should have killed her. The brothers did it- they killed the witches. We were all back to normal! Lylith only stared at me before opening her mouth to escape this graveyard, but with my powers, I trapped the demon in her vessel.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hissed. "This party has just begun." Raising my hand, I threw the demon this time against a grave marker- the very stone crushing from the force. "Maybe the apocalypse will wreak down on this Earth," I growled chucking the demon into another gravestone. "I only know one thing…" I took precise steps toward the very demon that just murdered my Mom.

"What's that?" Lylith snarled, blood dripping from her lips. I was now directly in front of the demon.

"You won't be around to see it," I whispered into her ear and pressed my palm against her chest. I had never though of trying this before, but now… With my Mother dead, I could focus on no other thing but killing Lylith. I forced my grace into her body- almost like I did with Castiel that one time-, but instead of leaving it like I did with the angel, I ripped it right back out. I heard Lylith screaming the entire time as my grace overpowered her tainted being and destroyed it. I watched as light exploded from her possessed body, and when I stepped back, exhausted, I watched the human collapse to the ground. The girl's body was alive- her chest was rising and falling. That wasn't my concern though.

With what energy I had left, I crawled back over to my Mom's body and held her hand. The blood staining the grass, and I wanted to look to heaven and scream why! Why was it the Winchesters always having to lose everyone?

"Mom," I whimpered. My body was aching from the use of grace, and I could only hope if I survived this night then so did my baby boy. I wasn't sure how what I just did would affect him, and I could only pray he was okay… yet somehow I knew he was. Especially after what Chuck told me…

In my thoughts, I didn't hear the thundering of hooves. I glanced up in time to see a black stallion with blazing red eyes and a rider cloaked in black galloping my way. A blade gripped in his or her hand and held high to strike me down. I survived against Lylith- was I to now die from this Horseman? I didn't have the energy to move- how do I survive again?

Just before the rider stuck me, a new figure appeared out of nowhere and knocked the rider from the horse. The stallion screeched with the loss of its rider, and the new figure quickly grabbed me and pulled me from the Devil's gate.

The next second I realized I was falling on Chuck's kitchen table. The angels looked freaked, but I was covered in blood. The brothers were there at their right ages- their grins disappearing the moment they saw me. Or not… Their gazes went past me. Glancing up, I saw the last person I thought would be my rescuer.

"Rach?"

**Chapter 45: **_**Interlude: Castiel and Rachel**_- Rachel's mom is dead along with Lylith. Finally something is going right, but that doesn't mean everything is right. Rachel is still pregnant and now armed with horrible information- things she shouldn't know… Castiel and Rachel sit down to talk about the son the Nephilim will eventually bear, and how close the apocalypse is to actually rising.

**OOC:** Sorry guys, I decided to kill off Rachel's Mom, but now Lylith is dead as well (time to celebrate), but it won't last. Rach is now back, and still working for the good guys. The arc after the interlude will be the last before the sequel!!! READ AUTHOR NOTE BELOW… oh and Review please!

**Author Note:** I'm taking suggestions for the sequel. Any ideas or things you guys would like to see happen to the characters- put them into the review. I'm writing the outline for the story now, and your suggestions are very helpful!


	45. Interlude: Rachel and Castiel

**Author Note: **Sexual content in this chapter- denoted by the periods

**Interlude: Castiel and Rachel**

"She saved my life," I sighed leaning more heavily on my arms. I was currently sitting in a chair upstairs with my elbows on my thighs. Cas was in the room with me, and instead of talking about my, _our_, son, we were on Rach: my dark counterpart. She shouldn't be here, but she was.

"Has she said anything to you?" Cas asked his frame against the door.

"Nope," I said shaking my head. "She just gave me a smile after she saved my life, said we'd be in touch, and disappeared. You heard everything she told me." I looked into the angel's blue eyes. "What has Gabriel said about this incident?"

"She's trying to contact the alternate dimension as we speak. She wants to be sure that Rach isn't here to cause trouble," Cas replied finally moving from the door and kneeling in front of me. My body was still shaking from everything. First, I watched my Mom die, then I almost was killed, only to kill Lylith, and then almost died again to be saved by Rach.

"If she was, I don't think she would have saved my life," I whispered now that the angel was so close. I couldn't help but rest my head on top of his and clasp my hands in his. Right now, I really needed Cas to be near me.

"Yes well we can't be too careful," he sighed. "She was only a bit ago on Lucifer's side."

"She did help us," I countered. Since when did I protect my darker half? "She helped me…"

"And I'm thankful for that." Finally, we were looking into each other's eyes. I knew I was probably crying; it still was hurting that my Mom died right in front of me. Both Moms' I had ever had in my life were now dead, and I couldn't help but blame myself.

"It's not your fault," Cas continued, and I didn't have the energy to get mad at the angel for being in my head. "She wanted to protect you."

"After I yelled at her."

"You didn't know that's what she would do."

"I miss her… I barely even knew her, but I miss her." I leaned farther into Castiel's touch, resting my forehead on his shoulder, and I could only sigh contently when I felt his arms wrap around my back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I felt Cas pushing his nose into my neck, and I shut my eyes to enjoy the sensation. "Gabriel gave me good news. Our child is fine…"

"Even after using my grace?"

"Didn't hurt him at all," Cas explained making me feel a ton better. "But you still must be more careful."

"I was in a tight situation." I felt Cas's hands start to roam from my back to my chest. Although not meant to be sexual, I couldn't help the heat that started to burn between my legs. I knew the angel was just checking my healed ribs. Lylith had managed to break two before her untimely death.

"You should have waited for me to come with you." His hands traveled up my chest to my neck, and one of his hands wrapped around the back of my head.

"Chuck saw it, and I hoped to stop it," I purred trying to ignore everything below the waist. "I wanted our son to have a grandmother…"

"Son," Cas breathed. "I still can't believe it… How did such a thing occur?"

"Well," I grinned hearing my chance. "A man and a woman who love each other get together." I couldn't help but wrap my legs around Cas's midsection and pull him closer. "And the rest I might have to show you." Our mouths were instantly connected, and I loved mapping the angel's mouth with my tongue. Even with our mouths, we fought for dominance.

The hand wrapped around the back of my head tangled itself in my hair before Cas gave a yank and forced my head to snap back. I couldn't help but moan as the angel's mouth moved to my neck. He nipped and ran long streaks up my neck to my ear.

"I'd much appreciate if you showed me," he whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help but groan again.

………..

Somehow in the midst of our kissing, Castiel had managed to carry us to the bed. From there, I slowed the angel making my kisses more leisurely and enjoying every second. The first time we had been pressed for time and thought we were going to die. Now, I wanted comfort, now I had time, and now we had the chance to explore everything.

I laid on my back and sucked on the angel's pulse enjoying the soft whimper noises that emitted from his lips. All the while, my hands were running up his chest to his tie. Although not skilled in stripping, I had the basic concept, and soon enough, the angel's precious tie was on the ground along with his precious trench coat and blazer.

The angel's own hands started to push up my t-shirt- his hands finally touching bare skin. Everything felt a million times better, and I couldn't help but push into the touch. Any contact now would do me good. With a quick tug, I was left without my shirt while I still worked on Castiel's button up shirt. Note to self- get him to wear things easier to take off.

Our mouths never lost contact throughout any of this. A few seconds here and there, but nothing more. Eventually, we were both topless, and our skin was brought flushed together. Our hands were clasped above my head, and I couldn't help but press my hips intently against the angel.

"Please," I moaned breaking the kiss and tossing my head back when Cas broke one of his hands away and ran it in-between my legs. I didn't need to look to see that the angel was smiling.

The damn angel took his good ole time removing my jeans. Pulling them agonizingly slow off my hips and he still left my panties on. I couldn't help but close my eyes and see what the angel was doing. This was still all new to him. I understood sex even if this was only my second time. I decided to give Cas a chance to explore even if it meant absolute torture for me.

I couldn't help but yelp when I felt Cas press his nose directly into my panties. I bit my lip as he licked me through my underwear. I was all too glad when the angel hooked a finger around the last article of clothing and pulled them off as well. His kisses ran along my inside thigh, and I couldn't help but shudder.

"Strip," I growled tired of foreplay. Sitting up, I pressed my lips against his while I undid his pants and yanked them down with his boxers. I was being impatient; I knew that. I just really wanted to lay with the angel on the bed.

This time went slightly better than the first. It still hurt a little bit when the angel first penetrated me, but the pain soon ebbed away and pleasure took its. I was quick to wrap my legs around his back and pull him as close as possible.

Our pace was much slower; his thrusts lazier and gentle which was quickly driving me up a wall. Our eyes were locked, but every so often, the angel would snap his hips causing me to bit back a rather loud moan and dig my nails into his back. I watched in fascination every face the angel made and every noise. It took some maneuvering, but I was able to get the angel to sit up with me on his lap. This time I rocked my hips and ran my hands in his hair. Our lips were crushed together muting some of our moans.

"Cas," I purred as I kept sliding my hips up and down. It felt so good that I couldn't even stop when my wings suddenly appeared in the small room. Cas's own wings weren't far behind mine, and somehow we were able to wrap each other in our wings.

"I love you," I stammered out just as I felt the heat in my stomach coiling.

"I love you too…"

With that, I couldn't hold it any longer, I came. I dug my nails into the angel's back, and his own grip tightened on me when I felt his hot seed spill into me.

………………..

It took some untangling, but the two of us eventually were able to lie by one another. My head was against the angel's sweaty chest while he ran a hand absently through my hair. My thoughts were centered on what was going to happen after this was all said and done

"I'm not going to leave you," Cas said suddenly, and I tilted my head to look at him. "Don't care if I'm threatened to be dragged back by my wings. I'm staying with you and helping you to raise the child."

"I don't want you falling for me," I whispered as it was the barest truth.

"I will not leave you…" He grabbed my chin and forced me to keep looking at him. "I will not leave you to raise a child alone especially one that is going to be so different. I love you Rachel, and I am going to protect you…"

It meant the world to hear those words from the angel. It was the only thing I was afraid of: raising the child alone. I wanted my son to have a stable environment outside of the fact he was going to be surrounded by angels and hunters.

"I just freaked out that day since it was coming from Barachiel and not you. Our son shouldn't be possible, but he is, and I can't deny it," Cas continued, and I pressed my lips against his rather leisurely. It was meant nothing more than just a kiss. "So, I will find a way to be here for you and him… I do not care what I have to do."

"I trust you…" I closed my eyes intent on relaxing. There was still so much stress in my life that I just needed to lie back for awhile. I felt Cas's other hand travel to my stomach, and I wanted to smile. "You won't feel him kicking yet."  
"Have you thought of a name?" Cas asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I admitted. "I'm sure the perfect name will come to me."

"I'm sure it will." He kissed the top of my hair, and I couldn't help but snuggle back down. "Rest Angel… There is a lot to take care of later, and I mean later."

I smiled hearing my old nickname. It had been months since anyone called me that, and I enjoyed hearing it roll of Cas's lips. Closing my eyes, I decided to rest. There was much too still deal with- my dark counterpart being one.

As I faded to sleep, I thought of possible names for our son, and I already had a few ideas.

**Chapter 46:** _ Hell Raiser_: Denoted by the letter _L. _ All Hell is about to break loose. With the Horsemen free, Dean, Sam and Rachel have their hands full. Even in the wake of Lylith's death, the demons seem to be pressing harder to break the few remaining seals. Rach is around with words of warning and truce while Rachel deals with the later parts of her pregnancy. Things can't possibly get worse? Of course they can- when Rachel and Sam are captured… to break the final seal.

**OOC:** Spoiled… Two chapters in one day. Still looking for suggestions for the sequel since I have a few ideas but would like a few suggestions to make the story longer for all you great reviewers. Hope you enjoy the last arc of this story Hell Raiser… Thanks and Review!_elHel_


	46. L The Welcoming Party

**L. Chapter 46**

I had been asleep for God knows how long when I heard the door creak open. My head was still nestled in the crook under Cas's arm, and I only cracked an eye to see who was at the door. Thankfully, the angel had somehow maneuvered a blanket over us, so that we weren't naked to the world.

"You two need to get up and come downstairs," Gabriel said, and I was able to twist my head far enough to see the archangel grinning at the two of us.

"We're coming," I frowned wanting nothing more than to just lay back down on my angel and go to sleep. Castiel's hand was tracing absently on my back.

"I bet you two did," she joked. "But make this quick…" The arch angel thankfully left us to our privacy.

More than anything, I wanted to stay in bed and just lay with the angel, but Gabriel was a superior to Castiel. So without much of a word, he rose from bed and moved to grabbing his tossed articles of clothing. Slowly and grumbling, I stood stretching out. Just as my angel slipped into his boxers, I slinked up to him and wrapped my own arms around his neck. I was still in slight bliss- now being able to remember it and everything. He only gave me a quick peck to the forehead.

"We need to see what's going on downstairs," Cas explained dragging his pants up, and I frowned- he already had too much clothing on for my liking.

"I know," I sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it…" Saying that, I moved to find my own clothes scattered across the room. Still naked, I bent down to grab my panties and jeans, but Cas took that opportune moment to run his hand down my back. I purred with the sensation, and the quick thought- very quick- came to mind to just let Gabriel wait just a _tad_ longer.

"Do not think of it Rachel," Cas said, and I knew the bastard was smiling.

"Can't help when my mind hits the gutter," I replied, grinning myself as I yanked my jeans up over my hips. "I am human after all." I turned to face the angel- without my top-, and he was completely dressed- damn trench coat and all plus they were all perfectly clean. "That's annoying. Stop it."

"What?" he asked completely fucking oblivious.

"Just not fair," I grumbled finding my bra and shirt.

Somehow, I kept my hormones in check, and the two of us made our way down the stairs. A few of the angels craned their necks to see us, and I could just feel hatred radiating off of them. Apparently it was one thing for me to be pregnant, but quite another for me to be in a more official standing with the angel. Which was weird since Dean and Suriel were standing close, and it was obvious that those two were together. Was it because Dean was their savior and I a Nephilim? Totally not fair.

"Hello Rachel," a new yet very familiar voice said. My head snapped to the left, and there standing were two Gabriels'. My Gab and the other world's Gabriel were standing near the door like this was an everyday occurrence. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, and it increased when I saw Jophiel and Castiel walk from the other room- the other world's dimensions. Cas went rigid next to me as I bolted down the rest of the stairs.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked and despite myself I was happy to see each and every one of them. "Ok, I know why you're here. It's just I didn't think you'd literally be here."

"Well, if it wasn't for you three," Gabriel sighed motioning to me and the Winchesters, "we would not be standing here. You three convinced your counterparts to join our side."

"I take it this isn't a social call," Dean called from the group of angels that had gathered in poor Chuck's house. I was quick to join him and Sam even if I hated leaving Cas. In the midst of so many faces, I felt better near family.

"No," Castiel frowned. "Rach is here we've heard. We've come to retrieve her if possible."

"Wait," I interrupted. "If possible? I thought you said you were going to leave them alone after they, well you know, saved your asses. We might have turned them, but they finished the battle not us."

"The three finally woke up," Jophiel continued. "We thought they would be grateful for redemption…"

"Instead," Gabriel picked up. "They immediately went back to leading demons. The three completely took over Hell and rule over it. Rach taking her Father's position except she has the ability to run from Hell and Earth on free will… Then the brothers became generals."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"The three are causing us more trouble than our brother did," Castiel finished. "They've organized Hell, and we are trying our best to clean up Lucifer's mess… but those three are making things extremely difficult."

"Great," Sam sighed. "Now we have Hell's leader here."

"If we didn't," I hissed. "I would be dead!" The other world angels' opened their eyes in shock. "Didn't tell them Gab?" My Gab shook her head no. "Rach saved my life yesterday. A Four Horseman came at me when I was too weak to even stand. She threw the guy from his horse."

"The Horsemen are here?" Gabriel asked shock on her face as she spun on her counterpart. "They were never risen in our world. Lylith is going to be even stronger now…"

It sort of struck me then that I hadn't told any angels that Lylith was dead. I had not told even Cas that I had killed the demon. The angels knew that I had used my grace to fight her off, but I had sort of left out the fact she was dead. I had a feeling this next part of the conversation was not going to be in my favor.

"Lylith isn't exactly going to be stronger now," I meekly said. The angels and the brothers started to argue back and forth about how to handle this. Sam and Dean were sort on my side about Rach. The alternate reality angels just wanted to kill my counterpart, but the brothers argued if she was truly evil, I'd be dead. Something wasn't adding up.

"Lylith won't be a problem!" I shouted getting everyone's immediate attention.

Cas was the first to ask the most obvious question. "Why not?"

"In all the mess yesterday," I sighed, "I left some things out…"

"Rachel," Gabriel pressed.

"I had used so much grace not protecting myself from Lylith… But…" I paused hating my next words so much. "But killing her."

"What?" almost all of the angels cried.

"Rachel," Cas said in disbelief.

"It was just seeing my Mom killed in front of me… I just… I don't know got angry and forced my grace pieces together and forced all of it into Lylith. Her tainted soul was destroyed," I explained in a hurry. "I wasn't really trying to. I was just upset, and I wasn't thinking!"

"You killed Lylith?" Sam whispered to me while all the angels continued to stare in shock. "But I…"

"Better me to do it than you," I replied. "You're heading down a dark path with your powers. At least I used my grace."

"Rachel," Gabriel finally said walking up to me. Her eyes bore into me. "No angel has even been able to destroy a demon like that."

I suddenly realized how bad this was for me. Killing a demon might have been okay had I done a more _normal_ method of going about it. Well, it was too late to do anything now. Truthfully, I was proud I killed Lylith. She sent Dean to Hell, she destroyed the brothers' lives, and she killed my Mom. She deserved what she got.

"Well," I started searching for a good reason. "I'm not an angel am I?"

Barry moved to make a comment, but I cut him right off.

"Am I?" I asked every angel in the room. "You've all made it pretty clear that I don't belong with your kind. I get it, I'm not some mi and highty angel of the Lord."

I paused and added softly, "I'm not one of you, I know that. I'm a Nephilim with two grace sources. It should be expected there are some things I can do that you cannot."

My eyes finally fell on Cas, and I wondered what he was thinking throughout my rant. Him, Suriel, and Gabriel were usually the only ones that looked past that I wasn't an angel, and they usually never treated me any different than a comrade.

"You're right," Gab spoke up. "You are not an angel, but that isn't what is important right now. Not even the fact you killed Lylith."

"We need to find Rach," Castiel said. "Saved your life or not, she is the leader of Hell, and we cannot have her running around here."

For now, I watched as every angel switched the subject from me killing Lylith to finding Rach. To some point, I had some feeling that I had an idea where my counterpart was, but I wasn't going to voice it. Before the other angels got to her, I needed to hear from her why she saved me. She had saved my life a few times now, and I was going to repay the favor: just tell her to leave this dimension and not come back.

Now that I was thinking about Lylith, I decided I had to talk to Gabriel. Without a word, I seized her arm and dragged her to the porch of Chuck's house.

"I have a target on me now," I whispered not wanting any other angel's to hear this.

"Your Father doesn't want you dead," Gabriel responded.

"Apparently he doesn't need me to get him out of Hell," I sighed shutting my eyes. "One of the reason's I had to kill Lylith, she told me she was going to kill me since she thought I was only holding my Father back. There are other ways for him to get out without his grace."

"Thanks for the information," Gabriel nodded. "There is less than ten seals left…" I opened my own eyes in disbelief: only ten? "I'm going to have Suriel and Cas with you and the Winchesters twenty four seven now. It's too close to leave you three on your own…"

I nodded and moved to head back inside to grab my blades. I needed to now find Rach to talk to her, and then, I would talk with the other angels about how I killed the demon leader.

"And Rachel," Gabriel started, and I turned back to face her. "Next time take a shower after being with my brother. I do not mind your extracurricular activities, but many angels frown on it. They will bother you and Cas if you are not careful, and I cannot do much but tell them to leave you be."

"Thanks…" I walked back inside to see every angel stop mid-breath and stare at me. A select few were even glaring, and I figured it out pretty close. The door was open, and a breeze was blowing. The scent of Cas all over me was even now more noticeable, and the angels weren't taking it well still. Cas gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Castiel," I grinned to the other world's angel as I shut the door and moved to see him and Jophiel. To some point, I wanted to see if he was doing any better- I cared about my Cas's counterpart.

"It's nice to see you again Rachel," Castiel nodded when I joined them. I could tell from his face he could smell his counterpart all over me. "You and...?"

"Yeah," I smiled, a blush covering my face. "Just sort of happened one day…"

"Gabriel allows this to go on?" Jophiel asked.

"I love him," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Last I checked, love isn't wrong."

"For an angel…" Castiel started.

"Things are changing," I shrugged. "The world is at least. Look Nephilim use to be purely evil, but look at me." I almost felt like doing a little spin. "I'm completely…" I started, but of course, my stomach lurched right at that moment.

Without another word, I darted to the bathroom to empty my guts again. Thankfully, Sam was passing by and he held my hair for me. Cas was too busy talking with all the other angels about Rach, or he would be here- I know it. Eventually, Dean also showed up with a wet washcloth.

"Thanks guys," I croaked out, my throat hoarse from all the gagging.

"Shouldn't the morning sickness be ending soon?" Sam asked taking a seat next to me in the cramped bathroom. Dean leaned against the door frame.

"I'm only what two months along," I frowned. "If that… So it should end by the second trimester. At least I hope it does. I can't deal with throwing up every hour on the hour."

"How about we take you to get some pie?" Dean suggested, and I felt like laughing.

"You and your pie," I sighed.

"You shouldn't hate on the pie," Dean grinned.

"Once again my dear cousin," I laughed. "I don't hate pie, I just hate how much you eat it!"

"You eat burgers a lot," Sam said, and I couldn't help but smack the brother upside his head.

"Alright," I said relenting. "Lets get out of this angel cramped house. Good ole family time."

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "It all comes down to family."

"Family and pie," I corrected for Dean's amusement.

A few of the angels tried to stop us as we left claiming it was too dangerous. Gabriel immediately had Cas and Suriel tagging along if we went anywhere, and even then, the angels wanted to go out and get what we wanted then bring it back. When Gabriel said twenty-four seven, I didn't really think she was this serious.

"It's dangerous," Barachiel spoke up. "For all three of you. Best for you to just stay put."

"Guys," I frowned.

"We never did listen to angels well," Sam grinned.

"We do usually do the opposite, don't we?" Dean joked, but Cas and Suriel stopped us at the door. They refused to budge from the entrance, and I thought of throwing them away from the door, but I couldn't do that- liked the two too damn much.

"I hope I have morning sickness all over you shoes," I growled at the two.

"Morning sickness?" Castiel repeated. "Is that not a symptom of when a female is pregnant?"

The angels that did not know my little secret now did, and if me and Cas being together was one thing, this was on an entirely different level. First, it's figured me and Cas are serious, then they all found out I killed Lylith, and now, I was outed in my pregnancy.

"This just isn't my day," I sighed.

"No," a new voice whispered from behind, and I spun in time for Rach to grab me. "It really isn't." And she pulled me from Chuck's house with a single blink.

**. . . . .**

Rach tossed me to the ground. I recognized where we were instantly- the warehouse where Lucifer was killed by Deano. I rolled over to my back and stared up at my now kidnapper. Most of it didn't even make sense- Rach saved me only to grab me from a house full of angels.

"What do you want?" I growled. Her darkened eyes met mine, and she only sighed deeply.

"I don't want to fight Rachel," she explained before sitting cross-legged across from me. "If I wanted you dead, I would not have saved you from the horseman."

"Why did you?" I snapped pushing myself into a sitting position.

"I'm not as evil as the angels are probably spouting," she laughed.

"You're leading Hell," I hissed.

"Someone had to," she replied with a smirk. "It was chaos after my Father's demise. Demons were randomly attacking much like when Samuel didn't first step up to lead the army. I'm just trying to avoid a repeat…" She shook her head. "Look at me Rachel, I'm not the good guy. I can never truly be like you. It would be a lie. My grace is too tainted, and the brothers are too far gone to try to be hunters again. It's best for them to keep Hell in order and avoid hunters."

"The angels want you dead if you don't leave," I warned thinking in my head: we're even.

"I know," she smiled. "I knew that before I came here to talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

"Chuck is still alive in my dimension," she laughed. "Damn prophets just don't die, but we got a hold of him… me and the brothers." She leaned forward. "And he had a vision, but it wasn't of me- but you. I don't know how it was of you, but when I heard it, I felt like I owed you. He saw Lylith attacking you in a graveyard, so I rushed to your dimension."

"You owed me nothing," I growled. "What did I do?"

"Saved me," she replied with a shrug. "From my Father. He was using me, manipulating me. And you know how much _we_ hate that. Now I rule Hell with the brothers. I couldn't be happier… Then Chuck told me this vision, and I wanted to help you. You stopped my Father, so I decided to return the favor." Rach gave me a wicked grin, and I wondered what she meant. "Then I saw how you disposed of Lylith. That was impressive."

"Thanks," I said slowly.

"That can kill you," she said suddenly, and I was taken back. "Don't use that power. If you continue to force your grace into others, your grace will become tainted, and you will probably kill yourself… and from what I'm sensing, a child." Rach's eyes grew wide.

"Yes I'm pregnant," I sighed. This was a tiring situation.

"With your Castiel's?"

"Yes." I was becoming irritated by this conversation.

"Good for you," she said sadly. "Then for your safety and your unborn child's, don't use that power. No Nephilim has ever had that much power, and it will eventually kill you. Either your grace will or your body will become too worn to handle it. Stop…"

"I won't die," I frowned. "Not like that."

"And how do you know that!"

"Chuck saw my death before I went to try and save my Mom… I die by my Father's blade…"

Rach made a face, but she didn't say anything else for a moment. "Well I… I must be leaving. Like I said, I owe you more than this, but I need to return home for now. The angels should follow since they're on their way here right now. Still avoid that power… and Rachel, try not to dwell on a prophet's visions. They may say they can't be changed, but there are ways to alter them." Rach disappeared just in time for Cas, Suriel, Gab, Gabriel, Castiel, and Jophiel to appear in a rush.

I was still sitting where Rach left me, and I felt arms suddenly around my neck. Cas had somehow already made it to my side, and he was hugging me.

"You're alright…" he whispered against my hair.

"We just talked about past debts," I replied not moving. "She said she was going back home," I continued to the other angels as Cas pulled me to my feet.

"We just happy she didn't kill you," the other world's Gabriel smiled.

My only thought was: _she's not going to kill me… I'm going to die by my Father's hand eventually- but when?_

**Chapter 47:** And the battle is on for the last ten seals. The Horsemen now taking front to lead the demons into victory. Rach has disappeared for now, but Rachel is thinking over her counterpart's words as more and more angels are hating her for being pregnant. She begins to fear some angels will try to kill it, and Ruby appears to talk. More traitors come forward, and the brothers find themselves having to step up to be more than hunters now.

**OOC:** There you go. Another one… And for those who keep asking: Ryan will be back- just wait guys. He'll actually be back in this story (spoiler), but you need to be patient. Hope you enjoyed another chapter. Review!!!


	47. L The Betrayal of Kinship

**L. Chapter 47**

Although Rach was gone for now, the other world angels were hesitant to leave. They had messes to still clean up in their world, but I could see their worry now that Rach had the ability to jump from one dimension to another. It wasn't a safe situation even if my darker counterpart claimed to owe me. I wanted to laugh at the thought that came to mind: the demons from the Pit. Those idiots still had a debt with me, and I figured it was almost time to call for repayment. The seals were almost all completely broken, and they promised to fight with me. I made a mental note to later get in contact with the old fighters.

"Rachel?" Castiel prompted snapping me back into attention. The alternate world angels were prepping to leave, but they were trying to pry more information out on Rach- like I had any.

"There isn't anything else," I sighed. "She just said she owed me and still does. I'd loved to help, you know I would, but I really don't have a lot to say."

"How'd she know that you were in trouble?" Jophiel prompted.

I felt like smacking myself in the forehead. "I told you! They captured Chuck, and he had a vision of me about to get sliced through."

Many of the angels from my world were still staring at me like I was Lucifer. Stupid Cherubs- I couldn't help but become constantly annoyed. I could technically blame hormones, but I was also pointing the finger at some of the angels. They at least could ignore their hatred for me- until later when there wasn't so much going on.

"Look we just want all the facts," the other world's Gabriel smiled. "We're not trying to stress you."

"Let's not talk about stress," I hissed, my eyes falling on the other angels staring at me. Cas was quick to my aid, and I watched as he narrowed his eyes back at the angels glowering at me.

"Don't you all have jobs to do?" Suriel growled, and within seconds, the angels had scampered away from me.

"How come my house has suddenly become base one for angels?" Chuck asked meekly in the background.

"Because no demons are stupid enough to enter here with a prophet in the room," Sam replied barely turning his head to look at the prophet.

"Angels are," I whispered. "I mean first Uriel then Zachariah…"

"What angels can we trust?" Dean finished. "How many more have been… what, is it? Contorted?"

"Converted," Cas corrected.

"I wish we could help there," the other Gabriel frowned. "But our world's are now too different for us to even tell you who might be traitors or who stands on our Father's side."

"Just get home," Cas says stepping away from our little group. "You're needed there."

"Be careful," the other Gabriel sighed before with a sudden flapping all three alternate world angels were gone.

Finally, I just wanted to go and lay down for a bit, but I had things to do. The seals were too close to being completely broken for any of us to just to lay down. The room was tense at it was- Rach hadn't helped things, but she was home causing her own chaos. Now all of us had to get past that I was _pregnant_ and look at the fact if we didn't do anything soon, Lucifer- my Father- would be taking over. Truthfully still, I figured that it was going to come to my Father rising anyway, but if there was a chance to stop the seals from being broken then I would fight with all my heart to stop that.

"How many seals are left?" Dean asked taking the words right out of my mouth. "Truth this time… No less than ten, I want an exact number."

Suriel sighed deeply followed by Cas. The rest of the angels refused to meet our gaze after that. Well, that made one thing for sure- the number wasn't good. The situation as Dean, Sam, and I being stuck as five-year olds probably didn't help. The demons most likely seized that chance to break as many seals as possible.

"Three," Gabriel muttered. "We have three seals."

"Fuck," all three of us Winchesters cursed.

"Three seals," Dean echoed.

"We need to stop the Horsemen," Sam voiced.

"And how?" I asked staring at the younger brother in astonishment. "Even the angels admitted they had never truly gone against these four."

"We can't sit here and let them break the last seals either," Dean sighed running a weary hand across his face. "Does anyone know much about these four?"

No one spoke up, and it was a pretty eerie silence. I watched as both Cas and Suriel refused to tear their eyes from the floor, and I wondered what was running through their heads. I knew that those two angels cared deeply for all three of us: the Winchesters'. I somewhat wanted to laugh at the thought- I was a Winchester. It was my blood, but no matter what I would still somehow consider myself a Moore.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong areas," Sam suggested. "I could try contacting Ruby… though I doubt she'll answer after you scared her."

"She's a demon," Barry growled. "She's scum."

"Well," I hissed. "Right now, the scum you hate so much… might be our only shot to keep Lucifer from rising."

"I'll give her a call and try to meet up with her," Sam sighed walking away from our little powwow. I couldn't help but stare after him. Something was off lately- he was more pushy, irritated. I wasn't sure, but something was nagging at me not to let him meet up with Ruby.

"Any ideas on what these last three seals could be?" Dean asked taking lead in the conversation now.

"There are many seals that could be a possibility," Suriel explained frowning after her own words.

"Rachel," Cas murmured pulling my attention away from everything else. "You must be cautious now."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as I had no clue what the cryptic angel was referring to. I was careful, thank-you very much- ninety-five perfect of the time at least.

"Yes," Gabriel echoed. "A Nephilim killing an angel is a seal that has yet to be broken."

"Oh," I said pulling a face on the idea that I would have to check my blows if I was going against any angelic traitors.

"You shouldn't go anywhere by yourself anymore," Dean added resting his face against his clasped hands. "Uriel and Zachariah will be looking to try and force your hand on that."

My mind was only focused on one thought- if I ever saw them, there would be no forcing of the hand… I'd kill those bastards or call the angels and let them take care of their siblings at least. "Was my Mom a seal?" I finally asked.

"Yes," Gabriel said without hesitation.

"Was killing Lylith?" I continued.

"Yes," Gabriel said after some hesitation. Well, I could check two seals next to my name. What I really needed now was a drink, but of course, pregnancy denied me that one simple pleasure.

"You didn't know," Dean whispered, and our eyes met.

"Neither did you," I replied once again trying to convince the Winchester that all of this was not his fault. It never was. Destiny's a bitch like that. For a moment, we just held each other's gaze completely forgetting we were in the midst of a dozen angels.

"I got a hold of Ruby," Sam announced forcing both Dean and I to look at the younger hunter. "I have to go meet her… Only me," he finished meekly.

"Whoa wait," I said jumping to my feet a second after Dean.

"Why just you?" Dean growled. He had the same thoughts as me- trap.

"She doesn't exactly like when you two are around," Sam replied weakly. "She thinks your going to send her back to Hell."

"She might have that one right," I hissed not able to stop myself. I was part angel, and when a demon was near, my instincts were screaming at me that the tainted soul needed to go back to Hell… which was why when I was around Sam, I was scared. My instincts were starting to tell me the same thing about him, and it was growing stronger each time he saw the demon.

Dean didn't scrutinize me for my comment nor did any angel. They were all getting the same vibe that I was.

"Person to person is the best way to talk," Sam gritted out. "It should take less than an hour… and hopefully, I'll have some useful information on the Horsemen…" Sam didn't exactly wait for a reply as he just grabbed his jacket and made for the door. I could feel Dean tense beside me.

"Nothing we can do about it," I sighed once the door slammed shut.

"He doesn't listen well," Dean added.

"I don't think any Winchester does," I finished trying to lighten the mood. "But to be safe, I'll go after him…"

"Didn't we just say you shouldn't go out?" Suriel scolded. "It's a perfect opportunity to have you break a seal."

"But I don't think either sanctimonious pricks are willing to give their lives to destroy it though," I countered. "Plus I shouldn't be long… and I won't take my blades. After all, that's the only way _I_ can kill an angel." I stood and moved to grab my jacket, but Gabriel stopped my hand.

"This isn't safe," she said, her eyes locking with mine.

"Nor is allowing Sam to go out into the open where the Horsemen have a good shot to take a Winchester out," I replied glancing to Dean for help.

"I should go," Dean sighed taking to his feet. "He's my stupid brother after all."

"You're needed here," I frowned. "Three seals remain, that's all. Someone sane has to be here to make sure that the angels don't do anything stupid… And I'm very sure I'm far from sane."

"And I am?" Dean grinned. "Who here went to Hell?"

"Technically we both did," I joked. All the angels were staring incredulously at us; they never did understand humans very well. Only Suriel and Cas seemed to understand the conversation between us.

"Let her go," the elder hunter eventually sighed. "She's like me and won't listen to reason."

I couldn't help but grin at Dean's statement. "When do we ever listen to reason? We're better at forgetting it and just kicking the door in."

We really were a lot alike. Both too stubborn to be told to do anything except by a choice few. If Cas asked me to stay, I probably would have listened, but even he was thinking that allowing Sam to go out alone was a dangerous and stupid idea. Against angels, I was the next best thing… next to an angel themselves, and I was willing to bet no angel was going to risk their necks for something they didn't really like.

Finally able to grasp my jacket, I made my way to the door only glancing back once- and that was at the holy tax accountant staring at me with a small smile.

"I'll be back," I smiled… I mean seriously what could go wrong in less than an hour?

When the door shut, I swore I heard Gabriel announce that she would follow me to make sure nothing went amiss, but doors can be tricky things to hear through. Sensing the Winchester and the approaching demon was a simple task nowadays, and without blinking, I flew from the spot.

I allowed the two to meet in some random empty parking lot. I really had no intention of getting involved- at all. The only reason I was here was to make sure nothing went on; seriously, that's the downright truth. From the shadows, I watched the two converse like Bonnie and Clyde. The relationship still sort of freaked me out. I don't know it was weird to me- demons? I really wasn't too interested in what they were talking about until…

"Ruby," Sam pleaded. "I need it." His hands were plastered on the hood of some stolen car. The demon was standing directly behind him pouting her lips. "Three seals and it's over. Lylith might be dead, but I want them all to pay… I need to be strong enough to kill all of them. Rachel did it without breaking a sweat."

"Sammy," Ruby purred. "I don't need to hear this…" She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear. "You can have it." For a moment, I watched in horror as Ruby revealed her true nature. She pulled a knife from her belt, and before I had the chance to move… she cut her own arm. Now truly horrified, I could only stare as Sam sucked on the cut like it was his last lifeline.

His growing powers… his irritability… I couldn't believe my eyes. Sam was turning himself into a demon- to what? To kill the very thing he was turning himself into? I wouldn't allow this to go on- he was my goddamn cousin, and this demon bitch was manipulating him. There was no way I was going to sit back and watch this.

Somehow in my anger, I pulled the two apart by just using my grace alone. Stepping from the shadows, I glared at Ruby not once staring at the blood-stained face of Sam.

"You disgusting manipulating scum," I hissed as I took a step forward.

"Rachel?!" Sam said in astonishment. "Why… Why are you here?"

"I followed to make sure that no demon or traitorous angel tried to attack you while you were out… Apparently I should have also put traitorous demons on that list as well." I couldn't help but take another menacing step forward, but a hand on my arm froze me mid-step. "Let me go Sam."

"Rachel," Ruby frowned. "This can all be explained."

"I'm sure it can," I growled shaking a little from all the rage before spinning on Sam. "You're out here drinking demon blood!" I knew my voice was rising, but I couldn't really care. "When you should be back at Chuck's helping us to formulate a plan to protect the last seals!"

"I'm doing just that… If I'm strong enough, I can…" I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Are you that blind?" I asked exasperated. "Stop worrying about how much stronger you need to be, and how strong you are for your brother. He's the only one that can stop this war, you know that! You should be back there, supporting him… Not getting your jollies off with this…" I glanced at Ruby. "Thing."

I pulled away from Sam and walked towards the retreating demon with one single intent.

"What are you doing?" I heard Sam yell behind me, but I didn't glance back.

"Doing the one thing Dean or I should have done in the beginning," I hissed finally backing the bitch against a wall. "Sending her straight to Hell…" I raised my hand with that very intent, but the sound of a hammer clicking back froze me to the spot.

Hand still raised, I glanced back to see Sammy holding up a gun that was pointed at me. To some point, I truly couldn't believe it. So much in fact that tears came to my eyes at the very sight.

"I can't let you do that," he says stumbling over his words. I could see the gun shaking, and dried blood still caked his lips.

"You'd kill me to save her?" I asked shaking my head. During all of this, Ruby had maneuvered away from the brick wall and was standing next to Sam. "To keep your precious blood bank? Can't you see what it's doing to you?" I faced the hunter fully wanting to see the bullet coming if he actually pulled the trigger.

"Please Rachel just go," he pleaded finally lowering the gun, and I found my heart rate decreasing a bit. "Just leave."

"No," I growled finding the courage to make a stand here. "You're coming back with me and telling your brother what you've been doing. Then we'll figure out how to deal with this."

"I need to be strong enough," Sam replied, his finger still around the trigger. Pointed at the ground or not, I didn't feel very comfortable.

"Then find another way," I growled throwing my hands into the air. "Find another goddamn way!" I pointed my finger at Ruby. "She's not the way, I can tell you that… Do you seem me sucking on my Father's blood to get stronger? No, I work and focus my powers."

"You do use your Father's grace though," Sam countered, and I found that to be a low blow.

"I'm not going psycho by using it though," I responded not liking how this conversation was turning. "Look Sammy, it's simple… You can either come back with me like a normal person, or I'll drag your scrawny ass back after I exorcise Ruby straight back to where she belongs."

"You belong there too," Sam finished, and I didn't wait any longer. Lashing out with my grace, I knocked both Sam and Ruby to the ground. The gun skidding away as they hit.

"And I've accepted that," I hissed stepping forward. "But I won't let you send yourself there." I really had no intention of attacking Sam again now that the gun was beyond his reach, but as I moved towards Ruby, I felt a fist slam directly into my solar plex. The only thought in my mind was my child: he could have hit my stomach.

I didn't hold back after that. Sam went flying across the pavement, and I soon followed from one of Sam's attacks. An interesting turn of events really: half-angel vs. a half-demon, cousin vs. cousin. This really wasn't how I saw my day going.

Eventually after a few more throws between us both, we ended on opposite sides of the parking lot just staring. His psychic powers were competing with my grace. We were actually evenly matched, and it frightened me to see how strong just some demon blood could amplify Sam's powers. I wondered if this was how Samuel, Lucifer's general, started out too. Ruby joined in, and I found my feet skidding back against the pavement. With a single full lash, I was able to throw them both of their feet, but at a price. I fell to my knees, panting. Suddenly, I regretted not bringing my blades- I would have decapitated Ruby and knocked Sam straight the fuck out.

"See I'm getting stronger," Sam grinned when he was back on his feet.

"At what cost?" I asked in between gulps of air. I realized my nose was bleeding. "At the cost of my life? My unborn child's?" I looked up from my vulnerable position. "What about Dean? Doesn't he need his brother right now? He has the entire weight of the world on his shoulders, and you haven't said a word to him about it!"

Thankfully, this got to the younger hunter, and he stared at me in shock before rushing to my side. One hand was under my arm to help me back to my feet and the other was on my stomach.

"Did I…" Sam started.

"He should be fine," I said referring to my child. My stomach wasn't hit, and I had used some grace to put a shield around that area.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," a new voice echoed in. Ruby went flying, hitting the brick wall, and proceeding to fly through it. Uriel and Zachariah stepped from the shadows staring at Sam and me like two slabs of meat- which we kind of were compared to angels at least.

"This really isn't my day," I sighed straightening myself up and taking a protective step in front of Sam. In the end against angels, I had the better chance.

"Fly us from here," Sam suggested.

"You're dead weight when I fly," I explained. "They'd easily catch us."

"No blades?" Uriel teased positioning himself on my left- Zachariah on my right.

"Wait," Sam said suddenly realizing I didn't have my swords. "Where are they?"

"Left them home to avoid breaking a seal," I grounded out. "I think I wouldn't mind letting this one break though… Stay behind me Sam."

"Rachel…"

"Please Sam," I pleaded. "These are angels. They are beyond normal demon strength."

"I almost beat you…"

"Can we have this pissing contest later?" I growled not believing my ears. "And you only beat me when Ruby joined your team by the way…" With those parting words, I attacked Zach while Sam tried his hand at holding back Uriel.

It didn't take long for the two angels to throw us against the brick wall. I held in my whimper of pain as I slid down the wall to the pavement. My back was screaming in protest, but I tried to ignore it as I forced myself back to a standing position. Sam was holding his side.

"Get out of here Sam," I finally said. "I'll hold them."

"What about you?" he replied probably already figuring out my answer.

"I can hold them," I sighed. "Just go…"

"No one is going anywhere," another voice called out, and I breathed out in relief as Gabriel appeared and tossed me one of my blades. Without thinking, I spun to protect Sam and jabbed my blade straight into Zachariah's stomach. His face was one of shock… I scrambled to cover Sam's eyes in time to block out the flash of grace; the force threw us again at the wall.

Gabriel moved past the frozen Uriel and helped both me and Sam to our feet. I couldn't have been happier to see the arch angel.

"Damn," I frowned. "I just broke another seal…"

"It's alright," Gabriel comforted placing a hand on my shoulder. I watched as four horses- one white, one black, one a redish tint, and the last a buckskin. Each had a rider- the Four Horsemen, and I recognized the black steed. The same one that tried to kill me that night in the graveyard.

"We need to get out of here," I said quickly just as the horses reared up to stop.

"And why is that?" Gabriel purred stepping away from me, and I could only watch as she placed a hand on Uriel's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Good job brother… Zachariah's death will not be unjustified."

"You're with them?" Sam stuttered out as I was in too much shock to speak.

"Of course," Gabriel mocked like it was the most obvious thing.

"It was you," I whispered finally. "Everything was you… From the demons finding, capturing, and sending me to the Pit. You were the one that bought me after my former master was killed. I just didn't recognize your true voice as I had only heard it once… You helped to send us to another dimension too, I bet and helped turn us into kids…"

"I also helped your Mom along to the graveyard," Gabriel added giving me a small smile.

"Why?" both Sam and I asked.

"Lucifer was right. You don't deserve such a precious gift like this planet. Very few are even faithful in our Father… So I helped train you so that you could help my brother, your Father, rise up again and take back what is rightfully ours."

"Go to Hell," I growled. "You will not win."

"And why not?" Gabriel frowned stepping towards me, and I found myself pushed off the ground at least two feet and trapped against the wall. "Who do you think will stop us? You? Sammy here? Or precious Dean?" She laughed at her own words.

"Sam run," I choked out. "I can't take on an archangel… Get out of here!" I tried to force Gabriel back with some of my grace, but she just recoiled it back on me. I flew through the wall.

While coughing up the dust, the archangel pulled me from the rumbled and flipped me on my stomach. I watched Sam get trapped by two of the Horsemen. I had yet to identify any of them beyond the raven haired woman standing by the black stallion: Death… My attention was forced back on Gabriel as she forced my wings into sight. I kept struggling… and continued to struggle even after I felt her hand grip the top part of my wing, and in a simple motion, snap it. I screamed from the pain, and she proceeded with my other wing. The archangel stepped away from my writhing form and knocked Sam unconscious with just two fingers.

"No," I groaned out trying to get back to my feet, but the pain was nauseating.

"Plague," Gabriel sighed. "Be a dear…" A red haired man approached me and seized my waist. He brought our bodies together while I continued to kick and lash out with grace, but all I was doing was exhausting myself.

This Plague breathed something into my face, and I felt my body turn to fire. I could only open my eyes as my scream was frozen in my throat. With a single heave, the Horseman tossed me on top of his steed, and I only remained frozen.

"Let us leave before more come upon us," Gabriel ordered. "The time for our brother to rise is here."

Everything hurt… oh god… make it stop! I couldn't scream, couldn't move, and could only watch as the horsemen galloped away leaving only Ruby- dead or alive- in the rubble. Sam was unconscious across another horse, and above us, the two angels flew… It hurt so bad though… Please, please, please, make it stop… make it go away… Cas! My mind was screaming out.

**Chapter 48:** Gabriel, a traitor to humanity, works silently with Uriel to break Rachel and Sam to nothing while keeping them both plus the unborn child alive. Two seals remain- what will Dean do once he realizes that his brother and cousin are missing? What will he do more when Gabriel claims that those two are the traitors?

**OOC:** So was this a good update for my lateness? Sorry I had exams, but I'm back with the intent of finishing this story. Hoped you guys have loved the twists so far, and I hope you enjoy the ending I have planned! REVIEW!!!


	48. L Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**L. Chapter 48**

Well this was familiar… I was stuck back in the same cell I use to have back when I fought in the Pit. The angel traps kept me as harmless as a kitten, but with the pain coursing through my veins, I don't really think the symbols were even needed. To start, Plague infected me with something that made my very skin feel like it was peeling off to the muscle if I moved, and Gabriel… she broke both my wings- my beautiful wings, and to be truthful, I wasn't entirely sure if they would ever heal.

Sam groaned in the cell next to me; at least the bastards were polite enough to keep the two of us nearby. Yet, I had a feeling it wasn't for a good reason besides maybe to watch each other suffer. I scooted as close to the grate in the wall as I could. It was in the middle of the stone wall at the floor- most likely a drainage pipe-, but it connected the two cells.

"Sammy?" I whispered trying not to hiss with the spark of pain talking brought.

"Rachel?" I heard Sam moan as he made his way over to the grate as well. I could see his eye through it. "You okay?"

"I could be better," I admitted sadly. "Yourself?"

"Mostly cuts and bruises," he responded before glancing around I would guess. "Where are we?"

"Back where the Underground use to be… before we had our fun here," I joked trying to keep things light. I had a feeling things weren't going to get any better for us. For a moment, we both remained silent- I was resigning myself to my fate now. "My powers are blocked from seals written across the walls."

"Mine are being blocked as well," Sam sighed. "And I haven't had enough…" I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Demon blood?" I growled.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I won't be able to do much of anything."

"That's the point," Gabriel purred stepping in front of my cell.

Somehow I found the strength to stand and face the archangel. What an oddly familiar situation again. The archangel had attacked me in this very cell when she first bought me, and I had my ass handed to me. I wondered if the same outcome would occur; most likely as I was nowhere near stronger than an archangel.

The door to my cell slid open with a deafening click. I tried to use my grace since a few symbols were broken with the door open. I fell immediately to my knees unable to scream. A bubble was in my throat, and I couldn't breath. My eyes were probably bulging from my head as I tried to even take a gulp of air. My mind was repeating over and over: pain, pain, pain.

Gabriel sauntered over me and slapped me hard on the back, causing me more agony, but it also allowed me to take a needed breath of air. I coughed and pressed all my weight onto my hands and knees.

"Don't need you dying just yet," she smiled kneeling in front of me. "See," she continued using a finger to lift my chin and force me to look at her. "I've found a way to retrieve Lucifer's grace without your permission… on you're dying breath, it can be taken as long as your will is weak enough."

"That'll never happen," I panted. "You'll never get it."

"But if you give it to us willingly, the child will most likely live though," Gabriel reasoned enjoying toying with my head. "You've proven you can rip grace from your body and live. Zachariah was the only reason you were stuck in that coma after all."

"You told everyone I was pregnant," I whimpered. "You wanted every angel to hate me."

"You don't have a place with us," she shrugged. "Lucifer is granting your kind a pass I guess you humans would say. They help and they can live however they want…"

"I'd prefer to die thank-you," I said meeting the archangel's eyes. "I'm pretty sure I already am going to."

"Yes what Chuck told you before you left to rescue dear ole Mommy," Gabriel sighed. "I heard the tale as well… Killed by your Father's blade." She leaned in close so only I could hear her next words. "Doesn't that mean Daddy is going to rise then?"

I refused to answer; I just stayed panting on my hands and knees while Gabriel jumped back up to her feet and ordered the red-haired Horsemen- Plague… then Pestilence- a short brunette man… to pick me up and take me somewhere.

"There are things worse than death my sweet Nephilim," Gabriel grinned as she followed me from my cell. "And I promise you I can keep you and your child alive for all of it… Being an archangel has its perks…"

The last thing I heard before I was dragged into another room was Sam screaming for them to let me go, to let him have whatever they planned to do to me… I silently thanked my cousin, but better me than him. Dean would need Sam; right now, I considered myself expendable in this war, and I would never give these bastards what they wanted.

**. . . . .**

One minute Cas had been relaxing, and then he felt a surge of pain. Angels felt pain, but this was of a different sort. Something was wrong- horribly. Without a second thought, the angel moved to find his charge. The angel accidentally walked in on… well… on Dean and Suriel. Of course the Winchester shouted and hollered about knocking.

Castiel stood irritable on the other side of the wooden door while the two "love-birds" collected articles of clothing. He needed to talk with Dean now, and the elder hunter seemed to be taking his jolly time getting out the door. The second the wooden piece of furniture creeked open, Cas was spinning to face Dean and his sister in a heart beat.

"Rachel's in trouble," he said without a moment's hesitation, and that was all it took for Dean to jump into a million questions.

"What?" the hunter breathed not believing his ears.

"Something is wrong," the angel continued not looking at his sister. "I felt her soul cry out to me, and she was in a great deal of pain."

The three of them descended the stairs together right into Barachiel, Chuck, and Gabriel. Dean was still shirtless, but he was rectifying that problem quickly while he continued to ask questions about what was going on.

"What, what is this?" Chuck stuttered stepping back from the group able to easily feel the tension in the room.

"Cas explain exactly what is up with Rachel," Dean said taking lead as if he was suddenly an archangel himself. His brother was with Rachel, and he was suddenly deathly afraid that something truly was horribly wrong- his gut was screaming just that.

"I felt her soul cry out in pain," the angel admitted. "That's all I know."

"I followed her and Sam," Gabriel said speaking up from her position leaning against the couch. "I'm sorry Dean… I saw them both conversing with Uriel on friendly terms. When Zachariah disagreed with something, she killed him…"

"Rachel and Sam are on the other side?" Suriel breathed immediately grabbing Dean's hand and clasping it in her own. She wanted the brother to know she was here for such news.

"They are traitors," Gabriel frowned shaking her head. "I don't truly even believe it."

"Because it's not true," Dean snarled ripping his hand from Suriel and grabbing Gabriel by her shirt. "You're lying."

"Dean," Gabriel breathed. "I know this is hard to take in."

"No," he laughed, "it's not. Because it's not true. Rachel would never stand by her Father, and Sam would never join the demons."

"She did stand by her Father once," Barachiel echoed.

"When we were fighting off another Lucifer," Dean quipped not releasing the archangel. "I know them. They're my family, and they would never betray that." Releasing Gabriel roughly, Dean stormed from the room; Suriel wasn't far behind.

Just as Dean made it to the backyard, his angel lover stopped him with a single hand on the shoulder. His green eyes couldn't meet hers as he continued to stare sadly into the sky. He actually felt like praying right now- what a weird feeling to have.

"Dean," Suriel… Anna, to him… whispered.

"It's not true," Dean said without an ounce of disbelief in his voice. He truly could not believe such a lie. "Gabriel is lying…"

"An archangel?" Anna said trying to point out logic.

"Do you believe Castiel would ever betray you?" Dean asked suddenly, but Anna didn't hesitate with an answer.

"Never."

"Same thing goes for Rachel and Sammy. I believe they never would," Dean explained. "Uriel had to be taking orders from someone… He knew about Rachel's pregnancy before almost anyone."

"What are you suggesting?" the angel asked moving to step in front of the hunter and meet his unwavering gaze.

"I think Gabriel is the traitor," Dean said without even thinking. He had been getting a weird vibe from the archangel recently, and it bothered him to the core. He just knew something was off, and this, right here- Rachel and Sam disappearing- proved it to him.

"We best hope not!" Anna gasped. "She's an archangel."

"I think she's been lying to us about everything," Dean continued. "I don't know… I can't explain how I know."

Anna placed her forehead on the hunter's shoulder- trusting him more than anything else in that moment. She was utterly in love with Dean Winchester, and if he felt Gabriel was working against them, then she believed it too.

"What do we do?" she whispered against his leather jacket taking in his musky scent as she did.

"We get her to tell us where my cousin and brother are," he hissed. "Two seals remain now, and I have this deadpan feeling that those two are a huge part of it." Dean leaned down and tipped Anna's head to get a chaste kiss. All the while, the hunter was praying silently: please God, let my family be okay… don't let Rachel and Sam be dead… Protect them, Amen.

"We should call Bobby," Dean suggesting breaking the kiss shorter than he would like as it was turning into something more hungry, but his brother and cousin were in trouble- they came first right now.

Cas only watched from the window not wishing to eavesdrop on Dean and Suriel's conversation even if he was intrigued. His ear was slightly listening to the talk between Gabriel and Barachiel. He knew it was about how they always suspected Rachel would go dark, and Sam was already heading that way anyway. To the angel of Thursday though, the words meant nothing. He had felt Rachel's soul cry out in pain, and that was all that matter. Rachel was hurting, and he couldn't ease the pain. He found himself praying to his Father: Please let her be okay… Let the child live, and let Rachel walk away unharmed. Please my Father, I love her… Amen.

**. . . . .**

I could now see why Dean had broken in Hell. Alistair was a master at his game. He avoided the pain that would allow the blissful unconsciousness. Uriel constantly would heal more damaging wounds to keep me and my child alive. Tendons would be sliced over and over, bones broken, and muscle shredded, but each time, I would be healed and forced to stay awake. The entire time though I only allowed miniscule screams- nothing enough to saturate Alistair's hunger for my real begging. I would never beg for release… at least I hoped I never would- everyone breaks.

The Horsemen- Plague and Famine this time (the blonde hair dude)- dragged me to my cell. I didn't have the strength to try fighting back. My feet dangled behind me as the two pretty much had to carry me back to my cell. With a single heave, the two left me to rot in my cell.

"Rachel?" Sam whispered once the two were out of earshot. "Rachel?" he tried again when I didn't respond. I was laying on my cell floor just trying to breath past the pain. The wounds might have healed, but the pain was ever present.

"I'm here," I said taking a gulp of some of the remaining blood in my mouth. "I'm here."

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked realizing the tone of my voice meant not to ask.

Rolling over caused even more agony, but I ignored it to just face the grate. "We find a way out of here… We need to find a way to send Dean a message to tell him where we're at. I can't communicate with the angels, and somehow I have a feeling that Gabriel has already spouted out crap that we're dead, traitors, or some bullshit like that."

"How?"

"Can you send him a psychic message?" I said hating to ask, but I had thought about while I was being tortured. This might be our only shot to even stop the last two seals from being broken. "With what power you have left, can you try sending him a image of where we're at…"

"I can… I can try," Sam resigned, and I heard him move away from the grate.

I continued to lay on my stomach and watch the birdies fly around my cell. Whatever Plague infected me with gave me some messed up hallucinations. During my Alistair session, I had watched snakes mock the demon; that sort of helped with the pain. Now I had birds taunting me with full wings and flight.

"You can't give in," I heard a voice whisper. I glanced over towards the other end of my cell, and I gasped. More raggard and bruised… but there stood Ryan. His arms crossed in front of his chest. He was leaning casually against the wall. Now my mind taunted me with the image of my dead brother.

"You can't let them win dear sister," Ryan continued walking silently over to me and bending down next to my agonized form. I had tears in my eyes: from the pain or from the sight of Ryan, I wasn't really sure. "You're not like every Nephilim. You're stronger, and you can take this. You can win and show them all."

"Ryan," I whispered letting a few tears fall, but he brushed them away. I almost thought the contact was real.

"I can't stay long… I just wanted to help," he sighed before forcing a glass to my lips. "Drink this… It should kill whatever Plague infected you with." Even the liquid felt real, but my brother was dead… "Just keep fighting. I'll help our cousin to find you. It's the last thing I can truly do. Give Sam the extra help to make his message reach." Ryan moved to the entrance of the cell, and I felt the pain ebbing away. "I love you Rachel."

I felt my vision fading, but for a moment, I thought I saw Ryan's eyes flash black. I wanted to laugh- more taunts from the hallucinations… always taunting me… I faded to nothing- away from the world and away from the pain.

**. . . . .**

Dean had just been stepping back into the house when images assaulted his mind. He tossed his head back as flashes jumped across his conscious. He felt a few people rush to his side, but he was too focused on the scene playing across his mind. Gabriel… Gabriel outright betraying them, not Rachel and Sam. Gabriel capturing his brother and cousin with the help of the Horsemen… but where did they go?

When the hunter opened his eyes again, he was on the ground with Barachiel, Cas, and Suriel close by. Chuck was even getting him a glass of water, but Gabriel was holding back. Something akin to fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" Cas immediately questioned.

"A vision," Dean simplified.

"I thought your brother was the only abomination," Barry growled.

"I think he sent me the images," Dean clarrifed using his two closest angels help to get back to his feet.

"What were they?" Suriel continued. "What did you see?"

Dean's eyes met Gabriel's, and he found his mouth in a tight line. "I saw Gabby over there betraying us to the Horsemen and having my brother and cousin captured… Leaving out your extra curricular activies?" He took a menacing step forward while the angels were unsure what to do.

Gabriel moved to flee, but she was suddenly frozen on the spot. A new angel- male, young vessel with longish brunette hair- appeared randomly.

"Raphael," Barry whispered.

"I must say that Dean is quite correct," the new archangel sighed. "Apparently our sister hasn't been very faithful." With a single hand motion, Raphael sent Gabriel into a wall and trapped her there. "We need to find your brother and cousin Dean. I fear they may truly be the remaining two seals."

"How?" Dean whispered.

"I'll never tell you," Gabriel snarled before snickering. "Threats of smiting won't get anywhere with me. I stand forever by my brother as should you all! He is better than this scum. They don't deserve this planet. It should have been ours…" Gabriel would have kept ranting had Raphael not used his grace to trap the other angel's lips together.

"I must say our foolish sister should learn to shut up," Raphael sighed. "After all, it is because of her story we discovered her betrayal. The only way for Rachel to kill an angel is with her blades, and Gabriel would have never brought those with her to give the Nephilim without good reason."

Cas, Suriel, and Barry stood silent as Raphael explained. Dean figured this must have been a rather high archangel for them all to shut up and listen, so for once, he did as well. If listening meant finding his family, he would. Bobby was already on his way.

"What do we do?" Dean asked once the archangel finished speaking.

"We need this information quickly then," Barry sighed putting things together in his head.

"How do we get it?" Suriel asked.

"I can get it," Dean said slowly not liking having to say it. "Threats won't get us anywhere." He looked at all the angels staring at him wide-eyed. He frowned not believing his own words. "I can get it…" he said again more forcefully, and shockingly, the entire room remained quiet.

**Chapter 49:** Dean tortures Gabriel, an angel, for information on his brother and cousin. The entire time Rachel is being pushed to her limits, and Sam is detoxing from the demon blood. Can Dean get the information in time to not only save his family but to save the final two seals when the real plan is revealed?

**OOC:** A twist for the episode: On the Head of a Pin and the future episode (When the Levee Breaks)… It should be interesting to watch what Dean will do for family- his brother and now cousin as well. I might wait to do the next chapter after Thursday to see how Sam detoxes- that way I can tie it better into the story. But anyway- Review lovely people!


	49. L On the Edge of a Blade

**L. Chapter 49**

Dean sat with his hands folded in front of him; his eyes cast to the wooden floor. The angels wanted to try it their way first- threats mostly, no force. If they couldn't succeed, Dean would have to pick up a razor again and try to get the information that was needed. His brother and cousin were missing, probably being tortured as he sat here.

The elder Winchester tried to ignore the laughter emitting from the room. Gabriel was just mocking them, biding her time was his guess. The more time they spent just making threats, the less time he would have to get the information. Two seals- just two! That's all that was left before Lucifer walked free. He realized Rachel had figured it would come to her Father being free anyway, but Dean, if he could stop it, would before the damn devil had a foot on Earth. Another part of life that sucked, but he had begun to just accept it…

"I would give anything for you not to have to do this," Cas sighed taking a seat next to his charge, the human that had actually changed him. It was never spoken out loud, but the angel credited this human the most for bringing out his emotional side… making him more human? Still, it was undecided in Cas's mind if this was a good thing or not.

The angel had just finished speaking with his sister, Suriel. She had spoke of warnings and fear. Gabriel was the only archangel that had condone their behavior with the humans, and now that it was known she was "batting" for the other team- as she had put it-, she was frightful that the other angels would put a quick stop to their emotional relations with the Winchesters. Suriel loved Dean, Dean loved her, Cas loved Rachel, Rachel loved him… It was a pretty obvious circle, one that tampered with could have dangerous results. Especially with a child soon to be thrown into the mix. Cas wasn't still sure how he felt about being a father; he had a Father, the Lord, but he had never contemplated becoming one himself.

"Someone has to," Dean replied, his voice hollow. "Two seals, and it's over." Dean couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. "All comes down to a damn angel, my brother, and my freaking cousin." Dean didn't even want to mention the irony that his cousin was half-angel, and his brother had demonic powers- that might be too much.

"Never should have," Cas sighs clasping his own hands together as if he was to pray. "I did not know this was how it was to turn out when I gripped you tightly and raised you from perdition."

"Well, I can say I wasn't expecting an angel at all to come save me," Dean said, his eyes closing. "You were such a dick."

"And I am no longer?" Castiel asked looking at the Winchester with that small tilt of his head.

"No," Dean said as if he didn't believe it either. "You're not… I think my little cousin has changed you."

"She has. And I fear I'm no longer objective in this war."

Dean didn't ask but allowed the angel to talk to him like he did after the Samhain incident. Somehow, who knows really when, but the two- angel and his charge- had come to an understanding. Even better, the two had rubbed off on each other.

"I think none of us are really objective in this war Cas," Dean murmured, and of course, the angel had to tilt his head when he wasn't understanding a "human thing." Dean ran a dreary hand across his features before deciding on whether or not to continue. "No offense," Dean chuckled, "But I don't really think most of these angels give a shit about humanity."

Before Cas could interrupt, Dean continued, "I think this is just a pissing match between the ones in Heaven and the ones that fell… I think humans just got stuck in the middle."

"I'm beginning to believe you are right," Cas muttered not looking directly at the Winchester. "I am unsure as to why my brothers and sisters do not see something worth saving."

"Maybe we aren't all worth the effort," Dean added, trying not to hint to the fact that just a tad he believed that he was part of the 'not worth the effort group.' Green eyes met blues. "But everyday, after some random-ass job, I for sure see something worth saving, or I wouldn't be doing this."

"And yet you doubt that you're righteous," the angel frowned.

Three angels suddenly appeared in front of the pair looking sullen. It didn't need to be said that while this wasn't the best option, Dean would have to be the one to get the information. Threats meant nothing, and even the small amount of force that could be used was just not enough to get what was needed.

Dean stared at the three before giving them a silent nod and stretching his legs. More than anything, he did not want to walk through that door… he was afraid as to what would walk back out.

"I shouldn't walk through that door," Dean whispered, his eyes locked with the room. "What walks back out…"

"I don't want you to do this," Cas sighed, "But we do need it."

"I know…" and without another word or glance back, Dean walked into his nightmare.

Gabriel was strung up in some angelic trap, and the angels were polite enough to leave out various "tools" that would have some sort of effect upon the archangel. The Winchester tried to distract himself from the female angel's whistling while arranging the various knives to how he saw fit; he tried not to show his surprise when he spotted the very poison that could kill angels laid out on the table. He ignored it… for now. The hunter didn't need to be told that the poison caused immense agony before it would kill it's victim, and he needed an ace in the hole.

"I'll give you once chance," Dean said, his eyes locking onto the angel. She was stretched out on a cross-like structure, and her white wings splattered with gold were in plain view. These were the first wings he had actually seen next to Rachel's. All the other angels, he had only seen shadows- not the real thing. "Tell me where my brother and cousin are."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel smiled. "You'll have to beat it out of me."

"Fists are actually rather useless in gaining information," Dean grinned back. His eyes twinkling at the prospect that laid before him- he told the angels they wouldn't like what walked back out. "Don't cause enough damage, and bruises fade too easily." He stepped up to the angel and took her hand in his. "One chance."

"Go to Hell," she laughed, but she had to choke it back when Dean snapped one of her fingers clean in half.

"I've been there," Dean whispered directly into her ear. "Where do you think I learned all this?" For good measure, the Winchester broke another one of the fingers in the hand he was holding. "Ten fingers, ten toes…" Dean stepped back and gave the angel a vicious grin. "Let's get started."

**. . . . .**

"Alistair," I purred as he dug the knife deeper into my side. I clenched my teeth in a futile attempt to hold back a scream. "You can't keep healing me like this…" I hissed as he pulled the knife from my body cavity, and Uriel was quick to heal the gaping wound. Gabriel wasn't joking when she said they'd keep me alive.

"You are much stronger than I thought you would be," Alistair sighed wiping the blade clean. Since my hallucinations had stopped (which made me wonder if Ryan was real), I had become a real pain to break. "Reality is so solid… Just can't get deep enough."

"Well I'm a very layered person," I said sarcasm dripping from my voice… which I knew I would pay for.

"How many layers?" Alistair grinned, and I knew I had made things worse for myself. He took the knife, and like all those months ago when I watched him torture Castiel, I watched as the demon slid the knife across my skin peeling a layer right off. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He had started with the inside thigh, and I knew I would be hanging on this hook for many more hours before I received the rest I desperately needed.

"More than you can cut through," I panted out almost wanting to pray for help now. "Eventually my body, healed or not, will give out. And I'll be dead."

Alistair cut right to the top layer or muscle, and I couldn't stop the streams of tears running down my face. God, did I have an understanding with Dean now. This man was truly a master with a knife, and as such, I promised that if I got out of this I would compliment Dean on surviving thirty years with this bastard.

"We need you dead," he grinned cutting out a chunk of muscle, and I felt my body starting to head to shock. I welcomed the feeling until Uriel had moved and healed the wound, and I wanted to scream no.

"But my will also must break," I growled out trying not to show what he was doing to me was actually getting to me. "And that will never happen."

"Everyone breaks," Uriel smiled. "Look at your pathetic mud-monkey cousin."

"Everyone dies too Uriel," I hissed in return. "And when I get out of this, you're on the top of my list." The angel glared and moved away to give Alistair room to work.

"You had your chance to work with us willingly," he sighed going back to cutting shallow cuts across my body with some weird knife that hurt like hell. I had a feeling it was blessed for the sole purpose of hurting angels- go being half… "And you threw it back in our faces."

"Well you didn't offer good enough benefits," I panted trying to stay strong. I knew Dean would come for me, and I found myself thinking of the Lord's prayer. I kept repeating over and over in my head to just try and block out the pain.

I felt my face snapped to the side as the bastard seized it. "No blocking this out," he hissed; the knife directly on my cheek.

To be an ass, I couldn't help my next words, "Lead us not into Temptation. Deliver us from _evil_. Amen." My punishment was losing an eye, and this time, I couldn't hold back my scream.

**. . . . .**

Dean paced in front of the archangel wondering what he should do next. Every finger and toe was broken along with both arms, and the Achilles heel on both legs had been sliced through. His imagination was running wild, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was a bad thing.

"You'll spill your guts one way or another," Dean said shaking his head. "I just don't want to ruin my new shoes." He gripped the angels face as he drove a nail into her hand, and she couldn't help but scream. "Crucifixion is an interesting way to die…" The Winchester strolled away from the angel, his back turned. "Learned about it when I was downstairs, and I hear it's pretty horrible." He looked back at the angel. "But then again I don't think you're good enough to even receive that." He picked up a shaving sort of knife from the table. "Lets try your wings."

Gabriel stared ahead not once looking at the hunter when he strolled behind her and started to slice feathers off. Nerves screamed, but Gabriel stayed silent. She was flinching from the pain, but otherwise, she remained passive.  
"I'm going to kill you Dean Winchester," the archangel said so suddenly that Dean actually stopped. "And I am going to enjoy throwing your soul back into the Pit."

"And I'm going to enjoy this," Dean replied before snapping one of her wings. This time a scream ripped from her throat. "Where are my brother and cousin?" he practically yelled- not losing his calm- but getting annoyed. He needed to break her will.

"Hopefully breaking the last seal," she laughed.

**. . . . .**

I hung limply from the hooks as every wound was finally patched up. I could see from the corner of now two eyes- thanks to Uriel- the Four Horsemen watching in curiosity. Damn Plague and Death looked ecstatic with all the blood, but Pestilence and Famine just looked annoyed. Hopefully, all my screaming was keeping them from getting their precious beauty sleep.

"Why can't we just kill her?" Death purred stepping from the shadows and running her hand down my naked stomach. "And her child?" she added licking her lips.

"We do need her alive for a bit longer," Alistair replied trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Why?" Plague frowned stepping beside his sister. A scream followed, and it wasn't mine.

"Sam?" I croaked out. "What are you doing to him?!"

"Nothing," Uriel grinned. "The boy is just starting to detox."

"Please help me! Guys!" Sam screamed from multiple rooms down. He probably didn't even realize how loud he was actually being.

"One of us stops, another begins," I joked, coughing a bit while Famine pulled me down from the hook. I didn't have the strength to even stand. "Why don't you just let Sam go? It's not like he's a chip to force me to give up my grace…"

"Because," Alistair grinned grabbing my chin and forcing me to focus on his eyes. "You two are the pre-show to your Daddy rising."

"Wait, what?" I called while being dragged to my cell.

**. . . . .**

Sam was sitting, legs to his chest when Rachel was thrown back into her cell. He couldn't move though- his Mom was in front of him. He, at first, tried not to listen, but she was right. Dean wasn't strong enough; he had to do it… His brother wasn't all here, and it was up to Sam to keep the apocalypse from rising. He looked up sadly at his Mom.

"I'm not a monster," he whispered. "I'm not… I'm not…"

**. . . . .**

Dean stepped back after removing one of Gabriel's eyes. His focus was becoming divided. Before this started, he had figured from what Raphael said that his cousin and brother were involved in the final seal, but this was his chance to figure out exactly what the final seal was.

"What do you mean?" he hissed wiping the blade clean on a nearby towel.

Gabriel chuckled lightly before actually gracing the hunter with an answer. "To our Father, Lucifer was a betrayer for refusing to bow down to _things_ like you. Lucifer was my brother… You have a brother, and you started all of this."

Dean tried not to jump to conclusions.

"And with the final slice of a betrayal, Lucifer will rise…" Gabriel smiled as realization dawned over Dean. "All we need is for your brother to pick up the knife and spill Rachel's sweet blood. Her blood was spilt in Heaven and must be spilt again to free my glorious brother... by your brother."

"Sam would never," Dean growled.

"How sure are you of that?" Gabriel grinned. "How long can he go without a drink before he will do anything to get it? He is an addict after all."

Dean's eyes opened wide as Gabriel continued to taunt him with information he had yet to learn.

**. . . . .**

"All you have to do is one thing, and you can have all the demon blood you want," Alistair tempted. Sam glanced up from his fetal position on the cell floor. He looked haggard, and I didn't blame him. The demon blood he had been drinking just tossed him all across the cell.

I watched Sam carefully as I wasn't sure what he was going to do. The entire situation felt wrong, but that might also be because my face was in the dirt of my cell thanks to Plague... another one on my list to kill. I tried to shout anyway, but Death kicked me in the face. I watched the pretty stars dance across my vision.

"What?" Sam croaked, and I wanted to scream no... But I was pretty stuck, so I did the only thing I could think of... I actually prayed: _Please God, I don't ask for a lot. Please if you don't do something, Lucifer will rise. Please help us out here, I need help! Sam needs help... Please God! Get Dean here now. Amen._

"Pick up my knife," Alistair shrugged as if it was nothing big. "And just cut Rachel once..." Before Sam could interrupt, the demon bastard continued while shooting me a grin, "Doesn't even have to be more than say a paper cut. Just enough to draw a drop or two of blood... Then you can have all the demon blood you want."

Sam looked away, and I could see it even from my position- through the grate-, his eyes were broken. If Dean didn't get here soon, the younger Winchester would break, and I had a feeling that what Alistair was tempting had something to do with the final seals.

"One cut and you won't have to suffer anymore," Alistair continued. "Just one cut."

**Chapter 50:** Dean's moment is here. He has the chance to stop the apocalypse before it even starts, but will he be able to find his brother and cousin in time? Can Sam hold out or will he give in without even realizing what it will cost?

**OOC: **The story is winding down guys. A few more chapter- probably 3-, and the story will be coming to a close. A quick preview will be up for the second Hidden Wings in the next chapter or so- keep an eye out. I'm still stuck on a title- really want a good one. But REVIEW


	50. L Lucifer Rising

**Warnings: **Mentions of Non-con in this chapter, but nothing graphic

**L. Chapter 50**

"Why would she tell you this?" Cas asked trying to ignore the blood soaked Dean in front of him. It really didn't make sense though; Gabriel explaining the last two seals, why would she risk that?

"She didn't tell me where it had to happen," Dean shrugged, blood dripping from his chin innocently. Many of the angels standing around were quite disturbed by the sight. "I think she just wanted to throw it in our faces what the last seals were."

"Are they possible seals though?" Suriel questioned, and of course, it was the one everyone was thinking of. Every angel, Dean and Chuck included, turned to face the two archangels in the room: Barachiel and Raphael.

"Completely," Raphael sighed. "It actually makes quite a lot of sense."

"The demons do enjoy irony a bit too much," Dean countered finally grabbing a towel and wiping some of the blood from his face. "I'm getting the feeling though Gab ain't going to be gabbing much more." No angel appreciated the joke on Gabriel's name. "And there isn't a whole lot more I can do unless you want me to actually…" Dean hesitated for a fraction of a second before finishing, "kill her."

Every angel in the room froze not meeting the hunter's eyes. He waited to see what the angels wanted to do- for once. This wasn't one of the times to do what he wanted as Gabriel was an archangel and their sister. He wouldn't blame the angels if they would prefer to kill her themselves- if his brother had to die for example, Dean was going to do it, no one else.

"We have yet to receive orders on how to dispose of the traitor," Suriel said breaking the silence.

"Well," Dean shrugged. "I suggest you get them soon before she finds a way to fly the coop." His eyes traveled back to the door, but he didn't turn to go back into the room. The hunter did the only other thing he could think of in such a situation- he was going to get something to eat, but he noticed the dried blood clinging to his body. It hit him right then what he had pretty much done, and he felt his eyes grow hot. Without a word, he bolted up the stairs, turned on the shower, and moved to scrub his skin raw of the blood.

The hunter could hear pass the shower the angels conversing, but he could barely hear them. That suited him fine as he was quite busy in the scolding water. He wanted every trace of the blood gone, and if it meant he had to lose a few layers of skin, so be it. In that room with Gabriel, he felt whole again- like that part of him that was missing had returned… but now, looking back at what he did, his skin crawled. Just as he stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped firmly around his waist, he couldn't help but glance at his image in the mirror- Alistair stared back… The mirror was in pieces seconds later.

Dean sat on the toilet, his head in his hands. Someone or a few people had run up the stairs and were now pounding on the door. Most were asking what happened, but Dean didn't want to answer. The knocking became more fierce, and he was pretty sure that the only reason the door hadn't broken off the hinges yet was because of Suriel. He heard her voice the loudest.

"I'm fine," Dean choked out, but the knocking continued. "I'm fine!" Everything went silent, and he waited a few moments before moving to clean up the mirror. Every shard reflected back his worst fear- black eyes. He knew it was his mind fucking with him, but that didn't take away the sting.

Slowly, the mirror pieces were settled in the trash, and the Winchester would not have to look at them again. Here he thought, he had finally gotten over what happened back in the pit, but his mind just enjoyed tormenting him. Suriel had been helping as much as she could- taking the nightmares away, constantly reminding him that Hell breaks everyone, so he shouldn't be so hard on himself. Perhaps torturing Gabriel hadn't been the best move. His mind had returned to the rack, and he couldn't erase the images from his mind. Flashes of the blood, the smell of burnt and decaying flesh, the things he did… because he liked them… all of it assaulted his senses.

The images switched to what he was forced to witness when Rachel and Sam were taken. He had watched as Gabriel snapped both of his cousin's wings, and he felt the rage replace the regret. The archangel deserved what she got- probably deserved worse… which brought an idea to mind.

After taking his time to dress, Dean headed down the stairs to talk with the other angels. A lot of them stared at him, and he realized then that his fist was bleeding from punching the mirror. Thankfully, no one commented on it as he really didn't want to talk about it. Sure, he sort of just had a mental breakdown- but only for a few seconds. He had pulled it all back in and buried it deep. Now, he had a job to do.

Without a word, he moved into the kitchen to grab a towel to wrap his knuckles. Funny he went to take a shower to scrub off all the blood, and now he was bleeding all on his own.

"Have you figured out what to do with Gabriel yet?" Dean asked not taking his eyes from his bloody hand.

"We have not received Revelations concerning her," Cas said tempted to confront his charge, but with so many angels around- many that didn't agree with Suriel and Cas's emotional ties-, it would be more of a suicide.

"Make her fall," Dean shrugged like it was the simplest idea. "You haven't received orders to kill her, but can't you make her fall… Turn her into the very thing she hates?"

Whispers broke out, and Dean felt like cocking his head, the same way Cas would when he was confused. Dean held back the urge and watched the mayhem. His eyes wandered over to where Gabriel was strung up, but he didn't let his mind focus on that. The angels needed to get their shit together- figure out what to do with Gabriel, and find Rachel and Sam… shouldn't be too damn difficult for such "powerful" beings.

"Perhaps taking away her grace would suffice until we are sure of a punishment," a new angel spoke. His raven hair hung loosely over his piercing gray eyes. Dean pondered for a moment who this angel was, but he wasn't in the mood for another feather-head introducing themselves… He never did remember the names apart from Cas and Suriel.

"Then does anyone have any ideas on how to find Sam and Rachel?" Dean asked aloud, and all the whispers before came to a dead-halt. Obviously not.

"Sam is blocked," Raphael sighed. "And Rachel hides herself from us."

"Her tattoo," Dean groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

"For now Dean Winchester," the archangel spoke commanding attention, "I am leaving you in charge of all the angels within this room… I shall deal with our _sister._"

Many of the angels stared at their now human leader. Of course, the hunter really wasn't sure how to suddenly take being a leader, but he knew if he wanted to save his cousin and brother- he would have to. He didn't say a word to Raphael as the angel moved to the door, opened it, and closed it silently behind him. Dean hoped that the angel got exactly what she deserved… traitor…

Dean suddenly realized that every angel was staring at him solemnly, awaiting orders. The only real problem now being- what orders to give? They still had no idea where the final two seals would be broken, but the hunter decided to step up and try to formulate a plan of attack when they did.

"Does anyone have any idea where this final two seals will break?" Dean asked aloud just for ideas. "Rachel's blood is one of the seals, but she's bled before this… Been to Hell, been stabbed through the chest, poisoned… I'm sure she's bled in a lot of places. Why not then?"

"Heaven is special," one of the angels said from the back.

"So where would be 'special' that Rachel has not bled on yet," Dean contemplated out loud. He wanted to pace, but he kept his feet firmly planted for once.

"You three rarely enter a church," Cas suggested, and it made sense actually.

"A church is most likely," Dean agreed giving his angel a side-glance. "But there are thousands of churches…"

"Any of them as likely as the rest," Suriel finished for the hunter.

"Sort of," Dean disagreed before explaining. "I spent forty years with Alistair. I'm sure I can figure out some part of his mind… He enjoys games, so I would go with a church with some relevance to one of us."

"Relevance to the Winchesters?" another angel called out in agitation. "You've never set foot in a church."

"They've done jobs around churches though," a new, gruff voice called out. In the doorway stood Bobby Singer, and Dean couldn't be happier at the sight of the older hunter. "Let's start going through your Dad's journal and see what we can find on these maps. Supernatural activity is up in a few areas."

**. . . . .**

This wasn't what I was expecting when Plague came to visit me. Sam had been shouting random things- most of them, I had no clue why he was even yelling them in the first place. I figured that's why the Horseman was at my cell, but in a short period, I discovered it was for quite a different reason. He had his two brothers hold me down even though I didn't think I was strong enough to fend him off anyway.

Throughout the entire thing, I kept my mind somewhere else. Sadly, I found myself thinking of Castiel- the other world's one. I wondered if I'd end up like him after Plague was done raping me. A week had passed in this cell, and although I said it would never happen, as Plague was behind me, I found my will cracking. This was something that I never wanted to happen.

I kept my mouth shut; with what Sam was going through, I wasn't going to add to it. Still my mind traveled to my Cas, and I wanted to cry at the thought. I wasn't sure how I was going to face him again, or ever let the angel touch me again. All I wanted now was to find a way for me and Sam to get out of here. While Plague finished up, I tried focusing my attention on the sigils that kept me powerless. I understood the symbols better than either brother- blame my angelic side… The symbols were meant to keep me powerless, but now that I looked closer, none of them would block me from an angels senses. Most were attuned to when a Nephilim came into power, and since I had yet to be sensed this entire time, my signal would probably be overwhelming… I just had to slice the tattoo off my back which sounded extremely painful.

Finally Plague pulled out and left me in a small pool of blood that was dripping down my thigh. I looked around for anything that I could slice off even a symbol of the tattoo on my back, but a dirt cell didn't even hold rocks that would work. Somehow, I was able to force myself to grab my tattered underwear and what was left of my jeans. I, at least, wanted to cover up… and I did just in time.

Alistair strolled in looking rather pleased with himself- what's new? The demon enjoyed taunting me at every turn, and with Plague's new interest in me, I figured the demon had new information to throw in my face.

That was why I was shocked when he kneeled down to my level, and actually, he grasped my chin lightly. The constant re-healing in reality was taking a toll on my body especially when I hadn't been given anywhere near enough food. My body would go into shock, and my child would die soon after that.

I felt his finger prod into my back, and I couldn't help but whimper as my broken wings came into view. The only thing Uriel refused to heal, and that was to keep me incapacitated and always hurting. I bit my lip trying to ignore the agony flowing through my body from my oddly bent wings. I stifled a louder cry when Alistair reached back- still grasping my chin- and seized one of the wings and squeezed. I finally screamed, the pain unbearable- tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Stop," I whispered not believing I was on the brink of begging. "Please stop…"

"I'm going to enjoy ripping your grace from you," Alistair whispered into my ear like a dirty little secret. "I'm going to slice your chest right open once Sam cuts into you and rip it from your body…"  
"Why all of this for me?" I choked out.

"Because you killed Lylith," he growled in return clenching my broken wing harder, and I couldn't stop the sob that passed my lips. "And when your little angel shows up, I'll kill that bastard child in front of him." I looked up to meet Alistair's eyes wondering why, but I figured it out on my own.

"You blame him for taking away your perfect student," I laughed out through my tears. "Dean will kill you." I had said it very suddenly, and I watched as the demon's eyes narrowed.

"Get her out of my sight," Alistair growls, and I watch as Famine and Pestilence appear to drag me away. "Time we move and bring about the apocalypse."

I allowed myself to be carried away, Sam being picked up behind me. His screaming finally gone hoarse, and I wished I could tell the brother some comforting words, but I couldn't find any. Perhaps, my will was shattered.

One moment, I was being dragged… the next I woke to find myself being pulled past pews. I was in some sort of church, and there was a hook suspended from the cross. I somehow found a little strength and tried to struggle. In the mess, I was able to land my head against Pestilence's nose. I was tossed against a pew, but I found the energy to kick out with both legs. Pestilence and Famine smashed into the wood. Sam was being suspended by Plague and Death. Both looked eager for a fight, and they dropped Sam to the ground before rushing me. Against the Four Horsemen, I was powerless. Weakened from a week of unending torture and no rest does that to a person, Nephilim even.

For my fight, I was thrown against a stain glass window. The glass shattered around me, and I collapsed behind some pews… My hands weren't tied, and I saw my opportunity. Before any of the Horsemen or demons now flooding the church, I seized a piece- cutting my hand as I did-, and reached behind my back, slicing straight up where I knew my tattoo was settled. I probably cut it right in half, but I would deal… I just prayed now that someone could sense us… anyone… please…

**. . . . .**

Almost every angel froze in the room and looked around. Cas was suddenly on his feet, Suriel not far behind him. Dean and Bobby glanced up worriedly at the two angels. Maps marked up from a few days research- areas marked off as likely candidates for whatever was needed for the last two seals.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked slowly getting to his feet.

"Rachel," the angel whispered.

"The Nephilim," the rest of the angels echoed.

"I can sense her," Cas continued. "Very suddenly, but I can sense her power fully now."

"Is she okay?" Dean questioned, concern flooding his voice.

"That I cannot tell," the angel responded distraught.

"But now we have a location," Suriel finished. Every angel looked to Dean, and this was the moment. The Winchester would take lead of a garrison of angels in order to stop Lucifer from rising. There was no way he was going to mess this up.

"Then let's get moving," Dean ordered. "The demons aren't going to wait for us to crash the party."

There wasn't a real stronghold plan on this attack. Dean had an idea before the garrison moved out, and he painted the summoning symbols across the ground in Chuck's backyard. He waited patiently, hoping that this would work.

"Why are you summoning me?" a demon growled out from it's newly possessed body.

"I need your help," Dean admitted. He knew that Rachel and Sam would be guarded, and he didn't think the angels would be enough. Like Rachel had done all those months ago- doing what was necessary, so was Dean.

"Give me one reason not to kill you," the demon laughed.

"Rachel," he whispered, and the demon froze. "She's been captured, most likely being tortured… They're going to kill her." The demon glanced away. "You owed her. She saved your life and many others down in the Pit… Only by chance did I recognize your type and now how to summon you."

"What do you want from me Dean Winchester?" the demon asked, voice hollow.

"Asking you to help me save her. You can't repay your debt if she's dead," Dean said not believing he was bargaining with a demon again. He only hoped no angel walked outside.

"I do not work well with angels," he hissed glancing back inside the house. "But you are right that I owe Rachel. She saved our lives, and I will gather the demons to return the favor…"

"So you are going to help?" Dean clarified.

"Where we can," the demon sighed before walking away, out of the backyard, and out of sight. Dean didn't stop him, but went back inside like the conversation never happened. He could only hope that this was the right move.

**. . . . .**

I hung from the chain loosely, and I watched in horror as Alistair coerced Sam. The demon's words were tempting. Sam barely had to hurt me, just enough to draw a drop of blood- that's all. I knew the Winchester wouldn't be able to resist. His eyes were sunken, his skin a pale ashy color. I wanted to cry as Sam took the blade from Alistair and approached me.

"Sam please don't," I begged from my hanging position. "If you do this, Lucifer will probably rise. Please Sam!"

"Look," Alistair grinned. "I appreciate your manners finally appearing Nephilim."

"You can drop dead Alistair," I hissed feeling tears in my eyes as Sam approached whispering his apologies.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Sam said almost crying.

"I know," I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry too…"

The next few seconds went in slow motion; I felt the blade go into my side just as the door to the church was kicked in. Dean was standing there- his eyes searching before landing on his brother than me. I think he might have yelled no as Sam retracted the knife. I could only watch as two drops of my blood fell and hit the ground of the church. The ground shook…

Game over…

**Chapter 51:** No preview… Don't want to give too much away.

**OOC:** Two chapters left guys, and Hidden Wings is over. If you haven't noticed, I have put all the arcs up for the sequel, so you can check that out if your interested. Other than that, leave a review!


	51. L Highway to Hell

**Author Note:** Obviously my story is now different from the season, and it probably won't tie in anymore to the season 4, but the season finale was pretty awesome.

**L. Chapter 51**

Dean could have screamed no in those seconds; I wasn't really sure. I just felt the pain of being stabbed and watched my blood- two drops- splash against the altar. The ground did start shaking, but I wasn't really focused on that. My mind was tracking how my blood suddenly was more than two drops, and it was forming a pattern from the altar to the floor. My heart gave a tight clench. This wasn't good.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Alistair purred, and I wish I had the energy right then to kick that bastard's ass… But the fight from earlier, and this entire last week- it left me hanging helplessly. "You're just in time for the grand finale."

"I think the show's canceled," the hunter quipped, his voice far from wavering.

Alistair grin broadened. The Four Horsemen quietly were taking corners in the room, but Dean's eyes were focused solely on Alistair. Sam was whispering 'sorry' over and over, and he had somehow made it to sit in a pew- tears rolling down his face. Another time, I would tell him this wasn't his fault… it really wasn't… well, kind of… but not really

"You're too late," the demon teased, motioning with his hand for the other demons in the room to grab the elder hunter. "Though I must admit, I will enjoy having you back in class."

"Never was one for school either," Dean hissed pulling Ruby's knife from his pant-line. I wanted to shout and scream for Dean to get out of here, to run… to do anything but stay here and get killed.

Alistair grabbed the same knife Sam had stabbed me with, and I expect him to go after Dean not turn around and drag the knife under the left side of my ribcage deeply. More blood flowed freely, and I let out a hoarse scream.

"I'm going to kill you sonofabitch," the elder hunter hissed moving to try and help me.

"Angels are stuck outside princess," the demon cooed back pulling the knife from my body cavity. "You're all alone."

"And you don't have as many forces as you think," Dean smiled. Every demon advancing on the hunter spun on a heel and faced Alistair. The demon's face was priceless- the perfect combination of shock and outrage. "Not the usual crowd I hang with…" I wanted to laugh- the first time in a week-, and I wanted to laugh hard and loud. Before this, I hadn't paid attention to the demons filling this damn church, but now that I looked to their true faces- they were all the ones down in the Pit that I saved during my fighting days, the ones that said they owed me. More than ever now, I thanked God for my mind telling me to save the demons.

Alistair laughs eventually and throws Dean across the church without even moving. I watched as the protégé and master went at it, one on one. The Horsemen stood unwavering- awaiting for their real leader. I wanted to be out of the church by then.

Thankfully, two demons waltzed right up to me, and I heard some sarcastic words, but my body was tired, my grace was aching. I needed to sleep, but I had a feeling I wouldn't even get the chance for a few more days- that's if I survived this night. The demons released me, and I would have fallen to the floor had they not caught me.

My eyes were less focused with the ground forming some sort of portal, but with the fact Dean was trapped up against a wall near the entrance of the church. Alistair in his ever teasing manner dragging a knife down the middle of his chest. I felt the bindings on my grace flair and then disappear. It might be considered suicidal to use my powers in such a state, but I was far pass thinking clearly- blame the blood loss.

Stumbling up to Alistair, I seized his shoulder and placed my fist right into his face. The demon went flying back into some pews, and Dean fell off the wall- his green eyes showing concern for my state.

"I think even if Daddy is out to play," I hissed crossing the distance slowly to the demon, "you still need some time back in Hell." Placing my palm against Alistair's forehead, I exorcized the demon with most of my remaining strength. Had Dean not been there to catch me, I would have passed out. "We need to get out of here," I mumbled placing a hand against the slice under my ribs.

Dean easily picked me up as if I was as light as a feather. The demons from the Pit protecting our retreat, but the elder hunter froze at the door staring back into the church. A bright light was beginning to erupt from the floor.

"Sammy let's go!" the hunter shouted, but we both could only watch in horror as Sam stood facing us. Tears coursing down his face.

"I'm sorry," he yelled back. "I'm so sorry…" Then before we had the chance to respond, the younger Winchester bolted out the back of the church. I felt Dean's body tense; he wanted to follow his brother- bring him back by his hair if he had too.

"Dean," I whispered weakly. My blood was still flowing, and even with my grace trying to fix my injuries, it wouldn't be enough not unless I got some outside help.

The elder hunter stared at the backdoor a second longer before carrying me outside where literally hundreds, it seemed, of angels stood. They were awaiting commands, and I figured fairly quickly that Dean was the one calling the show here. He made it halfway across the field away from the church before the building exploded. He covered me on the grass, and I realized quickly that a pair of wings covered both of us.

"Cas," I choked out, the pain coming back tenfold. Dean released me and began shouting orders to all the other angels. Cas and Suriel were at my side in an instant. The female angel began to heal my wounds, but I stopped her.

"Lucifer is rising," I said, "you'll need your strength."

"I'm not going to let you die," Suriel hissed back.

"I didn't say that," I laughed before the pain took over. "Heal me enough to fight…"

"That's foolish," Cas said. "Demons will come after you, and you won't have the strength to fight them off."

"Neither will you two idiots," I replied, "if you heal me." Somehow, I was able to push myself into a sitting position. "Anyone know where my blades are?"

A demon from inside the church approached me slowly. "Here," he said handing me the sheathed swords. "Found them in a corner of the church."

"Thanks," I nodded while forcing myself to stand. I almost tumbled, but Cas wrapped an arm around my waist and held me up. I gave the angel a smile, but I still unsheathed both blades.

"You're suicidal," Suriel commented just as the debris from the church cleared away, and in the midst of it stood five figures- four being the Horsemen, and other being Lucifer. He had taken a human form. He was dressed simply as a man dressed in a suit, and a black pony tail.

"Not unless I try and take my Father on one on one," I joked trying to ignore the pain in my chest. The slice had healed up mostly thanks to Suriel, but it would leave a scar- one that ran directly under my left ribs then curved up to my sternum.

"I'll enjoy ripping this place to shreds," I heard Lucifer call across the battlefield. Hundred angels against the Four Horsemen and Lucifer- I feared still the odds weren't even in our favor.

"Dean," I whispered to the hunter. "We won't win this fight."

"I know," he sighed, his green eyes locked with the hungry looking Horsemen. They were already mounted and ready for battle.

"Send most of the angels away then," I encouraged. "They will be needed later when we actually have a chance."

"That's what I was thinking," Dean sighed before turning to face the garrisons. "I need all of you but twenty to leave."

Many angels began calling out questions and none moved. Cas and Suriel being among those shouting.

"This isn't a battle we can win," Dean called out. "We just need to limit the collateral here. The twenty brave enough to do what might be considered a suicide mission stay. The rest leave."

Bobby was suddenly at our sides. He was panting and huffing, but he only gave Dean and me a glance before holding up a shotgun.

"Did you call all the hunters you knew?" Dean asked now ignoring the bickering among the overgrown pigeons. "And tell them to run and hide in the deepest hole they know until we can get a base together?" Bobby only nodded in response. "Good… Now all we have to do is survive this one fight."

"Easier said then done," I frowned pointing behind Lucifer. "The altar has become some sort of devil's gate." I looked at the two hunters wearily. "We need to shut it."

"Let's see if we can do that without dying," Dean noted before turning to the remaining angels… somehow we had twenty-two. "Cas, Suriel… get out of here."

The two angels stood stubbornly glaring at the human. This would have been a funnier show-down had it not been on the eve of the freaking apocalypse. Dean was glowering right back.

"That's. An. Order."

I watched as both angels looked ready to refuse, but I finally spoke up and added a please to the order. These angels did not need to be here. The demons would only use them to get closer to Dean and me. Having Bobby here was risk enough; hell, probably having me here was a little too dangerous. Finally, the two angels relented and disappeared from sight.

"I can't fly," I divulged to Dean suddenly breaking his stare across the battlefield. The hunter's eyes met mine. "Gabriel broke both my wings…"

"If it makes you feel any better," Dean smiled, "I broke hers."

I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. "Actually it kind of does."

"Then be careful Rachel," Dean frowned. Our eyes stayed connected before I flipped both blades around my hand.

"When am I ever?" I joked.

"And that's what worries me," Bobby replied, and the last image I tried to etch into my mind was Dean and Bobby standing next to me… We would most likely perish in this fight, so I wanted to remember them- they were my family after all.

The angels flew at the demons that were beginning to line up next to Lucifer. Dean, Bobby, and I moved last, but we moved with a bigger purpose. We had to shut the devil's gate. There were enough demons in this world- we didn't need more to tag team with Lucifer. I lost track of how many demons I was killing along with the host they were riding. I really was only focused on the warm splatter of blood against my skin. The nasty stickiness as I sliced my way to the gate and my Father.

I could hear Lucifer's sickening laughter. Angels were falling all around us; demons starting to overpower our forces, but thankfully, the demons from the Pit started to help out again. Slightly more even… slightly. A demon was actually fighting right next to me, and I couldn't be happier for the help. There were a lot of bodies to push through. I was hacking my way through most as my grace was exhausted, and if I tried to use it again, I was risking the health of my child.

I saw stone gates embedded in the Earth right where the altar of the church would have stood. Leaving the demon, I ran forward and tried to push one side of the gate down. Sadly, I didn't get far before I was thrown violently to the ground- my blades skidding away.

"Never learn do you child," I heard my Father tease as he stepped up to my form.

I glanced up and glared. "I wasn't really the learning type…"

"Let's see if we can teach you a lesson anyway," he laughed before closing my throat with just his thoughts. I struggled against the invisible force, but I was on the ground and without my grace, I didn't have much of a chance.

The entire time even surrounded by black eyes, and the smoldering smell of sulfur, I could only focus on my Father's face. This was the first time I had seen him take a human form on Earth, and unlike the other world's Lucifer, there was no real emotion behind his eyes. All I could see was rage and the lust to kill.

"You failed to stop me daughter," Lucifer hissed tightening the grip on my neck. "I'll enjoy sending your soul down to the rack where maybe you might actually learn some manners."

"Winchesters' aren't well-known for manners," Dean said before slicing at the devil with one of my blades. Unable to focus, Lucifer released his grip on me, and I rolled over trying to gasp in a breath. All around me, I realized a circle had formed around Dean, Lucifer, the devil's gate, and me. They were watching hungrily.

Just as I sat up, Dean was tossed right up against me, so we were back to back. Lucifer was circling us like we were some sort of dinner. It seemed even together we just didn't have it in us to kill Lucifer which sort of sucked- but at least we tried. I just wished I could have lived long enough to see my son live and breath. Dean's left hand clasped mine, and we sat ready for whatever the devil was going to dish out.

"I expected more from you two," he growled.

I almost wanted to say 'we're good at letting people down,' but I didn't find the statement appropriate. I just knew one thing as I sat here… I tightened my hand on Dean's and stared at the never-ending black smoke erupting from the gate.

"Better to die standing and fighting," I said aloud for Dean, "then to live on your knees."

Without much warning, I shot from my sitting position and literally tackled the damn devil. Rain started to pour from the sky above washing away the blood-stained ground. Behind me, Dean moved to shut the gate- we might as well die for something.

Lucifer kicked me over his head, but I was able to adjust myself in the air and land feet first. My wet hair was plastered to my face, and my shirt was torn to shreds by now, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was slow my Father down long enough for Dean and Bobby to shut the damn gate. A few demons and angels moved to help the hunters' while I kept Daddy distracted.

"Best you can do _Dad,_" I teased smiling. "Not too strong right now… You don't have your grace."

"I'll rip it from you chest," he hissed throwing me backwards with his grace. I kept my feet planted and skidded across the mud.

"Alistair tried that," I frowned deciding there wasn't any choice. I forced my grace out against Lucifer, successfully catapulting the devil back against his own forces. I only had to be careful not to over-channel my grace. If I walked away from this, I wanted it to be with a child. "And failed," I finished summoning my two blades to me.

Lucy drew his, and before I had even blinked, our swords were crossing. He'd strike high, and I block before swiping low. My skilled with two blades had increased, and I was much better off trying to take the devil in hand-to-hand than grace-to-whatever-the-fuck-he-uses. I crossed my blades in front of me effectively blocking a thrust, and I tightened my blades around his single before twisting both wrists rapidly to the ground. I disarmed the devil before slashing at his head. I was able to land a cut across his neck. Black blood started to ooze from the wound.

"Ewww," I said pulling a face. "That just looks like your shitting out of your neck."

Lightning streaked the sky, and I chanced a glance at Dean. He almost had the gate shut, just had to hold Lucifer for a bit longer. He followed my gaze though and moved to stop the combined effort. I froze him mid-step with his own grace now pulsing through my veins.

"I see your getting stronger at using my power Rachel," Lucifer purred.

"I'm actually mastering it," I replied tightening my grip and tossing the devil as far from the gate as I could in my state. Crashing into the mud on my knees though was the side-effect. Behind me, I heard the final click of the devil's gate closing. At least that was done, but I had effectively pissed off Lucifer.

I only had pushed myself to a bending stance before I was thrown across the field and into Bobby and Dean. We laid in a heap for a moment before untangling ourselves and preparing to face Lucy. We never had the shot as he didn't give us a chance to really recover. He had us crushed- all three of us- together. We couldn't move, and we were stuck watching in horror as Lucifer slaughtered any angel that happened to be trying to help us.

"Get them out of here," I pleaded with Dean.

Over the sound of thunder and rain, Dean called what could be his last order, "All angels- abandon the field." Though reluctant, we heard the flapping of wings, and we were left alone with maybe three demons between us and the devil. I tried to counter Lucy's power with my grace- both of them-, but he squeezed Dean harder. I heard the hunter gasp in pain.

"I wouldn't suggest that unless you want a painful death for your cousin," he hissed stepping in front of us. All around us, demons were snickering, and I dropped my resistance- for now.

"I'm going to send all three of you to Hell," the devil continued, "and I'm going to make sure that you." Lucifer seized Dean's chin. "Are the one torturing these two down there."

"Won't happen."

"I'll have you right back on the rack."

"Do it," I heard Dean snarl. "I'll take the rack again. I won't hurt my family. Go back to Hell."

"I see you're finally getting back to normal," he laughed. "We can't have that." Behind the lines of demons, I heard snarling and barking- hellhounds. I felt Dean tense, and his breathing increase.

"I don't appreciate being puppy chow either," Dean replied, a grin taking over his face.

"Not many do," a new voice called out. The demons parted, and I wanted to balk at the sight- Rach, Deano, and Samuel were making their way towards us. The three looked rather ecstatic about the current situations. They were bastards.

"What do you want?" Lucifer growled turning on our counterparts. The hellhounds hadn't moved yet.

Rach shrugged, her blade hanging untouched by her side, "You can travel to our dimension, and we don't really want a cocky-ass Lucifer deciding to try and rule two Earth's."

Deano and Samuel moved to each side and formed a triangle around us. Rach was standing directly in front of Lucifer, a wicked smile gracing her features. Deano's eyes were flashing red, and Samuel's was the unnatural yellow again. At the moment, they didn't look too threatening.

"So perhaps a truce?" the devil suggested, his own smile growing. "I could use some strong allies as these Winchesters' keep killing off my generals."

"Our pleasure," Dean snarled from his trapped position. I watched as his head snapped to the side from an invisible attack. "And I only get bitch-slapped for it?"

"A truce," Rach repeated setting a finger to her chin. "Yeah that's one way we could go about it. There's only one problem…"

Lucy didn't ask what, but he waited patiently to see what our counterparts had to say. Suddenly there was a flash of white, and Dean's eyes were actually open unlike Bobby's. Angels were suddenly everywhere- some from our dimension, others from Rach's. Castiel, the other world's was here, and so was our Cas. Apparently, some of the angels from our dimension decided leaving us three behind was unacceptable.

"We really don't like you," Deano snarled for Rach.

**Chapter 52:** Story Finale!!!

**OOC:** Review, and oh below is a small peek at _Hidden Wings 2: Redemption._

**Hidden Wings 2: Redemption-**

Time.

Time passed, time was fluid, and time was so simple to lose track of. Months had passed since Lucifer had rose and taken Earth as his kingdom. People were fighting, a Rebellion as it was called, but we didn't have the forces like the devil did. He bribed many supernatural creatures to his side, and the hunters couldn't compete with those numbers. Sure we had a few demons on our side and angels too, but there were days when we all came home broken and bloody, that we knew it wasn't enough. As time passed, the more our hope seemed to die off.

Since Sam had disappeared, things hadn't gotten better. Many hunters wanted to kill the younger Winchester, but the elder hunter, Dean, refused such things. He wasn't about to let anyone kill his brother- only he could, he said once. I took the words as truth and never questioned whether or not our leader would seriously be able to kill Sammy. I mean Dean and Sam were my cousins too.

Time was truly insignificant at base, but for me, it was everything. My entire life was revolved around time- seconds, days, months. I lived by the days, and sometimes, I wished I could still see the sun. That would have been an easier way to keep track of time instead of some rusty old watch. Time right now was especially important.

After all, I only had minutes to collect as much food as possible before the Horsemen rushed inside this grocery store… Make that seconds- time was easy to lose track of.


	52. L End of Days

**Author Note:** The Finale to _Hidden Wings_. Enjoy, and for those who didn't know, I updated _Darkened Wings_ which is the detailed story about Deano, Rach, and Samuel living in a world ruled by Lucifer.

**L. Chapter 52**

"We really don't like you," Deano growled raising his hand.

I really enjoyed hearing those words pass Dean's counterpart's lips. From our muddy position, I watched as Rach and Samuel also prepared to strike Lucifer. From where I was sitting, I could feel the power rippling across the air as Rach, Deano, and Samuel combined their powers to trap the devil right next to us. With his powers momentarily subsided, Dean, Bobby, and I were free to jump up and join our counterparts away from Lucy.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see you," I said glancing at Rach. Blood started to drip from her nose.

"Wish it was under better circumstances," my dark counterpart hissed. "We won't be able to hold him much longer… He's more powerful then my Father was."

Just as she spoke those words, Deano, Rach, and Samuel went catapulting out of their formation and skidding across the ground. I would have checked on them had the demons not broken their frozen haze and begin to attack even more fiercely. I had to dive to the ground just to retrieve one of my blades and begin the dance of defense again. Even worse was that I couldn't see neither Dean nor Bobby was the fighting renewed, and a few angels did position themselves closer to me, but I didn't know who the hell they were… no pun intended. The angels near me I wasn't sure if they were on my side, Lucifer's side, or a new side altogether!

"I would suggest paying attention sweet heart," a voice growled directly against my ear. His breath was hot and murky, and I didn't need three guesses to tell who was directly behind me.

"Plague," I forced out through gritted teeth. I tried to keep my body from shaking as I spun to attack him. My fist flew out, but the damn Horseman caught it as if my fist was a mere annoying pest buzzing around his head. His own hand began to squeeze, and I narrowed my gaze not letting him see the pain he was starting to cause me.

"How are you feeling?" he teased spinning me around and wrapping my own arm around my neck. I kept extremely still as I felt his breath brush against my neck. The last thing I needed was this fucker re-infected me with whatever he had on his breath.

"Better than your breath," I joked trying to hide behind my sarcasm… Jeez, I was like Dean. "How about a Tic-Tac?" I swung my head back hoping to hear the pleasurable crunch of Plague's nose, but he had moved his head just in time.

"Now, now, now," he grinned running his free hand across my hip suddenly. In my torn clothes, skin contact was inevitable. "No need to be hostile… After all, we know each other so well."

The memories of having Plague's brothers hold me down while he… I blocked it from my mind. I refused to focus on what had happened, at least right now. What I needed to be doing was getting out of this Horseman's grip and helping my comrades fight. I tried to throw him off-balance in any way possible, but the damn red-head was holding strong.

"Sorry princess," Plague tightened his grip on me. "You're not going anywhere."

"Then you will," another voice snarled, and I felt Plague's grip weaken just before I flipped him over my shoulder. I turned to face my ally, and I laughed. Of course, Castiel- the other world's- would have to be the one to come to my aid.

I didn't thank him, just moved to his side and positioned my blades back in front of me. I glanced over at the trench coat wearing angel and gave him a weary smile. He returned with a frown, and with a quick glance down, I realized my body was trembling. Our eyes met in some mutual understanding, and I wasn't sure if Castiel got exactly what was wrong- but I knew he knew that something was off. Without another moment, the other universe's angel launched himself at the Horseman.

I watched as Plague pulled an ax from… well, I'm not too sure where it came from, but I like to believe from his ass. Not far behind Castiel, I joined in the fray hoping that two could overpower the Horseman, but his brother Pestilence quickly jumped in as well. Thankfully, Castiel covered Plague, and I got the other P brother.

My two blades worked extremely well against the spear Pestilence was wielding. I easily would slice it away from my body while cutting at the Horseman's body. Compared to Plague, this guy was puny. In this fight, I allowed my mind to stray and eyes to wander. I was curious to see what poor sap got stuck fighting Lucifer, but I couldn't spot my Father in the mess… I did see one person, and with a quick jab of my elbow, I sent Pestilence sprawling. Afterwards, I made my way through the hordes to this one person.

Above the cries and howls of pain, I cried, "Ryan!" The one I was heading for, the one I thought was my brother, looked up. His black eyes scanned across the field until resting on me. He gave me a lopsided grin before returning to the fight. "Ryan!" I tried louder, but every step I took forward, I was forced back two more. "Get away from me!" I growled sending out my grace and knocking every nearby demon to the ground. A few angels glanced over, and I finally was able to spot Dean with Bobby trying to take on a few demons with just holy water and rock salt. Those two had to get out of here soon. When I glanced back to where I was supposed to be heading, I found that my brother was no where in sight.

Instead, I was face to face with a slightly pissed Suriel. She was staring very angrily into my eyes, but I gave her a smile before forcing her to duck and kill the demon coming up behind her.

"Dean ordered me from the field," she growled before pulling her own weapon to combat the army. We went back to back.

"We don't want you dying," I explained hacking at a nearby demon.

"Don't want you idiots dead either," she snapped back.

"Well," I shrugged. "It's something that we all do best apparently."

"Getting yourselves killed…"

"Giving a damn about everyone else too much," I explained with a sad smile before I felt a rush of power overtake the bloodied field. Lightning streaked the sky right then, and I finally spotted my Father. He was on a hill overlooking the mayhem he was causing. I wanted to go up there right then and rip his throat out, but I knew I wasn't in the condition to go one-on-one with the devil himself. Suriel probably figured what I was thinking and grabbed my arm to keep me from moving from my spot.

"We should probably get the guys and leave," I suggested, my eyes glued to Lucifer. "There's no hope to win this battle."

"She's right," Dean said jogging over before putting another round into a demon that was about to pounce on us. "We need to regroup and figure out why we have two dimensions here fighting on the same side."

"Then call out the order Dean," Suriel said with a small smile. "Everyone here is on your command.

I heard Dean mumble under his breath, "If that was true, you wouldn't be here." He glanced around uncertainly at all the angels fighting, some dying, some winning. "They won't hear me."

"We can hear your thoughts Dean," another voice said dropping in. I glanced over to see my Cas standing there holding most of the demons at bay with a single thought- lucky bastard. I could feel his eyes try to meet mine, but after this last week, I couldn't help but look away.

Most of the angels froze for a miniscule second before listening to whatever Dean had said in his head and disappeared from sight. Dean, Bobby, and I not far behind thanks to Cas and Suriel.

Moments of landing, Dean and I went into complaining about the angels' choice of safe. We were back at that Bed and Breakfast- the same one I had been in a coma-like state. We were surrounded by angels, and I wondered briefly what happened to the demons that we had left back at the field, but I didn't get the chance to wonder too hard as I heard the familiar sound of Dean punching someone. I glanced over to see Dean hitting… Gabriel? I snarled and moved to help my cousin, but Castiel and Jophiel- the other world's- pulled us both away.

"She is not yours," Jophiel tried explaining.

"Our dimensions have run close when it has come to traitors," I hissed running my eyes down her form.

"We're sorry that Gabriel betrayed you," Castiel began but I spun on the angel, Dean not far behind.

"Sorry doesn't cover the apocalypse. Try a bigger word," I growled out.

"If it hadn't been for her," Dean added, "we all wouldn't be standing here. At least not in this moment." I waited patiently for the yelling to begin, but many of the angels stayed silent and stared at us. Bobby approached us and placed a calming hand on our shoulders.

"Let's grab a drink and a bite," Bobby suggested, "and figure out what to do from here."

"You and Dean can," Suriel said stepping over to the three of us. "Rachel gets to join me… I need to treat her injuries, and from what Dean tells me, set her wings."

The thought of my broken wings sent my eyes cascading to the ground. With a small smile, I followed the angel and watched my cousin and the man he considered to be a father go around the back. I wasn't really sure where Suriel was taking me, but she was truly one of the few angels I trusted with everything.

**. . . . .**

A few hours later, I was standing alone on the Bed and Breakfast's balcony staring out at the setting sun. It would have probably been a beautiful sight had the sun not been a blackish color with flames licking at the sky instead outward from the sun. The entire sky had turned an ashy gray, and the smell of sulfur was thick in the air. The apocalypse was truly here, and I couldn't help but blame myself. I trusted Gabriel, and it had helped lead to so many broken seals. I couldn't believe what a fool I had been.

My mind twisted and turned with all the information in front of me. The apocalypse to start and then… and then back to what happened with Alistair. The very thought, now that I could actually process it, was horrifying, and it brought tears to my eyes. I had decided I wasn't sure what was worse: Suriel telling me there was a chance my wings wouldn't heal properly and I would never fly again… or what Plague did to me. Flying was my only freedom, and there was a chance I would never take to the air again. The only way, the angel said, that my wings would be functional again was if I didn't use them at all for the next year. A war had begun, and I couldn't fly like I needed to, and my grace, at least using it in the raw and most powerful form, would be too dangerous for my child… Life sort of sucked.

"How are you feeling?" the voice of Cas drifted to my ears, and I could tell instantly it was my Cas because I could still sense that small part of my grace within him.

I didn't have the strength to answer let alone face the angel right now. I felt his hand come to rest on my stomach, and his chest was pressing against my back gently. Taking slow breaths, I tried to stay calm and tell myself that it was Cas behind me not Plague. I knew the angel could tell something was off right away, but he didn't ask… I wish he would have. I needed to talk to him, maybe even cry, but he felt my rigid form and only pulled away.

"A week with Alistair… was difficult," I finally forced out attempting to explain but not really wanting to go into details.

"Suriel told me about your wings," Cas replied coming to stand next to me. His eyes also gazed out at the darkened sun.

"Gabriel did that," I sighed. "It was Uriel who refused to heal them."

"Uriel is dead."

I glanced over at the angel in slight shock- not from the bluntness, of course, but the way he said it. It sounded like his brother being dead wasn't enough- like Uriel deserved worse.

"How?"

"He was outside the church keeping Dean from entering. His disobedience caused his death."

Of course, the angel thinks that Uriel died because he was no longer with God. To some point, I felt relieved knowing Cas took care of…

"Suriel dispatched of our brother," Cas finished, and I gave a little 'oh' of a sigh. He turned to rest a hand on my shoulder. "Will you be okay?"

I flinched from the gentle touch, but I was sure the angel had not seen it. "Eventually," I replied, gazing back out at the sun. I didn't want to look at Cas. "I am a Winchester after all."

"Let me know if you desire anything," Cas mumbled before leaning down to peck my cheek, but apparently, he thought better of it and stopped himself an inch away. Without another word, my angel left me alone to my thoughts. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I wasn't given much chance to even cry as another approached me… and lookie here, it was Castiel this time.

"How's the other dimension?" I murmured trying furiously to wipe at the tears before they fell.

"Life has been more interesting since the three of you left," Castiel smiled taking a more relaxed pose next to me. He leaned casually against the rail actually meeting my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You saved our dimension from Lucifer," Castiel sighed. "Your counterparts saw it only fit that the favor be returned."

"You could die by doing this."

"I could die fighting your counterparts. I would prefer death come by returning a favor to a friend." His fingers curled under my chin, and I knew he was going to force me to look up, but I pulled away before he got the chance.

"You're not my Cas," I murmured putting some distance between Castiel and me. I remembered perfectly well what happened the one night I drank. I had ended up in bed with this Castiel, but I only wanted to be with Cas… yet, I was worried that my angel was starting to have second thoughts. He could tell something was wrong with me, but unlike all the other times when he would just stay with me, he left me alone to my horrendous thoughts.

"I understand that," Castiel sighs. "But I recognize the look in your eyes, the way your body trembles… I saw you right after I helped you toss Plague over your shoulder."

"So?" I choked out knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"They are the same I had after what that demon did to me…" Castiel paused and looked into the Bed and Breakfast. "You should hunt him down and tell him Rachel," Castiel whispered. "He will understand and accept you. You should not be ashamed." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and this time succeeded in getting me to look at him. Tears were running silently down my cheeks.

"Well he didn't exactly stay out here to find out did he?" I hissed accusingly back though I knew it was unfair.

"You didn't exactly ask him to stay either," Castiel smirked tilting his head just slightly.

I actually choked out a laugh. "I guess I didn't… I should work on that huh?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps first, I should talk with my cousin about where an actual base can be set up," I said procrastinating from what I really should have been doing- talking to my Cas.

"Don't put this off Rachel," Castiel warned. "It will build and then you will be crushed under the… weight… of it."

"Good-bye Castiel," I smiled leaving the balcony to find my cousin. Although my Cas's counterpart, I did sometimes find Castiel enjoyable. He was quite odd compared to Cas, and it was always humorous to compare them, but this time was different. Castiel was usually cold, like how Cas use to be, but today, he was actually helpful. The world must be ending- angels are becoming nice and useful…

"Dean," I called once I came barreling down the stairs past Deano, Samuel, and Rach. They appeared haggard and ready for a long night's rest which would most likely not happen. It was, after all, the end of days. Dean, on the other hand, was standing at the kitchen table with Bobby discussing possible safe houses besides the one we're in.

"This one's no good anymore," Bobby growled scratching an X on the map.

"Thanks to our Gabriel," I hissed, almost shuddering at the very memory.

"Well, I took care of that," Dean said so suddenly that I almost took a step back.

My mind was racing- he took care of what? I was tempted to walk away and kill the next angel I saw for letting my cousin do whatever he did. I got the feeling it wasn't good. Of course, at that moment, Barachiel waltzes in. Dragging myself away from the map, I pulled the archangel into another room to talk.

"What did Dean do to Gabriel while I was…" I hesitated searching for a good word, "_away?_"

Barry stared at me, looking like he didn't want to answer me, but I was sort of blocking the only exit to this room. For a moment, I thought the idiot would just blink out of the room, but he stayed and sighed.

"We wanted to find where the final seal was," he explained. "Our sister wouldn't tell us, so there was no choice but to use… the only real interrogator we had…"

I didn't need much more to figure out what exactly happened. "You let Dean torture Gabriel?" I said, my mouth agape. "Are you guys idiots?" I shouted the next second. "Are you trying to break him or just make Lucifer have an easier target?"

"We would not have found you without Dean's help," Barry snapped back, not appreciating the way our little talk was going. "You would have died."

"So what?" I cried. "I would have died, but Dean wouldn't have had to pick up a knife again. That wasn't…" I trailed off as I realized Dean was standing right behind me.

"It was my choice," the hunter said waving Barry to leave, to go one- get. The elder Winchester stepped directly in front of me. "I wanted to save you."

"By killing yourself?" I murmured. "It wasn't worth it."

"You're my cousin…" Dean trailed off, and the next part went unspoken- and Sam was his brother. Everything was worth it for the sasquatch.

"We'll find him," I said with determination. "And we'll bring him back."

"I hope so."

"Dean," I said with urgency. "What happened in that church, no hunter is to know. We won't tell anyone what exactly happened."

"The other hunters know," Dean summarized, "they'll hunt him down themselves."

"So they won't know," I smiled. "It will be our little secret."

"Like your kid was suppose to be?" Dean joked. I could only smile, and I decided my cousin was the best to tell first.

But before I got the words out, Dean continued, "We might be losing our angels."

"What, why?" I cried looking at him in distress.

"Gabriel was really the only one that condoned what went on between all of us… Cas and Suriel are afraid now that the other archangels are not going to take kindly to their relationships with us and cut them off."

"So what are they going to do?"

"For now, they will be putting distance between themselves and us… We can't have them falling during the war… After, I don't know." Dean sighed, and I wanted to just cry. There went me talking to Cas about what happened. He didn't need the added stress when he had archangels threatening to tear out his grace- I said it once, I would do anything to keep him from falling.

Suddenly, Dean's hand was on my shoulder. "I meant to ask you earlier… You alright?"

I frowned deciding not to tell Dean either- he had enough problems… like stopping Lucifer. "As good as anyone can be after a week of Alistair's company."

"Yeah," the hunter sighed before patting me on the shoulder and moving to the door. "Come on, we have to discuss the new base plans with Bobby."

"Hurry up you idjits!" I heard from the other side of the door, and I could only smile.

"I'll make waffles," I heard Chuck suggest, and I remembered my time as a five-year old. Dean got it out faster than I could.

"Don't let him! The food will kill you!" the Winchester cried.

I stopped him before he could leave though. "I understand why you broke now… It really isn't your fault." I smiled at the hunter before letting him go, but he returned my smile.

"I think I'm getting that now," he nodded before walking out the door.

I shouted after referring back to the waffles, "But they make excellent weapons!"

To the empty air, I then said what I was going to tell Dean first, "Christopher Ryan." I glanced down at my belly and placed a hand. "How does that sound little guy for a name? I guess I should tell you first anyway… Christopher Ryan Winchester." It sounded right- my father and my brother- my heroes.

Now, I just needed to have faith that Dean could be the hero he was truly destined to be.

"No waffles!" I cried walking into the kitchen.

_Fin_

**OOC: **There you go… I guess I should have warned you that it was going to be an open ended ending. I will have the sequel's first chapter hopefully up within the week. Well, I hope you all enjoyed _Hidden Wings_, and I look forward to writing the sequel. Oh and please leave a review about what you thought about the _whole_ story on your way out. It'd be appreciated. Thank-you all you great reviewers!!!


End file.
